Un amour éternel
by EvilRegina06
Summary: Emma rencontre Regina Mills, une jeune veuve, mère de deux enfants, Henry et Alice. Emma va-t-elle céder à ses doutes ou admettre que l'amour est souvent la meilleure chance d'échapper à un passé sombre ? Pas de magie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction! J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **J'espère que vous laisserez des commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Un amour éternel.**

Il y avait trois semaines qu'une jeune femme blonde de presque vingt-cinq ans avait débarqué dans la ville de Storybrooke. Belle, mystérieuse car solitaire, voire timide, elle était toujours le principal sujet de conversation de cette petite localité du Maine.

Elle se prénommait « Emma ». Nul n'aurait pu, en dehors de sa patronne et de sa logeuse, se vanter de connaître son patronyme. Elle portait pourtant bien son nom de famille, « Swan », qui signifiait « cygne » dans la langue anglaise : elle en avait la beauté lumineuse, avec cette sorte de tristesse qui faisait que l'on ne pouvait oublier son visage.

Depuis son arrivée, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un restaurant. Sa collègue, Ruby, l'avait bien formée. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt proclamant Chez Granny, la jeune femme blonde se déplaçait entre les tables, comme si ce métier avait toujours été le sien, ses longs cheveux ondulants sur ses épaules.

Peu à peu, imperceptiblement, elle se détachait d'un sombre passé et de douloureux souvenirs.

Orpheline, elle avait grandi sans famille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à la naissance. Elle était passée d'un lieu à un autre jusqu'à ses seize ans, moment où elle s'était enfuie d'une énième famille d'accueil afin d'échapper à de nouvelles maltraitances, chaque jour plus violentes. Marco, un vieil ébéniste, l'avait alors accueillie comme apprentie. Elle avait rencontré, presque deux ans plus tard, un charmant jeune homme, Neal.

Coupant court à sa mélancolie pour débarrasser la table d'un client, elle retourna en cuisine chercher les commandes de quatre hommes. Le plus proche lui lança un sourire mais celui qu'elle lui retourna n'était que professionnel. Après avoir récupéré une carafe de thé glacé, elle emplit de nouveau les verres des quatre compères.

Dans cette ville de Storybrooke vivait également Regina Mills, une jeune femme brune de presque trente ans. Veuve, son univers affectif tournait autour de ses deux enfants, Henry et Alice. Daniel, son mari, avait été emporté par un cancer quelques années auparavant. Il venait de passer la trentaine.

Juste après le décès de celui-ci, elle avait renoncé à une brillante carrière militaire pour reprendre l'épicerie familiale, Chez Ivan. Le nom venait du père de Daniel, décédé une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Le commerce lui avait appartenu avant que son fils n'en héritât et n'en prît la relève.

Petit à petit, la jeune mère avait retrouvé le goût de la vie, incitant Henri et Alice à faire de même. Malgré les épreuves, elle croyait encore à l'amour, espérant trouver une personne qui l'aimerait, elle et ses deux enfants, lui permettant ainsi d'oublier enfin son passé.

En cette fin d'avril, les températures étaient douces, avec un ciel azur sur tout l'horizon. Cette même nuance bleue se reflétait dans l'ensemble de Storybrooke. Un temps parfait pour refaire sa vie et oublier les démons du passé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous une suite surprise! merci pour vos encouragements pour ma première fanfiction! J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas! J'ai décidé de publier a tout les mercredi!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un matin, peu de temps après son installation, Emma sortit sur la véranda une tasse de café à la main. Elle se plaisait ici à Storybrooke : c'était différent de Boston, où elle avait vécu durant des années.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle avait besoin de nouveaux souvenirs, de tranquillité. Elle devait surtout oublier son passé douloureux, qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Elle n'avait pas eu, de fait, un endroit bien à elle depuis fort longtemps. Bien sûr, la maisonnette ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était tout de même son chez-elle, un espace où nul ne pouvait pénétrer sans sa permission. La petite maison se situait un peu à l'écart des autres, près des bois. Cet isolement, pourtant, ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en avait l'habitude.

La propriétaire lui avait proposé, étonnamment, d'acheter les produits et les fournitures nécessaires, afin d'en changer la décoration. C'était une drôle de femme, un peu irritante par ses bavardages incessants, bien qu'agréable et gentille. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs. Son prénom, Mary Margaret, était assez drôle.

La jeune femme blonde n'avait pas, depuis son arrivée, de véritables amies. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir eu avant, d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine de savoir comment se faire des amies, encore moins de le mériter : son passé formait un mur entre elle et les autres, un mur qu'elle ignorait comment abattre, un mur qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment détruire.

Par ailleurs, elle économisait systématiquement la moitié de ses pourboires. Chaque soir, elle mettait son argent dans un tiroir dans sa chambre. Elle le gardait pour les coups durs ou n'importe quoi d'autre, juste parce que son passé la menaçait encore et qu'il risquait de la rattraper à tous moments, ce qui l'angoissait à un très haut degré.

 **— « Bonjour ! Lança une voix, l'arrachant en sursaut à ses pensées. Vous devez être Emma. »**

Elle se retourna. C'était un homme aux cheveux courts bruns. Il avait l'air d'avoir trente-cinq ans, guère plus, un très bel homme. Mais elle se méfiait dorénavant des hommes un peu trop beaux.

— « **Mary-Margaret Blanchard m'a dit qu'on était voisins.**

 **— Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était installé à côté de chez moi, répondit-elle.**

 **— Je crois qu'elle non plus, reprit le jeune homme. Elle a bien failli tomber de sa chaise quand je lui ai dit que je prenais l'appartement. Mes amis m'appellent Daniel, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main.**

 **— Bonjour, lui dit Emma en serrant la main tendue vers elle.**

 **— Vous avez vu ce temps superbe ? fit-il remarquer.**

 **— C'est splendide ! Quand avez-vous déménagé ?**

 **— Hier après-midi. Et vous ?**

 **— Trois semaines !**

 **— Storybrooke vous plaît-il ? demanda Daniel. C'est un monde à part...**

 **— Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être de la région...**

 **— Je viens de loin, effectivement.**

 **— Je comprends maintenant. Bon, je vous souhaite bonne journée. »**

Une fois Daniel parti, Emma respira plus sereinement. Elle s'était forcée tout au long de la conversation, supposant qu'il en était ainsi dans les petites villes. Il avait été poli, n'avait pas tenté de s'incruster, s'était contenté du peu d'informations qu'elle avait daigné lui donner. Elle en fut rassurée et put continuer d'aménager son nouvel appartement, bien qu'elle n'eût que très peu de choses à y ranger, ses uniques possessions tenant dans le sac à dos qu'elle portait en arrivant à Storybrooke.

Elle avait prévu de réorganiser la véranda. Elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sous celle-ci, de s'y relaxer, d'y boire son café. Elle aimait particulièrement y lire les romans qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque, l'un des premiers endroits qu'elle avait recherché à Storybrooke. Les livres lui avaient terriblement manqué ces dernières années.

Elle installa dans un coin des canisses, afin d'avoir un espace où nul ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle y plaça un petit établi, très étroit, qu'elle avait elle-même conçu, ainsi que des étagères qu'elle avait fabriquées avec soin. Elle y disposa diverses boîtes sans étiquette, ainsi qu'un réchaud.

Revenue à l'intérieur, elle sortit du sac à dos un coffret sur lequel était gravé un caducée, qu'elle observa longuement. Elle décida finalement que le contenu en était trop précieux pour être laissé à l'extérieur. Elle le posa avec précaution sur le rebord de sa table de nuit, le recouvrit d'un tissu léger, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor des plus précieux. Satisfaite, elle attrapa un livre sur la flore des alentours.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos commentaires! On se voit à mercredi prochain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos commentaires et aussi pour vous dire que Daniel est un esprit fantôme! Une apparition de Regina dans ce chapitre!**

 **Ps : Je ne pourrais pas publier mercredi alors je poste avant, je serais occupé 2 semaines avec les cours.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Emma avait nettoyé dans l'évier le reste de vaisselle, puis l'avait rangé dans les placards. Mais ces gestes étaient trop familiers : l'espace d'un instant, ils la replongèrent dans son passé, faisant ressurgir dans son esprit les vieux démons qu'elle tentait pourtant d'abandonner.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment. Elle prit quelques respirations pour se calmer. Avant, elle en aurait été incapable. Elle se réjouit de la quasi-disparition de ses crises d'angoisse : cela voulait dire qu'elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise. Curieusement, cela l'effrayait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma était contente d'avoir atterri dans cette ville. Storybrooke était une petite localité. Elle en admirait les arbres, la forêt. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec toute cette tranquillité. En secret, elle se disait : « Je suis enfin chez moi. »

Par bien des côtés cependant, c'était une jeune femme brisée.

—

Dans ce même village, une belle jeune femme de presque trente ans, cheveux bruns et mi-longs, du nom de Regina Mills, avait eu une vie à peine plus paisible. Dans sa vingtaine, elle avait été major dans le secteur militaire. En revenant dans sa ville natale de Storybrooke, elle avait rencontré Daniel, qui devint son époux et avec qui elle eut deux enfants.

Elle hésitait entre poursuivre l'armée ou la quitter pour rejoindre la police lorsque son mari tomba gravement malade. Il mourut peu de temps après. Elle prit sa suite dans l'affaire familiale, bien que la vie à la dure lui manquât.

Elle était donc maintenant propriétaire d'une épicerie-bazar, comme à l'ancienne.

Sa maison se trouvait au coin de la rue, proche de son magasin. Certes, Regina n'avait jamais pensé à faire ce genre de métier mais elle avait pris la bonne décision : cela lui permettait de garder un œil sur ses deux enfants, Henry et Alice.

Henry avait huit ans, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. L'école ne lui avait pas vraiment permis d'oublier la mort de son père : il lui avait fallu longtemps pour faire son deuil.

Alice avait cinq ans, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Elle était très bavarde et très éveillée pour son âge. Elle avait à peine connu son père puisqu'elle n'avait que deux ans lorsqu'il était mort.

Elle donnait de temps en temps un coup de main à sa mère au magasin. Regina trouvait toujours étonnant la tête des gens qui venaient faire leurs courses et que la petite Alice servait.

La jeune femme brune devait admettre que s'occuper du magasin et de ses deux enfants était épuisant. Elle devait préparer le déjeuner d'Henry, le déposer à l'école, passer des commandes aux fournisseurs, servir les clients. Malgré cela, elle faisait de son mieux pour être présente pour ses enfants. Elle aidait Henry à faire ses devoirs, s'occupait d'Alice tout en gérant son commerce, les emmenait à la plage ou en forêt, leur préparait de délicieux petits plats, trouvant encore le temps de ranger derrière eux. Ses journées se passaient toujours ainsi, bien qu'à présent, elle fût seule à accomplir ces tâches.

Elle le faisait pourtant avec le sourire parce qu'elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout. Ses enfants si jeunes à la mort de leur père.

Au début, tous trois avaient suivi une thérapie familiale après la mort d'un être cher. Mais dorénavant, ils faisaient face à tout cela.

Par bien des côtés cependant, c'était une famille au cœur brisé.

* * *

 **Voilà, pour la suite seulement la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, laissez des commentaires!' ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, encore merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Enfin la première rencontre entre Emma et Regina!**

 **Bonne lecture *****

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Régina n'avait jamais été une grande photographe : c'était toujours son mari qui prenait l'appareil. Il existait des dizaines de photos d'elle et de leurs enfants. Elle n'avait, en revanche, que peu de photos de lui. Elle mettait cependant un point d'honneur à feuilleter l'album avec Henry et Alice, tout en leur parlant de leur père.

La jeune femme brune pensait souvent à son mari Daniel, à la complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois, qui lui manquait encore, bien que des années se soient écoulées depuis le décès de son compagnon. Elle n'avait simplement pu concevoir une autre relation, pu encore moins tomber amoureuse.

Elle avait essayé pourtant. Elle avait, une fois, engagé une conversation avec un homme charmant, du nom de Robin. Comme elle, il était venu au parc avec ses deux enfants. Il ne portait pas d'alliance à son doigt. Ses enfants avaient le même âge que les siens. Elle avait comme senti un genre d'étincelle, d'attirance. Il les avait invités à se joindre à lui et ses enfants pour dîner. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment, mais la conversation s'était achevée. Chacun était reparti de son côté : elle n'était pas prête à se lancer tête baissée dans des rencontres. Si cela devait se produire, alors tant mieux ! Elle était disposée à attendre, attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la bonne personne, la personne idéale. Elle admettait, toutefois, qu'il était dur dans cette ville de trouver chaussure à son pied. Storybrooke était trop petite. De plus, elle n'était pas encore prête à sacrifier sa progéniture pour parvenir à ses fins. Les petits avaient trop souffert, traversé trop de mauvais moments.

C'était différent aujourd'hui. Régina croyait, en effet, avoir trouvé la personne idéale en cette jeune femme à la chevelure dorée, qui avait passé pour la toute première fois la porte de sa boutique, il y avait de cela une vingtaine de jours. Elle venait une à deux fois par semaine. C'était une très belle femme, naturellement blonde, âgée de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans. Ses hautes pommettes et ses grands yeux lui donnaient une grâce certaine, empreinte de fragilité. Elle avait laissé la jeune veuve sans voix lorsqu'elle était apparue la première fois.

Plus Régina revoyait cette femme, plus elle réalisait que, de près, elle était encore plus jolie. C'était tout à fait normal de trouver une autre femme belle. Enfin, elle le croyait.

Ses yeux étaient d'une nuance bleue qui tirait sur le vert. Lors de sa première venue à la boutique, elle avait déposé uniquement des aliments de base : café, riz, flocons d'avoine, pâtes, beurre de cacahuète et des produits d'hygiène. Régina avait senti que toute conversation l'aurait mise mal à l'aise, aussi avait-elle encaissé les articles en silence. Il fallut du temps pour qu'elle entende enfin sa voix.

 **— « Bonjour, lui avait timidement demandé la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés, auriez-vous des haricots secs ?**

 **— Désolée, avait doucement répondu la brune. En général, je n'en ai pas en stock. »**

Tandis que celle-ci rangeait ses articles dans un sac, Régina l'avait vue regarder au travers de la vitrine, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle eut l'étrange impression que cette dernière allait fondre en larmes.

 **— « Si c'est seulement d'un produit dont vous aurez besoin, je serai ravie de vous en commander. Il suffit de me dire la variété que vous souhaitez.**

 **— Je ne veux pas vous embêter », avait murmuré la jeune femme blonde.**

Elle avait réglé sa note, était sortie du magasin après avoir pris son sac. Régina fut étonnée de la voir quitter le parking à pied et non en voiture. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa curiosité.

La semaine suivante, il y avait des haricots secs en rayon, mais seulement un paquet de chaque sorte. Lorsque sa mystérieuse inconnue était revenue, elle lui avait fièrement annoncé qu'elle pourrait les trouver sur l'étagère du bas.

La jeune femme blonde avait posé les trois paquets sur le comptoir. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé si elle n'avait pas des oignons. Régina lui avait indiqué le rayon où se trouvaient ces derniers, mais celle-ci avait secoué la tête :

— « **Il ne m'en faut qu'un », avait-elle expliqué dans un sourire hésitant. Ses mains avaient tremblé en comptant ses billets. Elle quitta, encore une fois, le magasin à pied.**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent ses deux premières visites à la boutique, l'inconnue devint une habituée. Au fil du temps, même si elle se montrait toujours aussi peu bavarde, la jeune femme blonde semblait moins fragile, moins nerveuse. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'estompaient petit à petit. Elle s'exprimait d'une voix plus assurée et, sans pour autant traduire un quelconque intérêt pour elle, elle soutenait plus longtemps le regard de Régina, finissant toujours, néanmoins, par détourner les yeux. Elles n'étaient, en fait, guère allées au-delà de :

— « **Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? »**

Suivi d'un :

— « **Oui c'est parfait. Merci. »**

La jeune inconnue s'attardait parfois dans les rayons, pour discuter avec Alice. Son attitude, avec l'enfant, devenait ouverte et décontractée, témoignant de son affection pour la petite. Cette dernière parut aussi noter un rapprochement car un jour, après son départ du magasin, la fillette avait confié à sa mère qu'elle s'était faite une nouvelle amie qui s'appelait Emma. « Emma. Que c'est joli ! Cela lui va très bien ce prénom ! Ma mystérieuse Emma », pensa-t-elle. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que la jeune femme blonde fut à l'aise avec la négociante. Ainsi, la semaine précédente, l'ancienne militaire l'avait vue feuilleter des romans posés sur le présentoir. Celle-ci n'avait, cependant, acheté aucun d'entre eux. Régina lui avait demandé, au moment d'encaisser ses articles, si elle avait un auteur préféré. Elle ne put que remarquer avec tristesse l'ancienne nervosité de la jeune femme blonde s'emparer à nouveau d'elle.

— « **Peu importe, s'était empressée de dire la jeune veuve. C'était juste pour savoir... »**

Au moment de franchir la porte, Emma se retourna un peu, puis ajouta :

— « **J'aime bien Dickens... »**

Depuis ce jour, Régina songeait de plus en plus souvent à la belle inconnue. Ce n'était que de vagues pensées, accompagnées de l'envie de mieux la connaître. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où elle avait commencé à fréquenter Daniel. À l'époque déjà, les rendez-vous galants n'étaient pas son fort. À l'armée, elle s'était consacrée pleinement à sa carrière. Elle s'était ensuite mariée, avant de devoir faire face à des changements qu'elle n'avait pas anticipés. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa vie n'était pas rose tous les jours. La solitude lui pesait. Son époux lui manquait. Elle aurait juré parfois, même si elle n'en parlait à quiconque, sentir la présence de Daniel veillant sur elle et leurs deux enfants.

Pour le moment, Régina se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire cet après-midi avec ses enfants. Elle décida de les emmener en balade à vélo. Daniel adorait, autrefois, les promenades aux quatre coins de la ville dans le vélo poussette. Peut-être pourraient-ils rouler jusqu'au parc... Cela leur plairait sûrement.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos commentaires! On se voit** **mercredi prochain** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Henry pêchait sur le ponton. Regina, persuadée que certaines personnes jugeraient qu'elle était une mauvaise mère, n'aimait pas beaucoup le laisser tout seul à l'extérieur. Le petit garçon restait donc constamment dans le champ visuel d'un moniteur vidéo placé derrière la caisse. Alice, comme à son habitude, était assise à sa table. Elle avait disposé les vêtements de sa poupée en différentes piles, semblant ravie de lui enfiler alternativement chacune des tenues. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda sa mère d'un air enjoué et lui demanda ce qu'elle en pensait. La jeune femme brune n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : elle entendit tinter la cloche de la porte, puis vit Emma entrer.

 **— « Salut, Emma ! S'écria Alice en surgissant de dernière la caisse. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la tenue de ma poupée ?**

 **— Elle est superbe, Alice, répondit la jeune femme blonde. C'est une nouvelle robe ?**

 **— Non, je l'ai depuis un bout de temps.**

 **— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

 **— Vanessa.**

 **— C'est toi qui lui as donné ce prénom ?**

 **— Non, elle l'avait déjà. Tu veux bien m'aider à enfiler ses bottes ? Je n'arrive pas à les monter jusqu'en haut. »**

Regina observa sa fille tendre son jouet à Emma. Celle-ci s'en sortit facilement. Elle rendit la poupée, désormais chaussée, à Alice :

 **— « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **— Super ! S'extasia l'enfant. Tu crois que je dois lui mettre un manteau ?**

 **— Il ne fait pas très froid dehors...**

 **— Je sais, mais Vanessa est frileuse. Je pense qu'elle doit se couvrir. Le bleu ou le violet ?**

 **— Le violet est plus joli.**

 **— C'est aussi ce que je pense. Merci ! »**

Emma sourit. Elle se détourna tandis que Regina se concentrait de nouveau sur les rayons afin de ne pas être surprise en train de l'observer. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme blonde prendre un panier avant de s'engager dans une autre allée.

La jeune veuve regagna la caisse. Emma la salua d'un sourire amical.

 **— « Bonjour, répondit Regina.**

 **— Bonjour, dit-elle en ramenant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Je suis juste passée chercher une ou deux choses.**

 **— Faites-moi signe si vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur. Parfois je déplace les articles. »**

Emma acquiesça. Regina jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur, constata qu'Henry était toujours en train de pêcher.

— « **Comment tu la trouves, maman ? Dit Alice, en tirant sur une jambe du pantalon de sa mère pour lui montrer la poupée.**

 **— Waouh ! Elle est splendide, et j'adore son petit manteau.**

 **— Oui-oui ! Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire de la balançoire, alors Maman, faudra que Vanessa se change.**

 **— Cela m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'on pourrait tous aller au parc plus tard ? Si tu veux faire de la balançoire...**

 **— Moi, je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **— Oh... D'accord ! » Dit-elle en se relevant. « Autant faire une croix sur la sortie au parc », songea-t-elle.**

Perdue dans son petit monde, Alice se remit à déshabiller la poupée tandis qu'Emma s'approchait du comptoir avec ses articles habituels.

 **— « Vous avez tout trouvé ? demanda Regina.**

 **— Oui, merci. »**

La jeune brune commença à remplir le sac de courses, qu'elle doubla puisqu'elle savait que la jeune femme blonde était venue à pied.

 **— « Puisque vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de ma fille, c'est à mon tour de me présenter : je m'appelle Regina Mills.**

 **— Elle s'appelle Miss Emma ! Claironna Alice dans son dos. Mais je te l'avais déjà dit, tu te rappelles ?**

 **— Emma tout court, dit-elle.**

 **— Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Emma. »**

La jeune femme blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Regina virevolta aussitôt : Henry était à l'eau, tout habillé. Il agitait les bras, paniqué. Elle sortit en courant, ouvrant la porte de derrière à la volée. Elle atterrit à toute vitesse sur le ponton pendant qu'Henry suffoquait et gesticulait de plus belle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se jeta à l'eau. Ce n'était pas très profond — moins de deux mètres. Elle sentit la tension dans ses bras lorsqu'elle rejoignit Henry.

 **— « Je te tiens ! Lui cria-t-elle. Je te tiens ! »**

Mais le petit garçon se débattait, pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'empêchait de récupérer son souffle. Regina batailla pour le calmer tout en le ramenant vers le bord. « Que faire pour l'aider à respirer ? » Elle tenta de l'allonger, cependant celui-ci résistait et toussait encore. Malgré son affolement, elle pensa que c'était bon signe, que son fils était tiré d'affaire. Henry se racla la gorge, cracha de l'eau et retrouva son souffle. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il parut seulement prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Il tendit la main vers sa mère. Regina le serra fort dans ses bras. L'enfant se mit à pleurer tandis que sa mère sentit son estomac se nouer. Ses sanglots s'atténuèrent. Il marmonna enfin :

 **— « Je suis désolé, Maman...**

 **— Moi aussi, mon chéri », murmura-t-elle, cramponnée à lui comme si elle avait peur de le lâcher.**

Deux nouveaux arrivants se tordaient le cou pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Alice était parmi eux, bien sûr. Regina se sentit coupable en la voyant en larmes, effrayée : la petite fille avait aussi besoin d'elle, bien qu'elle se soit lovée dans les bras de Emma.

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfilé des vêtements secs, Henry raconta ce qui s'était passé :

 **— « Mon fil s'est accroché à un bateau lorsque celui-ci a démarré. Je n'ai pas lâché ma canne à pêche parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je croyais que le fil allait se casser, mais il m'a entraîné dans l'eau et j'ai bu la tasse. Après, je ne pouvais plus respirer : j'avais l'impression qu'on me tirait vers le fond... Je crois que j'ai laissé tomber ma canne dans la rivière. »**

Alice était assise à ses côtés, les yeux encore rouges et bouffis. L'enfant avait demandé à Emma de rester un peu avec elle. Celle-ci avait accepté. Elle lui tenait encore la main.

 **— « Pas de problème, répondit Regina à son fils. Je vais voir si je la retrouve. Sinon, je t'en achèterai une nouvelle. Mais la prochaine fois, sois prudent ! D'accord ? »**

Henry renifla et hocha la tête :

 **— « Je suis vraiment désolé, maman.**

 **— C'était un accident, chéri, dit sa mère d'un ton rassurant.**

 **— Maintenant, tu ne vas plus me laisser pêcher.**

 **— On en reparlera plus tard, mon grand. » Répondit-elle.**

Car nul n'aurait pu aimer ses enfants plus qu'elle. Plus tard, bien après qu'Henry et Alice se fussent endormis, Regina se rendit à la cuisine. Elle sortit une bonne bouteille de vin, qu'elle la sirota assise sur le canapé. Bien que la journée se soit déroulé plus d'une fois dans sa tête, ses pensées allaient vers sa fille, et plus particulièrement vers la façon dont celle-ci s'était cramponnée à Emma. « La derrière fois que je l'ai vue ainsi, songea-t-elle, c'était du vivant de Daniel. »

—

Avril céda la place à Mai. Le restaurant ne désemplissait pas. Emma était de plus en plus rassurée car elle voyait augmenter son pécule dans sa boîte à café. Elle ne paniquait plus à l'idée de manquer de moyens financiers, au cas où elle devrait quitter la ville précipitamment. Même après avoir payé son loyer et les charges, ainsi que sa nourriture, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait vraiment de l'argent à dépenser. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se sente libre et tranquille. Si elle devait fuir, il lui suffirait de reprendre quelques temps sa vie de nomade, jusqu'à passer au Canada, où elle pourrait recommencer sans difficulté. L'idée de quitter Storybrooke ne lui plaisait guère, car elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise dans un lieu, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas le choix.

Un vendredi matin, elle s'arrêta donc chez Anna Jeans, une sorte de friperie caritative. Elle y passa le plus clair de sa matinée. Elle finit par dénicher deux paires de chaussures, deux ou trois pantalons, des shorts, trois tee-shirts élégants et quelques chemisiers. La jeune femme blonde n'en revenait pas que certaines femmes puissent avoir autant à donner à des œuvres : les tenues qu'elle avait achetées devaient sans doute coûter une fortune dans une autre boutique.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Daniel suspendait un carillon éolien sur sa véranda. Ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de bavarder depuis leur première rencontre. L'homme semblait beaucoup occupé. Il était souvent absent, ce qui arrangeait bien Emma. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de la présence humaine. Elle prenait, quant à elle, un maximum de services au restaurant, tenant absolument à faire grossir ses économies, ignorant de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

 **— « Cela fait un bail, dis donc ! » lui dit-il en la voyant arriver.**

Il tapota le carillon, le fit tinter avant de traverser le jardin pour la rejoindre. Emma posa ses sacs sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à y laisser entrer quelqu'un, encore moins un presqu'inconnu.

 **— « Cela fait un bail, confirma-t-elle.**

 **— Tu sais ce que c'est... On se couche tard, on se lève tôt, on n'arrête pas de courir à droite et à gauche. J'avais besoin d'une pause. J'ai nettoyé toute la journée. Regarde : je viens à peine d'accrocher ce truc. J'aime le son, tu sais. »**

Elle sentit son désir de discuter, comme le faisaient certainement les voisins d'une si petite ville. S'asseyant sur les marches devant la porte, elle lui fit signe de faire de même. Daniel la surprit en s'installant plus bas qu'elle, comme s'il avait senti que la promiscuité la dérangeait et qu'elle se méfiait de lui. Il roula des épaules pour se décontracter.

 **— « Merci de me permettre de faire une pause, commenta-t-il. Ah, ce soleil est des plus agréables. Tu as l'air d'en avoir profité, d'ailleurs. Tu es allée à la plage ?**

 **— Non. J'ai juste fait plusieurs extras ces deux dernières semaines. De plus, j'ai bossé en terrasse.**

 **— Travailler au restaurant Chez Granny, cela doit ressembler à des vacances. »**

Emma sourit. Il y avait un côté étonnamment naïf chez son voisin, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de l'aspect physique et stressant du métier de barmaid. Elle répondit simplement :

 **— « Pas vraiment. Et toi ?**

 **— Ni baignades ni rigolades, ces jours-ci. »**

Il désigna les sacs d'un signe de tête, quémandant une explication.

 **— « Je suis allée faire du shopping.**

 **— Je vois ça. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?**

 **— Je crois bien.**

 **— Alors, ne reste pas plantée là. Montre-moi tes achats. »**

Il lui sembla particulièrement indiscret, presque fouineur. Alors qu'elle hésitait, ne sachant que penser de son attitude, il ajouta :

« Je sais. On me reproche toujours d'être trop curieux, voire même envahissant. Si cela te gêne, dis-le-moi, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. À ma décharge, j'adore la mode et je suis convaincu que ce sont des vêtements que tu transportes. »

Elle le trouva touchant, un peu comme un enfant. Consciente qu'elle devait cesser d'avoir constamment peur, elle sortit finalement un jean et le lui tendit. Son voisin le tint devant lui, l'examina attentivement. Il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il affirmait aimer les habits.

 **— « Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il enfin. Tu as dû le trouver chez Anna jeans. J'adore cette boutique.**

 **— Comment as-tu deviné ?**

 **— Parce que les magasins du coin ne vendent pas de tenues aussi chics.**

 **— Oh ! »**

Ils passèrent un moment à regarder les habits qu'elle avait achetés. Il s'avérait que le jeune homme n'avait pas menti : il s'y connaissait vraiment, lui suggérant même des retouches qui pourraient améliorer ses achats. Elle fut étonnée de la capacité de son voisin à la mettre à l'aise. Luttant toujours pour paraître plus sociable, la jeune femme blonde montra la maison du jeune homme :

 **— « Sinon, tes travaux progressent ? Tu as commencé la peinture ?**

 **— Pas encore.**

 **— Trop de boulot ?**

 **— À vrai dire, après avoir tout déballé et tout nettoyé du sol au plafond, j'étais quasiment vidé. Je suis ravi d'être passé chez toi : c'était une pause nécessaire. »**

Il inspira profondément, comme s'il voulait être envahi par les parfums de la forêt voisine. Puis il ajouta :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit grand chose à propos de toi.

 **— Tout comme toi, se défendit Emma dans l'espoir de couper court à l'interrogatoire.**

 **— Tu as raison. Nous avons tous nos histoires. Mais c'est toi qui viens d'arriver à Storybrooke.**

 **— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ.**

 **— D'accord, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton léger. J'ai compris. Ce ne sont pas mes oignons.**

 **— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...**

 **— Mais si. Et je respecte ta réponse : tout ça ne me regarde pas. Si ce n'est que, non seulement je me demande pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de redémarrer à zéro, mais en plus, je m'interroge sur ce que tu as bien pu laisser derrière toi. »**

Emma sentit ses épaules se crisper. Voyant sa gêne, Daniel enchaîna en douceur :

 **— « Tu sais quoi ? Oublie même que je t'ai posé la question. Sache simplement que si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis une oreille attentive. Surtout avec les amis. Ou avec les gens dont j'aimerais qu'ils deviennent mes amis.**

 **— Et si je ne pouvais pas en parler ? Lui répondit-elle.**

 **— Dans ce cas, voici ce que je te propose... Nous sommes de simples amis, et les amis peuvent parler de tout. Comme l'endroit où tu es née ou de ce qui te rendait heureuse lorsque tu étais gamine.**

 **— Pourquoi est-ce si important ?**

 **— Cela ne l'est pas justement. Rien ne t'oblige à dire ce que tu n'as pas envie de dire. »**

Emma soupira intérieurement. Cet homme était persistant. Nulle menace, cependant, n'émanait de lui. Elle avait suffisamment l'habitude du danger pour le savoir. C'était juste un voisin un peu trop curieux. D'un autre côté, si ce qu'elle craignait arrivait, il serait bon d'avoir des connaissances, le mot « ami » lui semblant pour l'instant bien présomptueux. La vérité était qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations humaines. Peut-être que sa curiosité était normale après tout.

Elle joignit les mains sur ses genoux :

 **— « Je suis née à Boston.**

 **— Je n'y suis jamais allé. La vérité est que je n'ai jamais quitté Storybrooke. C'est sympa ?**

 **— Oui. Cependant, il faut aimer les grandes villes. Il y a beaucoup de touristes. À l'époque, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus beau au monde. » Elle baissa les yeux, comme égarée dans ses souvenirs : « J'avais une amie. Elle s'appelait Lily. Toutes les deux, nous étions proches, nous avions grandi ensemble dans un orphelinat. Ensuite, nous nous sommes perdues de vue. »**

Daniel se taisait, souhaitant qu'elle continue. Ce qu'elle finit par faire à contrecœur :

 **— « J'imagine que j'en avais un peu marre... Tu vois ? De la vie en ville, où tous les week-ends se ressemblent. Je voulais vivre autre chose. Et maintenant, des années plus tard, me voilà.**

 **— Dans une autre petite ville où rien ne bouge, remarqua l'homme.**

 **— Ici, c'est différent. Je me sens...**

 **— En sécurité ? »**

Emma le regarda avec stupéfaction. Était-elle si transparente ? Elle sentit la panique l'envahir.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner, continua-t-il comme s'il souhaitait l'apaiser. Tu as dit vouloir prendre un nouveau départ. Quel meilleur endroit qu'une ville où il ne se passe jamais rien pour redémarrer ? »

Daniel marqua une pause, laissant à la jeune blonde le temps de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions :

« Enfin... Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai su qu'il y a quelques semaines, un peu d'agitation avait eu lieu à Storybrooke. Tu étais à la supérette, n'est-ce pas ?

 **— Tu en as entendu parler ?**

 **— C'est une petite ville. Impossible de ne pas être au courant. De plus, je connais bien ce magasin, tout comme la famille Mills. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?**

 **— Nous avons eu une sacrée frayeur. J'étais en train de parler à Regina, quand soudain j'ai vu les images sur le moniteur. J'imagine qu'elle a dû remarquer mon expression parce que l'instant d'après, elle a filé comme une flèche. Ensuite, Alice a vu ce qui se passait sur l'écran et s'est mise à paniquer. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et j'ai suivi sa mère. Le temps que je sorte, celle-ci avait déjà repêché Henry. Je suis très contente qu'il s'en soit bien tiré.**

 **— Moi aussi, acquiesça le jeune homme. Comment trouves-tu Alice ? À croquer, hein ?**

 **— Elle m'appelle miss Emma.**

 **— J'adore cette gamine, dit Daniel. Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez bien toutes les deux. Ou du moins qu'elle t'ait laissée la prendre dans les bras quand elle a peur.**

 **— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

 **— Elle sait que tu as bon cœur. »**

Emma grimaça, sceptique :

 **— « Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement peur pour son frère et que j'étais la seule dans les parages.**

 **— Ne te sous-estime pas. Je te dis que cette gamine est perspicace, insista Daniel. Et Regina ? Comment était-elle après l'incident ?**

 **— Encore un peu sous le choc, cela se comprend.**

 **— Tu lui as reparlé depuis ?**

 **— Pas beaucoup, non, répondit la jeune femme blonde. Elle est toujours très gentille lorsque je passe au magasin. Elle me commande ce dont j'ai besoin.**

 **— Elle est douée pour ce genre de choses.**

 **— Tu m'as l'air de bien la connaître.**

 **— Oui je pense, répondit le jeune homme. J'ignore si je peux t'en dire beaucoup à son sujet, reprit-il, mais sache que Regina est quelqu'un de bien. Le genre de femme dont tu sais d'avance qu'elle agira correctement. Il suffit de voir à quel point elle aime ses enfants.**

 **— Vous vous êtes fréquentés tous les deux.**

 **— Oui, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. C'était il y a longtemps et chacun est passé à autre chose. J'aime cependant me tenir informé de ce qui lui arrive, même si je préfèrerais que tu ne me mentionnes pas. Cela lui ferait de la peine inutilement. »**

Emma ne sut pas comment interpréter cette réponse. Elle préféra ne pas insister, changeant quelque peu de sujet :

 **— « Puisque nous parlons d'elle, quelle est son histoire ? Je parie qu'elle est divorcée, non ?**

 **— À toi de lui demander.**

 **— Moi ? Pourquoi donc ?**

 **— Parce que tu m'as posé la question, rétorqua Daniel. Ce qui signifie, bien sûr, que tu t'intéresses à elle.**

 **— Mais non.**

 **— Alors, pourquoi m'interroger à son sujet ?**

 **— Pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir mon ami, tu es un peu manipulateur, je trouve...**

 **— Je dis seulement aux gens ce qu'ils savent déjà, tout en ayant peur de l'admettre. »**

Emma réfléchit aux propos qu'elle venait d'entendre, tout en poursuivant la conversation :

 **— « D'accord. À part ça, que fais-tu ce soir ?**

 **— Je dois partir bosser d'ici peu. J'ai compris ce que tu fais en parlant d'autre chose. »**

La jeune femme blonde regarda ailleurs, puis continua :

 **— « Et demain soir ? Tu travailles aussi ?**

 **— Non. J'ai mon week-end.**

 **— Ah, d'accord.**

 **— Bon, il faut que je parte travailler. On se reparle plus tard, Emma. Bonne soirée !**

 **— Au revoir, Daniel. »**

Elle pensa que le jeune homme lui posait un peu trop de questions. Il l'intriguait également. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas en danger avec lui, alors qu'elle avait tendance à se méfier de la gente masculine. Quant à Regina, l'orpheline savait déjà que la négociante était une fort belle femme, d'une classe bien supérieure à la sienne. C'était pourquoi au début elle n'avait pas osé entrer dans l'épicerie, c'était pourquoi elle y était finalement entrée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Un samedi matin, alors que la journée s'annonçait clémente, les nuages ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Gris et denses, ils virevoltaient, soufflés par le vent qui s'était levé. La température dégringola peu à peu. Emma dut enfiler un sweat-shirt au moment de sortir de chez elle. La jeune femme blonde, après une bonne demi-heure de marche soutenue, comprit qu'elle devrait se dépêcher avant de se retrouver bloquée par l'orage.

Bercée par le rythme de ses pas, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, repensant involontairement à sa conversation avec Daniel. Non pas aux anecdotes, mais à certains détails que son voisin lui avait confiés au sujet de Régina.

Certes, la commerçante avait l'air d'une personne bien. Alice, comme Daniel l'avait remarqué, était une enfant adorable. Mais Emma refusait de s'intéresser à la jeune mère : elles se connaissaient à peine, venaient de milieux sociaux totalement différents. Depuis que Henry avait failli se noyer, elles n'avaient échangé qu'une poignée de mots. Cela n'indiquait nullement la présence d'une relation, quelle qu'en soit la forme.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression que Daniel essayait de jouer les entremetteurs ?

Elle devait se rendre chez lui ce soir. Il lui avait proposé un barbecue. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter. Maintenant elle s'en réjouissait, tout en ne sachant quoi penser exactement. Une soirée entre amis autour d'un bon vin rouge italien. Elle savait que cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. D'autres femmes le faisaient tout le temps. La plupart des femmes, en réalité, savaient qu'elles pouvaient le faire si elles en avaient envie. Sauf Emma. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait « passer une soirée avec des amis ». Elle supposait que c'était ce qui la différenciait, elle, des autres femmes.

La jeune femme blonde n'avait pas avoué toute la vérité à Daniel. Sur son enfance, en autres. Elle n'avait pas dit, par exemple, que le père d'une de ses familles d'accueil était mauvais quand il avait bu. Qu'il avait l'habitude de l'attacher à un radiateur. Qu'un autre la frappait régulièrement, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans, bien qu'elle ne fasse rien de mal. Qu'une nuit, elle s'était enfuie de cette famille. Qu'elle avait erré dans les rues de Boston, seule avec sa valise, volé dans ces mêmes rues pour survivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elle soit arrêtée et se retrouve dans une autre famille. Qu'un soir, lors de ses quatorze ans, le père vienne en plein nuit, alors qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, pour abuser d'elle. Elle l'avait repoussé de toutes mes forces. Il l'avait prise par le cou car il était bien plus fort. Alors qu'elle se débattait, elle avait pu attraper la lampe de chevet, le frapper à la tête. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle l'avait eu par surprise. Elle s'était enfuie une fois encore.

« **Peut-être faudra-t-il que je raconte tout cela un jour », songeait Emma.**

Elle n'avait pas vécu une enfance de rêve. Et alors ? À dix-huit ans, dans une tristesse sans fin, elle dut se débrouiller seule. Son enfance, cependant, n'avait rien à voir avec la véritable raison de sa venue à Storybrooke.

La jeune femme, toujours marchant, revint au présent, oubliant pour l'instant son passé. Elle s'arrêta à l'épicerie.

— « **Bonjour Miss Emma ! » s'exclama Alice lors de son arrivée.**

La petite était penchée sur un livre à colorier. Crayon en main, elle s'appliquait sur un dessin représentant des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel.

 **— « Bonjour Alice. Tu vas bien ?**

 **— Oui. » L'enfant leva le nez de son livre à coloriage : « Pourquoi tu viens toujours à pied ?**

 **— Parce que je n'ai pas de voiture.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Je n'ai pas le permis.**

 **— D'accord, dit la petite fille. Comment trouves-tu mon dessin ?**

 **— Très joli. Tu as fait du bon travail.**

 **— Merci. Je te le donnerai lorsque je l'aurai fini.**

 **— Tu n'es pas obligée...**

 **— Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Tu pourras le mettre sur ton frigo. »**

Alice sourit et se redressa.

 **— « C'est justement ce que je comptais faire, répondit la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes courses ?**

 **— C'est gentil mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. Comme ça gamine, tu peux terminer ton coloriage.**

 **— D'accord. »**

Tout en prenant un panier, Emma vit Régina s'approcher. Elle lui fit signe. Elle eut l'impression, même si cela semblait irrationnel, de la découvrir réellement. De découvrir sa chevelure d'ébène, ses quelques rides au coin des yeux, sa voix alto si douce. Comme si toutes les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées la première fois où elle l'avait aperçue, une nuit peu après son arrivée, comme si toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait rejetées avec force, revenaient soudainement à la surface.

Emma fut étonnamment troublée de remarquer de telles choses à propos d'une autre femme, bien qu'elle eût déjà vécu, lors de sa jeunesse, une aventure au féminin avec son amie Lily. L'orpheline était convaincue qu'il lui était dorénavant impossible de ressentir de telles émotions.

 **— « Bonjour Emma. Comment allez-vous ?**

 **— Très bien, et vous ?**

 **— Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, dit la jeune femme brune en souriant. Je suis contente de vous voir. Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose. »**

Elle désigna alors le moniteur vidéo où se trouvait l'image d'Henry, assis sur le ponton, une canne à pêche dans les mains.

— « **Vous l'avez laissé y retourner, constata Emma.**

 **— Remarquez ce qu'il porte.**

 **— Un gilet de sauvetage.**

 **— Il m'a fallu du temps pour en dénicher un qui ne soit, ni trop volumineux, ni trop chaud. Mais celui-ci est parfait. Vous n'imaginez pas combien cela le rendait malheureux de ne plus pouvoir pêcher. Il m'a suppliée maintes fois de changer d'avis. Je ne supportais plus de le voir si triste, alors, j'ai trouvé cette solution.**

 **— Cela ne le dérange pas de le porter ?**

 **— C'est la nouvelle règle : soit il le met, soit il ne pêche pas. Je ne crois pas que le gilet le gêne.**

 **— Est-ce que cela lui arrive d'attraper des poissons ? demanda la jeune femme blonde après un moment de silence.**

 **— Pas autant qu'il aimerait, mais il en attrape, oui.**

 **— Vous les mangez ?**

 **— Parfois. En général, Henry les remet à l'eau.**

 **— Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé une solution.**

 **— Une meilleure mère l'aurait sans doute trouvée avant.**

 **— J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous êtes une bonne mère. »**

Elles se dévisagèrent encore quelques instants avant que Emma ne détournât le regard. Régina sentit la gêne de la jeune femme. Elle se détourna, sortit un sac de légumes qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir :

— **« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Tomates, concombres et plusieurs variétés de courges. Vous aurez peut-être envie d'y goûter. Mon mari affirmait qu'il n'existait pas de meilleurs légumes.**

 **— Votre mari ?**

 **— Oui, mon défunt mari, je veux dire. Il nous a quittés.**

 **— Je suis navrée, murmura la jeune femme blonde, en repensant à sa conversation avec Daniel.**

 **— Merci, répondit-elle à mi-voix. C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Il vous aurait plu.**

 **— Encore désolée, je dois partir. Bonne journée, Régina.**

 **— Au revoir. Bonne journée à vous aussi, Emma. »**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews. Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Pendant qu'Emma faisait ses emplettes, Regina s'affairait à la caisse, tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle remit de l'ordre sur le comptoir, surveilla sur l'écran vidéo Henry en train de pêcher, examina le coloriage d'Alice.

Ces dernières semaines, la jeune femme blonde avait changé. Elle se révélait, notamment, un peu moins nerveuse en la présence de la négociante, comme si l'incident avec Henri les avait rapprochées. Leur précédente conversation ne resterait certes pas gravée dans les annales, mais c'était un commencement, non ?

Le commencement de quoi, au juste ?

Dès qu'elle l'avait vue la première fois, Regina avait senti que cette femme avait été profondément traumatisée. La manière dont les yeux de cette dernière étaient aux aguets, comme s'ils guettaient un danger. La manière que celle-ci avait d'éviter tout contact, physique ou verbal. Cette tension glacée dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle entrait en interaction avec les autres. D'instinct, la militaire lui serait volontiers venue en aide. Elle avait été, de plus, touchée par la façon dont la blonde avait réconforté Alice lorsqu'Henry avait failli se noyer.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'en cachait pas, elle la trouvait jolie, malgré ses tenues banales. Ce n'était pas, cependant, ce qui avait attiré son attention en premier lieu. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus primaire, un profond désir de protection, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant et qui ne ressemblait nullement à celui qu'elle ressentait pour ses enfants, ou qu'elle avait eu pour Daniel. Un sentiment si curieux qu'il l'intriguait totalement, au point qu'elle n'avait nulle intention de le voir disparaître.

Encore fallait-il qu'Emma la laissât approcher. Car la si frêle et si pâle jeune femme blonde demeurait un mystère. Regina l'observa encore, se demandant qui elle était vraiment et ce qui avait bien pu la faire venir à Storybrooke. La jeune femme se tenait, pour le moment, devant l'une des armoires réfrigérées. La brune remarqua que cette dernière tripotait distraitement son annulaire gauche avec les doigts de sa main droite, comme si elle faisait tourner une alliance imaginaire. Le geste évoquait quelque chose de familier et de relégué dans le passé.

À présent, elle ne pouvait cesser d'observer Emma tripoter cette alliance invisible. « Elle a été mariée », songea-t-elle. Qu'elle eût déjà divorcé ou non, Regina avait le pressentiment qu'elle craignait encore cet homme, ou cette femme.

L'orage explosa à l'instant où la jeune femme blonde s'emparait d'un paquet de riz. Il y eut un éclair et, quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de tonnerre, qui finit par se transformer en un grondement puissant et rageur. Henry revint à l'intérieur juste avant que le déluge ne se mette à tomber. Cramponné à sa trousse de pêche et à sa canne.

 **— « Hé, maman ! »**

Regina leva le nez :

 **— « Tu as attrapé quelque chose ?**

 **— Toujours les mêmes poissons.**

 **— Je te revois plus tard, ok ? »**

Le petit garçon disparut dans la réserve.

Dehors, il tombait des trombes d'eau que le vent projetait par intermittences contre les vitres. Les branches se courbaient, comme sous l'emprise d'une force implacable. De là où elle se tenait, Regina pouvait voir Emma tressaillir, le visage pétrifié par la surprise et la peur du tonnerre. La porte s'ouvrit : un homme aux cheveux gris s'empressa d'entrer dans le magasin. Il salua la commerçante d'un bref hochement de tête, fila vers le rayon de bière.

Emma se détourna de l'étagère, avant d'apporter son panier rempli au comptoir. Lorsque Regina eut fini de taper toutes les références et de glisser les articles dans des sacs, elle dit :

 **— « N'oubliez pas les légumes ! »**

Emma lorgna le montant affiché sur l'écran :

 **— « Vous êtes sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ?**

 **— Certaine. »**

Les gens s'attardaient dans la file d'attente, observant l'orage avec une certaine méfiance. La jeune femme brune les entendait marmonner. Elle fit signe à David, son associé, de venir l'aider. La blonde inspira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et s'empara de ses sacs.

 **— « Miss Emma ! S'écria Alice d'un air affolé. Tu as failli oublier mon dessin. »**

Emma saisit la feuille et l'examina d'un air ravi. Regina eut la sensation de vivre un instant de bonheur !

 **— « Magnifique, murmura Emma. J'ai hâte de l'accrocher chez moi !**

 **— Je vais t'en faire un autre pour la prochaine fois où tu viendras.**

 **— Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir. »**

Heureuse, Alice se rassit à sa petite table. Emma roula la feuille en veillant à ne pas la froisser, puis la glissa dans un sac. Des éclairs zébrèrent de nouveau le ciel, la pluie pilonnait le sol et une multitude de flaques d'eau jonchaient le parking, sous un ciel plus sombre que jamais.

« Vous savez combien de temps c'est censé durer ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde.

 **— J'ai entendu dire qu'on en aurait presque pour la journée, répondit Regina.**

 **— Tu devrais ramener Miss Emma chez elle, dit Alice en tirant sa mère par la chemise. Elle n'a pas de voiture et il pleut fort. »**

Regina regarda la serveuse, sachant qu'elle avait entendu la petite.

 **— « Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ?**

 **— Non, ça va aller.**

 **— S´il vous plait, Miss Emma », dit Alice.**

Comme la barmaid ne réagissait pas, la négociante sortit de dernière la caisse :

 **— « Venez, dit-elle, en faisant un signe de tête. Ma voiture est garée juste derrière.**

 **— Je ne veux pas vous déranger...**

 **— Cela ne me dérange pas. Alice, mon lapin ? Tu veux bien prévenir Henry que je reviens dans dix minutes ?**

 **— Bien sûr, maman.**

 **— David ! Je te confie le magasin et les petits, d'accord ?**

 **— Pas de problème ! répondit son associé.**

 **— Vous êtes prête ? », reprit la jeune femme brune à l'adresse de la blonde.**

Elles se ruèrent vers la jeep. Des éclairs crevaient les nuages. Une fois dans le véhicule, Emma passa la main sur la vitre pour en essuyer la buée tandis que Regina démarrait.

 **— « Vous n'êtes pas de la région ? Demanda la serveuse.**

 **— Non. Mon mari l'était. Je viens de Boston.**

 **— Oh !**

 **— Au fait, où suis-je censée vous ramener, Emma ?**

 **— Continuez tout droit, et après à gauche. C'est peu après le tournant.**

 **— Vous parlez de la petite route qui est là ?**

 **— Exact », acquiesça la barmaid.**

Profitant d'être seule avec la jeune femme blonde, la brune tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle :

 **— « Quelqu'un m'a dit que vous travailliez au restaurant Chez Granny ?**

 **— Oui, j'ai commencé en avril.**

 **— Cela vous plaît-il ?**

 **— Ça va. C'est juste un boulot, mais la patronne s'est montrée sympa avec moi.**

 **— Granny ?**

 **— Vous la connaissez ? S'étonna Emma.**

 **— C'est un petit village, ici. Tout le monde connaît Granny.**

 **— Vraiment ?**

 **— Oui, j'aime bien Granny... C'est une femme sympathique.**

 **— C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale !**

 **— Elle vous aime bien, continua Regina. Alice, je veux dire.**

 **— Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Elle a l'esprit vif... Une vraie personnalité.**

 **— Je le lui dirai. Et merci pour elle.**

 **— Quel âge a-t-elle ?**

 **— Cinq ans. Elle va entrer à l'école cet automne. Le magasin va me sembler bien calme.**

 **— Je comprends », répondit la serveuse, qui soudain eut envie d'en savoir plus sur la femme qui la ramenait si gentiment chez elle. Elle demanda timidement : « Que faisiez-vous avant ?**

 **— J'étais dans l'armée. Pendant plus de dix ans. De quatorze à vingt-huit ans. Ce fut une bonne expérience et je suis contente de l'avoir vécue. »**

La jeune femme blonde pointa l'index vers le pare-brise :

 **— « Au tournant, nous serons arrivées. »**

Regina s'engagea sur le chemin, puis ralentit.

 **— « Laquelle est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **— Celle de droite.**

 **— Je vous laisse les courses devant la porte.**

 **— Vous n'êtes pas obligée.**

 **— Vous ne me dérangez pas, Emma.**

 **— Merci Regina. Vraiment... »**

Mais la jeune femme brune ne la laissa pas finir :

 **— « Vous êtes une bonne cliente et j'aime bien aider mes clients. » Elle ajouta avec un salut vaguement militaire : « À votre service !**

 **— Merci Regina, bonne fin soirée.**

 **— De rien. Et bonne fin soirée à vous également. »**

Emma rentra chez elle. La militaire retourna au magasin. Mais, alors qu'elle travaillait, ses pensées dérivèrent spontanément vers la serveuse. Une femme, cela faisait tout drôle, tel un écho du passé. Au fond, elle s'en moquait totalement : on aime une personne, pas un sexe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Emma, à travers la fenêtre, vit son voisin marcher vers sa maison. Elle sortit pour l'accueillir. L'orage de la veille s'était totalement dissipé, laissant place à un soleil de moins en moins timide au fur et à mesure de la matinée. Tous deux s'étaient rapprochés depuis le barbecue où il l'avait invitée. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui, — simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir avoir encore confiance dans les êtres humains, ou de savoir comment faire confiance —, mais elle n'avait plus peur de lui, plus peur qu'il l'envahisse ou lui demande des choses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui offrir.

Il lui avait longtemps parlé de son passé ce soir-là, de cette femme qui lui avait tant donné et qu'il avait tant aimée. De cette tristesse infinie qui l'étouffait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas réellement compris pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Il n'avait pas été très explicite à ce propos, disant juste que c'était la vie. Le fait, cependant, qu'il se confie si longuement à elle sans rien exiger en retour, lui avait permis de réaliser que le jeune homme n'était pas un danger pour elle. Celui-ci semblait uniquement souhaiter une relation de bon voisinage, mâtinée d'un soupçon d'amitié. Il était ainsi venu parfois pour discuter avec elle, à peine le temps de boire un café, sans jamais tenter de rompre ses barrières, sans avoir de gestes ou de propos déplacés.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant les marches, ces marches qu'il ne franchissait jamais, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser entrer à l'intérieur, elle lui adressa un sourire :

 **— « Bonjour Daniel.**

 **— Bonjour Emma ». Il la regarda un moment avant d'ajouter : Es-tu sûre que ça va ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Tu sembles un peu triste. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le jeune homme, sans qu'elle comprît de quelle manière, semblait souvent deviner ses états d'âme. Elle hésita. Elle ne pouvait, en réalité, ignorer le fait qu'il s'était amplement confié à elle trois semaines auparavant, se mettant entièrement à nu. Il n'était passé que deux fois depuis. Ce fut, par un curieux hasard, à chaque fois alors qu'elle se sentait particulièrement déprimée. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant de l'égayer en lui contant maintes anecdotes légères sur Storybrooke. Elle sentait, cependant, qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui parlât un peu d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était absolument incapable de lui raconter son passé. Elle avait néanmoins conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle lui offrît quelque chose en échange, ne serait-ce qu'une bribe.

Elle finit, après une dernière hésitation, par se lancer :

 **— « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avis.**

 **— Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.**

 **— Je pensais à une amie que j'avais dans le temps. J'ignorais, à ce moment-là, qu'elle menait une si atroce vie de couple. Son mari la battait et elle ne pouvait en parler à quiconque. Au début, elle l'avait menacé de le quitter si cela se reproduisait. Il lui jura donc de ne plus lever la main sur elle. Mon amie le crut. Malheureusement, cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Il la battait lorsque le dîner avait refroidi, lorsqu'elle racontait être passée chez un voisin. Un soir, son mari l'a violemment poussée dans un miroir. »**

Emma regardait le sol fixement, tout en cherchant ses mots : « Il s'excusait toujours, allant parfois jusqu'à fondre en larmes, à cause des bleus qu'il lui laissait sur les bras, les jambes ou le dos. Il affirmait avoir honte de ses actes. Elle a essayé de changer. Elle a fait des tas d'efforts pour tenter d'être une meilleure épouse, selon ses critères à lui, de faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce n'était pourtant jamais assez. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait été tellement adorable avec elle. Elle avait pensé à cette époque que, grâce à lui, elle avait trouvé une famille. Un jour, cependant, elle s'est enfuie. »

Elle sentit des larmes perler sur ses cils. Elle les empêcha de couler, un talent qu'elle avait dû développer ces dernières années. Daniel la regardait sans faire le moindre geste.

 **— « Ton amie a fait preuve d'un énorme courage, finit-il par dire.**

 **— Non, protesta-t-elle. Mon amie était perpétuellement effrayée.**

 **— C'est cela, le courage. Le fait qu'elle ait su dépasser ses peurs pour fuir son mari. J'admire ce qu'elle a fait », ajouta-t-il doucement, mais fermement.**

La jeune femme blonde ne lui avoua pas qu'il s'agissait en partie de sa propre histoire. Peut-être s'en doutait-il. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle se sentait fatiguée, il la salua de la tête, comme s'il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Au moment de s'éloigner, il lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait une bicyclette proche de son arbre.

Après son départ, elle descendit les marches du seuil. Si la plupart des flaques d'eau dues à l'orage de la veille avaient disparu, l'herbe demeurait humide. Elle mouilla le bout de ses chaussures en la foulant. Elle effleura le vélo, puis le ruban, caressant celui-ci comme pour en sentir la douceur. Une enveloppe était glissée en-dessous. Était-ce un cadeau ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'on lui avait un jour offert un véritable présent. Lorsque cela avait eu lieu, c'était toujours parce que l'on attendait quelque chose d'elle, bien qu'elle n'en eût pas eu conscience sur le moment. Elle s'en empara de la missive, la lut. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un don de Regina.

—

La veuve aux cheveux d'ébène balayait le sol lorsqu'Emma entra dans l'épicerie. L'ancienne militaire s'était bien douté que celle-ci viendrait dès la première heure lui parler du vélo. Après avoir posé le balai contre une vitre, la négociante passa une main pour arranger sa chevelure, appréhendant un peu une suite pour laquelle elle s'était pourtant préparée.

Alice, qui attendait avec impatience la serveuse, se tenait déjà devant la porte que la jeune femme blonde n'avait encore eu le temps de refermer.

 **— « Bonjour, Miss Emma ! As-tu trouvé le vélo ?**

 **— Oui. Merci. C'est pourquoi je suis venue.**

 **— Nous avons travaillé dur, avec maman, pour te le préparer. C'était son idée, mais c'était une drôlement bonne idée. Même Henri l'a pensé.**

 **— Vous avez fait du bon travail. Ta maman est-elle là ?**

 **— Oui-oui... par là, dit la petite en pointant l'index. Elle arrive. »**

Regina rencontra son regard à l'instant où celle-ci se détournait d'Alice.

 **— « Bonjour Emma.**

 **— Pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes à l'extérieur ? »**

La jeune femme brune sentit la froideur dans la voix de la blonde. Elle sut immédiatement que cette dernière se contrôlait afin de ne pas montrer sa colère en présence de la petite fille. Ce désir de protéger l'enfant des emportements des adultes toucha particulièrement la partie en elle qui était mère.

 **— « Bien sûr », lui répondit-elle.**

Elle ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir en premier. Regina la suivit au-dehors, se surprenant à admirer sa silhouette. La jeune femme blonde s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se tourna d'un seul mouvement vers la commerçante :

 **— « Puis-je vous demander à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Dit-elle en tapotant la selle du vélo.**

 **— Il vous plait ?**

 **— Pourquoi me l'avez-vous acheté ?**

 **— Je ne l'ai pas acheté.**

 **— Mais, le petit mot... »**

La brune haussa les épaules :

 **— « Cette bicyclette prenait la poussière depuis quatre ans au garage. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de vous en acheter une. »**

Les yeux de la blonde lancèrent des éclairs :

 **— « Là n'est pas la question ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire des cadeaux et cela doit cesser. Je ne veux rien de vous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un parapluie, de légumes ou d'une bouteille de vin. Ni d'un vélo !**

 **— Alors, donnez-le à quelqu'un, répliqua la militaire dans un haussement d'épaules. Parce que je n'en veux pas non plus. »**

Emma se tut. Regina l'observa tandis que la barmaid passait de la contrariété à la confusion. Puis, la jeune femme blonde secoua la tête, l'air dépité, et tourna les talons, abandonnant le vélo contre le mur où elle l'avait déposé. Elle n'avait pas sitôt fait un pas que la veuve s'éclaircit la voix :

 **— « Avant de vous en aller, pourriez-vous au moins avoir la gentillesse d'écouter mon explication ? »**

Emma lui décrocha un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule :

 **— « Cela n'a aucune importance.**

 **— Peut-être pas pour vous, mais pour moi, cela en a. »**

La blonde soutint le regard de la brune, désarçonnée, puis finit par baisser les yeux. Comme elle soupirait, la négociante l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc devant le magasin. Emma hésita avant de s'y installer.

« Je ne mentais pas en disant que ce vélo prenait la poussière depuis quatre ans. Il appartenait à mon mari, expliqua Regina calmement. Il l'adorait, l'utilisait tout le temps. Un jour, il a même roulé à deux heures de Storybrooke. Une fois là-bas, il s'est senti fatigué. Du coup, j'ai dû aller le récupérer. » Elle marqua une pause. « Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l'utilisa. Ensuite, il est tombé malade : plus jamais il n'a pu en faire. Je l'ai rangé au garage. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à cette nuit horrible, à sa mort. » Elle se retourna vers sa voisine. « Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser. Sauf que je refuse de le donner à quelqu'un qui s'en servirait une fois ou deux, avant de la laisser de côté. Je veux l'offrir à quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait autant que mon mari. C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. »

La jeune femme blonde murmura :

 **— « Je ne peux pas prendre le vélo de votre mari.**

 **— Alors vous voulez toujours le rendre ? »**

Emma acquiesça de la tête. Regina, après un moment, poursuivit :

« Vous et moi, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. À votre place, j'aurais réagi comme vous. Vous ne voulez pas vous sentir redevable envers qui que ce soit. Juste pour vous prouver que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa.

L'ancienne militaire enchaîna :

« À la mort de mon mari, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit. Pendant longtemps. Les gens passaient au magasin. La plupart me disaient de les appeler si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais appelé quiconque car il se trouve que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Je savais, en revanche, que j'étais au bout du rouleau, qu'à force de tirer sur la corde, celle-ci finirait par se rompre. Tout d'un coup, je devais m'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge et d'une épicerie à laquelle je ne connaissais pas grand-chose. J'ai finalement découvert, durant cette période, que cela ne faisait pas de mal d'accepter, de temps en temps, l'aide d'autrui. Je ne dis pas que je l'ignorais. Dans un cadre professionnel, j'en connaissais la nécessité. Mais dans un cadre privé, je n'en avais jamais vu l'utilité car j'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller seule avec mes problèmes.

 **— Je me demande pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça.**

 **— Vous et moi savons que si je vous avais proposé cette bicyclette, vous auriez refusé. » Elle la désigna d'un mouvement de tête. « Prenez-la. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en servir. »**

La jeune femme blonde hésita sous le regard insistant. Il y avait comme une supplique dans celui-ci, mais également une gentillesse infinie. Elle comprit soudainement qu'il s'agissait d'un échange. La veuve souffrait de voir constamment ce vélo, mais en l'acceptant, Emma ferait disparaître cette peine. Elle admit finalement :

 **— « C'est vrai qu'un vélo, ce peut être sympa. Merci. »**

Elles se turent un long moment. Quelque chose venait de définitivement changer entre elles. Elles ignoraient ce dont il s'agissait, si ce n'était que cela avait eu lieu à l'instant même. Tout en l'observant de profil, Regina fut de nouveau frappée par la beauté de la serveuse.

 **— « Ne me remerciez pas : cela me fait plaisir, Emma.**

 **— Mais plus de cadeaux, d'accord, Regina ?**

 **— Pas de problème. »**

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit. La jeune femme blonde vit Henry scruter le parking, Alice se tenant juste derrière lui. Brun aux yeux marron, le jeune garçon ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque là. Un sourire splendide apparut sur le visage de la négociante :

« Par ici, les enfants !

 **— Hé, Ma ? Dit Henry.**

 **— Oui, mon chéri.**

 **— Alice et moi voulions te demander si nous allions toujours à la plage. Tu avais promis de nous y emmener.**

 **— C'est prévu, en effet.**

 **— Super ! Sourit Henry en se frottant les cheveux. Bonjour, Miss Emma ! »**

Emma fit signe aux deux petits.

« Le vélo te plaît ? S'enquit le jeune garçon.

 **— Oui. Merci.**

 **— C'est bien alors, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.**

 **— Tu viens avec nous à la plage ? Demanda sa sœur.**

 **— Je ne pense pas.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Emma doit sans doute aller travailler, intervint Regina.**

 **— En fait, non. J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire chez moi.**

 **— Alors, faut que tu viennes ! S'écria la fillette.**

 **— C'est une sortie en famille, constata la jeune femme blonde. Je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **— Mais tu ne nous déranges pas. S'il te plaît ! Supplia la petite.**

 **— S'il te plaît, Miss Emma, fit son frère en écho.**

Les deux enfants la regardaient avec la même mimique, leurs yeux tout doux semblant proches des larmes. Elle ne put leur résister.

 **— D'accord », accepta-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce.**

Les deux petits sautèrent de joie. Regina sourit d'une oreille à l'autre : elle était contente que sa belle inconnue ait accepté de passer du temps avec sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

En revenant de l'épicerie, la jeune femme blonde gara son nouveau vélo dernière sa maison, où elle entra se changer. Elle mit un maillot de bain noir en guise de sous-vêtements, s'observa attentivement dans la glace. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en l'achetant, lorsqu'elle avait hâtivement vérifié que le vêtement cachait bien les cicatrices dues à son passé, cicatrices que le temps et les remèdes n'avaient pu effacer. Pour l'instant, espérait-elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu cet espoir, que son corps serait marqué à vie.

Elle prépara un peignoir pour la plage, dont elle savait qu'il la recouvrait entièrement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Bien qu'aucun stigmate ne soit apparent, à part quelques zébrures sur les jambes qui, elle l'espérait, pouvaient passer pour les traces d'un accident, la jeune femme blonde ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette tenue qu'elle devait porter devant Regina. La présence de ses enfants ne changeait rien au problème. Elle devait admettre, quoique l'idée la dérangeât, que la jeune femme brune l'intriguait. Non à cause des attentions qu'elle avait eues à son encontre, si touchantes fussent-elles. Non.

C'était plutôt à cause de son sourire, à cause de son regard profond qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur d'Emma comme une caresse, à cause de la manière aimante, douce, dont elle s'occupait d'Alice et d'Henri. Il y avait autre chose aussi, quelque chose qu'elles avaient en commun : la jeune veuve ne pouvait camoufler cette solitude qui transparaissait dans sa personnalité. C'était cette solitude qu'elles partageaient.

L'orpheline comprit également qu'elle intéressait Regina. Elle avait suffisamment vécu pour savoir interpréter les attitudes des hommes et des femmes qui la trouvaient séduisante, avait passé suffisamment de temps à les éconduire car elle n'était plus capable de croire en l'amour.

C'était différent, cependant, avec la jeune femme brune. La barmaid en avait plus que conscience. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû continuer de rejeter l'ancienne militaire, mais, sans que la serveuse ne sût pourquoi, son habituelle méfiance s'était bloquée en elle, lui faisant accepter l'invitation, signe que la négociante se rapprochait imperceptiblement. Elle ne savait que penser de cela : tandis que ses pensées lui ordonnaient de fuir, son instinct lui disait de rester. Peut-être que cette journée lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Elle l'espéra.

Elle ouvrit ses tiroirs pour en sortir un pantalon de plage, une chemise légère et des sandales. Sitôt habillée, elle vit la voiture de la commerçante s'approcher sur la route en gravier. Elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsque celle-ci se gara devant chez elle : il était temps d'affronter la réalité.

 **— « Tu dois mettre ta ceinture, prévint Alice sur la banquette arrière, une fois que l'orpheline se fût installée à côté de Regina. Ma maman ne veut pas rouler sinon.**

 **— Emma sait parfaitement cela, dit sa mère, allons-y ! »**

La jeune femme brune se gara dans un petit parking. La barmaid descendit du véhicule et contempla l'océan. Les enfants sortirent à leur tour, se ruèrent immédiatement vers la plage.

 **— « Je vais voir si l'eau est bonne, Maman ! Cria Henry, masque et tuba à la main.**

 **— Moi aussi ! » Renchérit Alice dans son sillage.**

La jeune veuve était affairée à décharger l'arrière de la voiture.

 **— « Attendez deux minutes, d'accord ? » Dit-elle.**

Henry soupira en trépignant tandis que sa mère sortait la glacière.

 **— « Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa Emma.**

 **— Non, merci, je vais me débrouiller. En revanche, voudriez-vous leur mettre un peu de crème solaire et garder un œil sur eux pendant ce temps ? Ils ne tiennent pas en place.**

 **— Aucun problème. » La jeune femme blonde s'adressa alors à Alice et Henry, tout en prenant le tube que lui tendait la négociante : « Venez près de moi tous les deux. »**

Regina passa la minute qui suivit à observer la douceur avec laquelle la barmaid étalait la crème solaire sur le corps de sa progéniture. Rassurée, quoiqu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée, ayant déjà confiance dans la manière dont la serveuse appréhendait les enfants, l'ancienne militaire installa leurs affaires près de la table de pique-nique la plus proche de la dune, là où la marée haute ne risquait pas de gagner du terrain. Bien qu'il y eût d'autres familles par-ci par-là, cette partie du rivage leur était quasiment réservée.

Emma avait enlevé ses sandales mais gardé ses vêtements. La négociante pensait savoir pourquoi, car elle avait déjà remarqué les cicatrices que la jeune femme blonde cachait. La commerçante ne poserait cependant aucune question : non seulement ce serait indiscret, mais elle sentait une terrible histoire derrière ces marques, une histoire qu'elle connaîtrait peut-être un jour lorsque l'orpheline lui ferait suffisamment confiance. Elle était néanmoins certaine que la barmaid ne se baignerait pas devant eux bien qu'il fût évident qu'elle aimait la mer.

Celle-ci restait d'ailleurs au bord de l'eau, tandis que les gamins s'éclaboussaient et pataugeaient à qui mieux. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés avait croisé les bras. Même à distance, la veuve avait noté une expression de satisfaction sur son visage, ce qui était rare chez cette dernière. Elle s'approcha :

 **— « Difficile de croire qu'on a eu un orage hier, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Oui… J'avais oublié combien l'océan me manquait.**

 **— Cela fait longtemps ?**

 **— Trop longtemps... »**

Elles observèrent les enfants en silence. Henry faisait des allers-retours dans l'eau tandis qu'Alice s'était accroupie en quête de coquillages.

« Ce ne doit pas être évident parfois de les élever toute seule, reprit Emma.

 **— La plupart du temps, ce n'est pas si difficile. Mon mari et moi est mort peu après la naissance d'Alice. Désolée...**

 **— De quoi ?**

 **— J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que nous discutons, je finis par parler de mon mari.**

 **— Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?**

 **— Parce que je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je ne sais pas parler d'autre chose.**

 **— Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Non seulement il occupait une place capitale dans ma vie, mais il était aussi le père de vos enfants, pas vrai ? Insista la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Exact.**

 **— Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun mal à parler de lui. C'est tout à fait normal. Il fait partie de vous. »**

La militaire lui décrocha un sourire empreint de gratitude, mais ne sut quoi dire.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés tous les deux ? Continua la serveuse.

— **Dans un bar, la musique assourdissante.**

 **— Je parie qu'il était beau garçon.**

 **— Évidemment... Alors, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je me suis approchée et j'ai usé de mon charme.**

 **— Et après ?**

 **— Il m'a bien fallu deux heures pour obtenir son nom et son numéro de téléphone !**

 **— Euh... Laissez-moi deviner. Vous l'avez appelé le lendemain, c'est ça ? En l'invitant quelque part ?**

 **— Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Regina.**

 **— Vous m'avez l'air d'être ce genre de femme, répondit Emma. Et ensuite ?**

 **— Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas trop. Cela m'intéresse...**

 **— D'accord... Alors, comme vous l'avez si singulièrement deviné... Je l'ai invité à déjeuner. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Au cours du week-end qui a suivi, je lui ai dit, bizarrement, qu'on se marierait.**

 **— Sans blague ?**

 **— Je sais, ça paraît dingue. Croyez-moi, lui non plus n'en est pas revenu. Mais j'étais... Sûre de moi. C'était un garçon intelligent, agréable. On avait des tas de points communs et on attendait les mêmes choses dans la vie.**

 **— Miss Emma ! Cria Alice. J'en ai trouvé des supers jolis ! »**

La jeune femme blonde se pencha vers la petite fille :

 **— « Tu veux me les montrer ? »**

L'enfant lui en remplit la main, puis se tourna vers sa mère :

 **— « Dis, maman ? On peut allumer le barbecue ? J'ai vraiment faim !**

 **— Bien sûr, mon ange. »**

Regina s'éloigna et regarda son fils plonger dans les vagues :

 **— « Henry ? Je vais allumer le barbecue. Tu veux bien sortir de l'eau, mon chéri ?**

 **— Maintenant ?**

 **— Juste un moment, Henry. »**

La jeune femme brune vit les épaules de son fils s'affaisser. Il avait l'air anéanti. L'orpheline dut également le remarquer, car elle intervint :

 **— « Je peux rester là, si vous voulez.**

 **— Vraiment ?**

 **— Alice va me montrer ses coquillages. »**

La négociante hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Henry :

 **— « Emma va vous surveiller, d'accord ? Ne t'éloigne pas trop !**

 **— Promis, Maman ! » S'écria le jeune garçon en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Un peu plus tard, Emma ramena une Alice grelottante et un Henry tout excité vers la grande serviette que leur mère avait étalée sur le sable. Dans le barbecue, les briquettes de charbon de bois rougeoyaient déjà. Regina venait d'installer les transats. Elle regarda les enfants s'approcher :

 **— « Alors, l'eau était-elle bonne ?**

 **— Génial ! S'extasia le petit garçon. Quand mange-t-on ?**

 **— Dans une vingtaine de minutes, mon petit prince.**

 **— D'accord. Puis-je retourner près de l'eau avec Alice ?**

 **— Ne préfériez-vous pas une pause ?**

 **— Mais on veut juste construire des châteaux de sable », insista-t-il.**

Sa mère vit que sa fille claquait des dents :

 **— « Es-tu sûre d'en avoir envie, Alice ? Tu es toute violette.**

 **— Ça va, maman. On fera seulement des châteaux de sable.**

 **— Entendu, mes chéris. Mettez d'abord un tee-shirt. Tous les deux. Et n'allez pas trop loin afin que je puisse vous voir.**

 **— Je sais, maman ! Soupira son fils. Je n'suis plus un bébé ! »**

La jeune veuve farfouilla dans un sac à dos, d'où elle ôta des débardeurs. Elle aida ses deux enfants à les enfiler. Ces derniers partirent ensuite en courant.

 **— « Voulez-vous que j'aille les surveiller ? Demanda la serveuse.**

 **— Non, c'est gentil mais cela ira. Lorsque je prépare le repas, ils savent qu'ils doivent rester hors de l'eau. Avez-vous également faim ?**

 **— Un peu, avoua timidement la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Parfait ! Parce que je meurs de faim.**

 **— Puis-je vous aider ?**

 **— Pourriez-vous mettre la nappe sur la table ? Elle se trouve dans la besace de nourriture.**

 **— Bien sûr, répondit Emma, en ouvrant celle-ci. Dites donc, vous avez prévu de quoi nourrir une famille nombreuse !**

 **— C'est mon mot d'ordre avec Alice et Henry : mieux vaut en apporter trop que pas assez, puisque je ne sais jamais vraiment ce qu'ils voudront manger. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de fois où nous sommes venus ici et où ils désiraient quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. D'où la multitude d'aliments. »**

L'employée de Chez Granny montra tout son art en dépliant la nappe en plastique.

 **— « Voulez-vous que je mette le reste sur la table ?**

 **— Nous avons encore quelques minutes. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

 **— J'aimerais, si vous en avez, un coca light, s'il vous plaît.**

 **— Tenez. »**

En lui passant la canette, les doigts de Regina effleurèrent ceux d'Emma, s'attardant quelque peu, sans que l'une ou l'autre n'en eût conscience.

 **— « Merci. »**

La jeune femme blonde sourit, un peu déconcertée de se retrouver en tête-à tête avec la brune, un peu déconcertée de se sentir si curieusement bien avec celle-ci. La présence de cette dernière, de même que le bruit des vagues, apaisaient les angoisses de l'orpheline, qui osa finalement quelques mots :

 **— « Ce n'est pas trop dur, quelquefois, de gérer le commerce tout en élevant vos enfants ?**

 **— Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il suffit juste de se réveiller à six heures et de se coucher après minuit ! Je tiens le choc. »**

La commerçante rit de bon cœur. Elle laissa le silence s'installer, ne voulant pas effrayer la trop timide serveuse par les indiscrètes questions qu'elle aurait aimé lui poser, préférant lui laisser l'initiative de la conversation.

 **— « Pensez-vous que les braises soient bientôt bonnes pour la grillade ?**

 **— Laissez-moi y jeter un coup d'œil. »**

Elle planta sa bouteille dans le sable avant de se lever pour rejoindre le barbecue.

« Excellent timing ! » Lança-t-elle.

L'une disposait la viande sur le grill tandis que l'autre sortait la nourriture de la glacière afin de la ranger sur la table, n'en revenant toujours pas de ces quantités. Aucune des deux n'avait conscience de l'harmonie qu'elles dégageaient. Tout en surveillant la cuisson des steaks, Regina promena malgré elle son regard sur Emma, la trouvant plus séduisante que jamais.

 **— « Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda cette dernière.**

 **— Rien. »**

Était-ce l'habitude d'être surveillée ou le signe d'une empathie entre elles deux ? Que la jeune femme blonde se soit sentie observée avait surpris l'ancienne militaire, qui craignait de savoir comment interpréter une telle sensibilité, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait ce type de réaction chez cette dernière, à un point que la négociante s'était souvent demandé s'il ne s'agissait d'un symptôme post traumatique.

 **— « Vous pensiez à quelque chose ?**

 **— Je suis contente que vous ayez décidé de venir aujourd'hui. Je passe vraiment un bon moment avec vous. »**

La jeune veuve, qui semblait ne voir que le meilleur chez les autres, n'avait pas menti : sans qu'elle le réalisât, elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de la jeune serveuse. Elle s'inquiétait même pour cette dernière, s'interrogeant sur l'origine de cette étrange timidité, presque de la crainte, redoutant que la réponse ne soit celle qu'elle imaginait.

Lorsque la viande fut prête, la commerçante appela ses enfants, qui vinrent en courant. Constatant qu'Alice et Henry étaient recouverts de sable, elle leur demanda de se mettre sur le côté, le temps de les épousseter. En les observant, Emma comprit que Regina était une bonne mère, bien plus attentionnée que celle-ci ne voulait le dévoiler. Une fois les petits à table, les sujets de conversation se multiplièrent. L'orpheline se contenta d'écouter, prise dans une sorte de bien-être qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Le repas fut délicieux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la jeune employée apporta un transat au bord de l'eau afin de regarder cette si douce famille : la jeune veuve aidait ses chérubins à surfer, les plaçant à tour de rôle dans la bonne position pour attraper la vague. Ceux-ci hurlaient de joie, passant manifestement un excellent moment.

En sortant de l'eau, Alice annonça qu'elle avait froid. Sa mère l'emmena aux toilettes pour l'aider à se changer. La barmaid, qui s'était contentée de déboutonner sa chemise, gardant le reste de ses vêtements, resta avec Henry sur le drap de bain, admirant le miroitement du soleil sur l'océan.

 **— « Tu veux bien m'aider à lancer mon cerf-volant ? Demanda soudainement le petit garçon.**

 **— Je ne sais même pas si j'ai fait cela auparavant.**

 **— C'est facile, je peux te montrer. Viens ! »**

L'enfant déroulait déjà la ficelle. Il lui tendit l'objet de toile et de bois, qu'elle prit soigneusement :

 **— « Tu le tiens simplement au-dessus de ta tête, d'accord ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— T'es prête ?**

 **— Je suis prête ! »**

Le gamin se mit à courir. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde sentit le fil se tendre, Henry lui cria de tout lâcher, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle craignait qu'il n'y ait pas assez de vent, mais le cerf-volant s'éleva dans le ciel en quelques secondes. Elle se dirigea vers lui, demeurant à ses côtés tandis qu'il maintenait en l'air l'oiseau de tissu bariolé :

« Tu es doué ! Constata-t-elle.

 **— Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies jamais essayé ?**

 **— Je n'en sais rien. C'est un truc que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester lorsque j'étais petite.**

 **— C'est dommage. Veux-tu le tenir ?**

 **— Une autre fois. Je préfère te regarder faire. Je ne pense pas être aussi douée que toi. »**

Ils restèrent côte à côte, les yeux levés vers le cerf-volant.

 **— « Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'amis, toi ? S'enquit doucement le petit garçon.**

 **— Non, pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ?**

 **— Ma maman dit que tu es son amie. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a emmenée à la plage. »**

Elle sentit une caresse chaude glisser sur son cœur :

 **— « Quand a-t-elle dit cela ?**

 **— Lorsque nous étions dans les vagues.**

 **— Oh… A-t-elle ajouté autre chose ?**

 **— Elle voulait savoir si cela nous embêtait que tu sois venue.**

 **— Et cela vous embête ?**

 **— Non, pourquoi ? C'est bien d'avoir des amis. Tout le monde en a besoin. C'est cool !**

 **— Tu as bien raison, mon grand. »**

Ils se turent un moment, concentrés sur les pirouettes colorées dans les cieux.

 **— « Mon papa venait avec nous ici, tu sais.**

 **— Vraiment ?**

 **— Oui... Il est mort.**

 **— Je sais. J'en suis désolée. Il te manque sûrement beaucoup. »**

L'enfant hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter :

 **— « Ma mère est triste des fois. Elle croit que je ne le sais pas, mais moi, je le vois bien.**

 **— À sa place, moi aussi, je le serais.**

 **— Merci de m'avoir aidé pour mon cerf-volant.**

 **— De rien, Henry. »**

Ce fut à cet instant que sa mère arriva avec Alice. La petite fille voulut aussitôt faire voler l'oiseau bariolé avec son frère, qui accepta sans hésiter. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur une serviette de plage afin de les contempler.

Il fallut un long moment pour qu'Emma se tournât vers Regina, laquelle, sentant son regard, l'observa à son tour :

 **— « J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir le droit.**

 **— Si je ne souhaite pas répondre, je vous le dirai.**

 **— J'ai surtout peur de vous blesser. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mari ?**

 **— Une tumeur au cerveau... Ou, plus précisément, trois différents types de tumeur. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, j'ai appris, néanmoins, que c'était relativement courant. Les chirurgiens purent en retirer une majeure partie. Mais deux d'entre elles n'étaient pas aussi faciles à enlever.**

 **— Je ne m'imagine pas entendre ce genre de choses, avoua la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— J'admets avoir eu un peu de mal à le croire. C'était tellement... Inattendu. »**

La jeune veuve fixa de nouveau ses enfants, qui s'amusaient toujours avec le cerf-volant. La serveuse avait cependant vu une larme au coin de l'œil de la belle commerçante. Elle murmura :

 **— « Je ne voulais pas réveiller votre peine, Regina.**

 **— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Emma. C'est du passé. »**

La jeune femme brune glissa gentiment sa main sur celle de la blonde, lui adressa un pâle sourire. Elle se leva d'un coup, se dirigea vers ses deux enfants, afin de les aider à rembobiner le cerf-volant.

Tous quatre rassemblèrent la plupart des affaires, sonnant ainsi la fin d'une belle journée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) petit chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne les troubler, ce qui les fit paraître encore plus longs aux yeux de la jeune veuve. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à la serveuse depuis le samedi soir, lorsqu'après la plage elles s'étaient quittées. Rien d'étonnant en l'occurrence, puisque la commerçante savait que la jeune femme travaillait beaucoup cette semaine. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de sortir plus d'une fois de son magasin afin de scruter la rue, vaguement déçue de ne pas y voir la barmaid.

Regina n'imagina pas, toutefois, qu'elle avait ébloui Emma au point que cette dernière ne puisse résister à l'envie de passer à l'épicerie. La négociante s'étonnait, pourtant, de son enthousiasme quasi adolescent à la perspective de revoir la timide blonde, même si celle-ci n'éprouvait sans doute pas de semblables sentiments. La brune revoyait sur la plage les longues boucles dorées flottant dans la brise, le visage aux traits délicats, les yeux qui semblaient sans cesse changer de couleur. La serveuse, à mesure que la journée s'était écoulée, avait fini par se détendre, comme si cette sortie à la mer avait plus ou moins entamé sa résistance. Car il y avait en elle une résistance, une barrière que la jeune femme mettait entre elle et les autres, une barrière que la veuve ressentait et qu'elle respectait, bien qu'elle ne s'expliquât pas vraiment pourquoi cette protection était nécessaire à la barmaid. Elle faisait, certes, des suppositions, des suppositions basées sur son expérience dans l'armée, basées sur les récits de certaines recrues qu'elle avait aidées.

C'était pourquoi la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène s'interrogeait autant sur l'histoire personnelle de la serveuse, que sur les choses légères qu'elle ignorait à son sujet. Elle tentait, par exemple, d'imaginer le genre de musique que celle-ci aimait, ce qui occupait ses pensées le matin au réveil, si elle dormait sur le dos ou sur le côté, si elle avait une préférence pour les bains ou les douches. Plus la commerçante y songeait, plus cela aiguisait sa curiosité, telle une douce obsession. Elle souhaitait gagner la confiance de la si discrète blonde à propos de tout, de son passé en particulier, dont elle était certaine qu'il lui permettrait de comprendre toutes ces barrières que la jeune femme à la chevelure d'or plaçait autour d'elle, car il y avait en Regina un profond désir de la protéger.

Le jeudi, l'ancienne militaire envisagea de faire un saut chez la barmaid. Elle en avait envie. Elle alla jusqu'à prendre ses clés de voiture. Avant de se raviser, ignorant de ce qu'elle pourrait dire une fois sur place, ignorant ce que serait la réaction de la blonde. Cette dernière sourirait-elle ? Inviterait-elle la brune à entrer ? À moins qu'elle ne ressente la visite comme une agression ? « Tout cela est bien compliqué, pensa la veuve. Emma demeure une énigme. Il y a trop de blessures en elle. Je dois la laisser faire le mouvement suivant car ne pas la forcer est le seul moyen d'obtenir sa confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise avec moi. Au contraire. »

La serveuse, de son côté, admit bientôt que le vélo était une vraie bénédiction. Il lui offrait une liberté dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Elle pouvait notamment, les jours où elle travaillait midi et soir, rentrer entre les deux services plus rapidement chez elle, ce qui lui permettait de se reposer. Elle ne se privait plus, de sus, d'explorer la ville. Elle put ainsi se rendre plus souvent à la bibliothèque, où elle flânait des heures entières dans les rayons, avant de choisir un livre.

Le jeudi, alors qu'elle lisait, Emma se surprit songeant à Regina, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle avait pensé, lorsque celle-ci lui avait offert la bicyclette, que la veuve, malgré ses convaincantes explications, voulait l'acheter, l'emprisonner. Elle réalisait depuis toute la liberté qu'autorisait le deux-roues. Aussi comprenait-elle que la commerçante avait non seulement fait preuve de générosité et de gentillesse, mais qu'elle lui avait également donné un moyen de s'épanouir. Que l'ancienne militaire accorde à l'orpheline un moyen d'être libre, de mieux devenir, et ce sans rien exiger en retour, ne cessait de troubler la jeune femme blonde. Seules deux autres personnes lui avaient offert la même possibilité, et l'une d'elles était morte. Le fait était que la barmaid ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de ce comportement que la négociante avait eu vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce qui la perturbait au plus haut point, d'autant plus que la journée à la plage n'avait rien arrangé, la perturbant encore plus, même si elle se refusait à se l'avouer.

La serveuse réalisa alors que la jeune femme brune lui rappelait Lily, son ex copine. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au lycée. Toutes deux vivaient en famille d'accueil, ne connaissaient pas leurs parents biologiques. Ce passé commun les avait rapprochées. La blonde se remémorait les dimanches matins passés en sa compagnie sur les marches d'une terrasse. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité entre elles, ainsi que quelque chose qui ne cessait de la déranger, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, et qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer. Un jour, alors que la nuit tombait, elles s'étaient embrassées. Les baisers les avaient conduites à découvrir, au fil de leurs années de lycée, d'autres jeux. Elles avaient rompu lorsqu'Emma l'avait trouvée en train de bécoter une autre jeune fille. La barmaid avait mis très longtemps avant de passer à d'autre chose. Des années plus tard, elle avait rencontré Neal, qui l'avait séduite par sa gentillesse, avec lequel elle s'était mariée et qui était devenu son pire cauchemar. Un cauchemar hélas bien réel.

L'orpheline s'apercevait qu'il y avait la même sérénité entre elle et Regina, la même sérénité que celle qu'il y avait eu entre Lily et l'adolescente qu'elle avait été, sans qu'existe pour autant cette gêne qu'Emma n'avait toujours pas identifiée. L'ancienne militaire l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, sans poser de questions, sans exiger d'impossibles choses. Le vélo montrait bien que la veuve n'avait nullement cherché à l'enfermer, lui donnant, au contraire, le moyen d'être plus autonome. Pourquoi la commerçante avait-elle fait cela ? La réponse inquiétait la serveuse car, sans qu'elle sache au juste à quel moment cela s'était produit, elle avait conscience de son attirance pour la jeune femme brune. Ses sentiments n'en demeuraient pas moins complexes. Les seules fois où ses émotions l'avaient tant troublée, où elle avait baissé sa garde afin de laisser quelqu'un l'approcher, ces seules fois ne lui avaient apporté que souffrances et douleurs. L'une s'appelait Lily. L'autre, Neal.

La jeune femme blonde s'escrimait donc à garder ses distances. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'elle voyait la négociante, un élément semblait les attirer l'une vers l'autre. Comme le jour où Henry était tombé à l'eau et qu'elle était restée auprès d'Alice. Ou, plus récemment, lorsque la petite fille l'avait suppliée de les accompagner à la plage. Pour le moment, Emma avait eu suffisamment de contrôle pour cacher ses émotions. C'était là tout le problème : plus elle passait du temps avec la belle brune, plus elle avait le sentiment que celle-ci la comprenait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Cela effrayait l'orpheline. Elle se sentait désarmée, vulnérable. Or, elle ne voulait plus jamais être faible.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle elle avait évité de se rendre à l'épicerie toute cette semaine. Il lui fallait une trêve pour réfléchir, pour décider. Elle songeait autant à ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux échangé ces derniers mois, regards, gestes et mots, qu'à la manière dont Alice prenait la main de sa mère, à la confiance absolue que la petite fille mettait dans ce simple geste. La jeune femme blonde revoyait la veuve plonger sans aucune hésitation pour sauver son fils, la façon dont Henri s'était blotti dans les bras de la brune lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'eau. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce que signifiait le comportement de Regina vis-à-vis d'elle, mais il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine : les petits avaient une foi totale en leur mère, s'abandonnant entièrement contre elle sans aucun doute, avec un naturel que seuls les nourrissons peuvent éprouver.

Que les enfants, particulièrement Henri qui approchait de la dizaine d'années, puissent encore se sentir autant en sécurité avec leur génitrice, prouvait que la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène ne les avait jamais maltraités. L'orpheline avait suffisamment vu et vécu de sévices pour savoir en reconnaître les traces en toute certitude. La commerçante, de surcroît, avait du respect pour eux : elle les protégeait sans pour autant les étouffer. Après l'incident du lac, celle-ci avait trouvé un moyen pour que le jeune garçon puisse continuer de pêcher sans se retrouver en danger. L'orpheline était restée sidérée lorsqu'elle avait vu le gilet de sauvetage, tout comme elle avait été fort surprise que la veuve n'ait pas giflé son fils après l'avoir sorti de l'eau. Mais la militaire avait trouvé une solution pour concilier et ses peurs, et son désir de laisser son ainé s'épanouir.

Aussi Emma, bien qu'elle ne puisse prétendre bien la connaître, sentait d'instinct que Regina était honorable. Mais la blonde hésitait toujours. Était-il encore possible de faire confiance lorsque l'on était devenu adulte ? Pouvait-elle à nouveau accorder sa confiance ou ne serait-ce qu'une trahison de plus ? La jeune femme brune avait toujours répondu à ses questions sans aucune hésitation, n'avait pas cherché à rompre les barrières que l'orpheline lui imposait, ne la forçait pas à donner des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'offrir. Il lui semblait que, quelles que soient les confidences qu'elle lui ferait, cette dernière la soutiendrait sans la juger. Simplement parce que celle-ci le faisait déjà. Pas seulement en lui offrant un vélo, mais également en commandant des haricots, en lui glissant d'autres légumes, en la raccompagnant en voiture lorsqu'il pleuvait. En n'harcelant pas la serveuse lorsque celle-ci lui infligeait, comme actuellement, une distance ou une séparation. La veuve, au contraire, s'adaptait au rythme si lent de la barmaid.

Ce fut un choc, pour Emma, de comprendre que Regina la respectait. Qu'elle avait confiance en l'orpheline sans attrait. Comme lorsqu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux la chute d'Henri dans le lac : la veuve avait foncé sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers l'écran. N'aurait-elle pas dû vérifier ? Mais elle avait eu suffisamment confiance pour ne pas le faire.

Pourtant la blonde hésitait toujours. Son trouble la poussait et l'éloignait de la commerçante, tel le ressac. Il lui semblait que, si elle connaissait davantage l'ancienne militaire, elle se sentirait plus rassurée, moins en danger, moins vulnérable. Elle ne voulait pas seulement que celle-ci la comprenne, elle voulait que ce soit réciproque, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle éprouvait l'étrange sensation que la commerçante appartenait à ce type de femme dont Emma pourrait, malgré elle, tomber amoureuse. Et sans doute l'était-elle même déjà.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews à mercredi prochain:) m'a essayer un chapitre plus long :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) petit chapitre! Ps seul Emma peut voir Daniel.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le vendredi, la serveuse poussa la porte de l'épicerie une demi-heure à peine après l'ouverture. La veuve se retourna. Son visage, en reconnaissant la blonde, s'éclaira d'un sourire spontané. Cette joie soudaine à se revoir les surprit toutes les deux. Les jeunes femmes se figèrent, leurs regards enfouis l'un en l'autre. Émeraude contre ébène. La douceur et la sérénité de la brune troublèrent la barmaid, avant de l'apaiser. La commerçante se reprit subitement, détacha ses pupilles comme si elle craignait d'avoir été trop intense.

 **— « Vous êtes matinale ! Remarqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.**

 **— Je me suis levée tôt.**

 **— Est-ce que cela signifie que les choses se sont calmées à votre travail ?**

 **— Oui. Comme je vous l'avais dit, nous manquions de personnel cette semaine : une collègue était partie au mariage de sa cousine tandis que l'autre était malade.**

 **— Vous avez donc dû assurer seule le service.**

 **— Oui, confirma Emma. Je m'en suis sortie toute seule, comme une grande, ajouta-t-elle avec une fierté presque enfantine.**

 **— Je n'en ai jamais douté. Travaillez-vous également ce week-end ?**

 **— Granny m'a donné mon samedi. Elle a dit que je méritais de me reposer, maintenant que les deux autres serveuses sont revenues. Pourquoi ?**

 **— Je me demandais si… Enfin… J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner. Rien que nous deux, cette fois-ci, sans Henri et Alice. Accepteriez-vous ? »**

L'orpheline savait que toutes deux se trouvaient à la croisée des chemins, à un point décisif susceptible de changer la teneur de leur relation. C'était ce qu'elle avait conclu de sa semaine de réflexion. Leur échange visuel quelques instants auparavant le confirmait : pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la jeune femme blonde était certaine d'avoir envie d'être invitée par la brune.

Celle-ci, cependant, interpréta mal son silence, montrant une fois encore combien elle respectait les émotions de la jeune serveuse.

 **— « Peu importe. Je proposais cela à tout hasard...**

 **— Oui, répondit hâtivement Emma en regarda Regina droit dans les yeux. Cela me ferait plaisir de dîner avec vous. Mais à une condition.**

 **— Je vous écoute.**

 **— Vous avez déjà beaucoup trop fait pour moi. Il serait juste que je vous rende la pareille. Pourriez-vous venir chez moi ? Je préparerai le repas.**

 **— Cela me semble parfait. Je sais que David, mon associé, pourra garder les enfants. À quelle heure souhaiteriez-vous que je vienne ?**

 **— Vingt heures vous conviendrait-il ?**

 **— Oui. »**

Elles se sourirent.

—

Le samedi, Emma se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Les rayons de soleil traversaient la vitre et striaient son lit. Des coups de marteau résonnaient à l'extérieur. Un regard furtif sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà plus dix heures. Elle s'en étonna. Elle dormait mal d'habitude : des cauchemars récurrents l'éveillaient plusieurs fois dans la nuit, toutes les deux heures très exactement, jusqu'à ce qu'au petit matin elle abandonnât l'idée même du sommeil. Toujours blottie dans son lit, il lui vint à l'esprit que c'était peut-être parce que les choses lui paraissaient plus claires avec Regina, que son sommeil avait été meilleur parce qu'elle s'était sentie protégée par elle. Protégée, et non prisonnière.

Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle étouffa un bâillement, puis gagna la cuisine où elle alluma la petite machine à expresso qu'elle avait achetée quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle se trouvait à Storybrooke et, petit à petit, elle avait acquis tous ces objets de première nécessité qu'elle ne possédait pas lors de son arrivée, reléguant dans le garde-meuble de sa propriétaire ceux dont elle n'avait plus l'usage. Non pas que les couverts et les assiettes laissés par Mary Margaret ne fussent pas jolis, mais elle préférait que les ustensiles de son quotidien reflètent ses propres goûts.

Elle avait été plus que surprise d'éprouver ce désir de posséder des choses qui indiquaient son envie profonde de rester durablement dans la petite ville. Elle avait beau savoir qu'un jour son passé la rattraperait, elle n'avait simplement pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait cependant longtemps résisté à cette envie. Elle s'était finalement dit qu'il suffirait de tout abandonner lorsqu'elle devrait s'enfuir, l'essentiel étant que son sac à dos soit toujours prêt, juste au cas où. L'argent, de fait, n'était plus un problème, son pécule étant dorénavant particulièrement conséquent. Elle avait pensé que c'était un bon moyen de dépenser cet argent en trop, notamment parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir de compte en banque, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas prudent de posséder plus de cinq cents dollars dans son sac à dos. Aussi avait-elle peu à peu acheté des objets qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis, séduite par leur beauté et leur finesse. Elle ne put ce matin, que se réjouir de cette décision, car c'était ce soir que devait venir Regina.

Les coups de marteau résonnèrent encore plus fort, troublant la progression de ses pensées. Elle sortit sur la véranda afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dehors, elle aperçut Daniel, un maillet à la main, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Il cessa son mouvement lorsqu'il sentit sa présence :

 **— « Je suis désolé si je t'ai tirée du lit, dit-il. Tu te réveilles tôt d'habitude, alors…**

 **— Ce n'est pas grave. Je devais me lever de toute manière. Que fais-tu ?**

 **— J'essaie d'arrêter ce volet dans sa chute.**

 **— Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?**

 **— Non, merci : j'ai presque fini.**

 **— Un café, peut-être ?**

 **— Ce serait vraiment super !**

 **— Je te l'emmène dans quelques minutes. »**

Emma regagna sa chambre, enleva son pyjama, se lava hâtivement avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Elle se brossa les dents. Elle finissait de se donner un coup de peigne lorsqu'elle entendit le bip léger de la cafetière. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle remplit deux tasses qu'elle déposa ensuite sur un plateau léger. Elle y ajouta deux madeleines, ainsi que le sucrier avec une cuillère à moka, son voisin préférant son café sucré. Elle le rejoignit à l'extérieur, où ils s'installèrent sur la véranda du jeune homme afin de profiter du soleil matutinal.

 **— « Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus, remarqua la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— J'étais parti quelques jours pour le boulot. De plus, le week-end dernier, j'étais invité chez des amis. Et toi ?**

 **— Pas mal de boulot également. Ces derniers temps, j'ai dû cumuler les services du midi et du soir.**

 **— Tu travailles aussi ce soir ?**

 **— Non. »**

La serveuse hésita un instant. Devait-elle lui parler de l'invitation qu'elle avait faite ? D'un autre côté, Daniel était toujours singulièrement curieux et finirait bien par savoir qui elle avait convié. De plus, bien qu'ils aient échangé des confidences et que le jeune homme discutât à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il ne débarquait jamais chez elle à l'improviste, gardant également ses distances. Elle finit par ajouter :

« J'ai invité quelqu'un à dîner.

 **— Quelqu'un que je connais ?**

 **— C'est Storybrooke, répliqua-t-elle. Tu y connais tout le monde. Je te laisse cependant deviner de qui il s'agit. J'ai cru comprendre que tu espérais un rapprochement entre cette personne et moi.**

 **— Je l'aurais juré ! S'enthousiasma son voisin. Et que vas-tu préparer ? »**

Lorsqu'Emma le lui expliqua, celui-ci haussa les sourcils, visiblement impressionné :

 **— « Cela m'a l'air succulent. C'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi. » Il sourit, l'air taquin : Et pour vous deux, tu te sens fébrile ?**

 **— Ce n'est qu'un dîner...**

 **— Je prends cela pour un oui. Tu as intérêt, dès mon retour, à tout me raconter en détail : j'ai besoin de ma dose de vie par procuration.**

 **— Ce n'est qu'un dîner, répéta la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Oui, oui », répondit Daniel.**

Il n'insista cependant pas plus et elle s'éclipsa quelques temps plus tard.

—

Avant d'attaquer ses courses, Emma commença par une halte au salon de coiffure où une jeune Suzanne lui fit une vraie coupe de cheveux. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche d'un bel ensemble tailleur-pantalon, de préférence soldé, ne voulant pas d'une robe car cela lui rappelait trop son passé. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir trouvé qu'elle comprit qu'elle voulait impressionner la jeune femme brune. Cela la fit sourire. Elle se dirigea, toujours à vélo, vers l'autre bout de la ville, afin de finir ses emplettes au supermarché : elle avait décidé d'éviter l'épicerie car elle souhaitait que Regina ait la surprise du dîner.

Une fois rentrée, elle se lança dans la préparation du repas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait conçu de plats aussi élaborés, redécouvrant le plaisir de cuisiner, elle qui avait toujours aimé découper les recettes dans les magazines. La gastronomie était son unique passion car sa vie ne lui avait guère donné l'occasion d'en entrevoir d'autres. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à s'activer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, l'angoisse habituelle qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait cette pièce l'envahit. Elle ressortit immédiatement, sentant la panique monter en elle. Elle respira lentement, refusant de laisser l'effroi s'emparer d'elle. Elle sentit des larmes amères s'écouler sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se laver dans la cuisine, c'était ce qu'elle faisait quasi quotidiennement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait se faire belle. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait oublier son passé.

Lorsque la crise de larmes se fut quelque peu atténuée, elle revint dans le salon où elle prit le vieux radiocassette qu'elle utilisait pour écouter de la musique. Elle retourna dans la salle d'eaux en fredonnant avec Gilles Vigneault « Mon pays, ce n'est pas un pays, c'est l'hiver ». Elle aimait ce poète-troubadour québécois que Marco lui avait fait découvrir et qui lui avait permis d'apprendre quelque peu la langue française. Il avait le don de l'apaiser. Tout en se lavant, elle chanta à tue-tête pour repousser ses cauchemars.

Elle chanta « Jack Monoloy », « J'ai pour toi un lac », « Il me reste un pays », « Le doux chagrin : J'ai fait de la peine à ma mie / Elle qui ne m'en a point fait / Qu'il est difficile / Qu'il est difficile d'aimer ». Ce fut les paroles de cette dernière chanson qui la firent songer à Regina, déclenchant en elle une curieuse sensation, qu'elle avait du mal à identifier, un mélange paradoxal de joie, de liberté et de sécurité.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un dîner », s'admonesta-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle se voilait la face. Il y avait désormais une nouvelle force en présence, quelque chose qu'elle avait jusque-là tenté de nier. Son attirance pour la veuve était bien plus forte qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. L'idée l'effrayait car elle ne pensait pas être prête pour cela. « Pas encore, en tout cas. » Une petite voix, pourtant, lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'un jour elle le serait.

Après s'être séchée, elle s'hydrata la peau à l'aide d'une lotion subtilement parfumée, puis enfila sa nouvelle tenue, y compris les sandales, avant de se maquiller, juste un peu, un soupçon de mascara et d'ombre à paupières. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait désiré être aussi jolie.

Elle finissait de poser sur la table deux bougies qu'elle avait longtemps hésité à sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de voiture. En regardant la pendule, elle constata que son invitée était ponctuelle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer sa nervosité. Elle traversa le salon, tergiversant un instant devant la porte. Elle sortit enfin sur la véranda. La jeune femme brune remontait l'allée. Portant de hauts talons, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir, surmonté d'une longue tunique gris foncé, fendue sur les côtés comme celle d'un chevalier. Elle tenait une pochette de soirée, ainsi qu'un sac qui semblait contenir deux bouteilles.

La veuve se figea en découvrant Emma, tout comme celle-ci s'était immobilisée à la vue de Regina. Toutes deux étaient visiblement subjuguées, goûtant un moment magique qu'elles eussent souhaité voir s'éterniser.

 **— « Vous êtes à l'heure », murmura la blonde, tentant de rompre le charme tant elle craignait les conséquences.**

La brune continua de la contempler, avant de balbutier :

 **— « Euh... Oui, je crois... »**

Toutes deux se reprirent lentement tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, après que la serveuse les ait fait entrer dans le salon. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène lui tendit en souriant le sac qu'elle tenait :

 **— « Ne sachant ce que vous aimeriez, j'ai pris du blanc et du rouge.**

 **— C'est gentil. Merci, dit la barmaid quelque peu surprise, car elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les usages en pratique lorsque l'on recevait quelqu'un.**

 **— C'est ce qui fait lorsque l'on est invité à dîner, répondit la veuve, sans paraître étonnée de cette ignorance.**

 **— Oh ! Alors, je vous laisse choisir. S'il ne convient pas, nous en changerons lors du repas.**

 **— Espérons que le rouge conviendra.**

 **— Le rouge ira parfaitement. Nous pourrons sortir le blanc lors du dessert. »**

Une fois la bouteille ouverte et les verres servis, un surprenant parfum de framboise se révéla.

 **— « Voulez-vous vous asseoir sous la véranda ? Demanda Emma, tout en sortant du frigidaire les divers amuse-gueules qu'elle avait préparés.**

 **— Pourquoi pas ? Il fait encore doux. À moins que vous n'ayez besoin de rester ici : ce que vous avez mijoté sent délicieusement bon.**

 **— J'aime cuisiner. Il faut encore un peu de cuisson. Nous avons donc tout le temps de prendre l'apéritif dehors. »**

Elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la terrasse, se lançant à la dérobée des regards admiratifs. Elles prirent chacune un rocking-chair. Au moment de s'asseoir, la brune murmura :

 **— « Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire dès mon arrivée, mais vous êtes superbe.**

 **— Merci..., répondit doucement la blonde en rougissant. Vous aussi. »**

Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer. Avec délicatesse, il les enveloppa tendrement, apaisant lentement leur trouble. Quelques effluves de fleurs parsemèrent la sérénité qu'il avait créée. Sentant les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale, Emma demanda :

 **— « Votre journée avec Alice et Henry s'est bien passée ?**

 **— Fort bien, répondit Regina avec un sourire espiègle, qu'elle réservait généralement à ses enfants. Et vous ? Avez-vous pris le temps de vous reposer un peu ?**

 **— Oui. »**

La serveuse fut un peu surprise que la commerçante s'inquiétât ainsi pour elle, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une gentillesse naturelle dont elle n'avait guère l'habitude.

« En fait, lorsque je ne travaille pas, j'aime bien m'asseoir ici pour lire. C'est tellement tranquille que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être seule à des kilomètres à la ronde.

 **— C'est le cas. Vous vivez presqu'en dehors de la ville.**

 **— Cela me convient ainsi. J'aime le calme. J'en ai besoin pour… »**

La jeune femme blonde se tut. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment exprimer sa pensée. Elle ne savait pas, surtout, si elle souhaitait vraiment dévoiler son passé, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse, car c'était le seul moyen de construire une vraie relation avec la veuve.

 **— « Je pense que je comprends, lui répondit celle-ci, sans s'offusquer du silence de la serveuse. J'adore mes enfants. Ils sont la seule trace réelle qu'il me reste de Daniel. Mais le soir, je suis heureuse qu'ils soient couchés, car j'ai besoin de silence. J'ai besoin de ce calme dont vous parlez pour me retrouver. J'ai besoin d'oublier les autres pour savoir qui je suis et où je vais. »**

Emma fut surprise de constater que Regina appréhendait parfaitement son appétence pour la quiétude.

 **— « Peut-être cela nous est-il nécessaire parce que nous voyons des gens toute la journée, suggéra-t-elle timidement.**

 **— Sans doute avez-vous raison. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. C'est juste un aspect de ce que je suis, un aspect que j'ai accepté, comme d'autres aspects de moi. En tous cas, je suis heureuse de voir que nous avons ce point en commun. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez choisi une maison si isolée ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas. Je ne la trouve pas toujours si isolée car j'ai un voisin parfois un peu envahissant. Elle m'a plu parce qu'elle était petite.**

 **— Cosy est un terme qui conviendrait mieux, je crois. Elle est très accueillante.**

 **— Merci. En réalité, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini de l'installer. Je voudrais juste que ce soit mon petit chez-moi. »**

Regina remarqua immédiatement que les yeux de la jeune femme blonde s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Il y avait là quelque chose de différent des habituels silences de la barmaid, silences que la veuve respectait non seulement parce qu'elle sentait qu'ils indiquaient la timidité de la jeune femme blonde, mais également parce qu'ils signifiaient souvent que celle-ci cherchait le mot juste. Là, son silence était autre, comme teinté d'inquiétude. Finalement, bien que la brune pensât que la serveuse ne lui dirait pas la vérité car cette dernière avait encore besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance, elle décida de demander :

 **— « Tout va bien, Emma ?**

 **— Oui, excusez-moi. Je pensais juste que j'étais ravie que vous soyez là. Nous nous connaissons à peine, après tout.**

 **— Je pense vous connaître suffisamment.**

 **— Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de savoir si peu de choses sur vous.**

 **— Vous en avez appris sur moi bien plus que vous n'en avez conscience. Et si je vous révélais ce que je pense comprendre, et que vous me disiez si je me trompe ou pas ? Cela vous irait-il ? Vous pourriez ensuite me dire ce que vous savez de moi. »**

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine d'avoir tant de choses à dire sur la brune. Celle-ci continua une fois l'approbation de la serveuse obtenue :

« Je pense que vous êtes intelligente car les livres que vous aimez sont profonds et subtils. Votre comportement avec mes enfants prouve que vous avez bon cœur, tout comme il montre que vous êtes d'une incroyable patience. Vous êtes, de plus, indépendante, car vous prenez fort mal que l'on vous vienne en aide, bien que cela puisse également venir de votre passé, que j'imagine plutôt complexe. Vous êtes très timide. De ce fait, vous n'aimez pas vous imposer. La solitude, par ailleurs, ne vous dérange pas : je pense qu'elle vous permet de vous ressourcer. J'ai, de surcroît, remarqué que vous aviez un grand sens de l'humour, même si vous le laissez rarement s'exprimer. Le paradoxe est qu'au fond de vous-même règne une forme de sérieux, ce qui me laisse à penser que vous êtes totalement loyale : lorsque vous vous engagez, vous vous engagez réellement. Il vous faut cependant du temps pour faire confiance aux adultes. Là encore, je pense que cela est dû à votre passé. En revanche, les enfants ont tout votre respect : vous êtes très protectrice avec eux, montrant une profonde gentillesse. »

La jeune veuve se tut un instant, prenant le temps de boire une gorgée de vin, afin de ponctuer ses propos. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, comme si elle hésitait, puis reprit tranquillement :

« J'ajouterai que je vous trouve ravissante, que si vous le souhaitiez, vous seriez la plus belle des femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer. J'aimerais aussi que vous ayez suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler de votre passé. J'attendrais pour cela le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire. J'aimerais le connaître parce qu'il me permettrait de mieux vous comprendre et que je voudrais ne jamais vous blesser. Tout le monde a un passé. Nous pouvons en tirer certaines leçons, mais nous ne pouvons pas le changer. C'est pourquoi cela s'arrête là : l'important est ce que nous sommes au moment présent. Je ne connaîtrai jamais la personne que vous étiez avant. Si je veux en savoir davantage sur ce que vous étiez ou sur ce que vous avez vécu, c'est, comme je vous l'ai dit, parce que cela me permettrait de mieux vous comprendre, de ne pas vous blesser comme j'ai pu le faire en vous offrant un vélo : celle qui m'intéresse vraiment est celle je connais aujourd'hui car c'est celle que je veux découvrir encore davantage. Voilà. C'est à vous maintenant. »

Bien que fort calme, la commerçante n'avait pas regardé la barmaid, comme si elle craignait que ses déductions ne paraissent trop intrusives. La serveuse, de son côté, avait été émue à de nombreuses reprises. Elle était surprise de constater combien la veuve l'avait observée, sans pour autant l'envahir. La jeune femme blonde ne jugea pas utile de préciser jusqu'à quel point ce portrait était exact. Elle se contenta d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire :

 **— « Je comprends mieux désormais pourquoi, à l'inverse des autres, vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions sur mon passé. À vous écouter, cela paraît si simple...**

 **— Cela peut l'être. Je suis certaine que vous en êtes capable, Emma.**

 **— J'ai vaguement l'impression que vous tentez de me manipuler.**

 **— Je vous l'ai dit : vous êtes intelligente. Cependant, je ne tente pas de vous manipuler. Tout au plus ai-je quelque espoir qu'en vous demandant de dire ce que vous savez de moi, vous pourriez peut-être découvrir que je suis digne de votre confiance. »**

La serveuse sourit franchement :

 **— « Je note que je ne suis pas la seule à être intelligente.**

 **— Je suis sûre que ma logique rusée ne vous a guère perturbée.**

 **— Il semble donc que votre côté Gryffondor soit parsemé de Serpentard. »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène éclata de rire. Emma pensa aussitôt qu'elle aimerait que Regina puisse ainsi rire plus souvent. Ce pouvoir, qu'elle découvrait soudain détenir sur la veuve, lui donna l'envie de continuer, d'autant que sans le vouloir, citer Harry Potter lui avait offert une clef pour décoder ce qu'elle savait de la négociante :

« J'ai constaté votre côté Gryffondor à maintes reprises : lorsque vous avez plongé dans l'eau sans hésitation pour sauver Henry, ou mieux encore, lorsque vous avez repris votre vie en mains après le décès de Daniel, ou simplement le fait que vous ayez choisi une carrière militaire. Il faut, pour tout cela, du courage, de l'audace, ainsi qu'une grande force d'esprit. J'ai perçu votre tolérance dans la manière dont vous traitez vos clients. Mais il semble également qu'un militaire de carrière soit quelque Serpentard. Il faut de l'ambition et de la détermination pour finir major à un âge aussi jeune que celui où vous avez quitté l'armée. Tout comme il faut de la finesse et de la ruse pour être un bon stratège. Gryffondor et Serpentard sont les aspects de vous que vous laissez voir aux autres. Mais en privé, vous êtes plutôt Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Lorsque vous évoquez Daniel, votre loyauté à son égard est prégnante, même s'il est manifeste que son décès fait partie de votre passé, ce qui prouve votre capacité à faire la part des choses. Avec vos enfants, vous êtes d'une grande patience, et d'humeur constante. Quant à votre côté Serdaigle, le discernement et la sagesse dont vous faites preuve vis-à-vis des autres, en commençant par moi, en sont une preuve certaine. Ajoutons que vous êtes toujours capable de créativité, autant dans votre manière de vous occuper d'Alice et Henry, que dans la manière dont vous gérez votre magasin. Quant à votre érudition, je la constate à chaque fois que je parle littérature avec vous.

 **— Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile.**

 **— Le fait que je sache que vous êtes une Lady est aisé à démontrer, effectivement !**

 **— Le fait est que vous pouvez me faire confiance, Emma.**

 **— Voudriez-vous toujours sortir avec moi, Regina, s'il s'avérait que je ne puisse vous faire confiance ?**

 **— J'ai souhaité sortir avec vous dès le premier jour où je vous ai vue, dit cette dernière d'un air grave. Il me suffit simplement d'attendre que vous soyez prête. »**

La jeune femme blonde se leva pour s'adosser à la balustrade. La brune l'observa bouger, plongea son regard d'ébène dans l'impénétrable forêt d'émeraude de la serveuse. Celle-ci resta immobile, laissant son regard se noyer dans celui de la veuve. Cette dernière sentit sa gorge se serrer parce qu'il lui était impossible de deviner ce que la barmaid pensait. La négociante se mit lentement debout, portant ses yeux au niveau de ceux de la serveuse :

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma inclina la tête vers Regina. Elle sentit toute la puissance de celle-ci lorsque cette dernière s'approcha délicatement du corps de la blonde.

 **— « Ai-je vraiment le choix ?**

 **— Je vous laisserai toujours avoir le choix, Emma. Croyez-moi. Quelques soient les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, je vous laisserai toujours le choix car je sais trop ce que cela signifie de ne pas l'avoir. »**

Les propos, leur ton, le parfum et l'énergie sereine que dégageait la veuve convainquirent. La jeune femme aux cheveux dorés sut que la brune disait la vérité.

Emma se glissa lentement dans les bras de Regina, la laissant l'encercler tendrement, bien qu'elle eût encore du mal à concevoir que la commerçante ait pu souhaiter rester en sa compagnie pour la soirée. La serveuse saisissait encore moins qu'elle-même puisse vouloir passer du temps avec la négociante, ne comprenant toujours pas comment celle-ci avait pu la convaincre d'accepter ce dîner. La blonde, tout au fond de son cœur, ne pensait pas mériter d'être heureuse car son passé générait en elle trop de honte et d'amertume.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ait été abandonnée, maltraitée : de cela, elle s'en était toujours accommodée. C'était le fait d'avoir été aveugle, de s'être laissée piégée dans une situation au point de ne jamais, peut-être, pouvoir y échapper, d'être si détruite intérieurement qu'elle pensait n'avoir rien à offrir. Elle ne se sentait plus digne, ni d'aimer, ni d'accéder au bonheur. La douceur, cependant, des mains qui l'entouraient délicatement, donnait moins d'importance à ce passé, l'altérant peu à peu, comme si celles-ci avaient la faculté d'appréhender et d'accepter la flétrissure qui l'entachait. Elle finit par se laisser aller vers le cercle protecteur des bras de la veuve. Une force l'envahit, qui la bouleversa totalement. Il lui fallut un long moment. L'orpheline, petit à petit, se sentit à sa place contre ce corps maternel, qui calmait ses angoisses tout en lui offrant une sensation de liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

La brune, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé, attentive à sa compagne. Cette dernière lui paraissait si hésitante, parfois tremblante entre ses bras, qu'il lui semblait tenter d'apprivoiser un oiseau blessé, qu'elle devait à tout prix apaiser. Elle projeta des ondes rassurantes, se contentant d'effleurer la barmaid, refusant de la contraindre tout en désirant la protéger. Lorsque celle-ci se serra finalement contre elle, la veuve ajouta de la couleur dans ces ondes, un violet doux cerné de bleu et de vert. Elle ne tenta pas d'étreindre la serveuse, se contentant de poser ses mains autour de son dos. Lorsqu'elle sentit peu à peu la jeune femme blonde se détendre jusqu'à se blottir, une force sereine s'infiltra dans la veuve, réveillant intérieurement des espaces en elle qui s'étaient endormis quelques années auparavant.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi longtemps, immobiles dans les bras l'une de l'autre : le contact entre elles était si profond, qu'elles avaient besoin de le ressentir, de l'analyser, de l'adoucir. Elles réalisèrent que cette connexion si intime se révélait, en définitive, source de puissance et de sérénité.

 **— « Je ne vous forcerai jamais, murmura Regina.**

 **— Je sais », répondit Emma sans être vraiment certaine d'avoir émis un son.**

Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne puissent se détacher l'une de l'autre.

—

Elles dînèrent et bavardèrent gaiement, tandis qu'au dehors les étoiles sortaient de leur cachette. La commerçante fit rougir la serveuse, en la félicitant à maintes reprises, affirmant n'avoir jamais rien goûté de meilleur. À mesure que se consumaient les bougies, que se vidaient les bouteilles de vin, l'orpheline donna certaines informations sur son enfance à Boston. Qu'elle était une enfant du système, qu'elle avait eu une enfance difficile, au cours de laquelle on l'avait souvent battue ou affamée. Comme pour la soutenir, la négociante avait alors posé la main sur la sienne. La veuve avait ensuite évoqué sa mère abusive, qui prenait plaisir à la torturer mentalement et qui aimait la punir à coups de cravache, mère à laquelle elle n'avait échappé qu'en intégrant l'armée. Cette confidence troubla la barmaid plus qu'elle ne sut le dire, tout en la rassurant profondément. Elles ne réalisèrent pas vraiment qu'un silence nuit s'était installé. Elles restaient ainsi, sans que l'une d'entre d'elles ne veuille lâcher la main de l'autre. Emma, cependant, éprouva rapidement de la gêne en croisant le regard de Regina. Ses anciennes peurs resurgirent.

 **— « Je devrais sans doute me mettre à débarrasser », dit-elle, brisant volontairement la magie de l'instant.**

La jeune femme brune comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait rencontré, à l'intérieur de sa compagne, une nouvelle barrière, une barrière qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau effacer. Elle observa la blonde se mettre debout, comme brûlée par le soleil. Elle se leva à son tour :

 **— « J'ai passé une extraordinaire soirée.**

 **— Regina... Je...**

 **— C'est un simple constat, Emma. Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je vous l'ai dit : je ne veux pas vous forcer.**

 **— J'y tiens car j'ai également passé une merveilleuse soirée. Je sais aussi où tout cela nous mènera. Je ne veux pas vous blesser. C'est bien là le problème. » La serveuse soupira : « Je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'ignore où je me retrouverai demain, encore moins dans un an. Vous savez, lorsque je suis arrivée ici, je pensais pouvoir tout laisser derrière moi, repartir de zéro. Vous pensez me connaître, mais moi, je ne suis plus certaine de savoir qui je suis. »**

La veuve sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur. Elle ne tenta pas, pourtant, de se rapprocher de la barmaid. Plus que jamais, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas bousculer cette dernière. Elle demanda néanmoins :

 **— « Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne voulez plus me revoir ?**

 **— Non, non. Certainement pas, répliqua l'orpheline en secouant vivement la tête. Si je dis cela, c'est justement parce que je veux vous revoir. Cela m'effraie : tout au fond de mon cœur, je sais que vous méritez mieux. Un homme. Une femme sur laquelle vous pouvez compter. Sur laquelle vos enfants peuvent également s'appuyer. Il y a trop de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet.**

 **— Elles n'ont pas d'importance.**

 **— Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?**

 **— Parce que je me connais. »**

La jeune femme brune ne mentait pas. Elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour Daniel. Après le décès de celui-ci, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'éprouverait plus jamais ce sentiment, au point de ne pas l'avoir reconnu lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune femme blonde pour la première fois. Mais elle le reconnaissait maintenant. Elle aimait Emma. Non seulement celle qu'elle connaissait, mais celle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, tout comme celle qu'elle deviendrait. Elle fit un pas vers la blonde, puis un autre, très lentement.

 **— « Regina... Cela n'est pas possible.**

 **— Ces choses n'ont pas d'importance, Emma. Je vous l'ai dit. »**

Toutes deux restèrent immobiles. Emma soupira. Ses yeux d'émeraude affrontèrent l'ébène calme et chaleureux de la commerçante. Celle-ci, telle un roc au milieu d'une tempête, ne bougeait pas. La blonde comprit soudainement que ses frayeurs s'avéraient injustifiées. Elle ne pouvait renier son passé, mais elle devait croire qu'elle y échapperait. Regina lui donnait cet espoir car celle-ci l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. « Un amour réciproque, réalisa-t-elle subitement. Un amour qu'elle voulait vivre plus que tout. »

La négociante, comme si elle avait suivi les tergiversations de l'orpheline, posa enfin la main sur la hanche de cette dernière, l'attira contre son corps sans pour autant la forcer. Elle sentit sa compagne s'abandonner à son étreinte. Une joie profonde l'envahit.

Leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un. La veuve déplaça sa main vers les cheveux dorés, les caressa tendrement, regarda, émerveillée, la serveuse fermer les yeux, avant de clore également les siens. La jeune femme blonde se sentit trembler dans les bras de la brune. Jamais personne, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant, n'avait fait preuve d'autant de douceur à son égard. Elle se blottit plus encore, luttant contre les larmes de bonheur qui montaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles jaillissent lentement. « Voilà ce que l'on éprouve lorsque quelqu'un vous aime vraiment », pensa-t-elle avec surprise.

La brune resserra délicatement son étreinte, effleurant la chevelure d'or de mouvements rassurants, tentant d'apaiser les émotions à fleur de peau de sa compagne, refusant de la brusquer. Elle attendit calmement, poursuivant ses frôlements, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme blonde se mette à son tour à l'enserrer.

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant de rapprocher leurs visages, de sceller légèrement leurs lèvres. Ce fut une découverte pleine de douceur. Elles fermèrent les yeux, se délectèrent de sensations inconnues. Leurs corps enlacés, elles s'embrassèrent longuement mais délicatement, comme deux adolescentes échangeant leur premier baiser, Emma cédant totalement aux lèvres pulpeuses de Regina, qui n'essaya nullement de la forcer ou d'entrouvrir sa bouche et qui ne cessa pas ses tendres caresses.

Peu à peu, alors que l'ancienne militaire promenait doucement ses doigts sur la peau des bras de l'orpheline, celle-ci sentit une chaleur intense parcourir son corps. Comme la serveuse n'avait jamais éprouvé de véritable désir, elle ne sut sur l'instant qu'en penser. L'étrange chaleur se transforma en petites étoiles pleines de vie, qui envahissaient son corps avec douceur, effaçant les tensions qui y régnaient, brisant sans à-coups les barrières qui l'enchaînaient.

Était-ce cela aimer et être aimée ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui sembla que oui. Elle comprit soudainement qu'elle devait dire la vérité, ou tout du moins le plus qu'elle le pourrait, à cette femme qui lui donnait tant. Avec regret, elle se détacha doucement du corps si soyeux, en prit la main, les entraîna vers l'obscurité des rocking-chairs. Le temps de la vérité était venu. Le temps de dévoiler ses fêlures et ses secrets.

La jeune femme blonde, avant de s'asseoir près de la brune, avait sorti et donné deux plaids moelleux. La lune les éclairait quelque peu. La barmaid sentit sa compagne la regarder attentivement, sans tenter pour autant de faire un geste de rapprochement.

 **— « Je ne peux être avec toi pour l'instant. J'aimerais l'être, mais je ne le puis point, commença la barmaid, sans réaliser qu'elle avait utilisé le tutoiement. Je ne souhaite pas te décevoir, mais c'est ainsi.**

 **— Il est impossible que tu me déçoives, Emma. Nous avons passé une merveilleuse soirée. Néanmoins, toi, comme moi, ne sommes pas prêtes. Toi, pour des raisons qui te sont propres. Moi, parce qu'il m'ait encore difficile de réaliser que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre que Daniel. Laissons la vie faire son office. Nous connaissons nos sentiments. Nous devinons où ils nous mènent. Prenons le temps de les vivre sereinement. »**

Encore une fois, la veuve surprit l'orpheline. Non seulement parce que celle-ci avait employé le tutoiement, mais parce qu'elle semblait parfaitement la comprendre, parce qu'encore une fois elle savait lui donner confiance.

 **— « Il y a quelque chose, néanmoins, que tu dois connaître à mon sujet, poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.**

 **— Je peux tout entendre.**

 **— Je suis mariée. Voilà pourquoi je ne puis passer la nuit avec toi, tout comme je ne pourrai jamais t'épouser.**

 **— Car tu restes loyale à tes engagements.**

 **— Si je suis ici, c'est bien parce que je suis certaine de ne plus vouloir l'être. Le problème n'est pas vraiment là.**

 **— Je serai là lorsque tu seras prête. Je t'attendrai. » Regina effleura la main d'Emma. « Je t'aime, Emma. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête à prononcer ces mots, et peut-être ne le seras-tu jamais, mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. L'amour est trop rare pour être fui.**

 **— Je sais.**

 **— Je ne te demande rien. Ta présence me suffit. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de parler.**

 **— J'y tiens. Quelques soient les choses qui se passent ou se passeront entre toi et moi, tu dois connaitre une histoire... La mienne. »**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews à mercredi prochain:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) voilà un peu plus sûr le passé de Emma avec son fameux mari Neal. Petit passage M .**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

« La neige tombait drue au moment où Neal Cassidy gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Des sacs de commissions se trouvaient sur la banquette arrière. Il les saisit tous avant de gagner la porte d'entrée de la maison, devant laquelle il les posa. Il revint ensuite vers le véhicule, utilisa la clef pour déverrouiller la portière afin de libérer Emma. En public, il paraissait toujours extrêmement galant, bien qu'en réalité il ne supportât pas de la laisser seule un instant, n'acceptant pas qu'un homme lui parlât ou la regardât. Ainsi, dans les allées du supermarché, il se collait aux basques de la jeune femme blonde, tandis qu'elle scrutait les rayons à la recherche de promotions. Leur budget était serré certes, mais le véritable problème venait du fait que le jeune homme refusait qu'elle travaillât. En réalité, les seuls moments où elle pouvait sortir de la maison était lorsqu'il l'accompagnait. De plus, il se mettait dans des colères noires s'il pensait qu'elle avait trop dépensé. Elle ne dépensait pas trop. Il lui avait donné l'argent. Lorsqu'elle avait eu réglé les courses, elle lui avait tendu la monnaie. Il avait compté les pièces, avait veillé à ce qu'aucun cent ne manquât.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'orpheline enleva sa veste, ne put s'empêcher de se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer, avant de rapidement glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. La bâtisse était glaciale. Elle évitait autant que possible de poser ses pieds nus sur le sol. Il lui était interdit de monter le thermostat : Neal trouvait les factures de chauffage trop élevées. Lorsqu'il était au travail, elle se couvrait allègrement, mais, dès qu'il se trouvait là, le jeune homme souhaitait la voir habillée sexy : ses bras et ses jambes devaient être visibles, ses seins mis en évidence, sans soutien-gorge, sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu'ils sortaient. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une sorte de trophée, un objet qu'il aimait exhiber.

Il posa les courses sur la table de la cuisine, s'approcha immédiatement du réfrigérateur, abandonnant le rangement à sa compagne. Il sortit du freezer deux ou trois glaçons. Il les jeta dans un verre, sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le meuble du salon où il remplit celui-ci de rhum. Presque à ras bord. Il prit la carafe d'alcool afin de la placer sur la petite table du séjour, à portée de sa main. Il se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir sur le divan.

Restée dans la cuisine, celle-ci l'observait d'un œil, tout en sortant des sacs une bouteille de liquide vaisselle. Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'évier. Elle se baissa vers le placard d'en dessus, y posa le flacon tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle y attrapa hâtivement le téléphone qu'elle venait d'acheter sans que son conjoint n'en ait eu conscience. Cela avait été facile. Il avait la manie de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant ceux qui auraient pu la mater. Elle avait prétendu avoir oublié les éponges, lui avait demandé avec des yeux de biche débile de surveiller le chariot. Elle était partie en courant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, était passée par le rayon adéquat pour y prendre un tout petit portable, à clapet, qu'elle avait glissé dans son manteau. Elle était revenue avec des Chamex, qu'elle avait fièrement posées dans le caddy. Lorsqu'elle avait disposé les courses à la caisse, après une longue queue, elle y avait ajouté le téléphone. Là encore, à trop chercher dans la file ces soi-disant dragueurs qui l'obsédaient, il ne l'avait pas vue le déballer, le glisser dans la poche de sa pelisse. Elle l'avait ensuite déplacé, lors de leur retour, dans celle de son pantalon.

Elle attrapa un vieux seau, dont elle ôta rapidement les chiffons sales, y glissa l'appareil au fond, par-dessus les clefs qu'elle avait dérobées, replaça l'ensemble dans le réduit. Jamais Neal n'aurait l'idée de venir y voir : il ne supportait pas la saleté, exigeant qu'elle fît tous les jours un ménage minutieux. Elle espéra ne pas avoir été vue, sentit ses joues rougir à cette idée. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait prouvé qu'il était capable de lire dans ses pensées. Craignant qu'il n'arrivât, encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se consacra au rangement des courses, plaçant lentement chaque produit dans les étagères, du plus ancien au plus récent. Elle respirait profondément, calmant petit à petit les battements erratiques de son cœur paniqué. Il ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se lava les mains, se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Elle sortit ensuite un couteau du tiroir, prit la planche à découper et se mit à fendre les pommes de terre en tranches fines après les avoir épluchées. Elle huila une plaque de cuisson, alluma le four, assaisonna les tubercules avec de la coriandre, du sel, du poivre et de l'ail avant de les mettre à cuire. Le jeune homme aimait les ingrédients de ses salades finement tranchés, aussi coupa-t-elle la tomate en deux ainsi qu'un quart du concombre, avant d'emballer le reste dans un film plastique pour le ranger au frais. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du frigo, elle aperçut Neal appuyé contre le chambranle de l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle plongea la tête dans le frigidaire, afin qu'il ne pût voir ses tremblements. « Il ignore que j'ai acheté un téléphone portable ». Elle s'accrocha à cette idée, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Elle l'entendit boire une longue gorgée. Lorsqu'elle posa la viande sur la table, il avait achevé son verre de rhum mais continuait de l'observer.

 **— « Filet de poulet, ce soir ?**

 **— Oui, répondit-elle. Je viens d'allumer le four. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. Les pommes de terre terminent de cuire. Je m'occuperai la viande après avoir préparé la salade. »**

Elle entreprit de couper finement la tomate.

 **— « Pas trop gros, les morceaux, prévint-il.**

 **— Je sais. »**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il avait ramené la bouteille de rhum qu'il posa avec son verre sur le plan de travail, avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme blonde. Il se colla à son dos, regarda par-dessus son épaule la manière dont elle découpait la tomate en tous petits dés. Percevant son souffle sur sa nuque, elle se retint de tressaillir lorsqu'il plaqua les mains sur ses hanches. Supposant ce qu'il voulait, elle reposa le couteau, s'essuya les mains dans un torchon à cet effet, se retourna en mettant les bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa tout doucement, s'abstenant de déglutir en respirant son haleine alcoolisée.

Elle ne vit pas venir la gifle, sentit uniquement la douleur cuisante sur la joue. Rouge. En feu.

— **« Tu m'as fait perdre tout mon après-midi !, hurla-t-il. Tu avais oublié les éponges ! J'avais l'air ridicule, seul à t'attendre. Combien de fois dois-je te dire que le rôle d'une femme est de rester à côté de son mari ? Sans compter le monde à la caisse. »**

Il lui agrippa les bras en serrant fort. Un rictus de colère déformait ses lèvres, ses yeux injectés de sang. Les effluves fétides débordant de sa bouche écœurèrent définitivement la jeune femme qui se débattit, tenta de se détacher. Il la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle manqua tomber. Seule la table la retint.

« Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que je pouvais avoir envie de me détendre aujourd'hui ? Me détendre durant mon unique jour de congé ?

 **— Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se tenant la joue.**

 **— Bon sang, cria-t-il à nouveau, c'est si compliqué pour toi de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ta petite personne ? Tu n'as même pas eu l'idée, maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, de remettre ta jupe alors que tu sais que ça me fait plaisir. »**

Neal tendit la main pour la saisir. Elle se tourna, essayant de s'enfuir, mais l'étal la coinçait. Il était, de toutes manières, décidé à frapper : elle ne put lui échapper. Il cogna fort. Son poing atteignit la jeune femme blonde au creux du dos. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, s'écroula par terre, les reins en feu, la souffrance sillonnant ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale. La tête lui tournait. Elle voulut se redresser. Le mouvement ne fit qu'aggraver son vertige.

« T'es qu'une sale pute ! Une petite idiote que j'ai la pitié d'héberger, incapable de s'occuper correctement de moi. Incapable d'être une vraie femme. Une débile à qui je dois tout apprendre. »

Figée au sol, elle ne dit rien. Non seulement elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus respirer, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Les hurlements et les coups du jeune homme ne l'atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin laissée sortir, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait toujours du monde le samedi, qu'elle pourrait faire les courses en semaine, quand il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait pas supporté cette idée, la menottant à nouveau au radiateur dès le lendemain, comme si cela ne suffisait plus qu'il l'enfermât à double tour, qu'il ne lui laissât aucun argent ou qu'il exigeât qu'elle l'appelât toutes les deux heures. Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait l'habitude des coups : elle avait été tabassée dans toutes ses familles d'accueil. Elle avait même prévu qu'il la frapperait, après l'arnaque des éponges. Elle avait tout calculé. Elle n'avait simplement pas envisagé qu'il serait aussi violent. Peut-être devenait-il de plus en plus violent. À moins que l'idée d'être bientôt libre ne la rende moins endurante. Ce dont elle était certaine, pour l'instant, était qu'elle trouverait du sang dans ses urines le lendemain. Il resta quelques instants au-dessus d'elle, puis lâcha un soupir de dégoût. Il récupéra la bouteille de rhum en quittant la cuisine, abandonnant le verre vide.

La jeune femme blonde mit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses forces afin de se relever. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la frappait. Elle préférait cela aux viols. Il la frapperait encore souvent avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Elle le savait, s'en était fait une raison. Il avait réagi ainsi lorsqu'elle lui avait dérobé les clefs. Elle n'avait pas craint qu'il changeât de serrure. Il s'était vanté de son sens de l'économie, du fait d'avoir acheté une serrure de sécurité et plusieurs doubles de clefs. La vérité était qu'il était trop radin pour en racheter une nouvelle. Là aussi, elle l'avait roulé dans la farine. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine fierté. Il avait l'habitude, dès son arrivée, de ranger les clefs, son révolver et son téléphone, dans un coffre près de l'entrée, qu'il verrouillait soigneusement avec un cadenas à code. Mais ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait rangé sa veste en cuir noir, elle avait senti les clefs qu'il avait oubliées, sans doute trop pressé de la violer. Lui disait « faire l'amour ». Pendant qu'il dormait après l'avoir violée à plusieurs reprises, — jamais elle n'avait imaginé que, même dans un mariage, les viols étaient possibles — il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle devait faire son « devoir conjugal », que c'était le rôle d'une femme —, pendant qu'il dormait après l'avoir violée, elle avait déchiré la fameuse poche, afin de lui faire croire que les clefs étaient tombées. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la « perte », il s'en était pris à elle, lui reprochant de n'avoir pas réparé le trou alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de toucher à son blouson. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle ait pu voler le trousseau parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était « débile », le lui répétant sans cesse. Elle, ne commettait pas cette erreur. Elle avait laissé s'écouler trois mois avant de faire le coup du téléphone.

Elle se hissa au-dessus de l'évier, se mouilla le visage, le cou, passa l'eau glacée sur l'ensemble de son torse. Lorsqu'elle revint devant la planche à découper, ses mains tremblaient moins. La cuisine lui sembla encore plus glaciale, comme si la chaleur du four n'existait pas. La douleur dans son dos l'élançait. Une semaine plus tôt, Neal l'avait frappée si fort à l'estomac qu'elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à vomir. Elle en avait gardé des élancements au poignet gauche. Elle sécha ses larmes du dos de la main. Il lui fallait reprendre la préparation du dîner afin d'éviter d'autres agressions : « Une femme doit veiller à ce que les repas soient toujours prêts pour son mari ». La voix du jeune homme résonnait dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il croire en de telles âneries ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que son apparente gentillesse indiquait nécessairement une bonté naturelle ? Mais elle l'avait cru. Maintenant, elle devait assumer.

Elle entendait, venant du salon, les jingles de la télévision. Quand l'avait-il allumée ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle sortit la plaque de pommes de terre, en vérifia la cuisson. La chaleur du four effleura son visage, réveilla les picotements de sa peau douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune marque : il connaissait avec précision les endroits et de quelle manière frapper pour qu'il n'y ait nulle preuve. Elle se demandait régulièrement s'il avait appris cela à son travail, ou si c'était inné.

Elle versa un peu d'huile d'olive dans une poêle, lança la cuisson du poulet, qu'elle assaisonna de citron et d'une pincée de curry. Elle ajouta quelques olives vertes, ainsi que de la coriandre fraiche. Elle évitait de penser au téléphone portable, aux clefs sous l'évier. Elle se centra uniquement sur la cuisine, retournant la viande pour qu'elle cuise uniformément. Ainsi concentrée, elle replaça son masque, remit en place les barrières psychiques qui la protégeaient. Elle oublia peu à peu la douleur qui sourdait tout au long de son corps. Elle avait si souvent mal qu'elle n'y accordait plus aucune importance, s'y étant habituée comme s'il s'agissait d'un état normal. Elle tourna de nouveau les filets avant de les saler, de les poivrer légèrement. Elle venait d'arrêter le four, s'apprêtant à sortir les pommes de terre, lorsque Neal réapparut dans la cuisine, les yeux vitreux, tenant à la main la bouteille de rhum, qui était maintenant à moitié vide.

 **— « Le dîner sera prêt dans un petit moment », dit-elle alors que tout son être se tendait. Viol ou coups ? Les deux étaient possibles.**

 **— « Je suis désolé, mon amour, répondit-il, avec cet air contrit dont elle avait appris, au fil du temps, qu'il ne signifiait rien. Mais comme tu n'es qu'une orpheline, tu es si ignorante que je dois tout t'apprendre.**

 **— Je sais. Tout va bien, chéri.**

 **— Je n'avais même pas remarqué ce nouveau tee-shirt.**

 **— Il y a longtemps, en fait, que je ne l'avais mis.**

 **— Il te va bien.**

 **— Merci.**

 **— Tu n'as pas mis ta robe.**

 **— Je suis désolée. Je faisais le repas et il fait un peu froid, ce soir.**

 **— D'accord. Mais tu es si belle avec. Tu sais que je fais cela pour ton bien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu es mon amour et que je t'aime.**

 **— Je sais.**

 **— Tu es censée dire que tu m'aimes aussi, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

Il lui embrassa la joue. Elle éteignit le feu sous les filets, à nouveau le prit par le cou, sans oublier de s'essuyer les doigts car cela provoquait sa colère. Cette fois, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait, avait deviné que le sexe du jeune homme était déjà en érection.

 **— « Je t'aime », mentit-elle en murmurant, sachant qu'il valait mieux, pour l'instant, que son corps évite un deuxième tabassage.**

La main de Neal souleva le haut de la jeune femme blonde, qu'il ôta rapidement. Le froid la fit trembler. Le jeune homme s'aventurera sur ses seins, les pinça avec ferveur. Leurs pointes se durcirent, mais ce n'était que le froid ou la douleur, elle ne savait pas. Elle attendait seulement le moment où la souffrance deviendrait atroce, le moment où la souffrance s'arrêterait. Elle se concentrait afin de ne pas vomir, ne supportant plus l'haleine brûlante et alcoolisée de celui qui était son mari, dont les pressions devenaient de plus en plus fébriles, de plus en plus agressives au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

 **— « Bon sang, bébé, que tu es belle ! Tu l'as toujours été. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vue. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens.**

 **— Je pensais que tu avais faim », dit-elle, tentant de détourner son attention.**

Elle détestait lorsqu'il l'appelait « bébé ». Non seulement parce que l'idée d'un viol sur un enfant la débectait, mais parce qu'un bébé était dépendant, ne pouvait dire ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. C'était méprisant. Juste une autre manière de la dévaloriser.

 **— « Pour le moment, j'ai faim pour d'autre chose », susurra-t-il, tout en déboutonnant son jean.**

 **— Pas ici, dit-elle tout en renversant la tête en arrière afin qu'il croît qu'elle le désirait. Dans la chambre.**

 **— Je préfère sur la table.**

 **— Et si quelqu'un nous voyait par la fenêtre ?**

 **— T'es pas marrante.**

 **— S'il te plaît. Ce serait gênant que les voisins se plaignent. »**

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de la traîner brusquement vers la chambre. Sitôt dans la pièce, il fut pris d'une véritable frénésie. Il la jeta sur le lit, lui baissa le jean jusqu'aux chevilles. À son tour, il se déshabilla. Elle put constater, sans surprise, avec amertume, qu'il était en érection. « Il faut que je mouille, il faut que je mouille », pensa-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra. Cela n'arriva pas. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé en fait, mais comme à chaque fois, elle tenta de provoquer ce qu'elle avait lu qu'il devait arriver. Il arracha brutalement sa culotte. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle d'un coup violent et profond. Elle vit sur son visage le plaisir qu'il prenait à la pénétrer ainsi, sans préliminaire. Elle se reprit rapidement, pour dire les mots qui le feraient jouir immédiatement, afin que la douleur s'arrêtât au plus vite : « Oui, Neal, continue, prends-moi Neal, prends-moi, je suis à toi. Oui, Neal. » Dans cet ordre exactement. Tout en gémissant. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait la voir agir, convaincu qu'elle jouissait parce qu'il jouissait. Il le lui avait répété à maintes reprises : « Une femme ne jouit que si son mari a joui. » Il s'enfonça plusieurs fois, se délectant des exhortations qu'elle poussait. L'unique chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'il terminât son affaire au plus vite. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il se mettait en colère. Les gifles et les coups de poing pleuvaient jusqu'à ce qu'il la retournât pour d'atroces pénétrations anales qui la faisaient saigner des jours durant.

Curieusement ce jour-là, la souffrance lui sembla moins vive, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache pour le téléphone portable, parce qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Lorsque le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru de spasmes, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, le berçait tout en murmurant : « Tu as été extraordinaire, mon amour ». Il s'endormit rapidement. Il s'endormait toujours après. Particulièrement s'il avait beaucoup bu. Particulièrement si elle le félicitait de ses 'prouesses' sexuelles. Durant deux heures. Ce sont des choses qu'elle avait remarquées au fil du temps. Elle s'en servait maintenant à son avantage. Elle le dégagea délicatement, afin de ne surtout pas le réveiller.

 **— « Je vais faire réchauffer le repas. Repose-toi, mon amour ».**

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle ne put atteindre les toilettes, vomissant à même le sol la bile qu'elle retenait depuis un trop long moment. Elle ne nettoya pas, préférant se jeter hâtivement dans la douche où elle rinça avec ardeur son vagin tandis que des larmes de rage et de douleur glissaient sur son visage. Elle utilisait l'eau la plus brûlante qu'elle puisse supporter, espérant que cette chaleur tue un maximum de spermatozoïdes. C'était une chose qu'elle avait lue : les spermatozoïdes ne supportent pas le chaud. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'enfant avec celui qu'elle ne considérait plus comme un être humain. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre la pilule, Neal refusant qu'elle voie un quelconque médecin, encore moins un gynécologue, aussi désirait-elle ne prendre aucun risque. Elle se sécha. Se mit diverses crèmes pour soigner ses plaies. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne lui refusait jamais, c'était les produits pharmaceutiques. D'abord parce qu'il était extrêmement douillet, ensuite, parce qu'il craignait que l'on découvrît un jour qu'il la frappait régulièrement. Elle nettoya le sol avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Elle avait pu se rincer encore deux fois le vagin à l'eau chaude et avait fini de préparer le repas, lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Ensuite, après s'être servi un nouveau verre de rhum, il voulut que la jeune femme blonde s'assît auprès de lui afin qu'ils regardassent ensemble le programme qu'il avait choisi à la télévision, négligeant de la consulter. Ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de se coucher. Il avait, durant ce moment, bu de nombreux gobelets de rhum. Le temps qu'elle se lave, — il voulait qu'elle sente bon avant d'aller au lit —, il s'était endormi. Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle utilisa une bouteille de verre pour y mettre de l'eau bouillante. Elle la recouvrit d'un torchon afin de l'utiliser comme bouillotte. « Crevez, spermatozoïdes, crevez ! », se répéta-t-elle en s'allongeant tout en s'éloignant le plus possible du corps de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Elle se releva au bout d'une heure, remit de l'eau bien chaude après s'être, encore une fois, lavée. Il y avait maintenant des années qu'elle dormait à peine, sans cesse réveillée par des cauchemars où les viols de son mari se répétaient sans cesse. Sans cesse obligée de s'éveiller car, lorsqu'il était à son travail, il exigeait qu'elle lui téléphona toutes les deux heures. »

Emma se tut, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle tentait, depuis plus de trois longues années, de refouler les souvenirs de Neal, refusant de penser à lui. Elle réalisait soudainement que cela avait été vain, qu'ils étaient toujours aussi vivaces, aussi tenaces. Le fait, pourtant, d'avoir fait sa narration à la troisième personne lui avait permis de prendre de la distance, de ne pas s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pu, néanmoins, confier toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir. Juste une partie. Elle sursauta, cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains douces se poser délicatement sur ses doigts. Elle s'était tant perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Regina se glisser à ses genoux.

 **— « Pardon, murmura la jeune femme brune, en reculant pour s'asseoir à même le sol contre la rambarde de bois.**

 **— Non, dit l'orpheline, se mettant à son tour à genoux.**

 **— Je ne forcerai jamais. »**

En se rapprochant de l'ancienne militaire, la jeune femme blonde vit des traces de maquillage sur le visage de cette dernière. Que celle-ci ait pu pleurer durant son récit bouleversa encore plus la serveuse, mais d'une manière fort différente. Elle prit à son tour les mains de la veuve, qui répéta doucement :

« Je ne te forcerai jamais.

 **— Je sais, dit la barmaid, alors qu'elle sentit les pleurs qu'elle avait retenus jusque là couler le long de son visage.**

 **— Hé », fit la commerçante en glissant ses doigts pour les essuyer.**

Une immense chaleur envahit Emma lorsqu'elle perçut la caresse. Sans comprendre comment, elle fut blottie dans les bras de Regina, tandis que coulaient des larmes silencieuses. La négociante la tenait doucement, la berçait tendrement, sans dire un mot, juste en étant là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ancienne militaire entendait de tels récits. Certaines des recrues qu'elle avait encadrées s'étaient engagées pour fuir des maris violents. Fuir ou se protéger. Ou apprendre à se protéger. Le processus pour se libérer devenait définitif lorsque la personne racontait son histoire. La jeune femme brune savait donc qu'il fallait que l'orpheline continue son récit. Quel que soit le temps que cela prenait. Quelle qu'en soit la longueur. Mais le savoir n'empêchait pas la veuve d'avoir une boule à l'estomac. Elle avait beau avoir déjà pensé que le passé d'Emma était plein de souffrances, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si violent. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une jeune soldate qu'elle aidait, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à la sensibilité extraordinaire et dont elle était tombée, sans en avoir conscience, profondément amoureuse.

Elle caressait doucement les cheveux d'or de l'orpheline, ne s'offusquant nullement des larmes inondant sa poitrine. Elle devinait sans peine que ce n'étaient pas des pleurs silencieux pleins de rage et de colère, mais des larmes permettant à la tristesse de s'en aller peu à peu. Elle projeta, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant dans la soirée, des ondes de douceur colorée vers sa compagne afin de l'apaiser, tout en sachant qu'il était fondamental que la barmaid pleurât. Elle se contenta ensuite de lui offrir un mouchoir, sentant peu à peu la jeune femme blonde se détendre, ses larmes se tarissant petit à petit. Elle fut pourtant fort surprise de l'entendre murmurer :

 **— « J'ai tâché ta tunique et ton mouchoir.**

 **— Il y a des choses bien plus importantes qu'un mouchoir ou qu'une tunique tâchée, Emma. Et juste au cas où la question t'effleurerait, je suis parfaitement capable de laver mon linge sale. Il faut être complètement débile pour ne pas savoir le faire. »**

Surprenant encore une fois Regina, la serveuse pouffa, partant finalement dans un fou-rire quelque peu hystérique. La veuve sourit, sans pour autant cesser de caresser la chevelure dorée : s'esclaffer était plutôt bon signe. Quelques soient les agissements de ce type, il n'avait pas détruit l'orpheline. Certes, à l'instant même, celle-ci était fragile, perdue. Mais ce n'était que pour l'instant. Très vite, elle découvrirait que cela l'avait rendue plus forte, et la commerçante se ferait une joie de le lui confirmer. Une fois calmée, la jeune femme blonde tenta d'expliquer :

 **— « Neal. Il me traitait tout le temps d'idiote, de débile. Mais il était totalement incapable de s'occuper de son linge. Il ne savait même pas faire cuire des pâtes.**

 **— Alors que toi, tu as appris toute seule à gérer ton quotidien, car quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas dans tes familles d'accueil que l'on t'a transmis ces connaissances. Le débile, en fait, ce n'est pas toi : c'est lui.**

 **— Oui. »**

Cette découverte sidéra totalement Emma. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière. « Je ne suis pas débile : c'est lui qui l'est. » Elle se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase afin d'en appréhender la réalité. Elle se blottit plus encore contre le corps doux et rassurant de la jeune femme brune, avant de lever les yeux vers elle :

« Je n'avais jamais envisagé ce point de vue. »

Regina se pencha pour lui ramener délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille :

 **— « J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête de l'oublier.**

 **— En effet. »**

Jamais la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Jamais personne ne l'avait ainsi tenue dans ses bras. Surtout en ne lui demandant rien en échange. Ses familles d'accueil voulaient, au mieux qu'elle soit invisible, au pire qu'elle serve de punching-ball. Lily, — elle l'avait compris trop tard —, n'attendait d'elle que du sexe et l'avait trompée parce qu'Emma ne se sentait pas encore prête pour passer à l'acte. Neal ne désirait qu'une esclave, y compris sexuelle. Regina ne quémandait rien, se contentant des instants qu'Emma lui offrait. Regina attendait qu'Emma soit prête. « Prête à quoi », s'angoissa soudainement la barmaid. La réponse lui sauta à l'esprit : « Prête à vivre. »

Elle plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans la douceur d'ébène de l'ancienne militaire. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, ce fut l'orpheline qui initia un baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser plein de passion ou de fougue. C'était un simple effleurement empli de promesses, léger comme une brise d'été. Un baiser plein d'amour et d'espoir. La négociante glissa un doigt aérien sur les lèvres de sa compagne, heureuse que celle-ci ait enfin pris l'initiative.

 **— « Tu as pris la bonne décision en t'en allant, dit-elle doucement.**

 **— Je sais.**

 **— Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi, Emma. »**

La serveuse fut une nouvelle fois surprise par la capacité de la commerçante à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées.

 **— « Bien sûr que si, répondit-elle. Je l'ai choisi, je l'ai épousé.**

 **— Tu étais très jeune, trop jeune. Malheureusement, tu es tombée sur un manipulateur, qui a utilisé ta jeunesse et ton triste passé à son avantage. Je suis certaine que Neal est plus âgé que toi.**

 **— Il a douze ans de plus que… Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **— J'ai connu un sergent, qui était ainsi. La formation des jeunes soldats est assez dure. C'est important pour trouver ceux qui ont la carrure de survivre au front. Whale, — c'est son nom —, était toujours extrêmement gentil avec les recrues féminines, en particulier avec celles qui étaient très jeunes et très jolies. En particulier avec celles qui avaient un passé difficile. Il utilisait sa gentillesse pour les mettre dans son lit. Ensuite, il devenait totalement abject avec elles, faisant tout pour les détruire et les renvoyer de l'armée. Le sergent Whale n'a vraiment pas eu de chance lorsque je suis devenue sa supérieure. Il finira sa vie dans une prison militaire et j'en suis fort aise. Neal est semblable à lui, Emma. Cela s'appelle de l'abus de confiance. C'est une chose terrible que d'abuser de la confiance de quelqu'un. »**

La jeune femme brune lisait sans peine le cheminement des pensées de sa compagne. Ce qu'elle avait compris en un instant avait dû prendre des mois pour que l'orpheline le perçoive. Elle effaça doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la serveuse, sachant que cette dernière ne devait même pas avoir conscience de celles-ci. Le doute s'installa de nouveau dans les yeux d'émeraude :

 **— « Tu ne comprends pas.**

 **— Alors, explique-moi.**

 **— Je l'ai laissé faire, Regina. Marco m'avait dit de me méfier de lui mais…**

 **— Excuse-moi de te couper. Qui est Marco ?**

 **— C'était mon patron. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu partir plus tôt de ma dernière famille d'accueil. Bien que je ne fusse pas majeure, Marco m'avait signé un contrat de travail. Je venais juste d'avoir seize ans. Comme j'étais indépendante financièrement, j'ai pu quitter ma famille d'accueil. Je dépendais encore des services sociaux, en tous cas jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, mais je pouvais choisir où habiter. Marco est mort alors que je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans. Une agression par un junkie.**

 **— Tu étais en deuil lorsque tu as rencontré Neal ?**

 **— Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne connaissais pas Marco depuis si longtemps que cela, mais c'était la personne la plus importante de ma vie. La seule personne de ma vie, en fait. Je n'étais pas triste, j'étais anéantie. Neal, quant à lui, était tellement gentil. Je le croisais constamment, comme si le destin tentait de nous rapprocher. Il me faisait sans cesse des cadeaux. Tout s'est passé si vite. Nous étions mariés alors que je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir dit « oui ». Mais je l'ai fait. Et l'enfer s'est déclenché. »**

L'ancienne militaire caressa doucement le dos de l'orpheline, tandis que cette dernière se perdait dans ses souvenirs. La négociante ne tenta pas de la sortir de son silence. Elle se contenta de murmurer :

 **— « Ces rencontres n'étaient pas dues au hasard, Emma. Encore moins au destin. C'était du harcèlement. Si tu n'avais pas été en deuil, si tu n'avais été si jeune, tu en aurais eu conscience. Ce type n'est pas seulement un vrai salaud, c'est également un véritable lâche.**

 **— Peu importe. C'est trop tard maintenant. Non seulement il me tabassait, mais j'ai fait l'amour avec lui chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. En disant que je l'aimais alors que je mentais. Neal disait toujours que je n'étais qu'une sale pute, et c'est exactement ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Regina. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour une Lady comme toi.**

 **— Laisse la Lady décider ce qui est bien pour elle, Emma. Et si je te dis que tu es bien pour moi, dis-toi que c'est le cas, parce que j'ai toujours raison. »**

La veuve souriait en affirmant cela, ses yeux plein de limonade qui pique, un sourire communicatif, plein de vie, qui, à son tour, fit sourire la jeune femme blonde, un sourire tremblant, mais un sourire quand même. La négociante redevint soudainement sérieuse, liant sa main à celle de la barmaid pour obtenir toute son attention :

« Écoute mon point de vue, Emma. Tu n'es pas, tu n'as jamais été, et tu ne seras jamais une « sale pute ». C'est un vocabulaire et une idée à bannir définitivement de ta vie. D'autant plus, lorsque ce jugement inepte est tenu par un être malfaisant, qui n'a, ni la capacité d'être humain, ni la capacité d'aimer. Il te violait. Tu ne faisais pas l'amour avec lui : tu avais la lucidité de te protéger pour éviter d'être tuée, car, vu la manière dont il te tabassait, c'est ce qui aurait fini par arriver. Il te violait car faire l'amour, c'est avoir le choix de dire « non ». Tu n'avais pas ce choix. Un viol n'est pas un acte d'amour, c'est un acte de haine et de mépris. De même, mentir pour se protéger n'est pas un mensonge. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. Pour moi, la situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais est identique à celle d'un otage prisonnier de fous extrémistes. Normalement, la cavalerie aurait dû venir te délivrer. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Tu as été ta propre cavalerie, Emma. Cela démontre une grande force de caractère, pour laquelle j'ai la plus grande admiration. Tu aurais été un formidable soldat. »

La veuve se tut : elle savait qu'il fallait du temps pour que l'orpheline assimilât de tels propos, tout comme il faudrait du temps pour démolir les aberrations que le jeune homme lui avait fourrées dans la tête. Elle garda leurs mains liées, offrant à la jeune femme blonde toute la force et la sérénité dont celle-ci avait besoin. Que la serveuse lui laisse ainsi voir ses émotions lui paraissait un extraordinaire cadeau, alors que pendant des mois, celle-ci ne lui avait offert qu'un visage pâle et fermé, si rarement souriant.

 **— « J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire, finit par confier la barmaid.**

 **— Il y a diverses raisons, répondit Regina d'une voix extrêmement douce. Tu étais en deuil, tu étais jeune, tu étais seule, et, surtout, tu pensais qu'il t'aimait. Tu l'as cru lorsqu'il t'a promis de ne plus recommencer. Et ce, bien qu'il soit devenu de plus en plus violent, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par comprendre que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il ne changerait pas. Tu l'as cru parce qu'il y a en toi une capacité que Neal n'aura jamais : la capacité d'aimer. C'est une capacité rare, Emma, qui vaut tout l'or du monde. De plus, tu ne voulais pas rompre ta promesse, ce qui est tout à ton honneur. Il n'y a pas de honte, cependant, à rompre une promesse qui n'a jamais été respectée. Tu as pris soin de ton mari jusqu'à l'abnégation. La réciproque n'est pas vraie. Nul ne peut rompre une promesse qui n'a pas été tenue. Enfin, j'y vois, quant à moi, une autre raison, une raison que tu vas détester. C'est lié à ton enfance. Tu as dit que tu avais l'habitude des coups, que tu avais été tabassée dans toutes tes familles d'accueil. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que Neal ne t'aimait pas : tu n'avais aucun moyen de comparer. Encore moins après qu'il t'ait enfermée, isolée de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu te montrer que les choses doivent se passer différemment. Crois-moi, Emma : Neal ne t'a pas choisie par hasard. Il y a une chose, cependant, que ce saligaud n'avait pas prévue. Si vivre en famille d'accueil ne t'a pas appris à reconnaître le véritable amour, cela t'a donné un immense atout : la capacité de survivre, de te fondre dans le décor, de disparaître. Telle une guerrière. »**

L'orpheline était peu à peu devenue livide en entendant ces mots, ses épaules parcourues de légers spasmes. Regina s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dû blesser sa compagne, mais il était impératif que cette dernière comprenne jusqu'à quel point son mari était maléfique et jusqu'à point elle était plus forte que lui. La veuve aurait aimé la tenir dans ses bras plus fortement, mais elle sentait qu'il était préférable de laisser la crise s'estomper, ne voulant pas que la serveuse se sente agressée alors que celle-ci était si vulnérable. À nouveau, elle préféra attendre un signe de la barmaid.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela, murmura la négociante alors que sa gorge se serrait. Tu n'étais pas prête. Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Mon bel amour. »

Les mots pénétrèrent néanmoins l'esprit bouleversé de la jeune femme blonde, perturbant encore plus ses émotions. Elle se blottit encore plus fort contre le corps de la militaire, gobant la douceur et la force que celui-ci lui offrait, souhaitant de tout son cœur que la commerçante lui rende son étreinte. Comme si elle l'avait entendue, la négociante l'enserra tendrement, caressant longuement son dos, sa chevelure. Lorsqu'Emma remonta pour se mouvoir vers les épaules de sa compagne, elle fut étonnée de constater qu'encore une fois, Regina pleurait pour elle.

 **— « Tu pleures, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout cela.**

 **— Au contraire. Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler enfin de toi.**

 **— Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir en détail tout ce que j'ai dû faire.**

 **— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je t'ai dit que je voulais tout savoir afin de ne jamais te faire de mal. Je ne plaisantais pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre. De plus, je peux tout entendre car être militaire m'a permis de rencontrer des gens tout aussi blessés que toi. Voilà pourquoi je peux t'affirmer qu'un jour, – bientôt –, tout ceci sera du passé. Y compris ce que tu ressens lorsque tu penses à lui.**

 **— Je le déteste tellement, mais je me déteste encore plus. Tu dois comprendre que je suis mieux seule. Que je ne corresponds nullement à l'image que tu as de moi. Que je ne suis pas la femme que tu croies connaître. »**

Réalisant qu'Emma était de nouveau au bord des larmes, Regina décida qu'il était temps de la sortir de cette spirale d'autodénigrement. Elle se détacha de la jeune femme blonde, en lui murmurant :

 **— « Viens. »**

Elle se leva, inclina la main afin de l'aider à se mettre debout. Elles restèrent un instant à se regarder, quelque peu ankylosées. Lorsque la veuve remarqua que la serveuse avait la chair de poule, elle lui frotta tendrement les bras afin de la réchauffer.

« Viens, répéta-t-elle. Tu as froid et je pense qu'il est temps que nous passions par la salle de bain. »

L'ancienne militaire sentit sa compagne hésiter, comprit qu'il était difficile pour celle-ci de passer de l'ombre à la lumière. En son fort intérieur, la négociante réprima sa colère envers celui qui avait démoli le peu d'estime de soi que se portait la barmaid, se contentant de le maudire. Elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vers l'orpheline, lui tendit la main :

« Viens, dit-elle doucement. Mon maquillage a coulé. J'aimerais me laver le visage, tout comme toi, je suppose. Et si tu préfères que je ne te regarde pas, je te promets que je ne le ferai pas. Par ailleurs, la nuit fraîchit. Je crois donc qu'une tisane ou un bon café s'imposent. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha un pâle sourire à la jeune femme blonde. Elle prit la main que la brune lui offrait, se laissa délicatement entraîner vers la salle de bain. La veuve respecta la promesse qu'elle avait faite, ne regardant aucunement la serveuse, de même qu'elle la laissa seule lors de ses ablutions.

Lorsqu'Emma se retrouva seule devant le lavabo, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait curieusement sereine. Totalement perturbée, mais sereine. L'eau lui avait fait du bien et, bien que les réactions de Regina l'aient sidérée, savoir la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène derrière la porte la rassurait.

 **— « Puis-je entrer ? demanda cette dernière.**

 **— Oui. »**

L'orpheline allait sortir lorsque la négociante dit :

 **— « Reste. »**

Après s'être passée de l'eau sur le visage, la commerçante prit doucement Emma par les épaules afin de les diriger toutes les deux vers le miroir :

 **— « Je voudrais te montrer ce que je vois. Tu te vois comme quelqu'un qui ne pouvait s'enfuir. Quelqu'un qui devrait éprouver de la honte ou de la culpabilité face à une situation inextricable. Je vois, quant à moi, une jeune femme intelligente, sensible, particulièrement belle. Elle a traversé l'enfer, mais s'en est échappée, faisant preuve d'un courage comme on en voit peu, sans pour autant perdre son humanité et sa douceur, ce qui est encore plus rare. C'est cette jeune femme, Emma, que tu dois voir lorsque tu te regardes dans la glace. Car c'est la seule qui soit réelle. »**

La serveuse baissa la tête, comme si elle ne supportait pas son propre reflet. Mais la commerçante lui releva doucement le visage, la poussant tendrement à s'observer de nouveau dans le miroir :

« La seule qui soit réelle, Emma. »

La négociante glissa ses doigts dans ceux de l'orpheline, remonta leurs mains pour qu'elles caressent les yeux, les joues, la bouche de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or tout en lui répétant :

« La seule qui soit réelle. »

Finalement l'orpheline se détacha, se retourna vers la veuve, la regarda attentivement, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas.

 **— « Tu le penses vraiment ?, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.**

 **— Oui. Crois-tu que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui ? Tu es la femme que j'aime, Emma. N'en doute jamais. »**

La brune s'approcha de la blonde, s'assura d'avoir dissipé toutes ses craintes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ce fut bref et d'une douceur extrême.

« Ma belle guerrière pense-t-elle que nous pouvons aller boire ce café, maintenant ? D'autant plus que j'ai remarqué dans son charmant salon un canapé qui nous tend les bras. »

Emma resta immobile en entendant le surnom. « Ma belle guerrière. Regina l'avait appelée 'ma belle guerrière'. Plaisantait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. D'autant, que ce n'était guère dans sa nature. » L'orpheline regarda l'ancienne militaire qui l'attendait, patiemment, sérieusement, près de la porte.

 **— « Emma, s'inquiéta cette dernière, tout va bien ?**

 **— Oui. »**

Une fois dans la cuisine, la jeune femme aux boucles d'ébène refusa de laisser sa compagne s'occuper du café, prétextant qu'elle voulait remercier son hôtesse pour son si délicieux repas. En réalité, la négociante avait constaté que la serveuse était plongée dans l'une de ses si habituelles introspections et la veuve pensa nécessaire de ne pas troubler l'orpheline. Dans le canapé, elles s'installèrent face à face, proches néanmoins. Savourant le chaleureux breuvage, aucune des deux ne ressentit le besoin de parler. Très vite, cependant, elles ôtèrent leurs chaussures afin de se blottir l'une contre l'autre, la blonde dans les bras de la brune.

Lorsque Regina sentit sa guerrière se détendre contre son torse, s'y enfouir tendrement, cela réveilla en elle, comme précédemment dans la soirée, des émotions qui avaient disparu depuis le décès de Daniel. Emma, quant à elle, avait l'impression que le corps de la veuve était un immense baume guérissant tous les coups et les blessures qu'elle avait pu recevoir tout au long de sa vie.

 **— « Je suis bien ici, murmura-t-elle doucement.**

 **— Moi aussi, Emma. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps. Sache que tu n'es plus seule dorénavant. Mon unique regret est que tu aies dû traverser un tel enfer. Un jour néanmoins, lorsque tu te sentiras prête, il faudra que tu racontes ton passé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. À des personnes compétentes. Parce que c'est le seul moyen de te débarrasser de Neal.**

 **— Je ne pense pas que cela soit un jour possible, Regina. Quelque soit l'amour que je te porte, quelque soit celui que tu me portes, un jour je serai obligée de disparaître de Storybrooke.**

 **— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses qu'il est à ta recherche ?**

 **— C'est évident. Et il ne s'arrêtera jamais.**

 **— Pour quelle raison n'as-tu pas appelé la police ? Ce doit être une sacrée raison pour que tu ne l'aies pas fait.**

 **— Je l'ai fait une fois, soupira la jeune femme blonde.**

 **— Il me semble impossible que les policiers ne l'aient pas arrêté.**

 **— Neal m'avait prévenue que cela ne servirait à rien de les appeler. Et il avait raison.**

 **— Je ne comprends pas.**

 **— C'est un flic. », avoua Emma.**

Regina se figea, comprenant tout maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:)** **M du type "scènes violentes, âmes sensibles s'abstenir".**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Les journées de Neal Cassidy suivaient une routine identique. Il travaillait, interrogeait des témoins, puis rentrait chez lui. Il avait un boulot stressant, souhaitant uniquement se détendre lorsqu'il en avait fini. Dès qu'il arrivait dans sa maison, son besoin de boire reprenait le dessus. Son besoin de boire, son besoin de baiser, son besoin d'enfoncer sa queue dans le sexe d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit, enfin, détendu. Il avait besoin d'Emma. Il avait besoin d'elle car elle seule savait l'apaiser. Il avait essayé d'autres femmes, mais seule Emma pouvait le calmer, pouvait lui faire oublier les affres de son métier, un métier dont il était si fier. Un métier qui faisait de lui un héros.

Il avait besoin d'Emma. Pourtant, il avait vraiment sauté des tas d'autres femmes, — car en réalité, les femmes n'étaient là que pour servir les hommes —. Mais toutes s'étaient enfuies après la première nuit, refusant de le revoir. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Emma au cours d'une de ses enquêtes, une femme véritablement splendide, — d'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle, les femmes acceptant de partager sa couche étant plutôt vulgaires —, il avait décidé qu'elle lui appartiendrait définitivement, fantasmant déjà sur ce qu'il lui ferait. Il avait compris en l'observant, savourant l'érection soudaine qui l'avait envahi, que s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit, il lui faudrait agir différemment. Car il ne voulait pas la baiser juste une seule fois, il voulait la baiser des tas d'autres fois.

Jamais, en effet, une femme n'avait déclenché chez lui une telle érection, jamais alors qu'il se contentait simplement de la regarder. Il avait interprété cette érection comme un signe, un signe que cette femme devait lui appartenir le plus rapidement possible. Son pénis, tandis qu'il s'imaginait la posséder totalement, avait immédiatement répondu, ce pénis long et épais dont il était si fier. Il avait éjaculé soudainement, sidéré d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle, profondément désarçonné par cette réaction physique inattendue.

À peiné était-il rentré au commissariat qu'il avait lancé une recherche sur la blonde. Elle n'avait aucun casier judiciaire, ce qui lui était apparu de bon augure, bien qu'il en fût étonné. Il avait, en effet, remarqué en elle une certaine fragilité, un désespoir profond, dont il avait cru, à tort, que c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà eu à faire à la police. Il avait donc décidé d'utiliser cette faiblesse et avait monté son plan d'action, un peu contrarié cependant, de n'avoir obtenu aucune information sur elle pour l'aider dans sa combine.

Le lendemain, dans le cadre de son suivi d'enquête, il lui avait annoncé qu'elle risquait d'être accusée de complicité parce qu'en tant que témoin, elle avait tardé à appeler la police, s'assurant d'abord de la santé de son patron en appelant une ambulance et en accompagnant ce dernier à l'hôpital, où celui-ci avait dû d'ailleurs rester quelques jours. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais comme elle n'avait jamais eu à faire aux flics, il lui avait été facile de l'emberlificoter. Il était revenu le surlendemain, disant qu'il avait tout arrangé. Il lui avait ensuite proposé de boire un verre, bien qu'en réalité la loi ne l'autorisât pas à fraterniser avec un témoin. Il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle n'osait refuser, convaincue de lui être redevable.

Les choses ensuite n'avaient guère été faciles : cela lui avait demandé presqu'une année, ainsi qu'un immense gaspillage d'argent et de temps. Il lui avait dû lui emmener des fleurs, avait dû l'inviter à quelques reprises, lui faire des cadeaux, bref, toutes ces conneries que les femmes adorent, c'était en tous cas l'opinion de ses collègues. Il avait donc joué le gentil flic, un rôle dont il avait l'habitude parce qu'il avait l'air si avenant.

Le plus curieux était que cette femme avait fini par l'obséder. Il se levait le matin en pensant à elle, le sexe en érection. Malheureusement, elle se refusait à lui constamment, y compris pour un simple baiser. Et plus elle se refusait, plus elle l'obsédait. Elle envahissait toutes ses pensées, y compris ses rêves et il avait l'impression de la voir à chaque coin de rue. Il rentrait alors chez lui dans une colère folle, imaginant tout ce qu'il lui ferait lorsqu'elle lui appartiendrait, la manière dont il la punirait pour s'être ainsi refusée à lui. De surcroît, il ne savait rien sur elle car, à part lui avoir confié qu'elle était orpheline, — il avait vraiment dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour obtenir cette information —, elle ne parlait guère d'elle.

Au début, il l'avait suivie, supposant qu'il avait un rival dont il devrait la libérer. Mais elle n'avait aucun ami, ce qui l'avait bien arrangé. En fait, la seule personne dont elle paraissait proche était son patron, un vieil homme qui s'appelait Marco. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était rapidement devenu un obstacle : à chaque fois que Neal venait au magasin pour inviter Emma, le vieillard lui expliquait que la jeune femme était absente alors qu'il était manifeste que celle-ci travaillait à l'arrière-boutique. Le policier avait donc fini par se débarrasser de cet indésirable, une nouvelle agression, mais mortelle cette fois-ci. Il avait pris soin d'être chargé de l'enquête, promettant à la jeune femme qu'il trouverait le coupable. Comme s'il allait s'emprisonner lui-même ! Il l'avait vue se briser intérieurement lorsque les secouristes lui avaient annoncé le décès de Marco. La voir ainsi brisée lui avait procuré un plaisir immense : elle commençait à apprendre ce que cela coûtait de lui avoir résisté. Il fut alors génial, lui emmenant un café et faisant preuve d'une extrême gentillesse. Dans son regard reconnaissant, il avait compris qu'il avait marqué des points.

Il avait logiquement pensé qu'il pourrait profiter du deuil de la blonde pour enfin pouvoir l'inviter à autre chose qu'un expresso. Après tout, cette garce venait de faire de lui un meurtrier. C'était une garce, n'est-ce pas, puisqu'elle se refusait à lui. Malheureusement, elle avait retrouvé un travail à peine deux jours après le décès de son patron, et elle semblait n'avoir jamais de temps libre. Ce fut là qu'il montra tout son savoir de flic. Il prit l'habitude de la guetter, la suivant discrètement, faisant semblant de la rencontrer par hasard et de l'inviter afin de discuter de l'enquête. Elle continuait cependant de se refuser à lui, n'acceptant même pas un baiser sur la joue. Il se mit à jouer les timides, — là encore, écouter discrètement ses collègues lorsqu'ils parlaient de femmes lui avaient été d'une grande aide —. Il déposait des fleurs sur son paillasson, lui apportait des chocolats lorsqu'elle sortait de son boulot. Comment ses confrères appelaient-ils cela ? Ah oui ! Faire la cour. Il lui faisait la cour. Cela d'ailleurs, à son grand étonnement, avait fonctionné. La jeune femme daigna venir au restaurant avec lui.

Ce fut en organisant cette sortie qu'il avait finalement réalisé qu'il pensait à cette fille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ce depuis des mois. Il avait un peu plus de trente ans, elle allait sur ses vingt ans, il était donc grand temps pour lui de se marier. N'étant absolument pas certain qu'elle acceptât un nouveau dîner, — trois mois s'étant écoulés depuis la mort de Marco, trois mois à la supplier, trois mois à faire preuve d'une gentillesse gnangnan qui ne lui ressemblait pas —, il avait décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups : il allait la piéger et, dans la foulée, l'épouser.

Encore une fois, espionner ses collègues l'avait empêché de commettre une bévue. Apparemment, proposer à une femme de l'épouser dès le premier rendez-vous était le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir. Il patienta donc six mois, six mois à devenir fou tant il avait envie de la baiser. Afin d'assouvir ses besoins, il prit l'habitude de libérer les prostituées blondes en échange d'une passe. Ce fut durant cette période qu'il découvrit que Marco avait fait d'Emma son unique héritière. Le vieux cochon cachait bien son jeu car il était pété de tunes. Qu'une ébénisterie puisse rapporter autant d'argent le sidéra. Faire en sorte que sa future femme ne soit pas informée de ce patrimoine inattendu fut relativement aisé. Sans ressource, cette dernière ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. En revanche, Neal ne put toucher un seul sou de ce capital, bien qu'il eût espéré pouvoir le faire. Mais le notaire qui gérait les affaires du vieillard était bien trop retord pour le policier. Il fallait apparemment que l'orpheline se présentât en personne et, même ainsi, les biens étaient protégés afin qu'ils ne puissent être dilapidés, particulièrement dans le cadre d'un mariage. Le détective expliqua que, pour l'instant, celle-ci était sous protection judiciaire et ne pouvait donc se montrer en public. Que cela risquait de durer plusieurs années.

Il avait définitivement clos l'enquête sur le meurtre de l'ébéniste en faisant accuser un toxico. Que ce dernier meure en prison avant le procès fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Il profita de cette occasion pour faire sa demande.

Il emmena à midi la jeune femme dans un grand restaurant, où il s'était mis à genoux en tenant une bague, — un simple zircon, il ne fallait quand même pas trop exagérer. Il avait volontairement choisi un espace public, avec beaucoup de monde assistant à sa demande parce que, — c'était une chose que lui avait apprise son travail —, les gens avaient toujours plus de mal à dire « non » lorsqu'ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes. Il ne fut même pas certain qu'elle ait dit « oui », de toutes manières il s'en fichait car il avait tout organisé pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper : à peine sa demande prononcée, il se releva en hurlant « oui », l'entraîna au milieu des applaudissements pour acheter une robe, qu'il paya — encore une dépense dont il eut préféré s'abstenir, raison pour laquelle il avait opté pour une tenue de soirée blanche qui laissait ses bras nus, nettement moins chère qu'une véritable robe de mariée, trouvant inutile d'ajouter une quelconque pelisse. Ne la laissant toujours pas respirer, il la conduisit jusqu'à chez elle afin qu'elle puisse faire une valise pour un soi-disant voyage de noces, un mensonge qu'il avait inventé pour faire plus véridique. Ils filèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville où devait avoir lieu, avec la complicité involontaire du maire, la cérémonie.

Convaincre ce stupide édile avait été facile puisqu'il s'était débrouillé pour lui retrouver quelques bijoux volés. Il avait, en réalité, payé l'un de ses indics afin qu'il commette le larcin, mais cela, nul n'avait besoin de le savoir. C'était toujours bon, en effet, d'avoir dans sa poche quelques hommes de pouvoir. Lorsqu'il avait ramené les joyaux dérobés, il avait évoqué le fait qu'il souhaitait se marier avec l'amour de sa vie. Le chef de la ville, reconnaissant, lui avait proposé de diriger la cérémonie. Neal avait accepté le premier créneau disponible, qui tombait heureusement vers la fin d'un après-midi, ayant déjà planifié la manière dont il allait contraindre Emma à lui dire « oui », le cambriolage commis constituant la première étape de sa stratégie. Là encore, le fait d'avoir la tête d'un premier communiant lui avait particulièrement bien servi auprès du premier magistrat. La seule mauvaise surprise qu'il avait eue fut que le vieil imbécile crut bon leur offrir, en guise de voyage de noce, une nuit tous frais payés dans un grand hôtel de Boston. Il ne pouvait, malgré sa contrariété, décemment refuser.

Il ne voulut point, bien qu'ils eussent accès une suite nuptiale, faire l'amour avec elle. Il en crevait d'envie, bien sûr. Il ne pensait même qu'à ça, son sexe presque constamment en érection le lui rappelant douloureusement. Mais, comme ils étaient dans ce putain d'hôtel de luxe avec des tonnes de serveurs les espionnant, il aurait fallu qu'il soit tendre et prévenant avec elle, et, s'il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait horreur, c'était d'être délicat dans les affaires de sexe. Il avait suffisamment dû faire d'effort pour simplement effleurer ses lèvres lors de l'échange de leurs vœux, baiser auquel elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas répondu, ce qui l'avait quelque peu vexé. Il prétexta préférer attendre l'intimité de leur nouvelle maison.

Ils avaient donc uniquement profité du repas gratuit, du casino où ils se promenèrent longuement tant il était fasciné par ces gens puant la fortune et le pouvoir, ces gens qu'il abhorrait parce qu'il rêvait d'être à leur place. Il ne voulut pas jouer, essentiellement pour ne perdre de l'argent, estimant qu'il en avait déjà bien trop dépensé pour arriver à ses fins, mais également pour ne pas être ridicule. Il avait été, de plus, d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, lui tenant les portes et l'aidant à s'installer sur les chaises, fier de jouer aussi parfaitement son rôle de mari amoureux, fier d'avoir à ses côtés une si belle créature, — une expérience nouvelle pour lui —, fier de se pavaner auprès d'une femme si splendide, fier d'exhiber sa femme à lui. Elle n'avait guère parlé, ce qu'il avait trouvé normal, une femme se devant de laisser son mari s'exprimer à sa place.

Au petit matin, une fois arrivés chez lui, il avait respecté la tradition à la lettre. Il l'avait portée dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil de la maison qu'il avait soi-disant achetée pour elle, — c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors qu'en réalité, il voulait juste un endroit où pouvoir l'enfermer. Il avait même fait poser des grilles aux fenêtres, ainsi qu'une serrure qui fermait automatiquement le verrou de l'entrée. Un simple coup de pied lui avait donc permis d'enclencher cette dernière. Il avait pris soin, auparavant, de cacher les clefs à l'intérieur de sa veste, veillant à ce qu'elle ne sache où celles-ci étaient rangées. Il fallait reconnaître qu'en une année d'attente, il avait vraiment eu le temps de penser à toutes les manières possibles de la protéger, n'hésitant pas à y mettre le prix, un prix que sa présence rembourserait au centime près.

Ils avaient traversé de la sorte toute la maison jusqu'à pénétrer dans la chambre. Il l'avait sentie frissonner de froid dans ses bras, ce dont il s'était délecté car il rêvait de la réchauffer depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Il admit néanmoins en son fort intérieur que les pièces étaient quelque peu glaciales. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait, en effet, deux jours avant son mariage, fait placer dans un foyer pour retraités sa vieille nounou. C'était elle qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était occupée de son linge et de la maison acquise par ses parents avant leur décès. Maintenant qu'Emma était mariée avec lui, ce serait à elle de s'en charger. Il avait d'ailleurs posté la veille deux lettres : dans la première, sa femme démissionnait de son travail sous prétexte de vouloir se consacrer à son mari dans la seconde, il avait résilié le bail de l'appartement où celle-ci logeait avant leur union. Bien sûr, l'orpheline n'avait jamais écrit de telles missives puisqu'il avait imité son écriture, utilisant les dépositions manuscrites faites lors des enquêtes sur l'ébénisterie comme modèles. Ces simples échantillons avaient suffi : il était un excellent faussaire.

En entrant dans la chambre, il avait longuement soupiré de joie. Dans un instant, il pourrait tomber le masque, laissant enfin paraître le Neal authentique, celui dont il était si fier. Il n'en pouvait plus de se cacher. Il n'avait cessé, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, de se forcer à être gentil car, tant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de sa maison, tant qu'il y avait des témoins, il était obligé de le faire, sachant que la jeune femme blonde aurait pu s'enfuir en découvrant trop tôt sa véritable personnalité. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Maintenant qu'elle était sa femme, elle lui appartenait et il allait maintenant avoir le bonheur de le lui faire comprendre.

Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'elle n'avait désormais nul besoin de travailler, puisqu'elle devait s'occuper de son mari. Elle avait protesté, mais il l'avait jetée brutalement sur le lit, se retenant de la gifler, préférant à la place déchirer cette robe qui l'affolait depuis qu'elle s'en était vêtue, la maintenant fermement tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon, le faisant glisser d'un mouvement expert, — il s'était refusé à mettre un slip —, laissant enfin jaillir son sexe en érection, son sexe qui souffrait tant d'avoir été si longtemps prisonnier. Il ne l'embrassa pas : il avait horreur de ça. Il aurait peut-être pu prendre un instant pour admirer le corps magnifique de cette femme, — sa femme —, mais il estimait avoir suffisamment attendu : il avait réellement trop envie d'elle.

Là, il l'avait enfin prise comme il en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée des mois auparavant. Il lacéra sa culotte d'un mouvement vif, positionna hâtivement sa bite contre son vagin, força violemment et profondément pour l'engouffrer intégralement, gémissant de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était vierge, son désir en fut décuplé, le faisant bander encore plus fort. Il s'était renfoncé avec une bestialité et une force qui l'étonnaient encore, exerçant avec vigueur ses talents d'amant, perçant son hymen d'un seul coup.

Il s'était interrompu un instant, fasciné par le sang s'écoulant entre les jambes de son épouse, fasciné par ce sang enrobant son pénis. Grognant de plaisir, il la pénétra à nouveau, brutalement, fier d'être celui qui la déflorait et lui apprenait à être une vraie femme, admirant les larmes qui jaillissaient sur son beau visage tordu par le plaisir qu'il lui offrait, la transperçant de plusieurs va-et-vient puissants, tandis qu'il serrait ses poignets au-dessus de sa chevelure blonde.

Très vite, il ne se contrôla plus, envahi par un désir ardent. Il s'engloutissait en elle, heurtant sans hésiter ses parois trop étroites, toujours ensanglantées, en sortant vivement pour y retourner avec toujours plus de dureté. Il continua ses poussées, utilisant la vitesse pour l'ouvrir plus encore sans pour autant y parvenir. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir son corps bloqué contre le sien, mordant avec passion sa poitrine, alternant d'un sein à l'autre, observant les marques qui indiquaient qu'elle était sienne, sans pour autant cesser de plonger et replonger sauvagement en elle, son étroitesse lui procurant un bonheur extrême.

Il avait joui. Longuement. Observant avec fierté sa semence se mêlant au sang de son épouse. Étonné cependant d'avoir mis si longtemps à éjaculer, plus d'une heure s'il en croyait son réveil lumineux, tout en ne regrettant rien, car c'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir avec une femme. Était-ce parce qu'elle était vierge ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait pensé à elle durant chaque instant lors de cette dernière année ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était son épouse et qu'elle lui appartenait totalement ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il était heureux d'avoir pris ces petites pilules bleues confisquées à l'un de ses indics. Il avait pensé qu'elles lui seraient utiles pour sa nuit de noce, qu'elles lui permettraient d'honorer sa femme comme il le devait. Il ne s'était pas trompé : son pénis tout émoustillé se raidissait à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu recommencer, elle avait tenté, comme la première fois, de le repousser. Il n'y avait prêté aucune attention, lui affirmant que c'était ainsi que cela se passait entre mari et femme, que son rôle était de le faire jouir et qu'elle jouirait lorsqu'il jouirait. Lorsqu'elle avait à nouveau pleuré, alors qu'il la pénétrait de toute son âme, il avait su alors qu'elle était la « femme de sa vie ». Il lui fit l'amour avec passion, s'enfonçant et se renfonçant avec fureur dans son vagin si serré, ne pouvant retenir ses cris tant cette exiguïté multipliait ses sensations, refusant de laisser sa jouissance s'exprimer tant il avait besoin de la posséder, effrayé par ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, effrayé par le fait qu'elle l'obsédait au point d'envahir constamment son esprit et ses rêves.

Il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur maintenant. Plus il la transperçait, moins elle l'apeurait, lui procurant un plaisir indicible tant il était gigantesque. Il positionna ses cuisses pour relever les siennes, découvrant qu'il pouvait ainsi mieux s'introduire en elle. Lorsqu'il vit du sang s'écouler à nouveau, il accéléra sans complexe ses mouvements, hurlant sa satisfaction, perdant tout contrôle. Il jouit. Encore une fois. Sans qu'il ait compris à quel moment exactement. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une femme.

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, murmurant qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Il s'était endormi ainsi, emprisonnant contre son corps la femme qu'il adorait. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'éloigner de lui durant la nuit, il avait attrapé dans sa table de nuit l'une de ses paires de menottes. Il l'avait attachée au lit, l'avait tenue encore plus fort en lui interdisant de s'agiter tout en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre. Ce qui était totalement vrai.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il constata, preuve de son amour pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'enserrer, l'empêchant de bouger. Celle-ci ne dormait pas. Il embrassa tendrement ses seins, lui fit encore l'amour avec passion. Alors qu'il caressait les larmes de bonheur que la jeune femme avait versées pendant qu'il la pénétrait éperdument, il lui demanda de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme elle refusa, il la tabassa violemment. Il était impératif qu'elle comprît rapidement qu'elle devait lui obéir. Il attrapa donc son flingue avec lequel il la menaça tandis qu'il lui lançait les clefs des menottes afin qu'elle se détachât du lit. Elle mit longtemps à les ouvrir, tant ses mains tremblaient, tandis qu'il admirait les traces de sang sur les draps, preuve que leur nuit avait été pleine de concupiscence, preuve qu'il l'avait dépucelée avec talent.

Il dut la tenir en joue tout en lui donnant ses consignes pour que son breakfast matinal fût parfait. Ils avaient mangé ensemble. Il lui répéta à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle était belle et qu'il l'aimait tout en s'amusant avec son révolver. Il voulut prendre sa douche avec elle, comme n'importe quel couple marié. Elle lui résista mais il sut lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort et qu'elle lui devait obéissance. La voyant nue dans l'étroite cabine, il eut encore envie d'elle et la prit à plusieurs reprises, assez violemment, mais il avait tellement envie d'elle. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, il fallait bien qu'il se rattrapât car cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il attendait pour lui faire l'amour. Il découvrit ainsi la beauté de ses fesses, qu'il n'hésita pas à pénétrer allègrement puisqu'aucune femme ne s'était ainsi offerte à lui. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il avait joui. Il pensa, pour la énième fois, que jamais une femme ne lui avait procuré une telle jouissance. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il sut qu'il avait bien choisi son épouse.

Il la regarda pleurer dans la douche, fier d'avoir su la satisfaire. Il s'habilla devant elle, puis lui tendit gentiment son peignoir. Certes, la serviette était mouillée, mais, comme elle contenait son odeur à lui, il était certain de lui faire plaisir. Il lui donna les vêtements qu'il avait achetés pour elle : une jupe courte, un string, un tee-shirt échancré qui laissait voir sa si belle poitrine, des chaussures à talons. Avant lui, elle portait des jeans et des pulls. Dorénavant, elle saurait comment s'habiller. Ce fut en tous cas ce qu'il lui avait signifié tout en la forçant à se vêtir, n'hésitant pas à la tabasser lorsqu'elle lui résista encore une fois. Lui mettre des escarpins l'avait presque fait bander. Voir qu'il l'avait de nouveau fait saigner l'emplit de fierté.

Il était maintenant temps d'édicter à son épouse les règles qu'il avait conçues pour elle : comment devait se comporter une femme mariée, ce qu'elle devait faire pour satisfaire son conjoint, ses tâches quotidiennes : ménage complet, lavages, repas, être toujours à sa disposition pour le sexe et, surtout, l'interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit sans son mari. Elle l'avait traité de « phallocrate », avait essayé, une nouvelle fois, de s'enfuir, pas évident avec des chaussures à talons mais il avait vraiment pensé à tout. Il l'avait violemment giflée, lui interdisant d'utiliser des mots dont il ne connaissait pas le sens.

Lorsqu'elle avait encore pleuré, juste quelques gouttes au coin de ses jolis yeux verts, — il y était peut-être allé un peu fort mais il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne rapidement qui il était —, il avait réutilisé ses menottes, l'avait traînée sur le sol pour l'attacher aux barreaux du lit. La voir ainsi avait ravivé son désir. Il avait rapidement ouvert sa braguette, fier de son sexe à nouveau au garde-à-vous. Il lui avait ôté son string avant de la pénétrer profondément, d'un seul mouvement. Il avait recommencé à plusieurs reprises. Sa femme était vraiment bandante.

Il était parti travailler, la laissant ainsi menottée, lui détachant juste une main afin qu'elle puisse faire ses besoins dans le pot de chambre qu'il lui laissa, lui accordant également du papier toilette et de l'eau chaude afin qu'elle puisse se laver, ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Après tout, il voulait pouvoir la baiser lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Lors de son retour, il lui avait offert des fleurs, comme le fait tout bon mari. Il avait cependant dû utiliser les menottes pour la lier à lui, l'avait traînée comme la chienne qu'elle était dans toute la maison en lui indiquant comment devait être fait le ménage, comment ses repas devaient être préparés. Une fois qu'elle eut effectué toutes les tâches qu'elle devait faire, — bien sûr, il avait dû la tabasser à plusieurs reprises et la menacer de son arme —, il l'avait rattachée au lit. Il avait enfin pu lui faire l'amour passionnément. Curieusement, elle ne pleura pas cette fois-ci, aussi se demanda-t-il s'il avait été un bon amant. Il lui posa la question. Elle ne répondit pas et il pensa que ses ardeurs l'avaient peut-être épuisée, preuve qu'il avait été performant. La fois prochaine, il lui expliquerait ce qu'elle devait dire afin de lui confirmer qu'il était un bon amant.

À chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'être gentil, par exemple en décidant de la détacher pour la journée, elle avait essayé de s'enfuir. La première fois, elle avait même appelé les flics, la bonne blague. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue, mais elle n'écoutait jamais rien. Il avait supprimé la ligne fixe, ne lui laissant qu'un téléphone bloqué, où seul son numéro était accessible. Il exigea d'elle qu'elle l'appelât toutes les deux heures afin qu'elle lui racontât comment elle progressait dans les tâches qu'elle devait exécuter. Les premiers temps, il débarqua régulièrement pour lui faire l'amour vite fait bien fait. Il avait dû arrêter car ses collègues ne cessaient de le chambrer et qu'il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur son couple. Emma n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Finalement, au bout de deux ans de ce traitement, son épouse avait enfin compris quel était son rôle. Il avait donc décidé qu'il était temps d'effectuer leur première sortie. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait vraiment marre de se coltiner les courses et que sa femme devait prendre ses responsabilités à ce sujet. Il n'avait cependant pris aucun risque, gardant constamment son arme à portée d'elle. Oui. Tout était parfait dans leur couple. Aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi Emma s'était enfuie.

Il la cherchait partout depuis maintenant trois ans. Trois ans qu'elle avait disparu et qu'il souffrait le martyre. Au début, il avait envisagé de signaler sa disparition. Il y avait renoncé lorsqu'il avait compris que l'on risquait d'enquêter chez lui, que l'on risquait de découvrir le cagibi glacial où il l'enfermait pour la punir, ainsi que les marques de ligatures sur le lit et sur les radiateurs. Certaines personnes ne concevaient pas qu'un bon mari doive régulièrement corriger sa femme. Surtout avec le métier qu'il avait.

Autrefois, il avait cru pouvoir s'habituer à la vue des victimes de meurtre. En réalité, celles-ci restaient gravées dans sa mémoire, venant même le hanter dans son sommeil. Aussi était-il normal qu'il trouvât en rentrant chez lui une parfaite maison, une parfaite femme prête à le satisfaire et à le servir. Il l'avait maintes fois répété à Emma. Il avait besoin de se détendre après sa journée de travail, de trouver un univers reposant qui lui permettait d'oublier les horreurs qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il était normal, également, qu'il eût parfois besoin de se défouler car tous ces coupables qui lui échappaient le rendaient totalement fou.

Peut-être s'était-il parfois un peu trop laissé aller. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait cassé trois doigts, ou les quelques fois où il lui avait déboité l'épaule. Mais il l'avait toujours soignée et il lui apportait des fleurs quotidiennement, sauf le week-end bien sûr. Il lui coupait les cheveux, lui faisait l'amour plusieurs fois par jour, le matin comme le soir. Il l'aimait tant. La voir suffisait à faire grimper son désir. Son seul tort était probablement d'avoir trop joué avec son arme. Il éprouvait un réel plaisir à la pointer sur Emma, à la menacer, à observer la peur s'ancrer dans les yeux de la jeune femme blonde. Ce n'était qu'un jeu évidemment. Mais son épouse n'avait pas l'air de le concevoir ainsi. Aussi petit à petit avait-il accepté de ranger son révolver dans un placard. Tout comme il avait accepté de l'emmener une fois par mois à la bibliothèque. C'était une grossière erreur. Lorsqu'il la retrouverait et la ramènerait chez eux, il lui interdirait toute sortie. Même si pour cela il lui faudrait faire les courses.

Elle aurait de toutes manières bien trop de travail pour remettre la maison en état. La poussière régnait dans toutes les pièces, les boites de pizza s'entassaient à côté des bouteilles de rhum. Il prenait parfois un sac poubelle pour tout vider, mais il n'était vraiment pas doué. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas le rôle d'un homme de s'occuper du ménage. Il avait bien tenté de faire revenir sa nounou, en attendant le retour de sa femme adorée, mais il avait découvert que la vieille dame était décédée quelques années plus tôt, juste après qu'il l'ait placée dans une pension pour vieux.

Neal, dorénavant, n'aimait plus rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que la maison était sale, c'était surtout parce que sa jolie femme n'était plus là pour l'accueillir à la porte, avec ses bons petits plats et son vagin disponible. Sans compter que le pressing lui coûtait un fric fou. À présent, il s'achetait de quoi manger sur le trajet et dînait sur le canapé. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de ranger son arme dans le boîtier du placard. Lorsqu'il avait fini de manger, il buvait. L'absence d'Emma le détruisait. Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de boire une demi-bouteille, voire une bouteille entière de rhum en sa présence, il avalait aujourd'hui deux bouteilles, parfois trois. Le plus terrible était qu'il n'avait plus aucun désir. Il avait été si fier de sa queue constamment en érection, fier de satisfaire Emma à la moindre occasion, fier de voir ses larmes tandis qu'il la baisait voluptueusement. Son sexe maintenant ne lui obéissait plus. Même avec les petites pilules bleues qu'il l'avait l'habitude de prendre pour sauter son épouse adorée. Il s'était couvert de honte en essayant la dernière fois de sauter une prostituée. Car l'on ne trompait pas sa femme lorsqu'on se tapait une pute, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se souvenait d'avoir terrifié son épouse la première fois qu'il avait accepté de l'emmener à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci avait osé adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cela l'avait, non seulement mis dans une colère noire, mais avait également éveillé son désir avec une violence qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, il l'avait brutalement tabassée, — ce fut là qu'il lui déboita l'épaule pour la première fois —, avant de lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Des heures entières il l'avait pénétrée, devant, derrière, devenant fou de désir pour elle. Il lui avait promis d'exécuter de sang-froid toute personne à qui elle parlerait, en dehors de « bonjour, bonsoir ». Ce jour-là, il lui avait enfoncé le canon de son flingue dans la bouche et y avait tiré à vide. Ensuite, il l'avait de nouveau prise tandis qu'elle pleurait de reconnaissance d'être tant aimée.

L'idiote l'avait cru. Certes, il avait déjà commis un meurtre pour elle. Mais il n'était pas près de recommencer. C'était bien trop dangereux. L'essentiel était que son épouse soit convaincue qu'il tuerait quiconque s'approcherait d'elle. Aussi n'avait-il aucun doute : Emma ne s'était pas enfuie pour commettre un adultère. Jamais elle n'aurait mis en danger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle quittée ? Était-ce parce qu'il la punissait un peu trop souvent ? Mais elle avait tout à apprendre, il le lui avait expliqué maintes fois. S'il la corrigeait, c'était uniquement pour son bien à elle. Parfois, il y allait un peu fort, c'était vrai, mais il n'oubliait jamais de lui offrir des fleurs, de lui emmener les médicaments pour qu'elle se soignât, et surtout, surtout, il n'oubliait pas de lui faire l'amour comme un homme devait le faire à sa femme.

Neal ne comprenait vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était prendre la bouteille, s'asseoir sur le canapé et boire. Le rhum lui convenait. Il se remplit un verre, le but, puis le remplit à nouveau, avant d'errer dans la maison vide et sale. Il était malheureux parce que son épouse n'était pas là. Si celle-ci était apparue soudain sur le pas de la porte, il savait qu'il lui demanderait pardon pour l'avoir frappée tant de fois, puis, ils se réconcilieraient et feraient l'amour dans leur chambre. Il la tiendrait dans ses bras, lui murmurerait à l'oreille combien il l'aimait. Ensuite seulement viendrait le châtiment pour l'avoir rendu fou de rage et de douleur. Une femme, de fait, ne pouvait pas fuir le domicile conjugal comme ça. À nouveau, il devrait l'attacher, la punir, la dresser, puisqu'il avait manifestement dû louper quelque chose la première fois. Elle ne se serait jamais enfuie s'il avait bien réussi son éducation. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il préférait les très jeunes minettes. Il avait d'ailleurs été très agréablement surpris lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Emma n'avait pas encore vingt ans lorsqu'il l'avait épousée.

Neal but directement à la bouteille une quatrième, puis une cinquième lampée de rhum. Il observa l'encadrement fendu de la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait un jour défoncée. Il y avait flanqué des coups de pied parce que son adorée s'y était enfermée à clef afin de lui échapper. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il lui en avait voulu. Emma ne reviendrait pas. C'était une chose qu'il avait finalement comprise. Emma ne reviendrait pas. C'était donc à lui, son mari, de la retrouver pour la ramener chez eux. Sa femme, de toutes manières, n'était qu'une idiote, une orpheline débile sans aucune instruction. La seule raison pour laquelle elle lui échappait depuis trois ans était que cette garce avait eu de la chance. Il devait reprendre son enquête. Encore une fois. Et cette fois, il la retrouverait, il en était certain.

—

Regina resta toute la nuit en compagnie d'Emma après que celle-ci lui eût raconté une partie de son passé. Elle avait pleinement conscience que la jeune femme blonde ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que cette dernière ne confierait jamais, autant par honte que par pudeur. L'ancienne militaire n'avait nulle intention d'insister. Elle avait suivi à diverses occasions des séminaires de l'armée sur les psychopathes du type de Neal, soutenu des recrues victimes de telles engeances. Elle imaginait donc parfaitement tout ce que sa dulcinée lui avait caché. Que la barmaid ait pu survivre durant quatre ans à ce dégénéré forçait l'admiration de la jeune veuve. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré une personne aussi courageuse, solide et débrouillarde.

L'unique chose qui lui importait dorénavant était de laisser à Emma le temps de se reconstruire, de l'aider parfois, mais délicatement, afin que la serveuse ne soit pas dépendante de la négociante. L'orpheline devait se réapproprier son corps, sa pensée, sa vie. Aussi Regina encerclait-elle avec le plus de légèreté possible la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras, se contentant de tendres caresses, baisers, paroles, lorsque celle-ci s'agitait dans son sommeil, tentant ainsi d'apaiser les cauchemars de sa bien-aimée.

Elles passèrent de la sorte la majeure partie des semaines suivantes ensemble. Le plus souvent possible, en tous cas. Entre les enfants, les horaires du magasin et du restaurant Chez Granny, elles attendaient toujours avec impatience les moments de se revoir.

Regina laissait toujours Emma esquisser leurs gestes de tendresse, souhaitant absolument que celle-ci puisse reconquérir son désir. La veuve répondait avec amour à chacun d'entre eux, redécouvrant également la joie d'un corps plein d'émois car, depuis Daniel, elle n'avait eu aucune autre histoire. Elles se retrouvaient chez la barmaid, la veuve voulant que son amoureuse se sentît en sécurité. Elles n'allaient jamais au-delà du canapé, ne tentaient jamais de se déshabiller, et cela leur convenait à toutes les deux. Elles savaient qu'un jour il en serait différemment, mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elles étaient comme deux infantes, deux très jeunes adolescentes, découvrant, petit à petit, le chemin de leurs corps. Une renaissance.

Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, la négociante emmenait Alice et Henri avec elle, ou bien, invitait l'orpheline à partager leur dîner. Elle savait que les gestes spontanés de sa petite fille étaient bénéfiques dans le combat de la jeune femme blonde pour la réappropriation de son corps. Elle-même en avait fait l'expérience après le décès de son conjoint, lorsqu'elle marchait dans un brouillard sombre où ses seules lumières étaient les câlins récurrents de ses enfants. Retrouver le goût de la vie, le plaisir de la sentir s'écouler à travers soi. C'était une démarche lente, incertaine, dont la commerçante réalisait, avec surprise, qu'ils étaient quatre dans cette aventure : Emma, bien sûr, mais également Alice, Henri, ainsi qu'elle-même.

Regina avait suggéré à l'orpheline de parler au docteur Archibald Hopper. Celui-ci les avait aidés, elle et ses enfants, après la mort de Daniel. Il l'avait également aidée lorsqu'elle était quelquefois revenue démolie par les missions parfois inhumaines que l'armée lui imposait. Aussi avait-elle toute confiance dans le médecin, au point de penser qu'un jour tous deux pourraient peut-être devenir amis. Elle avait suggéré, sans insister, consciente que la décision devait venir de sa bien-aimée. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous avec Archie.

Emma voyait le psychologue deux fois par semaine, ou plus, occasionnellement. Ces soirs-là, Regina demandait à David de garder ses enfants et se rendait chez la barmaid. Elle préparait un repas léger, attendant son retour. Au début, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la chose à faire. Aussi en avait-elle parlé à la serveuse, car elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse être vécu comme une agression par la jeune femme blonde, ainsi qu'au thérapeute. Ne risquait-elle pas de rendre Emma dépendante ? Mais Archie ne semblait pas craindre que ce soit le cas. Raconter ses souvenirs serait profondément douloureux pour l'orpheline, il était donc essentiel qu'elle ne soit pas seule face à sa souffrance, avait-il expliqué. La veuve l'avait cru car il lui était revenu à l'esprit combien elle-même avait souhaité la présence de Daniel lorsque certaines de ses missions militaires l'avaient traumatisée. C'était d'ailleurs en évoquant ses souvenirs qu'elle avait expliqué à ses enfants pourquoi elle ne pouvait laisser Emma seule à ces moments-là. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails, cela ne les concernait pas. Elle avait, de sus, répété à la barmaid ce qu'elle avait confié à Henri et Alice, la serveuse refusant, au début, que Regina abandonna ses petits.

Lorsque la jeune femme blonde rentrait de ses séances, elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle avait raconté ou vécu. Généralement, elle se blottissait en silence dans les bras de la veuve, se laissant doucement bercer, comme l'on berce un enfant malade. Regina ne disait rien, se contentant d'être là. Elle ne niait pas la dimension presque maternelle qui existait dans cette étreinte. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Dès qu'elle avait remarqué Emma, elle avait eu ce besoin de la protéger. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que la jeune femme blonde était orpheline, elle avait réalisé qu'il y aurait toujours entre elles quelque chose de cet aspect-là : son désir de protéger répondant à cette blessure intime de la serveuse, ce sentiment d'abandon qu'éprouvait tout orphelin. Aussi restait-elle toute la nuit à la tenir contre elle, à l'apaiser.

En l'observant dormir, tout en l'aidant à lutter contre ses cauchemars, l'ancienne militaire se sentait parfois envahie d'une rage folle envers Neal. Ivre de vengeance. De justice. Elle aurait voulu que le policier connaisse à son tour les affres de l'angoisse et de la terreur, subisse la cruauté et la douleur, autant psychique que physique. Son expérience dans l'armée lui avait appris qu'il existait des moments où la violence était nécessaire pour sauver des vies. Si Cassidy réapparaissait, elle savait qu'elle protégerait la jeune femme blonde coûte que coûte. Elle ne tuerait pas le détective, non. Tuer pendant la guerre était une chose, mais commettre un meurtre, même en défendant autrui, lui semblait inadmissible. Son instinct, de surcroît, lui soufflait qu'Emma n'apprécierait pas que sa bien-aimée s'abaissât de la sorte. Mais si le couard se pointait, la militaire savait qu'elle se débrouillerait pour expédier le violeur dans un fauteuil roulant, là où il ne pourrait plus jamais blesser qui que ce soit.

Tout cela expliquait qu'elles n'aient pas encore fait l'amour, qu'elles ne soient pas prêtes à s'y adonner. Regina, lucide sur le fait qu'elle était plus en avance que la serveuse sur ce domaine-là, notamment parce qu'elle ne devait pas se reconstruire à la suite de viols multiples, imaginait parfois leur première fois, la manière dont Emma la déshabillerait, la manière dont elle lui caresserait les seins avant de les prendre délicatement entre ses lèvres. Car la veuve supposait, — même si elle eût préféré donner du plaisir plutôt que de le recevoir —, que ce serait à elle de s'offrir à la jeune femme blonde, de la laisser diriger l'ensemble de leurs ébats, et ce, aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que l'orpheline soit, à son tour, prête à s'offrir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont la militaire rêvait, c'était de réconcilier l'orpheline avec son corps, de lui en faire découvrir la beauté, de lui faire don de toute la douceur que celle-ci n'avait jamais reçue.

La balle, cependant, n'était pas dans son camp. Seule Emma pourrait décider de leur première fois et de ce qu'elle désirerait ce jour-là. Regina savait seulement qu'elle se soumettrait aux souhaits de la jeune femme blonde : elle s'offrirait si la serveuse le lui demandait, elle lui donnerait toute sa tendresse, tout son amour, si c'était ce que la barmaid attendait d'elle. L'unique certitude qu'elle avait était qu'elle la ne pénétrerait pas. Elle était encore imprégnée, même des années après, des confidences de deux jeunes soldates qui avaient été violées, de leur difficulté à retrouver une sexualité sereine, de leur incapacité à retrouver du plaisir lors de la pénétration.

Il lui suffisait donc, pour l'instant, d'embrasser sa bien-aimée, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle, de glisser les siens autour de ce corps parfois si fragile. Elle adorait le parfum d'Emma, la manière dont sa main s'entrelaçait à merveille avec la sienne, la manière dont elle souriait, ou lorsque, rarement, elle éclatait de rire. Elle se contentait de chaque instant offert par son aimée et prenait plaisir à lui faire rencontrer, peu à peu, autant ses amis que la ville ou la forêt, apprivoisant petit à petit la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.

Emma, après leur premier repas en tête à tête, n'évoqua pas son passé. Sur le moment, le confier à la négociante lui avait paru juste, telle une libération leur permettant d'avancer plus loin. Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée le lendemain, au bord de la nausée, paniquée, en proie à ses habituels cauchemars, les doux bras de Regina l'encerclant comme une protection l'avaient apaisée. Ses caresses inconscientes, car la jeune femme brune dormait encore, l'avaient totalement calmée tout en la touchant profondément : la militaire devait réellement tenir à elle, si, même dans son sommeil, elle ressentait les hantises de l'orpheline et trouvait moyen de la consoler. Ce fut sur cette rassurante pensée que la barmaid s'était rendormie, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussie à faire lorsque ses cauchemars l'éveillaient de la sorte.

Plus tard, de doux baisers la réveillèrent définitivement. Le regard sombre et pétillant de la militaire lui souriait :

 **— « Je viens de prendre une douche et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais en faire de même pendant que je m'occuperais du petit déjeuner. Heureusement que j'ai toujours un vieux treillis dans ma voiture, sinon, j'eusse été condamnée à voler tes vêtements. »**

Elles passèrent la journée ensemble, Regina ayant affirmé que David, son associé et le parrain des enfants, avait prévu de les emmener en bateau et qu'elle ne leur manquerait pas. La jeune veuve voulut absolument montrer à la serveuse la forêt, ne tarissant pas d'informations sur la faune et la flore, des informations fort différentes de celles que la jeune femme blonde avait apprises. Emma, curieusement, ne pensa pas une seule fois à Neal, trop prise par l'allégresse que provoquait en elle la présence de sa compagne, subjuguée par l'érudition de celle-ci, par son enthousiasme quasi enfantin dans sa manière de transmettre ses connaissances. Elle, qui jusqu'à présent ne connaissait que les plaines et les champs de céréales, découvrit également que les arbres généraient en elle une singulière sérénité, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, comprenant pourquoi la veuve avait tenu à lui faire découvrir un tel lieu.

Lorsque celle-ci était partie, en fin d'après-midi, l'orpheline avait trouvé sur la table une carte de visite avec les coordonnées d'un psychologue et une simple note : « Archie m'a beaucoup aidée lors du décès de Daniel. Tout comme mes enfants. Il m'avait également aidée lorsque je revenais de certaines missions particulièrement éprouvantes. J'espère qu'il t'aidera pareillement. Avec tout mon amour. Regina. » À quel moment la commerçante avait-elle trouvé le temps de lui écrire ce mot ? L'attention provoqua en elle un sentiment inconnu, dont elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de joie étrange, notamment parce que la jeune femme brune la laissait libre de choisir de voir, ou de ne pas voir, le thérapeute en question.

L'orpheline hésita cependant longuement. Les expériences qu'elle avait eues, lors de son enfance, ne l'incitaient pas à faire confiance aux médecins. Mais plus Regina distillait en elle le goût du bonheur, plus Emma prenait conscience que son passé, tout comme les crises d'angoisse qu'il provoquait, ressemblait à une immense prison, une prison dont elle ne pourrait s'échapper sans aide. Elle pensa que si sa bien-aimée avait confiance en cet Hopper, peut-être pourrait-elle de la même manière lui accorder sa confiance. Ou tout au moins tenter de le faire.

Lorsqu'eut lieu la première séance, la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

 **— « C'est compliqué.**

 **— Nous avons tout notre temps. »**

Le fait que le psychologue ne la força pas à parler, la laissant se plonger dans ses pensées, tranquillisa la jeune femme blonde. Peut-être avait-elle fait le bon choix en suivant le judicieux conseil de sa compagne.

Lors de la deuxième séance, il lui demanda juste si c'était toujours compliqué. Elle lui répondit : « Oui. ». Il n'insista nullement, respectant toujours le silence de l'orpheline. À la troisième séance, après qu'elle lui eût confirmé que c'était toujours compliqué, il ajouta : « Puis-je vous poser une autre question ? Vous avez le droit de refuser de répondre », continua-t-il en la voyant tergiverser. Elle ne dit rien, laissant encore une fois le silence s'installer, mais les premiers mots qu'elle prononça, alors que débutait leur quatrième séance, furent :

— **« Quelle est votre question ?**

 **— Quel est votre lieu préféré ?**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Pourquoi j'aimerais connaître votre lieu préféré ? Vous avez l'air malheureuse dans ce bureau. Nos séances peuvent se passer n'importe où. Peut-être que si nous étions dans un lieu où vous vous sentez à l'aise, ce sera un tout petit moins… compliqué. »**

Aussi la séance suivante se déroula-t-elle au milieu des bouleaux. Rassurée par la douceur des arbres, Emma évoqua les sentiments profonds et confus qui la rapprochaient indubitablement de Regina, le fait qu'elle associait la forêt au bonheur que celle-ci lui offrait, le fait qu'elle-même ne pensait pas être digne de ce bonheur à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu, à cause de ce passé qui la poursuivait. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait salir ce lieu par ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle comprit ainsi la nécessité du bureau du docteur Hopper, un endroit où son passé pourrait être verrouillé sans crainte qu'il ne s'en échappât. La thérapie put alors véritablement commencer.

Le psychologue saisit très rapidement que l'angoisse la plus profonde de la jeune femme blonde n'était pas que Neal la retrouve, mais qu'il la retrouve ET s'en prenne à Regina, ou aux enfants, ou aux trois. La terreur qu'elle éprouvait à cette idée la poussa à confier qu'elle préfèrerait retourner avec son conjoint, afin qu'il ne tuât les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Le thérapeute se fit doucement la remarque que le policier était un psychopathe sadique et qu'il tuerait sans hésiter la famille Mills, et ce, devant Emma. Non seulement par plaisir de la faire souffrir, mais pour lui ôter tout espoir d'une fin heureuse.

Il se tut car il savait que ce genre de commentaire pousserait immédiatement la barmaid à disparaître de Storybrooke. Il savait également que la jeune femme blonde mettrait très longtemps à repousser cette peur, qu'elle était pour l'instant trop terrifiée pour trouver une solution. Ce fut pourquoi il incita l'orpheline à parler de cette crainte à sa compagne, affirmant que celle-ci était suffisamment solide pour y faire face. Il connaissait de surcroît les compétences de cette dernière, savait que l'amazone, — c'était ainsi qu'il surnommait la veuve —, saurait comment se préparer à ce potentiel danger.

Il se promit que, si sa jeune patiente n'osait le dire à son amante, lui n'hésiterait pas à exiger de la négociante qu'elle se méfia du détective. Il ne trahirait jamais les secrets de la si fragile et paradoxalement si forte barmaid. Pas seulement pour des raisons déontologiques évidentes, mais parce qu'il s'était profondément attaché à la jeune serveuse, comme il s'était, des années auparavant, profondément attaché à la jeune veuve. Toutes deux s'apportaient un bonheur qui leur avait été trop longtemps dénié et il souhaitait que cela continuât de la sorte. Il savait, toutefois, que sa patiente était virtuellement en danger et qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger. À défaut d'avoir l'accord d'Emma pour prévenir le shérif, — d'autant plus que celle-ci n'était pas prête à comprendre que Graham, le marshal de leur ville, croyait sans hésiter Archie si celui-ci lui disait qu'il fallait arrêter un mari maltraitant éconduit, fût-il un policier —, il n'ignorait pas que le seul moyen qu'il avait de protéger la jeune femme blonde était de prévenir la militaire.

Il se heurta à d'autres tourments, notamment l'incertitude de l'orpheline quant à sa relation avec la négociante, incertitude liée au fait que la serveuse souhaitait divorcer tout en étant dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le faire. L'analyste lui montra qu'une autre douleur se cachait sous cette indécision : la souffrance des viols que son mari lui avait imposés, ainsi que des multiples abus qu'elle avait subis durant son enfance. Le fait qu'Emma avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais retrouver une vie normale. Qu'elle ne sentît pas digne de vivre sa relation avec Regina. Le fait, également, d'être orpheline, comme si le décès de ses parents, leur abandon, avait transformé la barmaid en un être difforme, anormal, que l'on ne pouvait que maltraiter. Là encore, le praticien lui rappela que sa bien-aimée avait vécu maintes épreuves et que la veuve était parfaitement capable de gérer celles d'Emma. À maintes reprises, comme un leitmotiv, il lui répéta que la militaire ne se liait pas facilement, qu'elle l'avait choisie, un choix qui signifiait que la commerçante considérait la serveuse digne d'être aimée et que le reste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Reconnaître, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle fantasmait sur sa compagne elle finissait par se heurter à Neal, à son visage déformé par l'alcool et la luxure, à ses mains et son sexe la meurtrissant, fut une étape importante dans le processus de reconstruction dans lequel la jeune femme blonde s'était engagée. Ce qu'elle ne réalisait pas était qu'une profonde complicité se forgeait entre elle et Regina. Non seulement elle ne cessait de se rapprocher de la veuve aux cheveux d'ébène, mais elle se rapprochait de la même manière des enfants de cette dernière, dévoilant ainsi un don naturel pour s'occuper de toutes sortes de gamins.

Malgré cette sensation parfois terrifiante d'avancer en terrain miné, Emma sentait ses craintes s'atténuer de jour en jour. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû éprouver de telles impressions. Elle ne séjournait jamais, habituellement, plus de quinze jours dans un lieu, souvent moins. La première année après sa fuite, elle ne s'attardait jamais plus d'une semaine, juste le temps de gagner assez d'argent pour repartir. Mais il y avait plus d'un an qu'elle se trouvait à Storybrooke. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle était, au début, restée, demeuraient diffuses. La fatigue d'être constamment en fuite, constamment sur ses gardes, l'étrange sérénité qui se dégageait de la petite ville, l'isolement de la cité, les gens. Les gens qu'elle y avait rencontrés. Leur gentillesse, leur respect, leur absence de curiosité malsaine lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas. Regina.

Regina la faisait rester.

Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la militaire. C'était ce que la jeune femme brune lui faisait ressentir. Une sorte de sécurité indicible, pleine de liberté, de douceur et de fantaisie. C'était également la manière dont celle-ci se comportait avec elle. Regina agissait comme si les révélations d'Emma n'influaient en rien sur leur existence, sur leur relation. Regina ne la considérait pas comme une victime, lui demandait sans cesse son avis, louait son intelligence et sa culture. Regina la taquinait, l'emmenait faire de longues balades en forêt, lui prenait la main avec douceur. Regina ne forçait jamais le corps d'Emma. Chaque geste qu'elle avait envers l'orpheline était empli de délicatesse, son regard sombre guettant constamment l'accord des yeux émeraude. Regina engendrait en Emma des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais connues, des émotions qui créaient en elle la sensation que ses veines et son cœur s'étiraient à l'infini.

Regina lui faisait confiance. Elle lui emmenait ses enfants, les lui confiait sans aucune crainte, comme si elle était absolument certaine que rien ne pourrait leur arriver tant qu'ils étaient avec Emma. Cette confiance perturbait l'orpheline plus encore que tous ses autres émois, qui la chamboulaient déjà entièrement. Sans Archie pour lui répéter constamment qu'elle avait droit au bonheur, — c'était ainsi que le thérapeute qualifiait tous ces nouveaux sentiments auxquels l'orpheline ne comprenait rien puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais vécus, sentiments qui parfois la paniquaient —, sans lui, l'orpheline savait qu'elle se serait déjà enfuie, contrainte par sa honte, sa culpabilité et sa peur.

La confiance sans faille de Regina. La confiance des enfants de celle-ci.

De fait, Alice et Henri entraînaient régulièrement dans leurs jeux la jeune femme blonde, parfois même sous l'œil bienveillant de leur mère. Un après-midi, sans qu'elle comprît comment ceux-ci l'avaient menée sur ce chemin, sans doute parce qu'elle ne sentait pas en danger avec ces corps prépubères, ils la chatouillèrent tant et si bien qu'elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle ne put arrêter. Elle ne sut comment les larmes apparurent presqu'ensuite, comment Regina fut instantanément à ses côtés, comment elle avait éloigné sa progéniture. Regina l'enveloppa de sa douceur, tandis qu'Emma, blottie contre sa poitrine, sanglotait spasmodiquement.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, l'orpheline réalisa que si elle-même faisait l'apprentissage de la joie et de la douceur de vivre, la famille qui l'entourait dans cette expérience, redécouvrait, elle, l'insouciance et le bonheur de vivre. Ainsi, tandis que Regina l'accompagnait le long d'émotions et de sensations inconnues, les enfants de la veuve l'initiaient à des jeux, des gestes, des chansons, qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus durant son enfance et dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Il lui semblait même, parfois, que la négociante la poussait à jouer, à s'amuser, comme si celle-ci souhaitait qu'Emma, bien qu'adulte, vive cette enfance qu'elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir eue.

Elles élaborèrent petit à petit des habitudes qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles. Les longues balades en forêt, où elles finissaient par trouver une clairière agréable, dans laquelle elles s'installaient, Regina écrivant tandis qu'Emma dessinait. La militaire avait découvert par hasard le don pour le graphisme de sa compagne. Depuis, elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'inciter à s'y adonner. L'orpheline lui avait alors parlé de Marco, le vieil ébéniste qui l'avait prise sous son aile et pour qui elle crayonnait des schémas ou des décors de meubles divers. Marco, dont l'assassinat l'avait mise sur la route de Neal. Elles aimaient également demeurer des après-midis entiers avec Alice et Henri, restant à jouer dans le jardin de la grande bâtisse de Regina, ou dans le salon, lorsque les jeux de société étaient à l'honneur.

Lentement mais sûrement, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient. Il y avait dorénavant un rituel particulier, qu'elles avaient instauré quelques temps auparavant, un soir où Emma, en sortant de la séance, avait éclaté en larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La militaire l'avait portée dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain, avait empli la baignoire d'une eau chaude, où elle avait jeté des sels parfumés manifestement amenés pour son plaisir personnel, sans cesser de la porter tendrement dans ses bras. Elle avait déshabillé fort lentement, fort délicatement, la barmaid en sanglots, tout en lui murmurant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'elles allaient juste se glisser dans la baignoire où l'eau l'apaiserait. Simultanément, elle enlevait ses propres vêtements, faisant en sorte de n'être jamais plus vêtue que sa compagne, lui expliquant à chaque fois ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui ôter. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, profitant d'un rayon lunaire persistant, permettant à l'obscurité de briller quelque peu. Elle continuait de tenir contre son torse le corps si fin et si doux de sa bien-aimée, s'assit sur le rebord avant de se glisser précautionneusement dans la baignoire. L'eau, chaleureuse, le parfum des pommiers en fleurs, le bercement régulier qu'elle offrait au corps de sa belle, la mélodie qu'elle lui chantonna, apaisèrent son amante, qui s'endormit, abattue par tant de larmes.

Lorsqu'Emma s'était éveillée dans la nuit, épuisée, les yeux douloureux recouverts d'un doux tissu, elle reconnut immédiatement le corps voluptueux de Regina contre lequel elle était blottie. Toutes deux étaient vêtues de survêtements légers, recouvertes d'une douce couverture polaire. Elles étaient allongées sur le lit, mais non dans celui-ci. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ce fait rassura la jeune femme blonde, qui sentit un baiser tendre sur son front.

 **— « Es-tu réveillée ? Tu sembles l'être. Ne bouge pas et surtout, garde les yeux fermés. »**

La militaire ôta le tissu posé sur les yeux de l'orpheline, pour le replacer par un autre, humidifié. La fraîcheur apaisa sa souffrance.

 **— « Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **— Tu t'es endormie. Je t'ai séchée et t'ai passé l'un de mes survêtements légers. J'en avais deux puisque j'avais prévu de les déposer à la salle d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas regardé, Emma. J'ai constamment laissé la lumière éteinte.**

 **— Je suis désolée.**

 **— Pourquoi ? Pour avoir eu une vie merdique ? »**

L'orpheline sut instantanément que la guerrière était en colère, car jamais celle-ci n'utilisait de mots familiers. Elle se crispa. La négociante l'embrassa à nouveau, délicatement, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, Emma, lui murmura-t-elle. Je suis en colère parce que je constate combien tu as souffert et que j'aurais souhaité que jamais cela ne t'arrive. Je me sens impuissante, Emma. C'est pourquoi je suis en colère.

 **— Mais je n'ai pas à te faire subir tout cela.**

 **— Pardon ?! Miss Swan, si vous persistez à dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous, je peux vous certifier que c'est après vous, que je serai en colère. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que je sois en colère après vous ! »**

La serveuse sentait, en effet, vibrer le corps de sa compagne. Elle se resserra contre elle :

 **— « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi. Je préfèrerais juste que mon passé soit… »**

Elle hésita, cherchant le mot adéquat.

 **— « Différent ?, lui proposa la négociante.**

 **— Oui, soupira-t-elle.**

 **— Mais il ne l'est pas. Toi et moi devons faire avec. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises jusqu'à quel point te voir t'en débarrasser, même si parfois c'est trop douloureux, je ne sais pas si tu réalises jusqu'à quel point c'est beau de te voir t'épanouir. C'est beau, jouissif, enivrant. C'est un privilège.**

 **— Un privilège ?**

 **— Oui. Comme si les aurores boréales avaient lieu tous les jours.**

 **— Tu as une curieuse manière de voir les choses.**

 **— N'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que tu n'as vu que les aspects négatifs de notre soirée d'hier, sans penser qu'il y avait des bonus.**

 **— Des bonus ?**

 **— Depuis des mois, je rêve de te déshabiller, de prendre un bain avec toi, crapuleux le bain de préférence, de t'allonger sur ton lit. Il manque encore quelques petits détails, mais j'ai tout mon temps. J'eusse préféré, bien sûr, que tu ne dormisses pas. Je ne désespère pas. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas oublié de te rhabiller et que je ne nous ai pas glissées dans ton lit. Je n'aurais jamais osé faire cela, poursuivit-elle très sérieusement.**

 **— Je sais, Regina. Je sais. »**

Ce fut ainsi qu'elles décidèrent d'établir le rituel de l'eau. Lorsqu'Emma revenait de sa séance, Regina s'était toujours lavée et portait toujours un léger survêtement. Elles préparaient ensemble la salle d'eau, pour un bain ou pour une douche, selon le bon vouloir de l'orpheline. Lorsqu'elles s'endormaient, toujours dans le respect des desideratas de la jeune femme blonde, c'était tantôt dans le canapé, tantôt sur le lit, la barmaid n'étant pas encore prête à plus d'intimité.

Un samedi matin, elles étaient allongées sous la véranda de la serveuse, enlacées. La veille, la jeune femme blonde avait vu le docteur Hopper. Elle était revenue de cette séance curieusement apaisée, s'était longuement blottie dans le corps chaleureux de sa bien-aimée. Elle s'était endormie dans les tendres bras de Regina. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait le souvenir d'aucun cauchemar nocturne. Elle releva la tête, glissa un baiser timide sur les lèvres de la jeune femme brune. Celle-ci sourit, répondit au baiser avec douceur, sans pour autant forcer la porte labiale. Emma soupira de bonheur. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la militaire éveillaient en elle des émois dont elle ne savait pour l'instant quoi faire. Mais le psychologue lui avait dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper, de simplement apprécier ces émotions, lui affirmant qu'un jour elle saurait.

Penser au thérapeute lui rappela l'une de ses demandes, sur laquelle il ne cessait d'insister. Il exigeait peu de choses d'elle, mais celle-ci lui faisait si peur, qu'elle n'avait pas su y répondre. La négociante dut sentir la tension qui s'était installée à l'intérieur de la barmaid, car elle se mit à faire de très doux cercles sur le dos de sa compagne.

 **— « Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?**

 **— Archie.**

 **— Archie ?! J'avais pourtant l'impression que les séances avec lui te faisaient du bien.**

 **— C'est exact. Mais il veut que je te parle de quelque chose et… »**

Les mots se bloquèrent, traduisant l'angoisse qui habitait la serveuse. Sans cesser ses délicates attentions, la commerçante laissa le silence s'installer. Comprenant finalement que l'anxiété de sa compagne ne s'effacerait pas, elle murmura :

 **— « Il veut que tu me parles de Neal.**

 **— Comment le sais-tu ? »**

Emma s'était éloignée brusquement, comme blessée.

 **— « Tout doux, mon impulsive guerrière, dit Regina qui s'était levée pour l'envelopper d'une tendre étreinte. Laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer. »**

La jeune femme brune se rallongea sur le large transat, faisant signe à l'orpheline de la rejoindre. Celle-ci se rapprocha en grommelant sous le regard facétieux de la négociante, finit par retrouver le corps voluptueux de sa petite amie.

— « Archie m'a appelée il y a quelque temps. Il voulait savoir si tu m'avais parlé de ton passé. Je lui ai répondu que s'il s'agissait du couard qui se prenait pour ton **mari, j'étais au courant et que c'était pour cela que je t'avais donné ses coordonnées. Il voulait juste me dire de me tenir sur mes gardes, que ce soit pour mes enfants, pour toi, ou pour moi. Je lui ai rétorqué de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'avais déjà compris que j'avais à faire à un psychopathe sadique et obsessionnel. Désolée, mon cœur, mais c'est exactement ce qu'est ce policier de pacotille.**

 **— Il ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Ou de nos séances ?**

 **— Archie ne parlerait jamais de toi ou de tes séances, Emma. À personne, et encore moins à moi. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux envisager cela un seul instant. Mais il a une responsabilité vis-à-vis de toi et de la communauté de Storybrooke. Tu es peut-être en danger. Tu dois donc être avertie, protégée. Je suis militaire, Emma. Si Daniel n'était pas décédé, je le serai toujours. C'est mon rôle de protéger, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit de ma famille. Archie n'a fait que son devoir. Ne lui en veux pas : s'il avait vraiment respecté les règles de sa profession, il aurait dû prévenir le shérif Graham. Mais comme nous savons tous les trois que tu refuses de rencontrer ce charmant garçon, j'étais la seule personne qu'il pouvait prévenir. »**

La commerçante sentit la panique envahir le corps de la barmaid. Elle l'enserra un peu plus fermement, restant cependant étonnamment douce.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Emma. Il est hors de question que tu t'enfuies, que tu abandonnes mes enfants, ou que tu m'abandonnes. Tout comme je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Grace à toi, Alice et Henri redécouvrent tout doucement le goût de la vie. Ils ne sont pas assez solides pour réitérer le deuil d'une personne qu'ils aiment. Quant à moi, inutile de te dire que ton départ me tuerait. Tu vas donc rester avec nous, ici, à Storybrooke, où tant d'autres gens t'aiment. Si Neal débarque, je te protègerai. Nous aviserons alors de ce qu'il convient de faire de ce dégénéré. Et ce n'est un sujet de discussion, Emma.

 **— Tu as raison, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi ! Tu dois être terrifiante quand tu t'y mets. Je… Je ne veux pas m'enfuir, Regina. Même si je pense que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour vous, j'ai confiance en toi et en Archie lorsque vous me dites que partir serait la pire des choses. D'autant plus, que je ne veux blesser ni Alice, ni Henri, ni toi. Je ne veux blesser personne, en fait. De toutes manières, je ne pourrais plus être loin de toi, ou des enfants, je crois que cela me tuerait.**

 **— Merci. »**

Les corps des deux jeunes femmes se détendirent. Elles se blottirent à nouveau l'une contre l'autre, une sérénité inédite les enveloppant. Preuve de son apaisement, l'orpheline effleurait sensuellement les mains de sa dulcinée.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu voulais, dit cette dernière à mi-voix.

 **— M'apprendre ?**

 **— À te défendre. J'y réfléchis depuis un moment, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je te force à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. »**

Continuant ses frôlements, la serveuse sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, finit par murmurer :

 **— « Tu crois que je pourrais ?**

 **— Pourquoi penses-tu que je te surnomme « ma belle guerrière » ? Bien sûr que tu en es capable. J'ai juste besoin de ton accord.**

 **— Est-ce qu'Alice et Henri pourraient apprendre avec moi ?**

 **— Sans aucun problème. Est-ce que cela veut dire « oui » ?**

 **— Oui, répondit Emma, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Aujourd'hui ?**

 **— Nous pouvons commencer cet après-midi, si tel est ton désir. Il y a un dojo sous la maison, que j'ai fait construire après le décès de Daniel. Quelle impatience, dis-moi !**

 **— Je ne veux pas que Neal puisse faire mal aux enfants.**

 **— Et je ne t'en aime que plus. »**

La militaire fut surprise du baiser spontané que lui offrit sa bien-aimée, encore plus étonnée mais néanmoins ravie lorsque celle-ci l'approfondit dans une étreinte plus sensuelle que toutes celles qu'elles avaient jusqu'à présent échangées. Sentir sa compagne s'ouvrir à elle petit à petit lui procura une joie immense, encore plus lorsque la jeune femme blonde se blottit contre son torse sans cet habituel sursaut pour la rejeter, sursaut dont elle avait compris qu'il correspondait au moment où Neal le violeur se glissait dans la tête de sa bien-aimée, tel un cauchemar récurrent.

 **— « Je suis désolée, murmura celle-ci.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Pour ne pas réussir à aller plus loin et d'avoir l'impression de constamment te frustrer.**

 **— La frustration n'est pas un problème pour moi, Emma. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a eu personne depuis Daniel.**

 **— Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi.**

 **— Il ne s'est même pas écoulé trois mois entre le diagnostic et le décès de Dan. Je n'avais pas seulement à gérer ma propre peine, je devais également gérer celle des enfants. Henri était… En colère, triste. Alice réclamait régulièrement son père. Nous étions anéantis. J'avais dû d'abandonner l'armée, qui était une grande partie de ma vie. Il fallait de surcroît que je m'occupe du magasin, que je découvre un métier qui ne m'intéressait guère. Sans David et sans Archie, je ne m'en serai jamais sortie. Franchement, il n'y avait de place pour personne. Ensuite, après ce que j'avais vécu, je n'avais aucune envie de revivre une quelconque histoire. Je n'ai même pas cherché. Cela ne m'intéressait pas. L'amour est rare et je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de le rencontrer à nouveau. Jusqu'à toi. La vérité, c'est que si j'avais été en couple avec quelqu'un, c'eût été une aventure sexuelle, et le sexe pour le sexe, à mon âge, c'est très ennuyeux. Je l'aurais largué sans le moindre état d'âme pour être avec toi.**

 **— Ce n'est pas très sympa.**

 **— Je ne suis pas toujours très sympa, Emma. Crois-le ou pas, je suis difficile. Te rencontrer était inespéré. Le fait que tu sois totalement et entièrement sexy, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.**

 **— Tu me flattes dans l'espoir que j'ôte tes vêtements et que je te laisse ôter les miens ?**

 **— C'est toi qui as envie de parler de sexe. Est-ce efficace ?**

 **— Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! »**

La jeune femme brune éclata de rire, faisant sourire l'orpheline, qui pensa qu'elle aimait Regina à l'infini.

 **— « Tu m'en vois ravie, affirma la négociante lorsqu'elle se fut calmée. J'ai tout mon temps simplement parce que le jour où ce sera véritablement efficace, ce n'en sera que plus délicieux. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies atterri à Storybrooke.**

 **— Moi aussi. »**

C'était la première fois qu'elles flirtaient délibérément, avec légèreté. Durant l'après-midi, la militaire donna à la barmaid son premier cours de self-défense, emmenant celle-ci sur le chemin qui lui permettrait de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son propre corps. Lorsque les enfants, déposés par David, les rejoignirent, la leçon releva plus du jeu pédagogique jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de finir la soirée par un barbecue sur la plage.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Archibald Hopper observa Emma Swan qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle l'avait appelé pour une séance supplémentaire. Habituellement, c'était lui qui suggérait cela, essentiellement parce que certains des souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient si atroces, si douloureux, qu'il craignait que la présence de Regina ne soit suffisante à garder l'orpheline en vie. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait téléphoner et venir n'importe quand, même au milieu de la nuit, même lorsqu'il était en vacances, ce qui était le cas depuis trois semaines.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix, il avait décidé de la voir immédiatement. Non seulement elle usait de cette prérogative pour la première fois, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour la serveuse, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il trouvait singulier que les deux patientes pour lesquelles il avait développé des sentiments bien au-delà du professionnel aient pu se rencontrer, aient pu choisir de s'aimer, même si, pour le moment, leur amour restait platonique. Il trouvait curieux, également, qu'elles aient toutes les deux un passé si sombre, bien que ce soit certainement à cause de celui-ci que leur relation était si profonde. Très intime également. Bien plus intime que si elles avaient fait l'amour. De toutes manières, elles n'étaient, pour l'instant, ni l'une, ni l'autre, prêtes à cela.

Elles réapprenaient à vivre. Ou plutôt, Regina apprenait la vie à Emma, tandis qu'elle-même réapprenait à vivre. Il était admiratif de la manière dont la veuve s'y prenait. D'un autre côté, la négociante avait été une meneuse d'hommes et une formatrice exceptionnelle du temps où elle était dans l'armée. Sa connaissance du genre humain était parfois intuitive, mais terriblement efficace. Faire vivre à Emma une enfance à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit était un coup de maître. Y ajouter ses enfants, qui, eux aussi, avaient bien besoin d'une nouvelle enfance, était un coup de génie.

La barmaid continuait de faire vivement les cent pas. Sa colère était palpable. Il ne savait pas quelle était la raison de son ire, mais il était heureux de la voir manifester des émotions. La jeune femme avait tellement l'habitude d'étouffer celles-ci, qu'il désespérait de les voir apparaître, car, jusqu'à présent, seule Regina avait eu ce privilège. Et encore. Si rarement. Il hésitait. Devait-il laisser l'orpheline s'enfermer dans ces silences qui étaient sa seule véritable protection ? Ou devait-il l'inciter à parler ? Généralement, inciter la serveuse à parler était le meilleur moyen de la faire taire. Mais là, c'était la première fois qu'elle extériorisait ses sentiments. Il était vital qu'elle en parlât parce qu'elle avait muselé en elle toutes ses capacités de communiquer avec autrui et qu'il était indispensable qu'elle récupérât celles-ci.

Il sourit intérieurement. Lorsque l'orpheline marchait ainsi, si intensément, elle laissait transparaître toute la vitalité qu'elle possédait, une vitalité qu'elle avait rigoureusement réprimée. Sa manière d'être lui rappelait Regina. Lorsque la barmaid se serait réapproprié toutes les composantes de sa personnalité, elle aurait très certainement un aspect impétueux. Oui, c'était une excellente idée de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il laissa passer un long moment, avant de dire calmement :

 **— « Vous êtes en colère.**

 **— Non.**

 **— Emma, ce sentiment que vous ressentez et qui vous pousse à faire les cent pas, cela s'appelle de la colère.**

 **— Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne suis pas comme Neal. Neal… Neal était toujours en colère. Et quand il était encore plus en colère que d'habitude, il… Il me faisait mal. »**

« Il me faisait mal. » Archie détestait lorsque la jeune femme blonde employait cette expression. Elle avait, en effet, énormément de difficultés à réaliser que son ex-mari ne lui avait fait que du « mal ». Bien que le thérapeute tentât constamment de lui montrer combien c'était absurde, elle trouvait normales une partie des tortures qu'elle avait subies, à la fois parce qu'enfant elle n'avait connu que des familles maltraitantes qui lui avaient fait croire que c'était comme cela que se passaient les choses, à la fois parce qu'elle considérait qu'elle méritait ces sévices : si ses parents l'avaient abandonnée, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'horrible et que, de ce fait, elle méritait de souffrir.

Lorsqu'Emma disait qu' « il lui faisait mal », elle évoquait donc une souffrance qui lui semblait au-delà du raisonnable, au-delà de ce qu'elle considérait comme une souffrance normale, une souffrance que n'importe qui d'autre aurait qualifiée d'inhumaine. Concrètement, cela signifiait que Neal l'avait violée par l'anus pendant des heures, qu'il l'avait volontairement fait saigner afin de prendre son pied à plusieurs reprises consécutives, sans doute après avoir absorbé quelques petites pilules bleues, ce dernier point étant l'opinion personnelle du psychologue. Ce type avait vraiment tout fait pour détruire la sexualité de l'orpheline. Regina allait réellement devoir faire preuve d'une extrême douceur et d'une immense patience. Mais le thérapeute ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. La militaire avait beau avoir refusé d'intégrer les tireurs d'élite, elle n'en avait pas moins les qualités requises, dont le calme et la persévérance étaient les principales. Non. Ce qui l'inquiétait était qu'Emma s'assimilait à Neal. L'analyste avait toujours pensé que la jeune femme blonde s'était refermée sur elle-même pour se protéger de Neal. Il découvrait à l'instant qu'elle l'avait également fait parce qu'elle craignait d'être comme lui.

 **— « Emma. Vous n'êtes pas comme Neal. Vous ne l'avez jamais été et vous ne le serez jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il manque à Monsieur Cassidy une capacité essentielle, une capacité qui caractérise les véritables êtres humains. Il s'agit de l'empathie. L'aptitude de se mettre à la place d'autrui et d'imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Votre ancien conjoint n'a aucune empathie. Et vous, vous en débordez. Vous avez parfaitement le droit, Emma, d'être en colère. Même de vous mettre dans des colères folles. La colère est un sentiment très humain, qui peut devenir une formidable alliée. Quant à ce qui anime Neal, ce n'est pas de la colère, mais de la haine. Une haine contre lui-même, qu'il retourne contre les autres, et vous en particulier.**

 **— Non. Vous ne comprenez pas.**

 **— Alors, expliquez-moi.**

 **— Quand on est en colère, on n'a pas envie de tout casser, ou de tuer tout le monde.**

 **— Être en colère, Emma, c'est précisément avoir envie de tout casser et de tuer tout le monde. Cela ne signifie pas que l'on va le faire. Encore que tout casser, cela peut parfois faire le plus grand bien. Vous pouvez également vous acheter un punching-ball et vous défouler dessus. Personnellement, si j'avais vécu ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que vous avez vécu, je serai ivre de colère. Alors oui, Emma, vous avez le droit d'être en colère. Cela ne prouve nullement que vous soyez comme Neal. Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes en colère, ou plutôt, contre qui êtes-vous en colère ? Est-ce Regina ?**

 **— Comment ?! Non. Non.**

 **— On a parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre quelqu'un que l'on aime, vous savez.**

 **— Je ne suis pas en colère contre Regina. Je suis en colère contre vous.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre moi ?**

 **— Je… »**

Elle se tut, se repliant sur elle-même en croisant les mains sur son torse. Archie eut soudainement l'impression d'être revenu aux premières séances de l'orpheline, celles où il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rompre son silence. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas la laisser s'enfermer en elle-même. Car si la jeune femme continuait de bloquer ses émotions, ce n'était pas seulement sa colère qu'elle tairait, mais également l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Regina, et cela n'eût été juste pour aucune des deux.

 **— « Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère après moi, Emma ? Si je vous ai fait du mal, si je vous ai blessée, il est normal que vous soyez fâchée. Mais si vous ne m'expliquez pas pourquoi, je recommencerai, parce que j'ignorerai comment l'éviter.**

 **— Pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé de moi ?**

 **— À Regina. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à lui parler de Neal. C'est bien.**

 **— C'est bien ?!**

 **— Que vous ayez parlé de Neal à Regina ? Oui, c'est très bien. Parce que cela signifie beaucoup de choses. Cela signifie d'abord que vous faîtes de plus en plus confiance en Regina. Cela signifie ensuite que vous commencez à comprendre que vous aurez besoin d'aide pour vous protéger du réel danger que représente Monsieur Cassidy. Cela signifie enfin, et c'est pour moi le plus important, que vous réalisez que votre ancien tortionnaire n'a fait que tenter de vous détruire, ce qu'il n'a, — heureusement —, pas réussi à faire. Preuve que vous êtes bien plus forte que lui. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas parlé de vous à Regina, je lui ai simplement fait part de la menace que pourrait être votre ancien conjoint.**

 **— C'est toujours mon mari.**

 **— Il ne l'est plus. Vous l'avez quitté. Que quelques papiers ne confirment pas cette séparation n'indique pas que celle-ci n'est pas une pleine et entière réalité. Si vous n'aviez pas si peur, vous contacteriez un avocat et votre divorce serait acté. Mais la législation du divorce aux États-Unis n'est pas le sujet de notre discussion. Je vais donc vous le redire encore une fois, Emma : vous n'êtes pas Neal. Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes en colère après moi.**

 **— Vous m'avez trahie. J'avais confiance en vous et vous m'avez trahie.**

 **— Si je vous ai trahie alors que vous aviez confiance en moi, c'est une excellente raison d'être en colère. Mais je pense que vous avez encore un peu confiance en moi, — sans doute, d'ailleurs, devrai-je un jour remercier Regina pour cela —, je pense que vous avez encore confiance en moi parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas dans ce bureau à m'engueuler. Ou à tenter de le faire. »**

Elle ne répondit rien. Il laissa le silence s'étirer quelques instants avant de le rompre doucement.

« Emma… Parlez-moi des autres raisons de votre colère.

 **— J'ai peur. Je suis en colère parce que j'ai peur. Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ?**

 **— Non. Mais Regina n'est pas une imbécile : elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir que vous avez peur. Emma, il y a trois raisons pour lesquelles je ne pourrais pas parler de vous avec votre dulcinée. La première est déontologique : les règles de ma profession impliquent que je ne peux parler à personne de mes patients, si ce n'est à un autre de mes confrères. La deuxième est que je vous aime beaucoup. Lorsque nous aurons fini avec le travail que nous effectuons ici, j'espère qu'un jour vous me ferez l'honneur d'être votre ami. La troisième est que j'aime également beaucoup Regina. Tout comme vous, elle a été ma patiente, mais ces derniers temps, petit à petit, à force de nous croiser dans les rues de Storybrooke, j'avais l'impression que nous pourrions peut-être devenir de véritables amis. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis très fier parce qu'avoir la confiance de Regina n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Une fois elle m'a parlé de vous. Pas grand-chose. Juste qu'elle avait une cliente extrêmement timide, très belle, profondément gentille et profondément sensible, une cliente qui aimait les mêmes livres qu'elle et qu'elle aurait aimé mieux connaître. Un soir, elle m'a téléphoné en me disant qu'elle vous avait donné mes coordonnées, qu'elle espérait que vous m'appelleriez, et que, dans ces conditions, il était préférable que nous cessions de nous voir. Elle ne m'a joint ensuite qu'une unique fois, pour savoir si passer ses soirées seule avec vous après nos séances n'était pas néfaste au travail que vous et moi effectuons. Mais cela, vous le savez. En fait, depuis que vous me consultez, je n'ai pas vu Regina une seule fois, si ce n'est au hasard dans la rue et, lorsque c'est le cas, nous nous contentons de nous saluer de loin. J'ai même cessé d'aller faire mes courses chez elle. Cela me manque, croyez-moi, parce qu'elle a un point de vue toujours très particulier sur les choses. C'est cependant la meilleure chose à faire pour vous, accessoirement pour moi, mais surtout pour vous.**

 **— Elle a fait cela pour moi ?**

 **— Elle a fait cela pour vous. »**

La jeune femme blonde se tut à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, elle s'immobilisa totalement, pour finalement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre.

 **— « Pourquoi pour vous ?**

 **— Elle m'a juste annoncé qu'elle estimait préférable de ne pas nous voir. Sans plus d'explication. J'ai pensé que c'était uniquement pour vous. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que son choix me concernait également. Elle craignait, je pense, de m'influencer dans le travail que j'allais effectuer avec vous. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'interactions entre la relation professionnelle que j'allais établir avec vous et la relation personnelle qu'elle entretient avec vous. C'est pourquoi elle a mis de côté l'amitié que nous avions la possibilité de construire. Parce que je comprendrais. Et surtout parce que vous êtes très importante pour elle. Storybrooke est une petite ville, vous savez. Tout le monde finit par connaître tout le monde. Lorsque je vous dis que vous pouvez compter sur Regina, je ne le dis pas parce que je la connais, je le dis parce que tout le monde, ici, sait que Regina est quelqu'un de remarquable.**

 **— Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un comme moi peut la fréquenter ?**

 **— Oui. Bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que vous entendez par « quelqu'un comme vous ». Le fait d'avoir un passé difficile ? Douloureux ? Le fait d'être orpheline ? Je suis sûr que vous savez que Regina n'a pas une histoire facile, qu'il y a de nombreux points communs entre son passé et le vôtre. Je pense que cela vous aide à mieux vous comprendre, mais la seule chose qui soit vraiment importante est que vous rendez Regina heureuse et qu'elle vous rend également heureuse, même si vous avez parfois du mal à l'accepter.**

 **— Vous pensez que je la rends heureuse.**

 **— Oui. »**

Elle plongea dans l'une de ses réflexions intérieures dont elle avait le secret et dont il savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'en tirer. Il fallut un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne murmure :

 **— « Elle ne m'a pas dit que vous étiez amis.**

 **— Nous ne le sommes pas. J'avais simplement l'impression que nous pourrions le devenir. Plus tard, lorsque je ne serai plus votre thérapeute, Regina et moi construirons, je l'espère, une amitié. Et je peux vous affirmer que nous ne parlerons pas de ce que vous m'avez confié, parce que si j'avais la malencontreuse idée de le faire, elle me ferait disparaître de sa vie sans aucune hésitation. Peu importe. Le fait est que pour l'instant, elle et moi ne sommes pas amis. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'aimerais vraiment un jour pouvoir être ami avec vous deux. »**

Il la laissa réfléchir, puis lui demanda :

« Êtes-vous toujours fâchée après moi ?

 **— Non. Je l'ai été lorsque j'ai compris que vous aviez parlé à Regina. Cependant, comme vous l'avez deviné, elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était inutile. Sauf que je suis à nouveau très en colère.**

 **— Vous étiez donc en colère lorsque Regina vous a appris que je lui avais parlé de Neal ? Contre elle ? Contre moi ? Ou contre vous deux.**

 **— Contre vous deux. Vous, parce que vous lui aviez parlé. Et elle, parce qu'elle ne m'en avait rien dit.**

 **— C'est moi qui le lui aie demandé. Elle en était d'ailleurs fort contrariée parce qu'elle refusait de vous mentir. Mais je pensais que c'était le mieux pour vous, aussi a-t-elle accepté, à condition de pouvoir évoquer notre conversation si vous lui parliez de Neal. J'en déduis que vous avez enfin pu aborder le sujet de votre ex-mari.**

 **— Non. Pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit, juste après votre départ en vacances, que vous vouliez que je lui parle de quelque chose et elle a deviné qu'il s'agissait de Neal. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit pour votre coup de téléphone. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi vous deviez le faire. Du coup, je n'étais plus en colère, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup ma colère après vous est revenue. Zut, c'était il y a plus de trois semaines.**

 **— Je suis la seule personne contre qui vous pouvez vous permettre d'être en colère.**

 **— Vraiment ?**

 **— Pour le moment, en tous cas. Avez-vous discuté avec Regina du danger que représente Monsieur Cassidy ?**

 **— Non. Mais elle m'a proposé d'apprendre à me battre. »**

Il y eut un véritable sourire sur le beau visage de la jeune femme, qui sembla redevenir enfant. Archie comprit instantanément que c'était effectivement la petite fille en Emma qui appréciait l'offre, sans doute parce que la petite orpheline aurait bien aimé savoir se défendre. Ce n'était pas, cependant, la petite fille qu'avait été la serveuse, c'était une autre petite fille, celle que la barmaid aurait pu être, celle que Regina lui faisait découvrir.

 **— « Cela vous plaît alors ?**

 **— Oui, confirma-t-elle en même temps que s'élargissait son sourire. Elle m'a appris plein de mouvements, et aux enfants également. Nous avons décidé de le faire un peu tous les jours. Autant que possible. Avec ou sans les enfants, en fonction de nos emplois du temps. Sauf les jours où vous et moi nous verrons.**

 **— Comment s'est passé votre premier entraînement ?**

 **— Au début, il n'y avait que Regina, les enfants sont venus plus tard. J'avais un peu peur, vous savez. Non seulement de ne pas y arriver, mais aussi…**

 **— D'être seule avec elle, qu'elle doive vous toucher d'une manière différente, qu'elle doive vous frapper.**

 **— Oui. Mais elle ne m'a pas touchée. Enfin si mais, elle m'expliquait toujours les mouvements avant, me les montrait et si elle devait me toucher, elle me prévenait, genre « je vais t'aider à positionner ton pied ». Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui disent cela ?**

 **— Et bien, je connais Regina.**

 **— Vous êtes bête ! »**

Archie décida qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette petite fille en Emma. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie la veuve. Maintenant, son job consistait à connecter entre elles les diverses parcelles de la personnalité de l'orpheline.

 **— « Donc, même lorsqu'elle a dû vous toucher, lorsque dans un combat elle vous a frappée, vous n'avez pas eu peur.**

 **— Elle ne m'a jamais frappée. Elle me montrait des mouvements pour que je la frappe avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher. De toutes manières, je n'ai jamais peur avec Regina. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie en sécurité avant. Jamais. Et j'aime lorsqu'elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle ne tente jamais de me forcer. Elle pose toujours délicatement ses mains contre moi et elle me laisse décider de la pression. Quand j'ai peur, ce n'est pas d'elle, c'est parce que Neal revient dans ma tête.**

 **— Vous aimez être dans les bras de Regina ?**

 **— Oui… »**

Elle se tut longtemps avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

« C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu, vous savez. Être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Aimer être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Avoir envie d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Même avec Lily, je n'aimais pas me tenir dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas envie d'y être parce que je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. Comme si… Comme si on allait m'enfermer. Et avec Neal… »

La jeune femme blonde se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. L'analyste, cependant, ne la laissa pas s'égarer :

 **— « Avec Neal ?**

 **— Neal me faisait toujours mal. Ses gestes tendres se résumaient à me mettre une main au cul, à me jeter sur un lit pour m'arracher mes vêtements et à me pénétrer d'un coup brutal, sans préliminaire. Est-ce cela que vous voulez entendre ? »**

Elle se leva avec rage, se mit à arpenter la pièce à grands pas, exprimant enfin l'une des véritables raisons qui l'avait fait venir si urgemment :

« Vous voulez entendre qu'il m'a dépucelée la nuit de nos noces avec une telle violence que j'ai cru en mourir ? Qu'il a continué de m'empaler brutalement pendant plus d'une heure, qu'il a recommencé après, qu'il m'a attachée avec des menottes tandis que je tentais de lui échapper et qu'à son réveil, il a continué encore et encore ? Qu'il m'a menacée avec son révolver, qu'il m'a tabassée plus d'une fois ? Qu'il a voulu ensuite que je me douche devant lui afin d'admirer mes blessures parce qu'elles montraient qu'il était un vrai mec ? Qu'il a écrasé violemment mes seins contre le mur carrelé de la cabine et m'a prise par le cul si bestialement que ce qu'il m'avait fait subir quelques temps auparavant m'est apparu d'une douceur infinie ? Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait pendant que je me recroquevillais pour lui échapper ? Il m'a tendu sa serviette mouillée de sperme en me disant que je serai heureuse de me sécher avec quelque chose qui portait son odeur ! Neal était fier de me faire saigner et de me faire pleurer car cela prouvait qu'il m'aimait et que je l'aimais. Neal considérait que mon rôle d'épouse était de le faire jouir, et que sa jouissance était la seule jouissance que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne sais même pas ce que jouir veut dire. Quant à la tendresse, elle consistait pour Neal à me serrer tellement fort la nuit que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'étouffer, au point que je préférais parfois qu'il me baise parce qu'au moins après, il s'endormait immédiatement sans m'étouffer et que je n'avais pas à sentir son corps contre le mien ? C'est cela que vous souhaitiez entendre ? »

Elle se rassit brusquement, en proie à une amertume teintée de colère. Il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle, peut-être même plus, atterré et attristé qu'elle ait pu vivre de telles souffrances. Elle lui avait raconté plusieurs fois les sévices que le policier lui infligeait. Chaque fois, il pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'horreur. Chaque fois, il découvrait qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'il existait pire encore. Le plus terrible, selon lui, était que la jeune femme ne semblait pas toujours réaliser les atrocités qu'elle avait subies, les minimisant trop souvent. Il comprit, qu'à nouveau, elle ne voyait vraiment pas l'importance de qu'elle venait de lui raconter, et ce, bien qu'elle exprimait, sans doute pour la première fois, la colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait subi.

Il la regarda attentivement, sans chercher à cacher la peine et la tristesse qu'il ressentait :

 **— « Non, Emma. Personne n'a envie d'entendre de telles choses. Il est néanmoins nécessaire que vous le disiez afin que nous puissions en parler et que vous réalisiez que ceci fait parti de votre passé, et non de votre présent. Cet homme a détruit ce qui aurait dû être un souvenir peut-être un peu désagréable, mais certainement pas un mauvais souvenir. Si vous souhaitez avoir un jour une sexualité épanouie avec Regina, vous allez devoir évoquer cette nuit avec elle, afin qu'elle vous aide à l'effacer et à en construire une qui sera un souvenir merveilleux. »**

Elle remonta ses jambes sur le fauteuil, pour s'y blottir, apeurée peut-être par ce qu'il lui demandait. Il lui expliqua, le plus doucement possible :

« Je ne vous dis pas de lui en parler tout de suite, Emma. Il vous faudra sans doute du temps pour être capable de le faire. Mais c'est votre partenaire. Si vous vouliez qu'elle se repose entièrement sur vous, vous devez de la même manière vous reposer entièrement sur elle, ce qui signifie lui faire totalement confiance. Regina ne tente jamais de vous forcer, vous l'avez répété à plusieurs reprises. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle imagine parfaitement ce que vous avez vécu et qu'elle a besoin d'indices plus précis pour vous aider à vous construire de nouveaux souvenirs ? Où en êtes-vous dans vos rapports physiques avec elle ? Je ne parle pas du sexe. »

Elle mit longtemps à lui répondre, au point qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop vite en lui suggérant si rapidement de parler de sa nuit de noce à sa compagne. Il cherchait comment corriger son erreur lorsqu'elle murmura :

 **— « Regina est la seule. La seule personne dont j'accepte qu'elle me touche physiquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est également la seule personne que je touche physiquement. Sauf lorsque je n'ai pas le choix, comme serrer la main de quelqu'un que l'on me présente, ou aider une personne âgée dans la rue. Je ne parle pas des enfants, bien sûr, je parle des adultes. Même vous, en qui j'ai plutôt confiance, ou mon voisin que je commence à apprécier, qui êtes les seules autres personnes que je fréquente un tant soit peu, je ne supporte pas que vous vous approchiez de moi, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de ce que vous allez me faire.**

 **— Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, Emma.**

 **— Je sais. Je veux juste dire que je ne la contrôle pas. Cette peur que vous me frappiez, ou me violiez, alors que je sais parfaitement que vous n'en ferez rien. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis si heureuse que Neal ne m'ait jamais embrassée ? Avec sa bouche, je veux dire. Parce que lorsque Regina m'embrasse, aucun souvenir de Neal ne peut se glisser entre elle et moi.**

 **— Y a-t-il d'autres moments où Neal n'interfère pas dans votre relation avec Regina ?**

 **— Oui. Des tas d'autres. Elle est… Je ne sais pas. Comme si elle savait exactement quels gestes faire pour que je me sente bien.**

 **— Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est à quels moments Neal s'incruste dans vos pensées, vous poussant, j'imagine, à vous éloigner d'elle.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Pour que nous trouvions une solution afin qu'il ne fasse plus cela.**

 **— Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. Parfois, il me semble qu'il est toujours là, comme s'il était collé à moi.**

 **— Ce n'est que dans votre tête, Emma. Regina a-t-elle conscience de cette peur ?**

 **— Oui. Enfin, je crois que oui, parce que c'est comme si elle le sentait. Elle desserre immédiatement ses bras, parfois même elle s'éloigne, mais…**

 **— Mais vous vous sentez en sécurité dans ses bras.**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Dites-le lui, Emma. Dites-le lui ou faites-le lui comprendre. Dans tous les cas, ne la laissez pas s'éloigner de vous au moment où vous avez le plus besoin d'elle. Car vous voyez Emma, le seul moyen pour vous de vous débarrasser de ce Neal qui envahit votre esprit, c'est de l'effacer en vous créant de nouveaux souvenirs. »**

Elle s'enfonça encore une fois dans le silence. Le thérapeute baissa doucement la lumière, juste un chouia. Il avait conscience qu'Emma se confiait mieux dans l'obscurité, aussi avait-il acheté ce commutateur, qu'il pouvait garder au creux de sa main et utiliser lorsqu'il le jugeait bon. Il vit la jeune femme blonde se détendre imperceptiblement.

« Retenez une seule chose : vous êtes heureuse dans les bras de Regina. Vous ne l'étiez pas avec Neal, aussi n'a-t-il pas sa place lorsque vous êtes avec elle. Appuyez-vous sur le fait que vous éprouvez du désir pour elle alors que vous n'en avez jamais éprouvé pour Neal, ni même pour Lily, si je vous écoute bien.

 **— Vous croyez vraiment qu'aimer être dans les bras de quelqu'un, c'est du désir ?**

 **— Pas toujours. Ce n'est que le début. »**

Il la laissa assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avant d'enchaîner :

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant les cours de… Self-défense ?

 **— J'ignore si c'est du self-défense. Elle n'a pas précisé et je ne lui ai pas demandé. Elle a juste dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à me défendre, bien elle m'apprenne surtout à donner des coups. Elle pense que je suis une guerrière.**

 **— Et vous ne l'êtes pas ?**

 **— Je ne crois pas, non.**

 **— Pourtant, vous avez échappé à Neal. Un policier expérimenté, violent, incapable de compassion. Je pense que seule une guerrière aurait pu le faire.**

 **— Mouais.**

 **— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant ces cours ? »**

Elle soupira bruyamment, comme une enfant exaspérée. Le psychologue baissa encore la lumière, d'un cran toujours aussi minuscule.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est compliqué, Emma. Fermez les yeux. Visualisez ces entraînements, revivez-les, instant par instant, et essayez de mettre des mots sur ce que vous ressentez. »

Il fut étonné de la voir obéir, en profita pour baisser drastiquement la lumière. La pénombre les envahit. Il fallut un moment pour que l'obscurité nouvelle fût rompue par les paroles de la jeune femme blonde.

 **— « Au début, je me sens carrément bête. Je n'arrive à faire correctement aucun des mouvements qu'elle m'indique. Tout mon corps semblait crispé, bloqué, statufié. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me touche la première fois. Il y a cette chaleur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, qui remonte à l'intérieur de moi, cette chaleur qui efface toutes les parties douloureuses dans mon corps. Elle a positionné plusieurs de mes membres. Lorsqu'elle a eu terminé, il y eut un truc bizarre, une sorte de « tchic » à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai senti des tas d'étoiles, pas des étoiles comme celles que je ressens lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Les étoiles que je ressens lorsque je suis dans ses bras, elles sont douces, légères, virevoltantes. Mais ces étoiles-là, elles ressemblaient à des étoiles filantes. Elles ont envahi mon corps d'un éclair lumineux. Celui-ci est devenu plus grand, plus je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, et l'enchaînement qu'elle me montrait est devenu tout simple.**

 **— Vous parlez de votre premier cours ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Vous avez conservé les étoiles ?**

 **— Oui… C'est même comme cela que je sais que j'ai bien positionné mon corps. Lorsque j'ai parlé des étoiles à Regina, vous savez, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle se moque de moi, mais elle n'a jamais les réactions que j'attends. Elle m'a demandé la permission, puis elle m'a prise dans ses bras, tout doucement, et elle m'a embrassée encore plus doucement. Des fois, j'ai même l'impression que sa phrase préférée durant nos cours, c'est : « Est-ce que tu sens les étoiles ? »** **et cela me fait toujours sourire. »**

Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant, puis elle reprit :

« Bref. Les enfants sont arrivés et c'est devenu un peu comme un jeu. Ensuite, nous avons mangé tous ensemble. Je suis rentrée parce que je travaillais tôt le lendemain. De toutes manières, le dimanche soir, je préfère qu'ils restent en famille. Sans moi, je veux dire.

 **— Sont-ils d'accord avec cela ?**

 **— Ils disent toujours que « non » mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.**

 **— Lorsque vous dites « ils », vous parlez de Regina ou des enfants ?**

 **— Des enfants. Regina leur demande toujours de respecter ma décision. C'est… Elle respecte toujours ce que je désire et c'est un peu perturbant parfois.**

 **— Pourquoi ?**

 **— Je n'ai pas l'habitude, je crois.**

 **— Les cours ont continué ?**

 **— Oui, oui.**

 **— Et c'était toujours aussi bien ?**

 **— Oh oui ! »**

Malgré la pénombre, il put la voir sourire, détendue comme il l'avait rarement vue. C'était, paradoxalement, parce qu'elle avait enfin évoqué cette atroce nuit de noce, sur laquelle il n'avait cessé de s'interroger une fois connue la teneur de son mariage. Elle ne s'était jamais, jusqu'à présent, exprimée sur les souffrances qu'elle avait ressenties. Elle avait parlé des faits. Avec une certaine froideur, comme s'ils étaient arrivés à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Étrangement, dire sa douleur était justement ce qui lui avait permis de mettre des mots sur les sensations physiques que Regina lui offrait. De les accepter avec bonheur. Il la laissa savourer ce moment, avant de la ramener à une autre réalité, tout en se sentant désolé de devoir rompre cet instant :

 **— « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis en colère, alors ?**

 **— J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle sans hésiter, ce qui le surprit un peu, mais manifestement, partager sa plus grande souffrance, et sans doute sa plus grande honte, libérait sa parole. Je fais toujours des cauchemars, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Oui. Vous m'en avez souvent parlé. Vous revoyez votre vie avec Neal, particulièrement les viols et les moments où il vous battait.**

 **— Il y eut une nuit où je n'en ai pas fait du tout. Depuis ce moment, j'en fais beaucoup moins. Parfois, je n'en ai même aucun. »**

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler, comme si elle était encore surprise par ce fait. Il décida de la relancer immédiatement, car il avait conscience que la jeune femme n'avait pas abordé tout ce qui la tracassait vraiment.

 **— « Ce sont les nuits où vous dormiez avec Regina.**

 **— Comment le savez-vous ?**

 **— À cause de ce que vous m'avez dit : vous vous sentez en sécurité dans ses bras.**

 **— Oh ! Vous pensez que c'est pour cela ?**

 **— C'est en tous cas possible. Quand cela-t-il eu lieu ?**

 **— Juste avant que vous ne partiez en vacances. Après notre dernière séance. C'est le lendemain qu'elle m'a proposé d'apprendre à me battre.**

 **— Vous aviez remarqué que vous perdiez peu à peu l'habitude vous réveiller toutes les deux heures. Est-ce toujours le cas ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— C'est bien. Et ce cauchemar ? Je suppose qu'il était différent des autres.**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait des autres ?**

 **— Je tuais Neal. »**

« Hourrah ! » pensa Archie de manière fort peu professionnelle. « Elle commence enfin à comprendre toutes les atrocités qu'on lui a infligées. »

« C'est mon cauchemar le plus atroce. Celui qui revient le plus souvent. Celui où je revis, encore et encore, toute ma nuit de noce. Mais cette nuit, alors qu'il allait me prendre dans la douche, j'utilisais les mouvements que Regina m'a appris et je tuais Neal. J'étais tellement en colère après lui que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je lui avais fracassé la tête contre le carrelage et je regardais les éclaboussures rouges sur les carreaux blancs. Je n'avais absolument aucun remord. J'ai levé les yeux vers la glace. Je m'y suis vue couverte de sang, son sang à lui, et c'est ce qui m'a réveillée.

 **— Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Emma. Assassiner quelqu'un en songe ne signifie nullement que vous le ferez dans la réalité. En revanche, je trouve très positif que vous envisagiez de vous défendre contre Neal et que vous soyez capable de le faire. Même si c'est dans un rêve.**

 **— Et si cela se passait en vrai ?**

 **— Il faudrait déjà que Monsieur Cassidy vous retrouve et ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **— Pour l'instant.**

 **— Admettons. D'ici là, vous aurez certainement appris à maîtriser cette colère. Vous serez alors capable de vous défendre ET de vous arrêter à temps.**

 **— Et si je n'en étais pas capable ? De m'arrêter à temps.**

 **— Regina est une excellente formatrice. Vous avez confiance en elle. Continuez. Vous est-il arrivé de perdre pied dans le réel ? De ne plus maîtriser cette colère ?**

 **— Oui. »**

Il ressentit toute la honte qu'elle éprouvait. Il sut, instinctivement, qu'après toutes ces tergiversations elle abordait le point qui la tracassait le plus, celui qui l'avait finalement décidé à lui téléphoner et il fut immédiatement persuadé que cela avait un rapport direct avec sa relation avec l'ancienne militaire.

 **— « Racontez-moi.**

 **— C'était pendant l'entraînement. Comme vous paraissez l'avoir deviné. Celui d'hier. Regina m'a dévoilé une sorte de mannequin. Elle m'a demandé d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Neal et d'effectuer les enchaînements qu'elle m'avait montrés. Et plus je répétais les combinaisons qu'elle m'avait apprises, plus ma colère montait. Avec ma colère, mes mouvements sont devenus infiniment plus efficaces. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. À un moment, j'ai pété un câble et j'ai fracassé le mannequin. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que j'éclate en sanglots. Ensuite, Regina m'a prise dans ses bras. Elle m'a bercée longtemps en m'expliquant que ce n'était pas grave. Mais c'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Non. C'est un peu à cela que servent les mannequins. À passer ses nerfs. J'imagine que c'est ensuite que votre cauchemar a eu lieu. Une scène identique mais avec Neal à la place du mannequin. Pourquoi ne pas être restée dormir avec Regina ?**

 **— C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait mais je n'ai pas voulu. Elle m'a cependant fait promettre de vous appeler si je ne me sentais pas bien.**

 **— C'était un très bon conseil. Je suis très content que vous l'ayez suivi. Pourquoi avez-vous refusé de dormir avec Regina ?**

 **— J'avais peur que tout remonte, peur que ce soit à elle que je fasse du mal au lieu de Neal.**

 **— Cela n'arrivera pas, Emma. Et si par malchance Regina se prenait un coup parce que vous êtes en plein cauchemar, elle ne vous en voudrait pas. Elle est parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre votre cauchemar et ce que vous vivez quotidiennement avec elle. Croyez-vous être la seule personne dont les traumatismes ressortent au cours de cauchemars ? Essayons d'inverser les rôles un instant. Regina est en plein cauchemar. Au cours de celui-ci, elle vous donne un coup alors que vous tentez de la réveiller. Lui en voudriez-vous ?**

 **— Non. Bien sûr que non.**

 **— Alors pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle vous en veuille ?**

 **— Je crois que je suis trop abîmée pour elle.**

 **— Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être abîmée. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous vous comprenez mutuellement si bien. Vos blessures, contrairement à ce que vous imaginez, vous permettent d'avoir une perception des choses unique. C'est cette perception, entre autres, qui fait de vous quelqu'un d'infiniment intéressant. En guérissant, vos blessures vous enrichissent Emma. Soyez-en persuadée.**

 **— Si vous le dites. »**

Le thérapeute décida de ne pas relever, préférant revenir sur le thème le moins douloureux de la séance :

 **— « Il semblerait en tous cas que ces cours d'auto-défense réveillent votre colère. »**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, quelque peu paniquée :

— **« Alors il faut que j'arrête ?**

 **— Surtout pas, la rassura-t-il. Ces cours vous font beaucoup de bien. Ils vous permettent de vous réapproprier votre corps et c'est fondamental pour vous.**

 **— Vous croyez ?**

 **— Emma. J'ai appris aujourd'hui ce qui est certainement l'un de vos plus gros traumatismes physique : votre nuit de noces. Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas été capable d'en parler. Vous avez également été capable de parler des émotions physiques que vous vivez avec Regina. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que ces cours sont fondamentaux pour vous. Le fait, de plus, qu'ils se passent avec Regina, est une autre manière pour votre couple de vous découvrir physiquement. Ce qui, sur le long terme, sera un véritable bienfait. Essayez de trouver une dernière raison pour laquelle ils sont essentiels.**

 **— Ma colère.**

 **— Excellent. Il y a beaucoup de colère en vous, Emma, une colère que vous refoulez depuis des années, une colère qui ne cherche qu'à s'exprimer. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'apprendre à vous battre, à vous défendre, vous permettra de la faire jaillir, d'apprendre à la canaliser et de l'évacuer. Comme vous venez de le faire avec moi. C'est aussi le but de ce cabinet : vous donner un lieu où vous pourrez vous décharger de votre colère.**

 **— Et de ma peur ?**

 **— Et de votre peur. Bien qu'il me semble que Regina ait décidé de prendre celle-ci en main. Si vous êtes d'accord, laissons la militaire vous apprendre à gérer votre peur et votre colère pendant qu'ensemble, nous tenterons d'en trouver les causes et, si possible, de vous en débarrasser. Cette idée vous convient-elle ? »**

Elle préféra acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, comme si le silence de la pièce devenue sombre la rassurait, comme si le rompre aurait pu détruire sa résolution. Il finit par lui dire, tout doucement, tel un murmure :

 **« Bien. Vous souvenez-vous de ce dont nous avions convenu avant que je ne parte en vacances ? »**

La jeune femme blonde mit un instant avant de lui répondre :

 **— « Oui.**

 **— Seriez-vous prête à le faire ?**

 **— Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à ce que je vous raconte la manière dont je me suis enfuie de chez Neal ?**

 **— Je sais que c'est très douloureux pour vous, Emma, d'évoquer ces souvenirs. Mais si vous n'en parlez pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne pourrez jamais transformer la perception que vous en avez. Ils continueront de planer au-dessus de vous et d'empoisonner votre vie actuelle. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce que vous avez vécu avec votre ex-conjoint appartienne à votre passé et n'interfère pas avec votre présent.**

 **— Ce ne sera jamais possible, vous savez. Un jour, Neal me retrouvera et il me ramènera avec lui. Pour toujours.**

 **— Si Monsieur Cassidy vous retrouve, nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais vous ramener avec lui. Afin que, si vous le désirez, vous puissiez, pour toujours, rester à Storybrooke. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Regina vous apprend à vous battre ? Je souhaite, quant à moi, que vous compreniez que vous êtes bien plus forte que ce petit flic de pacotille. Aussi ai-je besoin, pour cela, que vous acceptiez de me raconter votre fuite. Êtes-vous d'accord ?**

 **— Oui, souffla-t-elle doucement.**

 **— Souhaitez-vous que j'éteigne entièrement la lumière ?**

 **— Oui », souffla-t-elle encore une fois, avec cette fois un réel soulagement.**

Le thérapeute éteignit définitivement la lumière, non sans avoir auparavant, déposé une boite de mouchoirs en papier tout doux à portée de mains de sa patiente. Une fois l'obscurité installée, il attendit.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, quelques mois auparavant, Emma lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait utilisé la troisième personne pour raconter son passé à Regina, comme si elle parlait d'une autre personne qu'elle-même. Que le fait qu'il fasse sombre lui avait permis de se confier. Certes, elle n'avait pas tout dit à la négociante, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait véritablement de son histoire à quelqu'un. Ils avaient convenu, avec Archie, qu'elle pouvait continuer d'utiliser la troisième personne si elle le souhaitait, à condition qu'elle dise absolument tout, y compris ce qu'elle avait caché à Regina.

Le thérapeute savait que, pour l'instant, c'était le seul moyen pour Emma d'aborder son passé. Il n'ignorait pas, cependant, qu'il faudrait un jour que celle-ci puisse constamment employer un « je », comme elle l'avait fait en évoquant sa nuit de noce, chose que sa colère avait rendu possible. Ce fut pourquoi il ressentit une immense joie lorsque l'orpheline murmura :

 **— « Je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver.**

 **— À vous enfuir ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Quand avez-vous pris cette décision ?**

 **— Je pourrais vous dire lorsque nous sommes rentrés dans sa maison, le lendemain de notre mariage, lorsqu'il m'a frappée et violée pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait envoyé en mon nom une lettre de démission à mon travail et qu'il avait de la même manière résilié mon bail d'appartement. Lorsqu'il m'a enchaînée au lit. Mais en réalité, c'est venu beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Je m'étais mariée à ce type. Je ne me souvenais même pas lui avoir dit « oui », néanmoins je l'avais fait. Il avait été si doux les mois précédant notre union. Si gentil à chaque fois que je le rencontrai par hasard. Et j'étais si triste.**

 **— Parce que votre ami Marco était mort ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Qu'avez-vous pensé lorsque Monsieur Cassidy vous a violée pour la première fois ?**

 **— Que je l'avais mérité. De toutes manières, à chaque fois que je protestais, il me tabassait. Puis, il m'offrait des fleurs, répétait plusieurs fois qu'il m'aimait, m'expliquait gentiment que c'était le rôle d'une femme, que je ne connaissais rien au mariage et qu'il devait tout m'apprendre à ce propos parce que j'étais trop jeune et trop bête.**

 **— Quel âge aviez-vous ?**

 **— Dix-neuf ans. Je venais de les avoir. Nous nous sommes mariés exactement douze mois après le décès de Marco, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours après ma majorité.**

 **— Dix-neuf ans. C'est terriblement jeune pour se marier.**

 **— Regina m'a dit la même chose.**

 **— Je n'en suis guère surpris. Certaines personnes ont crié au scandale, lorsque celle-ci s'est installée avec Daniel sans être mariée. Mais tous deux estimaient nécessaire de « vérifier s'ils étaient compatibles au quotidien », je cite, avant d'envisager de s'unir pour la vie. Et mon point de vue est qu'ils faisaient preuve d'une grande sagesse en agissant de la sorte. Mais revenons, si vous le voulez bien, à ce qui s'est passé avec Neal après ce simulacre de nuit de noce.**

 **— Vous tentez de me manipuler un peu là ?**

 **— Un peu. Je voudrais surtout que vous appreniez à voir les choses autrement. Ensuite ?**

 **— Ensuite, il m'a enchaînée pendant quasiment une année entière, peut-être plus…**

 **— Vous m'avez parlé d'une famille à Milwaukee où le père vous attachait au radiateur. Il aimait également vous frapper avec une badine de cuir. Quel âge aviez-vous ? Huit ans ? Neuf ans ?**

 **— Sept ans. Je suis restée chez eux pendant presque deux ans.**

 **— Ce que vous avez vécu dans votre enfance vous a-t-il permis de mieux supporter ce que votre ex-conjoint vous faisait subir ? De trouver que ce qui se passait dans votre mariage était normal ?**

 **— Je… »**

Elle s'arrêta, comme si la surprise l'étouffait.

« Je n'avais jamais fait le lien. Mais oui. Je crois même que c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que cela était normal.

 **— Cela ne l'était pas, Emma, vous en avez conscience ?**

 **— Oui, oui…**

 **— Recommençons. Avez-vous conscience, Emma, qu'il n'est pas normal d'attacher quelqu'un, qu'il n'est pas normal de le tabasser, et ce, quelle qu'en soit la raison ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Mais ?**

 **— L'assistante sociale, — c'était une nouvelle —, qui a compris que l'on m'attachait ainsi, elle a été renvoyée juste après m'avoir sortie de là-bas. Il parait que c'était à cause de moi. Parce qu'elle m'avait ramenée à l'orphelinat et qu'elle avait privé celui-ci d'un lieu d'accueil. La famille suivante, en tous cas, ne me frappait pas. Elle ne m'attachait pas non plus. De ce côté-là, c'était pas mal. Si ce n'est qu'ils oubliaient très souvent de me nourrir.**

 **— Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si j'avais vécu une enfance aussi inhabituelle que la vôtre, Emma. Il y a une chose cependant dont je suis certain : c'est que celle-ci vous a rendue plus forte et c'est cette force qui vous a permis de survivre à l'enfer que Monsieur Cassidy vous faisait vivre quotidiennement. Quand avez-vous commencé à vouloir vous enfuir ?**

 **— Au début, je pensais vraiment que je ne partirai jamais. Que toute ma vie, je serai au service de Neal. Mais je pensais de plus en plus à Marco. J'avais beau savoir qu'il était mort, je pensais constamment à lui. À ce qu'il me disait.**

 **— Que vous disait-il ?**

 **— Que ce que je connaissais de la vie n'avait rien à voir avec la vraie vie.**

 **— Il avait raison, vous savez.**

 **— Oui. Maintenant que je connais Regina et que je la vois avec ses enfants, je réalise qu'il avait raison.**

 **— Pas lorsque vous étiez avec Neal ?**

 **— Non. Pas vraiment. En tous cas, pas au début. J'étais… Je ne sais comment vous expliquer. Assommée. Hagarde. Incapable de… Penser, réfléchir. Il me faisait mal. Constamment. Il partait en me laissant attachée à un pied du lit, dans une maison glaciale, après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Je tentais de me soigner et d'être un peu propre, parce que si je ne le faisais pas, les viols et les coups duraient encore plus longtemps. Il me faisait… de plus en plus mal… »**

Elle se tut un long moment, durant lequel Archie visualisait avec peine les violences qu'elle avait subies. Elle reprit dans un souffle, d'une voix devenue monocorde :

« Alors j'ai vraiment essayé de faire exactement, exactement, tout ce qu'il désirait. Je voulais être la femme parfaite uniquement parce que je souhaitais avoir… Juste, un peu moins mal. Une fois, deux ans peut-être après notre mariage, il avait cessé de m'attacher constamment. Ce jour-là, il avait oublié de prendre la télécommande de la télévision. J'ai rapidement fait le ménage et tout ce qu'il exigeait que j'effectue durant son absence. Ensuite, j'ai pu regarder ce que je voulais. Il y avait une chaîne… Passionnante. Il n'y passait que des documentaires. L'un d'eux portait sur le viol conjugal. J'ai éteint la télé après. Parce que cela avait tout changé. Neal disait que c'était mon devoir, que je devais assouvir tous ses besoins. Que c'était cela l'amour. Mais ce documentaire disait tout autre chose. Lorsqu'il est revenu le soir, je lui ai dit « non » pour la première fois. Il m'a répondu que j'en avais envie parce que lui, en avait envie. Vous savez… Avant j'avais mal, mais j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal, alors… Mais là, j'ai vraiment eu mal. Comme si en plus de me blesser, il me détruisait. Un jour, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus de larmes. Que je faisais exactement ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il continuait pourtant de me battre et de me violer. Alors, j'ai commencé à penser qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'enfuir de là. Et cela débutait par « faire en sorte qu'il ne m'enchaîne plus jamais », car, même s'il avait cessé de le faire quotidiennement, cela lui arrivait encore.

— **Quelle était la deuxième étape ?**

 **— L'obliger à me faire sortir de la maison.**

 **— Comment avez-vous fait ?**

 **— Comme il refusait que je sorte, c'était lui qui s'occupait des courses. Au début, il ne me demandait rien. Je ratais donc parfois des plats. Je lui expliquais qu'il n'avait pas acheté ce qu'il fallait. Il me tabassait toujours, mais vous savez, ce qui est drôle lorsque l'on se fait tabasser tous les jours, c'est que cela n'a plus aucune importance. Alors je faisais exprès de rater des plats et il a fini par me demander ce qu'il devait acheter. Comme il n'y connaissait rien, ce fut assez facile de me débrouiller pour qu'il ne ramène pas ce qui était nécessaire. Je lui écrivais des listes de courses de plus en plus longues, avec des produits ou des objets qu'il était incapable de trouver, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait. Il m'a beaucoup tabassée mais je l'ai eu à l'usure. Au bout d'un certain temps, il a fini par m'emmener faire les courses. À partir de là, je lui ai vraiment préparé de délicieux repas. Et s'il ne m'emmenait pas faire les courses, s'il m'attachait, c'était de nouveau nettement moins bon. Plus je prenais l'air débile, plus j'obtenais de liberté. Sa plus grosse erreur : me permettre d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'en ai vraiment bavé la première fois. Mais comme il n'a jamais regardé les bouquins que je prenais, il n'a jamais réalisé tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre grâce aux livres.**

 **— Donnez-moi un exemple.**

 **— Les téléphones portables. J'ai tout appris sur leur fonctionnement.**

 **— C'est très malin.**

 **— Je ne sais pas. J'ai mis plus d'une année à préparer ma fuite.**

 **— Durant laquelle vous avez trouvé le moyen de lui dérober ses clefs et d'acheter un téléphone portable prépayé ?**

 **— Oui. Enfin, les clefs, c'était un coup de chance : il avait oublié de les ranger et j'ai pu les lui voler. Mais à partir du moment où je les avais, tout devenait possible.**

 **— Vous avez été très persévérante. Réussir à élaborer votre plan, réussir à le tromper, réussir à garder bien cachés tous ces objets dont vous aviez besoin pour vous enfuir, tout en étant régulièrement violée et tabassée, tout cela indique une très grande force de caractère, Emma.**

 **— Vous le pensez vraiment ?**

 **— Oui, Emma, je le pense vraiment. »**

Il devina qu'elle devait pleurer. Il la laissa retrouver son calme avant de la relancer sur un sujet plus neutre.

« Vous aimez lire ?

 **— Oui. Avec mes familles d'accueil, j'avais rarement l'occasion de le faire. Uniquement à l'école. J'empruntais tout ce que je pouvais et je lisais à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Vous allez trouver cela étrange, mais le fait que Neal m'emmène une fois par mois à la bibliothèque était un immense bonheur pour moi. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi. D'autant que, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la bibliothécaire me laissait prendre le double des livres autorisés. Je n'ai pas appris que sur les téléphones portables, j'ai appris la grammaire, la littérature, la science. Tout ce que je n'avais pas pu apprendre à l'école parce que j'en changeais constamment ou qu'elles étaient vraiment trop minables. Neal faisait constamment des fautes lorsqu'il parlait. Je crois que maintenant je ne supporte plus que l'on en fasse. Regina aime beaucoup lire également et c'est la première fois que je peux parler avec quelqu'un des livres que j'ai lus.**

 **— Neal ne lisait pas ?**

 **— Jamais. Il trouvait que c'était un truc de gonzesse.**

 **— Un truc de gonzesse qui vous a permis de lui échapper. Je pense que la lecture vous a rendu bien plus forte que lui. Tout comme je pense que vous êtes bien plus intelligente que lui. »**

Il la sentit dubitative, mais, encore une fois, il décida de ne pas insister. Il préférait que l'idée fasse doucement son chemin car il avait pleinement conscience qu'insister ramenait Emma à ses années d'emprisonnement. Il fallait glisser l'idée, la laisser pénétrer peu à peu, y revenir plus tard. Il reprit à mi-voix.

« Vous avez donc réussi à acheter un téléphone portable sans qu'il s'en doute. Mais vous avez attendu quelques mois avant de vous enfuir. Pourquoi ?

 **— Il était très radin, je vous l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— L'hiver, dans sa maison, il faisait terriblement froid. Comme il ne voulait pas trop se geler, il prenait toujours beaucoup plus de gardes durant cette période : ainsi, il restait au chaud à son travail au lieu d'être frigorifié dans sa grande bâtisse. Il travaillait le week-end pour les primes. Par ailleurs, il prenait toujours son tour lors de la Saint Valentin. Il disait que c'était une fête commerciale et que cela ne valait pas la peine de la souhaiter. J'avais calculé que la Saint-Valentin tombait un lundi. Il allait donc être absent durant trois jours : le samedi soir, le dimanche et le lundi. Il ne serait de retour que le mardi dans la journée. J'avais prévu de m'évader le samedi soir. Cela me donnait deux jours entiers pour disparaître. J'avais tout calculé. J'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque un livre sur la ville, qui contenait un plan détachable. Je ne l'ai pas volé, vous savez. Je l'ai renvoyé, plus tard, longtemps plus tard, mais je l'ai renvoyé. J'ai également appris dans ce livre qu'il y avait plus de deux cents départs de bus par jour.**

 **— Vous avez donc décidé d'utiliser les bus. C'est très malin. Beaucoup moins de surveillance, beaucoup plus de monde.**

 **— Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait des choses vraiment minables pour m'échapper…**

 **— Faire des choses minables ne signifie pas que l'on est quelqu'un de minable. Particulièrement s'il s'agit de tromper un adversaire. Ce que vous considérez comme minable peut être considéré comme « rusé ».**

 **— Des choses avilissantes. Je me suis volontairement salie.**

 **— Emma. Il vous violait et vous tabassait. Si quelqu'un vous a salie, pour reprendre votre expression, c'est lui. Pas vous. Je n'aime pas, d'ailleurs, cette expression « salie ». Si quelqu'un est « sale », c'est lui. C'est lui qui s'est sali, avili. À cause de ce qu'il vous faisait. Il n'a pas réussi à vous salir, Emma. Tout comme il n'a pas réussi à vous détruire. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il a échoué. Il a même lamentablement échoué. »**

Il se tut un instant, afin de laisser l'idée s'imprégner, puis reprit :

« Emma. Vous auriez pu le tuer. Vous auriez pu prendre un couteau et le massacrer. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez été bien meilleure que lui. Vous avez utilisé les armes que vous aviez à portée de vous. C'est ce qui fait de vous une guerrière. En vérité, vous avez utilisé les seule armes que vous pouviez utiliser : vous. Et lui. Vous avez utilisé votre intelligence, votre persévérance, vos connaissances. Vous avez utilisé sa bêtise et sa paranoïa. Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour cela. Surtout après ce qu'il vous a fait vivre.

 **— Je ne sais pas.**

 **— Moi, je sais. Racontez-moi cette dernière journée avec lui. Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes enfuie. C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si j'ai raison ou si j'ai tort. »**

Elle hésita. Il pensa un instant qu'elle pleurait encore une fois et s'en sentit profondément désolé. Il détestait ces moments où il devait ramener un patient dans un passé douloureux afin que celui-ci puisse le percevoir autrement, afin que celui-ci puisse se reconstruire. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeler lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'une voix atone :

 **— « Il neigeait. Lorsque je me suis réveillée et que j'ai regardé par la fenêtre du salon, une fragile couche blanche recouvrait les jardins de Boston… »**

La voix d'Emma devint un murmure délicat dans lequel se plongea le thérapeute. Les mots, ciselés, se transformaient en images, parfois crues, tel un film qu'il aurait regardé, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'une réalité passée.

« Le ciel de février, encore gris la veille, prenait une nuance bleu glacier. Il gelait au dehors. C'était le samedi 12 février, très tôt le matin. Avant de tirer la chasse, la jeune femme blonde scruta la cuvette des toilettes, à la recherche de la moindre goutte de sang. En vain. Ses reins pourtant la torturaient, propageant une douleur sourde dans tout son corps. Celle-ci, en autres choses, l'avait tenue éveillée pendant des heures, tandis que son mari alcoolisé ronflait à ses côtés. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle boitilla en direction de la cuisine, tout en se disant que ce soir, son calvaire s'achèverait. Elle devait se montrer d'une extrême prudence, suivre son plan à la lettre, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son conjoint. Après quatre années d'enfer, elle savait désormais comment s'y prendre.

Il devait travailler en début de soirée et se réveillerait vers midi. La maison étant glaciale, elle enfila un sweat-shirt rouge par-dessus sa nuisette. Elle entrouvrit également la porte du placard sous l'évier car elle savait qu'elle devrait ôter le vêtement chaud dès qu'elle entendrait son mari approcher. Il exigeait qu'elle porte un déshabillé pour le petit déjeuner, alors qu'il était toujours entièrement habillé. Elle détestait ces chemises de nuit affriolantes qu'il lui achetait comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde : elle n'y voyait qu'un moyen de faire d'elle un objet sexuel. Un objet. Pas une personne.

Elle prépara divers plats qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à rater. Elle les mit tous à congeler. Vers onze heures, elle alluma la cafetière, disposa le lait et le sucre sur la table, ainsi que le beurre. Elle prépara ensuite les couverts du policier. Elle glissa deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain, posa le tout sur la table. Elle l'entendit ouvrir le coffre où il rangeait, dès son retour à la maison, ses clefs, son révolver et son téléphone portable, afin d'en ôter ceux-ci. Elle l'entendit charger d'abord son arme de service, puis son arme de secours. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à différencier les deux. Elle l'entendit clipper son téléphone. Elle n'eut que le temps de cacher son pull dans le placard lorsque Neal apparut dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à table pendant qu'Emma lui apportait sa tasse de café. Il passa une main pesante sur les fesses de la jeune femme, qui serra les dents en sentant la bile remonter le long de son estomac.

 **— « J'ai dormi comme un loir, dit-il. À quelle heure on s'est couchés hier soir ?**

 **— Vers 22h30 ?**

 **— Désolé pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas agir comme ça. »**

Comme si s'excuser pouvait effacer ce qu'il lui faisait quotidiennement. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées et murmura :

 **— « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Ton petit déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques instants. »**

Devant la cuisinière, elle retourna avec la spatule le bacon. Lorsque celui-ci fut croustillant, elle en déposa une grande partie dans l'assiette de l'homme, un peu dans la sienne. Le policier piquait une crise dès qu'elle paraissait manger trop, affirmant qu'elle était bien assez grosse comme cela. Elle vida la graisse dans l'évier, abaissa le levier du grille-pain et cassa les œufs dans la poêle encore chaude. Dès qu'ils furent cuits, elle en déposa deux dans l'écuelle de son mari, un seul dans la sienne. Le grille-pain éjecta les tartines, qu'elle plaça ensuite dans un plat. Elle s'installa en face de lui. Elle lui beurra ses tranches, sans oublier d'ajouter de la confiture de fraises. Elle les posa devant lui, puis lui découpa des mouillettes tandis qu'il crevait ses œufs avec sa fourchette. Le jaune se répandit partout dans son assiette qu'il épongea avec les lichettes qu'elle avait placées près de lui.

 **— « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de beau aujourd'hui ?**

 **— La lessive, dès que tu seras parti, car je sais que le bruit te dérange.**

 **— N'oublie pas de changer les draps, les laver, après nos folies de la semaine », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire salace.**

Emma tenta de masquer sa répulsion. Puis elle prit une série de petites inspirations, feignant d'étouffer un sanglot, en soulevant à peine les épaules.

 **— « Tu pleures chérie, demanda-t-il. Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?**

 **— Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Tu vas être absent trois jours. Jamais tu ne pars aussi longtemps.**

 **— Tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ça te rassurerait si c'était moi qui t'appelais toutes les deux heures ?**

 **— Oui. Je préfèrerai que ce soit toi qui m'appelles. Cela me rassurerait vraiment. Je suis désolée, mon amour. Je pleure comme une madeleine alors que je sais que c'est injuste pour toi. »**

Il s'approcha d'elle, perturbé par les larmes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne pleurait que rarement, uniquement lorsqu'il la frappait trop fort ou lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle lui jouait la comédie, que ses « mon amour » qu'il lui avait appris à dire à coups de ceinture et de viols ne signifiaient rien.

Ce type était un véritable idiot. Regina avait raison. Encore maintenant, Emma ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tomber dans ses griffes. Lorsque qu'il la toucha, elle frissonna de dégoût. Mais elle devait s'en tenir à son plan. La première étape, qui consistait à faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui lui téléphone, était réussie. Il fallait maintenant passer à la suivante. Elle savait que de toutes celles qu'elle avait prévues, celle-ci serait la pire. Elle n'en avait cure puisque c'était la plus importante de toutes. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser, le serra dans ses bras. Comme il se collait de plus en plus à elle, elle sentit qu'elle aiguisait son désir. Elle avait tout calculé car elle savait combien sa vulnérabilité l'excitait.

 **— « On a du temps avant que je parte au boulot, lui dit-il.**

 **— Je dois d'abord nettoyer la cuisine, puis l'ensemble de la maison.**

 **— Tu peux le faire après, chérie. Tant que tu n'utilises pas l'aspirateur pendant que je suis là. Tu sais combien ce vieux truc m'énerve. Pour l'instant, je vais te consoler. »**

Elle pensa qu'il allait surtout lui faire mal. Cela ne rata pas. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'agitait au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle poussait les soupirs et les petits cris qu'il souhaitait entendre. Des cris de souffrance qu'il prenait pour des cris de jouissance. Se tournant sur le ventre, elle l'incita à continuer, lui offrant, malgré la douleur atroce que cela lui occasionnerait, son anus, car elle souhaitait qu'il sombrât dans un sommeil des plus lourds. Il la prit avec une violence qui lui arracha un hurlement qu'elle ne put contrôler. « T'aimes ça, pas vrai ? » lui dit-il alors qu'il se retirait d'un coup pour mieux se renfoncer profondément tandis qu'elle sentait des larmes de souffrance lui monter aux yeux. Il écarta ses fesses pour la pénétrer plus sauvagement encore, glapissant comme un animal en rut. Il parut ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter jusqu'à cet instant où il rugit sa jouissance, éjaculant abondamment. L'odeur acre de sa semence manqua la faire vomir. Il s'écroula sur elle, son sexe rabougri glissant sans effort hors de son anus ensanglanté. Il s'endormit immédiatement. Ronflant bruyamment. Comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle se dégagea rapidement. Elle fouilla le pantalon qu'il avait jeté à terre dans sa précipitation à la violer, dans lequel elle trouva le téléphone du jeune homme. Elle le prit sans hésitation. Tout à son plaisir, comme elle l'avait espéré, il avait oublié de ranger celui-ci dans le coffre où il avait l'habitude de le cadenasser lors de ses retours, avant même de lui dire « bonsoir » et de la souiller dans la foulée. Elle se précipita en silence dans la cuisine. Elle chercha son prénom dans le répertoire, en changea le numéro qui s'y trouvait pour le remplacer par celui du portable prépayé qu'elle avait acheté. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait commis aucune erreur dans les chiffres, testa que c'était bien le cas en se passant un coup de fil, effaça les traces de ses manipulations sur le téléphone du policer puis, toujours en silence, revint dans la chambre afin de le replacer dans les affaires de Neal. Elle savait bien que celui-ci connaissant son numéro par cœur, il le lui avait dit, mais elle savait également qu'il préférait utiliser la touche rapide d'appel lorsqu'il l'appelait au milieu d'une enquête. Aussi n'avait-elle pas à s'inquiéter, pour l'instant, qu'il découvrît le pot aux roses.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain où elle se livra à son rituel anti-grossesse, tentant également de soigner comme elle pouvait les saignements de son anus si douloureux qu'elle douta pouvoir aller aux toilettes dans les jours qui suivraient sans une immense souffrance indicible. Elle repassa dans la chambre pour essuyer les gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé de son corps blessé.

Une fois le sol nettoyé, terrifiée à l'idée que son plan puisse encore échouer, elle se plongea dans un récurage forcené de la cuisine. Elle prit une nouvelle douche. Elle s'étourdit, tout l'après-midi, de tâches ménagères, autant pour tromper son angoisse que pour oublier le supplice que le moindre mouvement générait dans son fondement. Elle commença par repasser les chemises de Neal, qu'elle avait lavées la veille, passa la brosse anti-peluche sur son costume. Elle se lava encore une fois, se soigna, puis s'attaqua à la salle à manger.

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, elle astiquait les vitres du salon. Il s'affala sur le canapé, alluma la télévision pendant qu'elle passait le balai, puis la serpillère sur le sol. Il lui rappela de ne pas oublier la poussière et de penser à changer les draps du lit. Il afficha un sourire béat en lui disant cela, comme s'il était fier de ses prouesses sexuelles. Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir, dut se rendre dans la salle de bain pour éviter cela. Elle en profita pour se soigner discrètement. Le sang qui continuait de s'écouler lentement de son anus l'inquiétait quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas le temps, cependant, de s'en préoccuper. Elle briqua ensuite la salle de bains jusqu'à ce que le carrelage étincelle, sans oublier de nettoyer les plinthes au vinaigre.

Vers dix-sept heures, elle s'attaqua aux lasagnes. Une fois celle-ci prêtes, elle les enfourna dans le four chaud. Elle termina de couper en dés tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la salade, qu'elle mit dans un petit plat avant de s'attaquer à la vinaigrette. Elle put à nouveau se laver. Se soigner encore une fois. Elle revêtit une tenue sexy et, à dix-huit heures, prévint Neal que le repas était prêt.

Il lui demanda de le resservir. Elle se leva et s'exécuta. À dix-neuf heures, il partit de la maison. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit fermer la porte à clef, elle eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) et à bientôt pour la deuxième partie:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) et je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous. Voici la deuxième partie.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **chapitre 15**

Dès que le pas lourd du policier retentit sur les marches du seuil, elle se précipita vers le vieux cagibi où il l'avait enfermée à maintes reprises et dont elle avait eu le temps d'explorer tous les recoins. Elle en fit sauter une planche d'où elle sortit un vieux sac à dos, qui avait dû appartenir à Neal dans sa jeunesse. En plus de celui-ci, elle avait caché là, en prévision de sa fuite, quelques vieux vêtements de Neal. Trois jeans, trois sweat-shirts, des tee-shirts, des sous-vêtements. Que des habits de mec. Plusieurs paires de chaussettes, une brosse à dents, du dentifrice. Un bonnet. Et un couteau. Elle y avait également caché un vieux coussin ainsi que de vieilles ceintures.

Il y avait encore un blouson de ski noir, que Neal avait un jour jeté au début de leur mariage et qu'elle avait récupéré dans la poubelle alors qu'il répondait au téléphone. Il était parfaitement neuf, aussi n'avait-elle pas compris pourquoi un tel radin s'en était débarrassé. Le vêtement, de plus, lui rappelait une doudoune que Marco avait prévu de donner. C'était ce souvenir qui l'avait poussée, malgré le risque d'être surprise, à fouiller dans la poubelle afin d'y prendre hâtivement l'anorak pour le cacher sous l'évier. L'ébéniste la lui avait montrée afin d'avoir son opinion. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée dans ses affaires, avait simplement pensé que son patron tant aimé avait eu le temps, avant son décès, de l'offrir à la personne à qui il la destinait. Elle était simplement heureuse qu'il ait eu le temps de faire ce cadeau.

Elle sortit d'une des poches ce qui était son plus grand secret. Une carte d'identité au nom d'« Emma Swan ». Le document avait été une surprise indicible. Un mois peut-être après l'enterrement de Marco, elle avait reçu une convocation à la mairie. On lui avait expliqué qu'à la suite de son adoption par Monsieur Marco Swan, son nom de famille avait changé : elle ne s'appelait plus « Emma Nolan » mais « Emma Swan ». Elle était ici pour que lui soient remis ses nouveaux papiers officiels. Arrivée chez elle, elle n'avait pu que pleurer longuement. Marco ne lui ayant jamais parlé de cette démarche, elle ignorait totalement qu'il l'avait adoptée. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi quelques temps avant sa mort une assistante sociale assez farfelue du nom de Tink était venue passer une journée à l'ébénisterie. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore dix-huit ans : les services sociaux étaient donc les seuls habilités à valider son adoption. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant certaines questions de la femme, certaines attitudes de son patron. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de ce fait, et s'était finalement mariée sous le nom de Nolan, nom qui lui avait été attribué à l'orphelinat. Avec le décès si douloureux de Marco, « Emma Swan » n'avait jamais eu la chance d'exister. Peut-être était-il temps de la faire enfin naître. Et même si Marco n'était plus là, penser qu'il avait été son père sans qu'elle s'en doutât lui procurait une joie sourde.

Elle regarda longuement une enveloppe qui était accolée à ses véritables papiers d'identité. Elle venait du notaire de l'ébéniste. La jeune femme blonde, lorsqu'elle l'avait reçue, avait été incapable de l'ouvrir. Elle la rangea soigneusement. Elle espérait trouver un jour, peut-être, le courage d'en lire le contenu.

Lorsque Neal l'avait violentée la première fois, lorsqu'il l'avait abandonnée pleine de sang et de contusions, la laissant toute une journée menottée aux barreaux du lit conjugal, une journée qui avait finalement duré deux terribles années, elle avait compris que ce mariage ne serait pas aussi heureux qu'elle l'avait espéré. Un mystérieux instinct l'avait alors poussée à sortir les documents de sa trousse de toilette, unique objet personnel qu'il lui avait laissé car, avait-il dit, c'était un truc de gonzesse. Le même instinct l'avait conduite, quelques mois auparavant, à cacher les documents dans son mince trousseau. Elle les avait sortis de leur cachette, s'était tortillée dans tous les sens, se blessant même les poignets, pour glisser, entre le mur et le cadre du lit, l'enveloppe les protégeant.

Ils y étaient restés jusqu'à ce que le détective décidât qu'elle pouvait, pendant qu'il était à son travail, être libre de ses mouvements. Elle avait enfin pu chercher un refuge plus sûr, et ce cagibi, où il ne pénétrait jamais bien qu'il aimât tant l'y enfermer pour la punir, lui avait paru un excellent endroit. Elle avait soigneusement décloué deux lames du vieux parquet, sous lesquelles elle avait rangé les documents, avant de repositionner les planches. Au fil du temps, elle avait peu à peu décloué l'ensemble du sol, y dissimulant petit à petit les objets nécessaires à sa fuite.

Secouant la tête pour chasser sa mélancolie, elle ôta hâtivement les fringues abjectes que le policier la forçait à porter, pour passer immédiatement le pantalon. Elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il était un peu trop grand pour elle, permettant à ses fesses et à son anus douloureux de ne pas être serrés. Elle se sentit revivre. Plus jamais elle ne porterait de robes ou de jupes. Elle prit ensuite le coussin qu'elle sangla autour de sa taille. Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'attacher sans que cela soit visible.

Il lui fallut maints essais. Elle testa même les bretelles de Neal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le plus simple était d'utiliser simultanément une ceinture et des écharpes. Elle pouvait dorénavant ressembler à une jeune femme enceinte, mais pas trop. Assez fière d'elle, elle réalisa soudainement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate l'un des appels du policier. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, sortit de sous l'évier le téléphone prépayé, ainsi que les clefs. Elle attrapa un sac poubelle, sans pour autant lâcher le portable et le trousseau, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivée, elle ôta le pantalon et le cousin. À présent qu'elle était nue, elle se contempla dans le miroir. Ses doigts effleurèrent les ecchymoses sous sa poitrine et sur ses poignets. Elles étaient fraîches, datant du matin, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé la violer. Au fil du temps, il était devenu moins prudent, comme s'il était fier des marques qu'il lui infligeait. De longs cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux, qui paraissaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il lui sembla n'avoir jamais été aussi livide. Une rage mêlée de tristesse l'envahit. Elle prit des ciseaux et se mit à couper sa longue chevelure. Vingt centimètres de mèches blondes furent jetés dans le sac poubelle. Elle tailla ses cheveux encore plus courts, de manière à obtenir une silhouette masculine. Il ne faudrait pas y regarder de trop près, mais cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire lorsqu'on la verrait de loin.

Elle s'observa encore une fois dans la glace. Sans qu'elle comprit comment, de longues larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait écrire un mot à Neal, afin qu'il sache pourquoi elle ne reviendrait jamais. Mais c'était absurde. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Qu'elle le trouvait gentil, plutôt beau, et qu'elle était prête à l'aimer ? Prête à faire que ce mariage soit heureux et qu'il avait tout gâché en la battant jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vomisse, qu'il avait tout détruit en la violant jusqu'à la faire saigner, en buvant comme un trou afin de pouvoir, encore et encore, la tabasser pour mieux la prendre de force ? Qu'elle l'avait cru lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur elle pour recommencer dès le lendemain ?

Mais dès le début elle l'avait trompé : elle ne s'était pas mariée parce qu'elle l'aimait et c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait la rage de l'homme. Ô il lui avait plu, c'était indéniable. Mais ce qu'elle avait surtout voulu, c'était oublier la mort de Marco. Elle avait pensé, — stupidement devait-elle reconnaître —, que ce mariage le lui permettrait. C'était pour cela qu'elle était prête à aimer ce policier qui lui paraissait si gentil et qui, parfois, pendant quelques minutes, avait réussi à lui faire oublier la mort d'un ébéniste entre deux âges qui lui avait tant donné.

Elle se leva péniblement. Elle devait cesser de traîner car le policier ne tarderait pas à l'appeler. Or, elle avait prévu de partir juste après son coup de fil. Elle passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage, attrapa sa brosse à dents, du dentifrice. Elle fouilla dans les réserves afin de récupérer diverses affaires de toilette neuves. Ce serait toujours cela qu'elle n'aurait pas à acheter. Elle prit également tous les médicaments dont elle avait besoin pour guérir ses blessures, emportant sans hésiter la totalité des réserves.

Elle se soigna, encore une fois. Comme elle put le constater sur la serviette hygiénique qu'elle avait mise après avoir constaté les saignements de son anus, ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ce n'était la première fois, bien qu'elle espérât que ce fût la dernière. Elle devrait néanmoins trouver un moyen de ranger dans ses poches des serviettes hygiéniques supplémentaires, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Elle soupira, afin de se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. Elle enfila chaussettes, jean, bottes, attacha soigneusement le coussin, revêtit sous-pull, chemise et pull. Elle s'observa dans la glace. Elle souhaita bien du courage à celui qui tenterait de la reconnaître.

Elle attrapa rapidement le téléphone. D'ici une bonne heure, Neal allait l'appeler. Il lui fallait maintenant s'entraîner à changer rapidement de tenue, le tout en faisant comme s'il n'y avait pas de miroir dans laquelle se regarder pour ajuster son faux-ventre. Elle enleva rapidement les vêtements qu'elle portait sur le torse, ôta rapidement le coussin, le remit. Le fait que le jean soit légèrement trop large pour elle facilita grandement les choses. Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut capable d'effectuer sa transformation en moins de dix minutes. Elle se remit alors devant la glace, se mit à marcher les pieds légèrement en canard, comme le ferait une femme enceinte, fière de ne pas paraître ridicule.

Elle s'appliqua ensuite à ranger le blouson et le coussin dans le sac à dos afin qu'elle n'eût que quelques gestes à faire pour les sortir. Elle avait auparavant glissé dans la poche intérieure de la doudoune deux tubes de la crème cicatrisante qu'elle utilisait pour son anus blessé : cela lui éviterait d'avoir à fouiller dans ses affaires lorsqu'elle se trouverait en public. Elle y ajouta autant de serviettes hygiéniques qu'elle put y glisser.

Après avoir vérifié que la salle de bain était bien propre et qu'aucun de ses cheveux n'y traînait, elle attrapa la poubelle avec sa chevelure coupée. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'oubliât. Ce point crucial était l'un de ceux qu'elle avait au début négligé lorsqu'elle avait mis au point son plan pour disparaître. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine afin de préparer divers sandwiches, qu'elle prévoyait d'emporter afin d'économiser au maximum. Elle les rangea soigneusement dans les poches latérales du sac à dos. Elle sortit d'une d'entre elles ce qui était son trésor le plus précieux : une sorte de bourse faite à la main, contenant l'argent qu'elle avait réussi à dérober au fil des années. Cent dollars. Beaucoup de petites pièces, mais elle les échangerait dès que possible.

La sonnerie abrupte du portable la fit violemment sursauter. Elle mit le porte-monnaie dans sa poche de pantalon, pour qu'on ne puisse la lui voler, et décrocha. Le jeune homme l'agressa immédiatement :

 **— « Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps avant de répondre ?**

 **— Je dormais, Neal. Tu m'as réveillée. »**

Emma remercia intérieurement les répétitions rigoureuses auxquelles elle s'était soumise pour connaître par cœur chaque des étapes, chacune des répliques qu'elle avait préparées pour ne jamais être prise en défaut par son violeur.

 **— « Oh ! Écoute, chérie. Il y a eu un vol lors d'un apéritif dinatoire à la mairie, alors je ne pourrais pas te téléphoner comme convenu.**

 **— Sois prudent, mon amour.**

 **— Ne t'inquiète pas. Retourne dormir. J'essaierai de t'appeler tôt demain. »**

Il raccrocha brusquement. Emma crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Un coup de chance. Il allait avoir le maire sur le dos toute la nuit, si ce n'était plus. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser au premier édile de la ville. Elle en avait suffisamment payé le prix car il rentrait toujours dans une rage immense, une rage dont elle faisait systématiquement les frais.

Elle ferma précautionneusement le sac à dos, ainsi que celui de la poubelle. Elle glissa le tout dans un immense sacotin noir. Il s'agissait de ceux que la ville distribuait et qui devaient servir pour les éboueurs. Elle avait calculé qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen pour que Neal n'eût aucune idée de ce qu'elle emportait au cas où celui-ci accéderait à des images d'elle quittant la maison. Elle se dirigea vers son placard, sortit le très long manteau de laine qui couvrait ses jambes : nul ne saurait ainsi si elle portait une jupe ou un pantalon. Elle laissa les lumières du salon allumées afin que le policier ne comprît sa disparition qu'une fois entré à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il l'appellerait à tue-tête lors de son retour du travail, elle ne serait plus là.

Elle se remémora les diverses ruelles qu'elle devait prendre pour atteindre le terminal central des bus. Boston possédait plusieurs terminaux, mais elle avait choisi celui qui desservait le plus de destinations. Contrairement à la logique, elle ne prévoyait pas de se rendre à New-York. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise sur les grandes villes, c'était qu'elles contenaient trop de caméras, ce qu'elle considérait comme une véritable insulte à la notion de « vie privée ». Elle voulait au contraire se diriger vers de petites villes, où il y avait beaucoup moins de caméras. Certes, les gens y étaient plus curieux, plus promptes à repérer un étranger, mais ils se méfiaient généralement des policiers qui n'étaient pas du coin, aussi était-elle raisonnablement certaine que même si quelqu'un se souvenait d'elle, il y avait peu de chances que l'information soit transmise à Neal, si jamais il décidait de jouer les enquêteurs de la grande ville.

Elle sortit de la maison sous l'identité d'Emma Nolan. En passant devant la poubelle des voisins, qu'elle ne connaissait évidemment pas, elle prit un malin plaisir à jeter le téléphone que Neal lui avait offert afin de toujours pouvoir la joindre. Elle savait qu'il contenait un GPS intégré et l'idée qu'il put être emporté au fin fond d'une décharge la fit sourire. Elle imagina Neal fouillant dans les ordures alors qu'il ne supportait pas le moindre grain de poussière.

Elle n'avait pas prévu, à la base, de jeter le portable. Il devait rester dans la cuisine afin que le policier crût qu'elle était toujours à la maison, au cas où il lui prendrait l'idée de vérifier où elle se trouvait. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup. Elle était en train de passer l'aspirateur et ne l'avait pas entendu sonner. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il l'avait battue violemment pour n'avoir pas répondu, si violemment qu'il lui avait déboité l'épaule. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il savait toujours où elle se trouvait. Qu'il avait vérifié. Qu'il lui avait suffi pour cela de passer un coup de fil à l'opérateur, de prétexter une enquête, de donner le numéro d'Emma qu'il connaissait par cœur et de lui demander ensuite d'activer le GPS du portable. Mais sachant qu'il était avec le maire, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le détective accédât à son téléphone : l'édile avait une sainte horreur des portables. Elle évita les caméras qu'elle avait repérées au fil des années, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers le centre. Cette nouvelle liberté l'étourdissait et la terrifiait simultanément, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Rapidement, elle aperçut un fast-food. Elle fut surprise du nombre de gens à l'intérieur et décida d'y pénétrer, s'arrêtant juste un instant dans un recoin pour ôter le sac à dos du sacotin, sac à dos qu'elle prit soin de porter à la main. Elle comprit qu'un anniversaire y était fêté. Elle eut une pensée saugrenue en se disant que c'était un drôle d'endroit pour une telle célébration. Elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes en même temps qu'un groupe de jeunes filles. Elle pénétra dans l'une des cabines et commença sa transformation. Elle perdit cinq minutes à attendre que les demoiselles fussent sorties. Elle ressemblait dorénavant à une jeune femme enceinte, habillée assez sportivement, portant à l'épaule un sac à dos qui paraissait fort léger maintenant qu'elle en avait ôté le coussin et le blouson. Elle ajouta un bonnet et de fausses lunettes de vue, qui lui transformaient relativement le visage. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace, elle eut du mal à se reconnaître.

En partant du simulacre de restaurant, elle aperçut, dans une ruelle sombre, l'un de ces containers réservés au recyclage. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra, elle se débarrassa prestement du manteau, ravie que son sac soit encore allégé. Bien qu'elle marchât le plus rapidement possible, il lui fallut presque deux heures pour arriver au terminal, une heure de plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Il était vingt-et-trois heures. Elle constata rapidement que cela n'avait guère n'importance. La gare était pleine de monde et de multiples cars démarraient constamment. Elle chercha ceux de la compagnie Megabus, réputée pour ses faibles tarifs. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver quelqu'un avec qui voyager. Elle savait que Neal ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle soit accompagnée. Elle mit peu de temps, finalement, à repérer une vieille dame tranquillement assise sur le banc d'un arrêt. Elle se dirigea vers elle, rassurée. Les personnes âgées avaient toujours été gentilles avec elle. C'était donc les seuls êtres humains vis-à-vis desquels elle ne se sentait pas en danger.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, se demandant avec un pincement de cœur ce que cela faisait d'avoir une grand-mère. Elle observa sa voisine, qui lui fit immédiatement penser à Miss Marple. Celle-ci était fine, avec des yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence et de vie, ainsi que des cheveux gris froufroutant.

 **— « Bonsoir », dit-elle poliment, sans pouvoir cependant cacher sa timidité naturelle.**

La vieille dame l'observa attentivement avant de lui sourire.

 **— « Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle. Allez-vous également à Ansonia ? Le car doit partir dans vingt-cinq minutes. »**

Ansonia était une cité du Connecticut, au sud de Boston, et cette destination lui convenait tout autant qu'une autre.

 **— « Oui, souffla-t-elle. Savez-vous à quelle heure nous arriverons ?**

 **— Si vous souhaitez arriver vite, il faut prendre celui qui démarre dans dix minutes. Celui-ci arrive demain matin : il passe par les petites routes.**

 **— J'aime bien les petites routes. Je me rends de plus chez des amis. Je me vois donc mal débarquer au milieu de la nuit. »**

C'était l'histoire qu'elle avait inventée pour justifier qu'elle voyageât. Elle avait dû faire un effort pour la confier, car elle n'avait guère l'habitude de parler, mais elle savait qu'elle paraîtrait moins suspecte ainsi. Elle se laissa bercer par les bavardages de la femme, acquiesçant lorsqu'il le fallait, oubliant même la douleur de son anus que la position assise réveillait. Qu'elle soit enceinte avait rapidement amadoué la vieille dame. Tout chez cette dernière indiquait qu'elle n'avait que peu d'argent, mais qu'elle avait eu une bonne éducation. Quelque chose dans son maintien.

La jeune femme blonde aida la charmante aristocrate aux cheveux gris à monter dans le car, comme elle supposait que le ferait une petite-fille attentionnée. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il y avait beaucoup de couples, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Mais la vieille lady lui expliqua que le bus longeait quelques endroits sympathiques où beaucoup aimaient fêter la Saint-Valentin. Le fait que cette dernière soit très bavarde ne dérangeait pas Emma. Étonnamment, cela la rassurait. Cela donnait de surcroît l'impression qu'elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme blonde. Elle réussit même à dormir un peu. Elle n'oublia pas également d'aller plusieurs fois aux toilettes, comme le ferait une femme véritablement enceinte, en profitant à chaque fois pour se soigner et changer la serviette hygiénique, puisque le sang continuait de s'écouler de son anus, mais moins qu'avant lui sembla-t-il, ce qui la rassura. Elle n'oublia non plus d'aider sa voisine lorsque celle-ci souhaitait s'y rendre.

Elle aurait aimé se confier à cette si sympathique dame aux cheveux gris. Lui dire qu'elle s'enfuyait parce que son mari la battait, qu'elle ne pouvait prévenir la police car celui-ci en faisait partie. Mais elle ne dit rien. Tout avait cessé d'exister depuis qu'elle était dans ce bus. Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Elle était seule, ne possédant rien d'autre que les affaires qu'elle transportait. À mesure que les villes défilaient, elle sentait l'air froid sur la vitre. La neige continuait de tomber.

Elles arrivèrent vers huit heures du matin. Là encore, Emma aida la vieille femme, tout en lui portant ses bagages. Elles partirent vers la périphérie d'Ansonia, discutant comme si elles étaient de la même famille. La jeune femme blonde vérifia discrètement que le chauffeur de bus les avait bien vues s'éloigner ensemble.

Elle accompagna finalement la vieille dame jusqu'à chez elle. Le trajet en car, plus long que prévu à cause de la neige, les avait rapprochées. Reprenant l'histoire des amis chez qui elle devait passer quelques jours, elle affirma préférer attendre qu'ils soient réveillés pour arriver chez eux. Elle porta la valise de Granny, — car c'était ainsi qu'elle appelait en son fort intérieur sa compagne de voyage —, l'aida à allumer les différents radiateurs de la bâtisse. Elle accepta un chocolat chaud. Elle eût préféré un café, mais les femmes enceintes n'en boivent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle confia alors qu'elle avait réalisé avoir oublié certains médicaments prescrits par son gynécologue. Elle était consciente que l'on était dimanche mais aurait bien aimé savoir si la femme connaissait une pharmacie ouverte. Cette dernière lui indiqua ce qu'elle qualifia « d'officine à l'ancienne » et qui était tenue par un vieux monsieur. Emma se sentit rassurée lorsqu'elle comprit que la dame aux cheveux gris ne connaissait pas l'apothicaire. Elle avait détesté devoir mentir à cette femme qu'elle sentait habitée par l'honneur et l'honnêteté. Savoir que cette dernière ne découvrirait pas le pot aux roses la rasséréna quelque peu. Certains regards profonds que l'aristocrate lui avait lancés l'avaient emmenée à penser que la vieille lady savait qu'Emma mentait mais qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Elle partit tranquillement, après avoir longuement remercié sa « grand-mère » d'une nuit. Pendant quelques heures, cette dernière lui avait donné l'impression d'être une jeune femme normale, sans aucun souci, sans aucune peur, sans aucune souffrance. Elle s'assit dans un coin à l'abri des regards pour examiner attentivement le plan de la ville que la vieille lady lui avait offert.

Curieusement Ansonia, célèbre parce qu'un Français y avait inventé le premier vélo étatsunien, était également une ville de l'eau, dont la principale source était la rivière Naugatuck dont les débordements, depuis la grande inondation de 1955, étaient toujours aussi craints. L'orpheline examina attentivement le plan pour trouver son chemin vers la pharmacie.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un canal isolé, au bord duquel elle s'assit un moment. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle en profita pour ôter son coussin de femme enceinte. Il était temps pour elle de devenir un charmant garçon manqué, se souvenant avec un sourire mélancolique que Marco lui avait un jour dit « qu'un garçon manqué était une fille réussie ». Elle essuya une larme qui s'était échappée de ses paupières. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

Elle se lava à même le chenal. Avoir vécu toutes ces années dans une maison glaciale se révélait finalement utile. Elle changea, après s'être soignée, ses sous-vêtements. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les laver, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité pour l'instant. Elle fut heureuse, en revanche, de constater que les saignements de son anus paraissaient diminuer, à défaut de s'arrêter entièrement. Elle se leva, fit disparaître coussin, ceintures et tissus devenus inutiles dans un container à ordures qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus loin. Elle y jeta également le grand sacotin, la fausse paire de lunettes, la serviette hygiénique ensanglantée, ainsi ses cheveux coupés, choisissant de garder le sac poubelle pour y ranger ses affaires sales. Elle reprit sa route, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois le chemin qu'elle devait prendre, évitant toujours les grands axes.

Elle espéra que ce pharmacien n'était pas l'un de ces extrémistes religieux, ou plutôt phallocrate et sexiste, qui refuserait sous des prétextes fallacieux de lui vendre une pilule du lendemain. Elle savait le médicament assez violent mais l'idée d'être réellement enceinte lui était si insupportable qu'elle eût préféré se suicider plutôt que d'être enceinte d'un violeur. Et si elle mourrait, la seule certitude qu'elle avait était que celui-ci l'aurait définitivement détruite.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la pharmacie recommandée lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, terrifiée à l'idée que Neal suspectât quelque chose. Mais ce n'était qu'un texto. Le policier lui signifiait que son enquête l'occupait totalement et qu'il ne pourrait la joindre comme prévu. Elle soupira de soulagement. Sachant que l'enquêteur était convaincu qu'elle ne savait répondre à un message écrit, — il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait tout fait pour —, elle n'avait pas à concevoir de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à ranger l'appareil lorsqu'elle en reçut un second. C'était le maire de la ville. Il s'excusait d'avoir dû confisquer le portable de son conjoint mais il était nécessaire que le détective soit concentré sur son enquête.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, réalisant alors qu'elle n'avait plus ri depuis des années. Elle adressa en pensée un profond remerciement au vieux monsieur qui les avait mariés. Alors qu'il était réputé pour être un véritable tyran avec ses subordonnés, il avait été étrangement paternel avec elle, lui adressant même des condoléances pour la mort de Marco tout en lui souhaitant que son mariage lui fasse oublier ce deuil. Elle n'avait su d'où l'édile avait obtenu ses informations, sans doute une magouille de Neal. Elle sourit encore à l'idée de la fureur de celui-ci en voyant son portable confisqué, sachant qu'il n'avait rien pu dire tant il désirait être dans les bonnes grâces du maire. Heureusement qu'elle s'était enfuie, car elle savait parfaitement ce qui se serait passé si cela n'avait pas été le cas : il aurait sans aucun doute passé ses deux jours de repos à la violer et à la battre sans discontinuer.

Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle n'avait plus besoin du téléphone prépayé et qu'elle pouvait s'en débarrasser immédiatement. Le policier ne pourrait récupérer son appareil-espion qu'à la fin de son service, en l'occurrence le mardi dans la journée. Peut-être plus tard, car le chef de la ville pourrait parfaitement exiger que la police restât à son service jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. Elle retourna vers le canal. Elle s'assit sur le sol pour démonter l'appareil. Vérifiant encore une fois qu'elle était bien seule et que nul ne l'observait, elle jeta la puce d'un côté, marcha quelques instants pour balancer la batterie d'un autre, marcha encore pour larguer la coque.

Reprenant lentement son chemin, elle ne sut exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Neal ne pourrait plus la retrouver par l'intermédiaire de cet objet. Une sorte de soulagement peut-être. Très vite cependant, l'angoisse la reprit. Elle n'ignorait pas que son mari était un très bon détective. Après tout, il avait bien appréhendé le meurtrier de Marco, un toxico qui était mort en prison avant même que n'ait lieu le procès. Le policier était de surcroît persévérant puisqu'il lui avait fallu presqu'une année pour trouver l'assassin, preuve qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné son enquête. C'était pour cela également qu'elle avait pensé qu'il l'aimait. Sur ce point, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il l'aimait profondément. Fort mal, certes, mais profondément. C'était pourquoi elle savait que son mari n'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il ne cesserait jamais de la chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouvât. Aussi devait-elle profiter de cette liberté, même si le fait d'être constamment en fuite l'obligerait à n'en profiter que très peu.

Elle fut surprise d'être si vite arrivée.

« Officine » était le mot juste. Située à plus d'une heure de marche de la maison de la vieille lady, la bâtisse calée dans un recoin était toute de vert sombre vêtue. Elle frappa à la porte de derrière, comme le lui avait recommandé la vieille dame. Un pas traînant se fit entendre, jusqu'au déverrouillage de l'entrée, qui resta entrouverte.

 **— « Quoi ? »**

Emma resta sidérée. Le vieux monsieur était le portrait craché de Marco, l'air aimable en moins. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa mâchoire. Elle se reprit instantanément.

 **— « Excusez-moi. Vous ressemblez à l'un de mes amis qui vient de mourir et…**

 **— Que voulez-vous ? »**

Il parut moins acerbe, juste un instant, juste assez pour que la jeune femme puisse retrouver un semblant de courage.

 **— « Je… Je voudrais acheter une pilule du lendemain. »**

L'homme l'examina un long moment, au cours duquel elle sentit une larme rebelle lui échapper. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

 **— « Entrez, » lui dit-il.**

Des odeurs de plantes diverses embaumaient l'endroit. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un bureau où il lui ordonna d'un geste de s'asseoir. Il sortit de la pièce et revint avec une boîte qu'il lui tendit :

 **— « Deux cents dollars, annonça-t-il sèchement.**

 **— Deux cents ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie.**

 **— Et bien, c'est un peu l'équivalent d'une opération chirurgicale, alors, à moins que vous n'ayez porté plainte pour viol, c'est assez cher et plus encore du fait que vous n'ayez pas de prescription. La loi permettant son achat sans ordonnance a permis aux laboratoires d'en augmenter le prix. Le plaisir de se faire de l'argent avec le malheur des autres, sans nul doute.**

 **— Je n'ai pas assez d'argent. Merci cependant », répondit-elle, sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes monter.**

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il lui dit, toujours aussi froidement :

 **— « Restez assise ! »**

L'ordre la fit paniquer mais il ajouta aussitôt :

 **« Je n'ai nulle intention de vous faire de mal. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un instant. »**

Il tira une chaise de derrière une table, s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle et l'observa longuement. Elle aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise, mais elle ne cessait de penser à Marco, auquel cet homme si peu aimable mais surprenant lui faisait penser.

« **J'ai une proposition à vous faire, reprit-il finalement. Belle, mon assistante, a attrapé la grippe. Elle ne pourra pas venir travailler durant une semaine, peut-être plus. Vous pourriez prendre sa place. Je vous donnerai cette boîte en guise de salaire. »**

L'offre lui sauvait la vie. Mais elle se devait d'être honnête :

 **— « C'est gentil, mais je ne connais rien à la pharmacologie, encore moins aux plantes. Je sais travailler le bois, dessiner des plans, graver, ainsi que tout ce qui concerne le ménage et la nourriture.**

 **— Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous apprendrai. »**

Cette phrase fit écho à ce que Marco lui avait dit le jour où il l'avait embauchée comme apprentie. Ils scellèrent leur contrat d'une poignée de mains ferme.

« **Pour l'instant, vous allez prendre cette pilule et vous reposer. C'est assez violent et vous en aurez besoin. Vous commencerez demain, uniquement si vous allez mieux. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »**

Il la conduisit vers une sorte de petit studio, lui expliquant que certaines préparations nécessitaient d'être surveillées toute la nuit et qu'elle pourrait donc être hébergée ici le temps de son contrat. Il lui montra la kitchenette, ainsi qu'un coin « salle de bain-toilettes » contenant une machine à laver le linge qu'il lui conseilla d'utiliser si jamais elle en avait besoin. Il lui ordonna de se coucher dès qu'elle aurait pris la pilule, en lui recommandant de bien respecter la posologie.

Elle sentit qu'on la réveillait en la secouant doucement. Tout son corps était douloureux et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Elle eut un mouvement de panique, se calma en reconnaissant le vieil homme.

 **— « Marco, murmura-t-elle avec soulagement.**

 **— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez blessée et que l'une de vos blessures saignait encore ? »**

Elle ne comprit pas ce dont l'ébéniste lui parlait, ni pourquoi il la vouvoyait, et se contenta de répéter : « Tu m'as tant manqué, Marco ». Elle se rendormit aussitôt, sans pouvoir lutter contre le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla pour de bon, elle ne reconnut pas son environnement. Ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière sombre : elle avait suffisamment passé de temps dans l'obscurité pour y voir sans difficulté. C'était réellement un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle tenta de se lever, mais une main douce l'incita à rester allongée.

 **— « Restez couchée. »**

Une silhouette, qu'elle n'avait pas aperçue, apparut devant elle, s'assit sur une chaise déjà positionnée face au lit mais relativement loin de celui-ci. Elle identifia le vieux monsieur qui ressemblait tant à Marco. Il avait l'air étrangement fatigué. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le petit studio qu'il lui avait fait visiter.

 **« Vous auriez dû me dire que vous étiez blessée », dit-il d'un ton quelque peu acerbe.**

Elle comprit soudainement qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle.

 **— « Je… Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.**

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas : elle n'avait plus mal. Elle l'avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir mal, qu'il lui paraissait étrange, et même terrifiant, de ne plus souffrir.

 **« Que m'avez-vous fait ?**

 **— Je vous ai soignée. Je ne tenais guère à me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras. »**

Elle s'assit d'un coup brusque, sentant la tête lui tourner.

« **Rallongez-vous ! »**

Elle lui obéit, se sentant bien trop faible pour engager un combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance.

 **— « Que me voulez-vous ? »**

Il parut attristé par sa méfiance. Il s'enfonça profondément dans sa chaise, comme s'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle.

 **— « Que vous surveilliez mes préparations pendant que mon assistante se remet d'une mauvaise grippe. N'est-ce pas là notre contrat ?**

 **— Que voulez-vous pour m'avoir soignée ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Vous voulez coucher avec moi ? »**

Il resta longtemps sans voix.

 **— « J'aime faire l'amour avec des femmes qui me désirent comme je les désire. Je n'aurai jamais aucun plaisir à « coucher » avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui se sent « obligé » de le faire.**

 **— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir soignée », précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas compris.**

Il soupira longuement. Il se leva lentement, se déplaça vers le fond de la pièce. Elle vit l'éclair d'un briquet allumé, sentit peu après une douce odeur de marijuana embaumer la pièce. Il resta dans l'ombre avant de dire doucement :

 **— « Étant donné que je vous ai soignée, et que l'on peut considérer que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis pour tant d'intimité, ce qui manifestement vous blesse profondément, je suppose que je peux partager avec vous quelque chose d'intimement douloureux. Ce serait juste effectivement. Si j'ai accepté de troquer avec vous cette pilule du lendemain, c'est parce qu'un jour, j'ai refusé d'en donner une à une jeune fille, très jeune comme vous, et que le soir même, cette jeune fille se jetait dans la rivière Naugatuck. J'étais con. Et stupide. Maintenant, j'essaie d'être moins con et moins stupide. »**

Et sans qu'elle sache d'où lui venait cette certitude, elle sut que l'apothicaire parlait de sa propre fille. Il sortit de la pièce. Elle fut confuse soudainement d'avoir pensé que ce vieil homme tristement amer avait tenté d'abuser d'elle pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Était-ce ainsi qu'elle verrait dorénavant les autres ? Comme des violeurs en puissance, comme des agresseurs quelque soit la situation ? Sans doute. Elle ferma les yeux d'épuisement, pensant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre son pas traînant. Il portait un plateau qu'il posa sur le sol, à côté du lit.

 **— « Ne bougez pas. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.**

 **— Je suis désolée, vous savez. De m'être méfiée de vous.**

 **— Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. »**

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, semblant préférer rester au fond de la pièce. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une quelconque présence à ses côtés, ce qu'il parut avoir compris. Une terrible honte l'envahit. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il avait certainement vu l'ensemble de ses blessures, qui, d'ailleurs, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, avaient cessé de lui faire mal. Elle sentit encore une fois l'odeur de marijuana embaumer le petit studio.

 **— « Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle finalement.**

 **— Vous avez eu une hémorragie.**

 **— J'étais enceinte ? »**

Elle grimaça de dégoût à cette idée.

 **— « Non. Votre hémorragie était due à vos blessures. J'étais médecin avant. Avant ce que je vous ai raconté. Chirurgien. Maintenant, je ne pratique que des avortements pour des personnes qui n'en ont pas les moyens. J'ai une petite salle d'opération en bas. J'ai… »**

Il hésita un long moment avant de continuer :

« **J'ai dû vous recoudre. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter ces hémorragies. Je veux que vous sachiez que c'est le médecin en moi qui a agi. Uniquement le médecin. Même si l'homme que je suis était atterré par vos blessures, profondément triste que quelqu'un ait pu vous faire cela, et ce, pendant des années, si j'en crois mon expérience des blessures. Vous devez non seulement savoir que nul ne devrait vivre ce que vous avez subi, mais également que la personne qui vous a imposé cela n'a rien d'humain. J'imagine que c'est difficile pour vous mais… N'ayez pas honte. Particulièrement devant moi. Je… »**

Il hésita encore et elle l'entendit absorber plusieurs bouffées du joint dont elle ne voyait que la lueur.

« **Je suppose que vous préfèrerez vous soigner seule à partir de maintenant. Sur la table de nuit, vous trouverez deux pots. Utilisez le bleu pour le haut et le blanc pour le bas. Il y a une boite de ligateurs jetables à côté. Pour le bas. Reposez-vous. Je vous ai mis plusieurs coussins. Pour l'instant, les calmants font encore leur effet, mais vous avez plusieurs côtes fêlées, aussi est-il possible que vous préfériez dormir en n'étant pas totalement allongée. Durant la journée, mettez ces pommades toutes les trois heures sur une peau rincée. Elles favoriseront la cicatrisation. Elles sont efficaces, croyez-moi, car je les ai élaborées moi-même. Vous en aurez néanmoins pour plusieurs longues semaines. Je vous donnerai ce dont vous avez besoin. Cela fera partie de votre salaire. Et buvez cette soupe. Je l'ai mise dans un thermos pour qu'elle reste au chaud. Il y a un embout pour boire. »**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il ajouta d'un ton bourru :

 **— « Et n'ayez pas honte : c'est la personne qui vous a fait cela qui devrait avoir honte. »**

Mais elle avait honte. Malgré ses larmes amères, qui étaient apparues dès le départ de l'apothicaire, elle but la soupe, comme il le lui avait recommandé. Elle était étonnamment nourrissante. Lorsqu'elle se sentit sombrer dans un profond sommeil, elle comprit qu'il avait dû y mettre un quelconque somnifère.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, il l'empêchera systématiquement de se lever. Lorsqu'elle lui reprocha le coup des narcotiques, il lui répondit que si elle préférait, il pourrait toujours lui faire une piqûre. Le quatrième jour, il accepta enfin son aide, à condition qu'elle se débarrassât définitivement de ses fringues de clodo, comme il les qualifia et qu'elle portât une chemise et un jean neufs qu'il lui tendit, ainsi que des godillots solides, vêtements plus adaptés, selon lui, au travail qu'ils devaient effectuer. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, quelque peu effrayé par son regard glacial. Mais elle fut étonnamment heureuse de porter quelque chose qui ne lui rappelait pas Neal, jetant sans aucun regret les oripeaux qui avaient appartenu au policier. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le vieil homme dans son laboratoire, elle découvrit alors que celui-ci boitait, preuve qu'elle avait été bien perturbée les jours précédents.

Elle resta à son service durant trois semaines, trois semaines au cours desquelles ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de leurs histoires personnelles, trois semaines au cours desquelles il lui enseigna les bases de l'herboristerie, dans la distance respectueuse d'un professeur à son élève. Tout comme elle avait aimé les odeurs de bois coupé, elle se surprit à apprécier tout également les odeurs de plantes, apprenant petit à petit à les distinguer. Elle avait parfois l'impression de revivre son apprentissage à l'ébénisterie. Cependant, même si physiquement le pharmacien ressemblait à Marco, le vieux monsieur n'était pas comme l'ébéniste. Plus froid, plus amer, plus triste. Mais étrangement gentil une fois qu'il vous accordait sa confiance.

— **« Je vous garderai bien comme apprentie, lui dit-il un soir. Belle serait ravie d'une aide supplémentaire. Mais je suis bien conscient que vous ne pouvez passer votre temps à vous cacher dans mon arrière-boutique. Tenez, c'est pour vous. Cela vous permettra de partir sur de nouvelles bases. Laissez tous vos vieux trucs ici, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Maintenant, disparaissez au plus vite : j'ai horreur des adieux. Mais des nouvelles de temps en temps, je n'ai rien contre. Et ne laissez pas ce salaud vous rattraper. Prenez le car vers le sud jusqu'à Nichols, ce n'est pas très loin de Trumbull, rendez-vous à la pharmacie des Trois Arbres. Demandez Gus et dites-lui que vous venez de la part de Gold. S'il a du travail à vous offrir, il le fera. Sinon, il vous trouvera quelque chose. Claquez la porte en partant pour que s'enclenche la sécurité. Il y a un bus dans une demi-heure à gauche au bout de la rue. »**

Il posa un sac à dos tout neuf à ses pieds, manifestement plein, lui tendit en prime un ticket de bus en direction de Nichols, avant de sortir sans se retrouver.

Elle savait qu'il avait de la peine parce qu'elle en avait également. Elle trouva, malgré ses larmes, la force de lui laisser un mot sur lequel elle écrivit : « Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Mon nom de famille, je le tiens de Marco, un ébéniste qui m'a adoptée. Je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de profiter de notre famille parce qu'il est mort avant même que je sache ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. L'homme qui me poursuit s'appelle Neal Cassidy. C'est un policier. Il me connaît sous le nom d'Emma Nolan. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier pour m'avoir ainsi sauvée, si ce n'est en vous disant que sans cesse vous m'avez rappelé Marco, que j'aimais profondément. » Elle fut fière de signer pour la première de son nouveau nom.

De ses vieilles affaires, elle ne prit que ses papiers d'identité, la lettre du notaire, son porte-monnaie et le blouson noir qui lui rappelait tant Marco. Il y avait, dans le sac à dos offert par Gold, trois jeans tout neufs, de très bonne qualité, ainsi que des boxers, deux soutiens-gorges de sport noirs, trois sous-pulls à col roulé et trois pulls bien chauds, tous de couleurs sombres. Elle comprit au parfum féminin qui fleurait que ces vêtements avaient dû être achetés par cette Belle dont elle avait entendu parler à deux reprises, mais elle ne connaissait pas. S'y trouvaient également une gourde légère qu'elle pourrait accrocher à sa ceinture, une petite boîte pouvant servir d'assiette dans laquelle étaient rangés des couverts, ainsi que des aliments de longue conservation, viandes séchées, fruits secs, soupes en sachet. L'horloge sonnant lui fit cesser sa fouille. Elle referma soigneusement, s'habilla et partit. Elle fut surprise par le poids du sac, plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait.

Comme la première fois, elle profita de la nuit pour disparaître. À Nichols, Gus, l'ami de Monsieur Gold, un vieux monsieur tout aussi bavard et charmant que l'herboriste était silencieux et sombre, l'hébergea toute une nuit. Au début, elle pensa qu'il était un peu étrange car il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il lui ouvrit après qu'elle eût frappé. Il confia plus tard : « Vous ressemblez à la fille de Rumple. Elle est morte il y a une vingtaine d'années. » Elle découvrit ainsi le prénom de son hôte précédent. « Il n'a plus été le même après cela. Il s'est fâché avec son jumeau, a quitté son travail pour ouvrir une herboristerie. Marco, son frère, a demandé un changement de nom et s'est installé à Boston, autant dire le bout du monde. Ils ne se sont plus jamais parlé. » Elle comprit ainsi le secret de la ressemblance entre les deux hommes, réalisant ce que le mot « famille » pouvait signifier.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois réfugiée dans la chambre offerte qu'elle découvrit la totalité des cadeaux du pharmacien. Lorsqu'elle vida entièrement le sac, cherchant une sacoche pour y mettre ses sous-vêtements sales, elle trouva, en plus des vêtements neufs, un duvet ultra-chaud, compact et léger. En dessous de celui-ci était caché un portefeuille que l'on pouvait porter en bandoulière autour du cou afin que nul ne puisse le voler, et divers remèdes fort utiles pour quelqu'un s'apprêtant comme elle à fuir sur les routes. Trois cents dollars en coupures diverses étaient soigneusement pliés dans une enveloppe. Le sac contenait également un coffret avec tous les ustensiles du parfait petit apothicaire, ainsi que des recettes de pommades et crèmes à base de plantes ordinaires, que l'on trouvait aisément près des chemins. Un mot où l'herboriste lui demandait de les garder secrètes, ainsi qu'un cahier de cours qu'il avait pris soin de lui écrire. Elle pleura longuement, avec l'étrange sensation qu'elle perdait Marco pour la seconde fois.

Le lendemain, Gus l'orienta vers une ferme où l'on cherchait des saisonniers, affirmant qu'ils l'attendaient, une histoire de bêtes à surveiller durant la nuit. Elle écrivit sa première lettre à Gold, après avoir acheté un carnet de timbres, des enveloppes et une simple vue générale de la ville de Nichols. Il n'y eut que quatre mots : « Promis. Merci mon oncle ».

Elle y resta une quinzaine de jours. La patronne lui donna ensuite les coordonnées d'une autre ferme, à une journée de marche, où son aide pourrait être la bienvenue. Là encore, ce fut le dernier jour de son séjour qu'elle apprit le nom de ceux pour qui elle avait travaillé afin qu'elle puisse se recommander d'eux.

Durant les deux années qui suivirent, Emma s'attarda rarement plus d'une semaine ou deux dans un lieu, constamment sur la défensive, craignant à chaque fois de s'attacher comme elle s'était attachée à Monsieur Gold, constamment inquiète d'être retrouvée par son mari. Elle communiquait un minimum, gardant perpétuellement ses distances physiques, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la toucher la rendant totalement hystérique. C'était pourquoi elle préférait autant que possible bivouaquer en dehors des lieux où elle travaillait. C'était d'autant plus nécessaire qu'elle s'éveillait toutes les deux heures, marquée par le rythme des coups de téléphone qu'elle devait régulièrement passer lorsqu'elle vivait avec le détective, en proie à des cauchemars récurrents où elle revivait les sévices les plus atroces qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle faisait de petites étapes, marchant au hasard des recommandations qu'on lui offrait, progressant de villages en villages, évitant systématiquement les grands axes, achetant de la nourriture dans les fermes qu'elle croisait, proposant son aide pour un repas, une douche chaude. Elle était néanmoins toujours attentive à ce qu'il y ait une ou plusieurs femmes dans les endroits qu'elle choisissait, restant près d'elles et préférant prendre les ordres auprès d'elles.

Elle n'oubliait pas son matériel d'herboristerie, campant régulièrement près de ruisseaux, afin de s'exercer et de renouveler ses remèdes. Elle prit par hasard conscience qu'elle pouvait s'en servir pour gagner un peu d'argent, après en avoir un jour offert à un ouvrier blessé. C'était lors de ces bivouacs qu'elle écrivait parfois à Monsieur Gold des cartes postales des lieux où elle séjournait, inscrivant juste : « Tout va bien » sans aucune signature. Elle ne l'appela plus jamais son oncle parce qu'elle savait que c'eût été trop douloureux pour tous les deux.

Au fil du temps, elle devint un peu moins inquiète : les paysans à qui elle proposait ses services étaient aussi méfiants et peu communicatifs qu'elle. Les échanges étaient toujours polis, mais n'allaient jamais au-delà. Elle faisait cependant toujours des cauchemars à répétition, ne pouvant se débarrasser de cette habitude que Neal lui avait imposée et qui la contraignait à s'éveiller toutes les deux heures. Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il était à l'affut, qu'il allait bientôt surgir pour la rattraper.

Elle descendit ainsi jusqu'en Floride. Il ne lui fallut qu'une journée pour découvrir qu'elle détestait le sud. Ce n'était pas seulement le soleil ou la chaleur qui l'indisposaient. C'était d'abord les regards puants des mecs sur son corps, leurs allusions, leurs tentatives constantes et lourdingues pour la draguer, comme si elle n'était qu'un objet qu'ils rêvaient de posséder. Ils lui faisaient penser à Neal. Ce fut ce mal-être qui la poussa à ne pas accepter le travail pour lequel elle était venue et à remonter immédiatement vers le nord. La neige, la pluie, le vent, l'hiver lui manquaient.

Elle décida de repartir en longeant la côte. Pour s'échapper plus vite, elle prit un bus pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Nichols. Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la Floride, elle reprit ses habitudes de nomade. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle arriva dans le Maine, puis à Storybrooke. C'était la première fois, depuis sa fuite, qu'elle avait eu envie de se rendre dans un lieu sans qu'un but précis l'y menât. Elle avait mis plusieurs jours à l'atteindre, rassurée par cet isolement, marchant au gré des champs sans jamais croiser âme qui vive, sans jamais qu'une voiture ne passât sur la petite route qui y conduisait, petite route qu'elle avait suivie à cause de ce minuscule panneau indiquant « Storybrooke ».

Elle n'avait vu le panneau que parce qu'elle était à pied. Recouvert d'arabesques bleues, il était caché dans les feuillages d'une futaie composée de trois bouleaux. Qu'un lieu puisse s'appeler « Conteville » lui avait paru totalement délirant, absurde, fantaisiste, bizarre et profondément drôle, comme un parfum de vie. Bien qu'il fût goudronné, le chemin indiqué par la flèche ressemblait à un sentier. Elle s'y engagea sans hésiter, d'autant plus rassurée qu'il semblait peu visible lorsque l'on était en voiture. « Oui, pensa-t-elle, il fallait connaître pour l'apercevoir ». Elle n'éprouva pas, du coup, l'envie de se réfugier dans les champs, habitude qu'elle avait prise pour éviter d'être vue par les automobilistes.

Il lui fallut plus d'une semaine pour y parvenir. Elle dormit en trouvant refuge dans des cépées de bouleaux, comme si l'arbre avait décidé qu'il était préférable de pousser en bosquet. Elle se nourrissait des baies qu'elle ramassait, se lavant dans un ruisseau que semblait suivre la route. Elle finit par croiser un panneau indiquant : « Storybrooke, 2 miles ». Elle décida de s'arrêter pour la journée. Elle s'éloigna de la route pour la première fois, trouva un recoin agréable près de l'eau, afin d'y passer la journée et la nuit.

Elle lava soigneusement ses vêtements poussiéreux, qu'elle étendit sur les branchages. Elle prépara des remèdes, dormit un peu. Au matin, elle se lava entièrement, découvrant que ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur d'antan. Une fois séchée par le vent, elle s'habilla précautionneusement avec son « jean de présentation ». Elle avait en effet décidé de n'utiliser régulièrement que deux des jeans offerts par Monsieur Gold afin d'en avoir un qui ne serait pas abîmé par sa vie de bohème. Elle avait fait de même avec un sous-pull et une chemise qu'elle avait achetée au fil du temps. Elle les conservant dans une poche de nylon, les mettant uniquement lorsqu'elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un pour un travail.

Elle ôta enfin son alliance. Elle l'avait déjà enlevée, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue chez Monsieur Gold, sans pour autant s'en débarrasser. Elle l'avait remise en sortant de chez Gus, pensant que le bijou lui donnerait quelque protection contre les dragueurs impétueux. Cela avait plutôt bien marché. Comme elle n'était pas particulièrement souriante, les gens avaient souvent pensé qu'elle était veuve. Elle regarda attentivement l'alliance, avant de la jeter dans l'eau le plus loin possible. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait que Storybrooke serait l'endroit où sa vie commencerait pour de vrai.

Peut-être était-ce dû à ces années d'errance, ces longs moments de solitude entre deux fermes, toutes ces nuits passées à la belle étoile, sans avoir l'obligation de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Même lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle n'avait guère besoin de parler. Soit elle gardait les bêtes dans l'obscurité d'une étable, soit elle faisait des repas, soit elle était dans les champs. Il arrivait même qu'elle préparât des remèdes, en étant seule dans une pièce prêtée par une agricultrice qui avait su par le bouche à oreille qu'Emma possédait ce don. Être seule lui avait permis de guérir un tout petit peu, bien qu'elle craignît toujours que Neal ne la retrouvât. Mais elle ne pouvait continuer de fuir de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle tente de se reconstruire une vie et une ville aussi isolée que Storybrooke, même si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, lui semblait, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du nom, un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut d'une colline, elle découvrit une petite cité, aux maisons colorées. Celle-ci était coincée entre l'océan et une immense forêt, où elle rêva de se promener un jour. Elle avait l'habitude des campagnes, aussi les arbres l'intriguaient. Elle suivit la route principale, où quelques personnes marchaient ou discutaient gaiement, sans prêter attention à la voyageuse blonde. Il y régnait une forme de sérénité, un calme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, ayant toujours vécu dans une grande ville. Peu de voitures, beaucoup de vélos. Une sorte de silence étrange dû aux bruits de la nature.

Se fiant à son intuition, elle décida de s'y installer, l'affichette « Recherchons serveuse » sur la porte d'un restaurant à l'ancienne appelé « Chez Granny » lui semblant de bon augure. « Chez Granny / Chez Grand-mère ». Cela lui fit penser à cette vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontrée au début de son périple pour échapper à Neal.

Elle avait décroché sans grande difficulté le job de « serveuse » tout en n'ayant pas caché qu'elle n'avait guère d'expérience dans ce domaine. Cela ne parut pas déranger la vieille dame un peu revêche qui tenait la brasserie. Celle-ci lui donna l'adresse d'une certaine Marie-Margaret, qui pourrait lui louer « un petit quelque chose pour pas cher » et à qui Granny promit de téléphoner pour recommander sa nouvelle employée.

Le « petit quelque chose » se révéla être une petite maison un peu isolée, mais guère loin de l'auberge. Elle plut immédiatement à la jeune femme blonde. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité et le fait qu'elle soit si petite lui convenait parfaitement. Après avoir dû briquer pendant des heures la bâtisse du policier, elle refusait que sa vie soit réduite aux tâches ménagères. La propriétaire, une petite brune trop bavarde, souhaitait juste que la demeure soit habitée et entretenue, l'argent ne l'intéressant pas vraiment. Elle montra, avec un enthousiasme quelque peu irritant pour l'orpheline qui, depuis des années, avait perdu l'habitude de communiquer intimement, les différentes pièces de l'habitation.

Une seule chambre, mais pleine d'espace, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur la forêt. Elle contenait un lit deux-places gigantesque, bien loin de celui, tout petit, où Neal l'enchaînait et où il ne cessait de la coller. Il y avait une penderie, agrémentée d'étagères. Une bibliothèque était adossée face au couchage.

— « **Pour y mettre tous les livres que vous aimerez. Il y avait un auteur qui habitait ici auparavant », commenta la pipelette, sans remarquer que sa potentielle locataire ne l'écoutait pas.**

Le séjour s'avérait relativement grand, avec un coin « salle à manger » qui s'opposait à un coin « salon », où se trouvait une autre bibliothèque. Une salle de bain, avec une baignoire, un lavabo et des tas de rangements divers dont la future barmaid se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien en faire. Elle resta également bouche bée devant le lave-linge avec séchage intégré tandis qu'elle comprenait que la notice et les coordonnées du réparateur étaient rangées dans le tiroir. Les toilettes étaient situées à côté, mais dans une pièce séparée. Là encore, elle ne put s'empêcha de constater la différence avec l'endroit où elle avait été prisonnière : le détective adorait la contraindre à se laver dans l'étroite douche pendant qu'il faisait ses besoins, afin de pouvoir la regarder dénudée, ce qui généralement se terminait par un autre viol. La cuisine, enfin, parfaitement équipée, avait même un lave-vaisselle, ce qui fit soupirer de bonheur Emma, qui se souvenait encore douloureusement de la manière dont Neal l'obligeait à tout récurer à la main et à l'eau glaciale.

La propriétaire acheva sa visite par une véranda, qui acheva de séduire la jeune femme blonde. Marie-Margaret affirma qu'Emma pourrait changer meubles et peintures si elle le désirait, qu'il suffirait juste de les mettre dans son garde-meuble. Elle proposait à l'orpheline d'avoir un véritable chez-soi, ce que jamais personne n'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Emma en fut touchée, pardonnant ses bavardages incessants à la petite brunette. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'un tel investissement mais elle en fut néanmoins toute émue. Cette ville était vraiment des plus étranges. Elle fut donc heureuse d'avoir gardé une bonne partie de l'argent de Monsieur Gold. Elle put ainsi payer la caution, s'acheter un peu de nourriture, et surtout, de nouveaux vêtements. Il ne lui resta plus rien après, mais maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un salaire régulier, elle pourrait mettre de l'argent de côté, juste au cas où il faudrait fuir. Elle prévoyait également d'ajouter de nouvelles sécurités, même si les fermetures de la maisonnette lui avaient semblé bien solides.

Elle était arrivée depuis trois jours à Storybrooke lorsqu'elle aperçut, un soir alors qu'elle rentrait du travail, une voiture qui lui parut bizarre. C'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'elle restait aussi longtemps dans une vraie ville, même si celle-ci était plutôt petite. Habituellement, elle ne venait dans une ville que lorsqu'il lui manquait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait trouver dans les fermes où elle séjournait, repartant aussitôt ses achats effectués. Aussi son inquiétude était-elle à sa maximum.

L'automobile était garée, moteur éteint. Quelqu'un y fumait une cigarette, tout en assis au volant. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Neal et qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée. C'était une pensée absurde, elle le savait, même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir. Elle se cacha derrière une poubelle, s'accroupissant derrière le haut container de plastique. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière s'alluma dans le véhicule. Elle comprit que la personne à l'intérieur était au téléphone. Cela ne la rassura pas car, bien qu'elle ne pût voir son visage, elle fut dorénavant certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Celui-ci finit par sortir et se dirigea vers un magasin dont l'enseigne était encore allumée.

C'était une épicerie qu'Emma avait repérée mais où elle n'avait pas osé entrer. La première fois qu'elle avait fait ses courses, elle avait préféré se rendre dans une grande surface, où elle pourrait trouver en une seule fois tout ce dont elle avait besoin, notamment des vêtements peu chers. Elle avait ensuite découvert ce petit commerce, à mi-chemin entre le restaurant et chez elle. Elle n'avait pas osé entrer.

L'homme resta un bon moment. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était accompagné d'une femme. Tous deux restèrent à discuter sur le seuil. La lumière du magasin les éclairait et elle vit avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Neal. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus légère. Pourtant, au lieu de se lever et de continuer son chemin, elle s'attarda à les observer. Ou plutôt à contempler la femme.

Elle était très belle, de longs cheveux d'ébène glissant sur son visage jusqu'à ses épaules. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité un peu triste qui se dégageait d'elle, une grâce dans ses mouvements aériens, une gentillesse, qui apaisèrent immédiatement Emma. L'homme se dirigea finalement vers sa voiture. Il se retourna pour dire :

— « **Merci en tous cas de m'avoir attendu. Ruby m'aurait tué si je ne lui avais pas ramené sa commande.**

 **— De rien, Graham. Embrasse-la pour moi ».**

Graham, le petit ami de Ruby, la serveuse avec qui Emma travaillait. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en voiture, la jeune femme blonde regarda la négociante fermer son magasin. Elle entendait encore sa voix rauque, étrangement douce, résonner dans sa tête, telle une caresse sur sa peau. Au dernier moment, la commerçante se retourna, fixa longuement la poubelle, comme si elle avait senti la présence et les regards d'Emma. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle se décida à fermer le rideau de fer. Un immense cygne y était dessiné.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez, elle écrivit une carte à Monsieur Gold : « Ai envie de rester ». Comme les précédentes, elle la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle adressa à la pharmacie d'Ansonia.

Le lendemain, Emma prit son courage à deux mains, osant enfin entrer dans l'épicerie. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Regina Mills. »

Un long silence envahit le cabinet du psychologue. Celui-ci remonta très légèrement la lumière, afin de créer encore moins qu'une lueur.

 **— « Votre récit est remarquable, Emma. Et prouve bien que vous êtes une guerrière. »**

Il vit les sourcils de l'orpheline se froncer, continua avant qu'elle n'objectât :

« **Vous avez préparé votre opération longtemps en avance. Vous avez rusé en utilisant plusieurs déguisements. Vous avez su prendre de l'aide là où il fallait. Vous vous êtes déplacée comme si vous étiez en territoire ennemi. Vous avez su vous débrouiller seule dans la nature. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit de votre fuite à Regina, ni ce qu'elle en a deviné, mais elle a totalement raison lorsqu'elle voit en vous une guerrière. Une guerrière blessée par un trop long combat, mais un combat qu'elle a complètement gagné.**

 **— Je ne l'aurai jamais complètement gagné. »**

Il nota qu'elle n'avait pas nié le terme de « guerrière ». Elle n'y croyait manifestement pas, mais elle trouvait dorénavant inutile de s'y opposer. Archie compta sur la militaire pour la convaincre réellement.

 **— « Parce que vous pensez qu'il va vous retrouver.**

 **— Oui. Il m'a déjà retrouvée, il me retrouvera encore.**

 **— J'en déduis que vous avez essayé de vous échapper auparavant ?**

 **— Deux fois. Mais cela ne s'est pas bien passé : j'ai agi stupidement.**

 **— Racontez-moi.**

 **— La première fois, je l'ai assommé alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison. Je n'ai même pas dépassé le jardin. Il m'a attrapée par les cheveux et m'a traînée ainsi jusqu'à la chambre où il m'a attachée au radiateur. Il est allé fermer la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a battue comme il ne m'avait encore jamais battue. Il m'a laissée en sang sur le sol, toujours attachée avec les menottes. Il est parti de la maison pendant plusieurs heures. Je crois que cela a duré plusieurs heures. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je pense que je me suis évanouie. Je ne sais pas. Plus tard, il s'est assis sur le lit. Il a bu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le lendemain, il m'a jetée dans la baignoire pour que je me rince. Il m'a encore battue, puis rattachée. Cela a duré plusieurs jours. Il s'est rapidement rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus lui faire à manger ou faire le ménage en restant attachée toute la journée, d'autant que ses coups avaient été si violents que je peinais à tenir debout. Que je sois blessée l'indifférait totalement. Il s'avérait, en fait, qu'il y avait pris goût à tout cela. Aux repas chauds lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. À la maison rangée. À moi propre et habillée sexy qu'il pouvait baiser dès son arrivée. C'est comme cela qu'il a décidé de m'acheter un téléphone, m'obligeant à l'appeler toutes les deux heures.**

 **— Même lorsqu'il était de service de nuit ?**

 **— Oui. »**

Le thérapeute ne voulait pas ramener Emma dans son passé. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. Il revint donc au présent :

 **— « Je sais que lorsque vous êtes arrivée à Storybrooke, vous continuez de vous réveiller toutes les deux heures et qu'il était très rare que vous puissiez vous rendormir. Vous m'avez également dit que c'était actuellement moins le cas. Combien d'heures dormez-vous dans ces moments-là ?**

 **— Quatre ou six heures. Rarement plus. Six heures le plus souvent. Surtout maintenant.**

 **— Est-ce vos cauchemars qui vous réveillent au bout de six heures ?**

 **— Pas nécessairement.**

 **— Combien de nuit par semaine ?**

 **— Où je me réveille toutes les deux heures ? Je ne sais pas. Une ou deux par semaine. Cela dépend.**

 **— Et lorsque vous dormez avec Regina ?**

 **— Jamais. Je sais que je fais des cauchemars, parce qu'elle me l'a raconté. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais plus dormir avec elle car ce n'est pas bon pour elle de mal dormir. Mais…**

 **— Elle a refusé.**

 **— Oui. En fait, je fais vraiment de moins en moins de cauchemars. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, ces derniers temps, lorsque je dors avec elle, je n'en fais presque plus. Voire, pas du tout.**

 **— Depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle vous apprendrait à vous défendre et qu'elle a commencé à le faire ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Et la deuxième fois ?**

 **— Pardon ?**

 **— Vous avez tenté de vous échapper deux fois ?**

 **— C'était peut-être trois mois après. J'avais réussi à lui voler un billet de cinq dollars. Je l'avais précieusement gardé en me disant que cela me servirait peut-être. Un jour il était en retard : il avait voulu me baiser une dernière fois avant de partir à son travail et il avait oublié de claquer la porte. Je détestais cette porte. Il y avait installé une serrure qui se verrouillait automatiquement. C'est à cause de cela que je n'avais jamais pu m'enfuir. Et des barreaux aux fenêtres. J'ai utilisé le billet de cinq dollars pour acheter un ticket de bus et j'ai pu fuir jusqu'à New-York. Mais je n'avais pas pensé aux caméras de surveillance. C'est grâce à celles-ci qu'il m'a retrouvée. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tous cas. Je n'avais pas pris le téléphone, je ne l'avais pas appelé. Alors il s'est inquiété. Il est passé par la maison. Lorsqu'il a vu que je m'étais enfuie, il a utilisé son insigne pour accéder aux caméras. Il m'a expliqué tout cela alors qu'il m'avait menottée à l'arrière de sa voiture de fonction, comme si j'étais une criminelle. Il m'a frappée, violée, menacée avec son arme. Sa routine habituelle. C'est là que j'ai compris que si je voulais réellement m'enfuir, il me fallait un véritable plan. Que j'ai compris que cela allait demander du temps.**

 **— Vous avez appris de vos erreurs. La troisième fois fut donc la bonne.**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Vous êtes consciente, n'est-ce pas, que le passé que vous me racontez est plus celui-ci d'Emma Nolan que celui-ci d'Emma Swan ? »**

Elle resta médusée. Archie observa les couleurs disparaître du visage de la jeune femme blonde. Satisfait d'avoir provoqué cet électrochoc psychique, il sut qu'il était temps d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent. Pendant qu'elle se remettait du choc qu'il avait créé, craignant également ce qu'il s'apprêtait à provoquer, il envoya discrètement un texto à Regina, la sommant de venir immédiatement au cabinet malgré l'heure tardive et d'attendre son appel avant d'y entrer. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la venue rapide de la veuve : il était convaincu que celle-ci, inquiète pour Emma, ne se serait pas couchée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu des nouvelles de cette dernière. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, sachant que la militaire ne commettrait pas l'erreur de troubler la séance.

Il prit sa voix la plus douce, inquiet de la manière dont sa patiente risquait de réagir :

 **— « Vous n'aimiez pas Neal ?**

 **— Bien sûr que je l'aimais : je me suis mariée avec lui.**

 **— Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit. Vous avez dit que vous étiez prête à l'aimer. Qu'il était gentil avec vous et que, parfois, pendant quelques minutes, il vous permettait d'oublier la mort de Marco. Que vous étiez prête à aimer monsieur Cassidy parce que vous espériez qu'en vous mariant avec lui, vous pourriez faire votre deuil.**

 **— C'est de ma faute, alors.**

 **— Oh non, Emma. Ce n'est du tout ce que je veux vous dire. Je veux simplement vous faire remarquer que Neal a profité de votre peine, de celle provoquée par le décès de Marco. Également que vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir dit « oui » pour ce mariage.**

 **— Regina m'a dit quelque chose d'identique. Qu'il avait abusé de ma confiance.**

 **— Elle a raison. En tous cas, je partage son avis. »**

Il la vit réfléchir à cette idée. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle acceptait quelque peu ce point de vue, il lui demanda ce qui l'avait tracassé durant tout le récit de sa patiente :

« **Vous ne m'avez jamais dit de quoi était mort Marco. Il ne paraissait pas si vieux.**

 **— Il a été assassiné.**

 **— Assassiné ? Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit. Qui s'est occupé de l'enquête ?**

 **— Neal. C'est comme cela que je l'ai retrouvé. C'était son secteur.**

 **— Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Ce n'était la première fois que vous rencontriez Neal ?**

 **— Non. Il y avait eu un cambriolage. Marco avait été blessé. C'est lors de cette enquête que j'ai rencontré Neal pour la première fois.**

 **— Vous l'avez revu ensuite ?**

 **— Une fois. Je sais qu'il est passé au magasin, mais c'était uniquement pour le suivi de l'enquête.**

 **— Comment le savez-vous ?**

 **— Marco me l'a dit.**

 **— Ensuite Marco a été tué. Était-ce un vol qui a mal tourné ?**

 **— Il n'y avait rien à voler. Après le cambriolage, Marco ne laissait plus d'argent liquide à l'ébénisterie. C'était un meurtre gratuit. Et sauvage. On l'a violemment tabassé. Tabassé à mort.**

 **— Neal a donc été chargé de l'enquête. C'est ensuite que vous l'avez vu régulièrement.**

 **— Non. Je n'ai jamais vu Neal régulièrement. Je l'ai rencontré quelquefois. Par hasard.**

 **— À Boston. Quel curieux hasard dans une si grande ville ! Vous habitiez près de chez Marco ?**

 **— Pas du tout. Je devais traverser toute la ville pour aller travailler chez lui.**

 **— Vous avez retrouvé un travail tout de suite après ?**

 **— Bien sûr ! Comment vouliez-vous que je paie mon loyer ? J'ai pris le premier job que j'ai trouvé à côté de chez moi parce que j'étais tellement fatiguée et triste qu'il me semblait impossible d'avoir trop de trajet à faire.**

 **— Vous étiez anesthésiée. Lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un aussi brutalement que vous avez perdu Marco, on est anesthésié. On marche dans le brouillard et le monde semble avoir perdu sa netteté.**

 **— C'est vrai.**

 **— Monsieur Cassidy, pourtant, ne cessait de vous rencontrer. C'était un homme très chanceux. »**

Bien qu'elle ne fît aucun bruit, il sut immédiatement qu'elle pleurait. De longues larmes dont il devinait qu'elles étaient à la fois douloureuses et salvatrices. Il laissa passer un long moment puis dit le plus posément possible :

— « **Je crains, Emma, que vous n'ayez jamais eu l'occasion de faire le deuil de Marco car vous ignoriez les véritables causes de sa mort. »**

Cette fois, il entendit les sanglots profonds qui envahissaient la jeune femme blonde. Il envoya rapidement un texto à Regina, avant d'utiliser l'interrupteur pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. L'ancienne militaire débarqua à peine une minute plus tard. Au moment où elle passa le seuil, il murmura : « Elle vient de comprendre pour Marco ». Il lui glissa les clefs du cabinet dans la main en ajoutant : « Mettez-les dans la boite aux lettres. » Il ne chercha pas à cacher ses propres larmes. La négociante savait parfaitement combien il souffrait de ce que son métier l'obligeait parfois à faire. Mais la jeune orpheline ne pourrait avancer qu'après avoir réalisé qui était à l'origine de la mort de la seule personne qui avait eu l'air de l'aimer sincèrement. Aussi avait-il appelé la seule personne capable de la consoler. La seule personne également qui avait dû, dès le début, comprendre le mobile de l'assassinat de l'ébéniste, ainsi que l'identité de son meurtrier.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir la jeune femme brune prendre avec douceur et délicatesse l'orpheline dans son bras, lui chuchotant : « Je suis là, Emma. Je suis là », tout en lui caressant avec tendresse le dos. Il referma lentement la porte du cabinet. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Il prit son téléphone, lança la numérotation téléphonique. Lorsque l'on décrocha, il se contenta de dire : « Je dois vous parler. Immédiatement. »

Lorsqu'il arriva, il prit avec soulagement le café chaud que lui tendit le shérif. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour expliquer ses soupçons à Graham. Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour mettre au point un plan de surveillance des quatre membres de la famille Swan-Mills, car, même si celle-ci n'existait pas encore réellement, il était manifeste qu'elle existerait un jour.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) petit chapitre j'espère qui vous plaîrais.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent cette séance éprouvante, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent sur leur passé plus qu'elles ne l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent.

L'orpheline raconta à la négociante ses années d'errance, sa fuite de fermes en fermes, ses nuits solitaires dans la nature à tenter de se reconstruire. Elle lui confia aussi ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit à propos de son ancienne identité. Elles avaient déjà longuement parlé de Marco, mais Emma ne lui avait jamais révélé qu'il était son père adoptif. Elle évoqua tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le découvrant après le décès du vieil homme : son désarroi et sa peine, sa décision de n'en parler à personne, de garder cela comme un secret qu'elle serait la seule à connaître. Elle lui parla également de Monsieur Gold, de ce qu'il lui avait appris sur l'herboristerie et de la manière dont elle avait compris qu'il était son oncle adoptif. Régina suggéra à Emma de lui écrire et de l'inviter avec Belle à Storybrooke, mais n'insista pas plus que cela, estimant que c'était à la barmaid de décider seule des relations qu'elle souhaitait entretenir.

La jeune femme brune fit cependant remarquer qu'il était du coup possible que son mariage avec le policier soit invalide puisque le détective avait épousé Emma Nolan et non Emma Swan, qu'il faudrait donc vérifier la loi à ce propos. Emma préférait toutefois que Neal ne soit jamais au courant de son véritable nom, mais, pour la première fois, elle envisagea la possibilité d'un divorce. En cherchant, elles découvrirent qu'il suffisait de le faire acter.

La loi étatsunienne était, en effet, très simple vis-à-vis de celui-ci : si l'un des époux voulait divorcer, l'autre ne pouvait l'en empêcher, le consentement des deux époux n'étant pas nécessaire. Un juge entérinerait la dissolution du mariage, c'était le terme exact, sauf si l'un des époux était manifestement lésé. Emma ne souhaitant rien de Neal, si ce n'était qu'il disparût définitivement de sa vie, n'importe quel juge accepterait d'acter sa demande. Elle restait néanmoins hésitante, craignant que le policier puisse ainsi trouver l'endroit où elle habitait.

La militaire, de son côté, évoqua plus précisément les sévices que sa mère lui avait infligés durant son enfance, la manière dont celle-ci avait tenté d'empêcher son mariage avec Daniel, ou comment elle avait voulu la contraindre à se marier avec un inconnu bien plus vieux, jusqu'à ce que la veuve se décidât à demander une mesure d'éloignement, empêchant définitivement tout contact entre sa génitrice et la famille que la commerçante avait construite avec son défunt conjoint.

De temps en temps, quoique fort rarement, la serveuse accepta de venir dormir chez la négociante, les enfants adorant manifestement les voir toutes les deux ensemble. Bien qu'emplie de gestes tendres et de baisers délicats, la relation entre les deux femmes restait pourtant chaste, Emma étant toujours dans l'incapacité, pour l'instant, d'évoquer sa nuit de noces. La situation n'inquiétait nullement Regina : elle sentait sa bien-aimée de plus en plus détendue, de plus en plus demandeuse de caresses, et savait que les choses progresseraient entre elles uniquement lorsque la jeune femme blonde serait prête.

Un soir, alors qu'Emma quittait son travail après un service du soir intense, elle repéra une silhouette familière devant le restaurant.

 **— « Salut toi, lui lança Daniel.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.**

 **— Je suis venue te voir. Où étais-tu ?**

 **— Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Ou te dire que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

 **— Je suis depuis suffisamment longtemps dans le coin pour savoir que tu fréquentes Regina depuis quelques mois, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de passer du temps ensemble. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— **« Comment savais-tu que je me trouvais là ?**

 **— Je l'ignorais. Mais comme il n'y avait pas de lumière chez toi, j'ai tenté le coup », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.**

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un bar, un établissement lambrissé de bois sombre que des décennies d'existence avaient patiné. Ils s'installèrent dans un angle, au fond. La jeune femme blonde commanda un verre de vin ainsi qu'une bière, les régla et les apporta elle-même.

 **— « Merci, dit le jeune homme en prenant sa bière. Regina et toi, alors ?**

 **— C'est vraiment de cela dont tu as envie de parler ?**

 **— Eh bien, c'est une histoire qui a l'air de rouler, apparemment. Elle se rend chez toi... Quoi, deux ou quatre fois la semaine dernière ?**

 **— Est-ce que tu m'espionnerais ?**

 **— Non. J'ai juste l'impression que cela devient sérieux. Est-ce le cas ?**

 **— Encore une fois cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle, sans trop savoir où cette discussion la mènerait.**

 **— Vous vous voyez plus souvent, vous apprenez à vous connaître. C'est toujours ainsi que débute une relation. Tu lui plais et elle te plaît.**

 **— Tu es venue me voir exprès pour cela ? Pour que je te fournisse tous les détails ?**

 **— Pas tous. Uniquement les plus croustillants. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par ce comportement qui lui paraissait plus qu'indélicat et indiscret.

 **— « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire.**

 **— Regina et toi. T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle avait perdu son mari ? Combien c'était dur pour elle... Pour les enfants... De franchir ce cap ?**

 **— En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?**

 **— Cela ne me concerne pas mais sois prudente avec eux. Ne leur brise pas le cœur.**

 **— Tu as travaillé avec Regina et les petits, n'est-ce pas ? Après la mort de son mari, je veux dire. Serais-tu jaloux ?**

 **— Non, lui répondit Daniel d'un ton calme. Mais je peux affirmer en revanche... Que tous les trois sont chers à mon cœur. Et si tu n'envisages pas sérieusement ton avenir avec eux, je pense que tu devrais tout de suite mettre un terme à votre relation. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »**

L'orpheline sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ce genre de réflexion lui paraissait déplacé et inutilement blessant de la part de son voisin.

 **— « Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, riposta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.**

 **— Tu as raison. Cela ne me regarde pas... Et je suis en train de franchir une limite normalement infranchissable. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'ils en ont assez bavé tous les trois. Et la dernière chose que je leur souhaite, c'est de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'a aucune intention de rester à Storybrooke. Peut-être que, ce qui me tracasse, c'est que ton passé ne soit pas vraiment derrière toi et que tu décides de t'en aller, sans te soucier de la tristesse que tu risquerais de laisser dans ton sillage. »**

Emma demeura sans voix. Cette conversation était inadéquate, gênante et d'une profonde injustice. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, sachant bien, dorénavant, identifier ce sentiment.

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée, ignorant volontairement le malaise de sa voisine :

« **L'amour ne signifie rien si tu n'es pas prête à t'engager : tu dois non seulement penser à ce que tu souhaites, mais également à ce qu'elle souhaite. Et pas uniquement maintenant, mais aussi dans l'avenir. Es-tu prête à devenir la femme de Regina, à devenir une seconde mère pour ses enfants ? Parce que c'est le souhait de Regina. Peut-être pas là tout de suite, mais plus tard. Si tu n'as pas le désir de t'engager, si tu ne fais que jouer avec ses sentiments et ceux de ses enfants, alors tu n'es pas celle qui lui convient. »**

Avant qu'Emma puisse réagir, Daniel se leva de table et enchaîna :

 **« J'ai peut-être tort de te dire tout ça, peut-être que dorénavant nous ne serons plus amis, mais je m'en voudrais beaucoup de ne pas te parler aussi franchement. Comme je te l'ai dit dès le début, c'est une femme remarquable... une femme rare. Elle aime de toute son âme et pour toujours. Je pense que tu fonctionnes à l'identique, mais je voulais te rappeler que si tu tiens à elle, alors tu dois accepter de t'engager. Peu importe ce que l'avenir vous réserve. Et peu importe tes frayeurs. »**

À la suite de ces paroles, le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta le bar, laissant l'orpheline muette de stupéfaction. Ce fut seulement en se levant pour partir à son tour qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché sa bière. Il y avait cependant une chose dont elle était certaine : elle n'était pas prête de revoir celui dont elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait devenir son ami.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tout merci pour vos reviews . Ça m'a fait plaisir:) j'attend vos reviews avec impatience:) petit chapitre:)**

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Depuis des mois Neal Cassidy restait chez lui, rideaux tirés, ne sortant que pour se rendre à son travail. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa femme. Il n'avait rien, aucune information, aucune piste, juste quelques certitudes sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise. Il était sûr, par exemple, qu'elle avait commis l'erreur d'utiliser une gare routière. Il savait, en effet, que c'était le seul moyen de transport qu'elle pouvait emprunter. Les billets étaient bon marché. On n'exigeait aucune pièce d'identité pour s'en procurer. Mais il ignorait quelle somme exacte elle lui avait volée. Depuis le premier jour de leur mariage, Neal contrôlait tout, particulièrement l'argent. C'était pourquoi il obligeait son épouse à conserver les reçus et à lui rendre la monnaie. Après la deuxième fugue de celle-ci, il enfermait également son portefeuille dans le coffre où il rangeait déjà ses clefs, son téléphone et ses pistolets. Seulement parfois, il s'endormait sur le canapé...

Il l'avait imaginée en train de sortir le portefeuille de sa veste pour le voler tandis que le lendemain matin, elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui avait souri et l'avait embrassé. Intérieurement, elle devait bien se moquer de lui.

Dans la pénombre, Neal se mordit les lèvres, se rappelant qu'au début il avait caressé l'espoir de la retrouver rapidement. Il avait fait toutes les gares, montrant son insigne et la photo d'Emma. Mais nul ne l'avait reconnue. Ou plutôt : nul ne s'était souvenu. Il avait eu un espoir lorsqu'un des techniciens s'était rappelé une fille « aussi jolie que celle de votre photo, inspecteur ». Mais après questionnement, il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'une brunette aux cheveux courts, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux malgré ses airs de garçonne, qui accompagnait sa Granny dont elle prenait grand soin. Une grand-mère ! Quel imbécile, ce mécanicien ! Son épouse étant orpheline, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir une grand-mère.

La première fois que la jeune femme blonde avait essayé de s'enfuir, après une tentative minable pour l'assommer, il l'avait rattrapée immédiatement, l'avait tirée jusqu'au lit où il l'avait attachée afin de la punir. Il l'avait alors frappée de toutes ses forces, ivre de colère. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois qu'elle eut été en sang, à moitié évanouie sur le sol. Il s'était enfui un peu honteux, non pas de l'avoir tabassée, car elle le méritait bien, mais d'y avoir été un peu fort. Il était revenu plus tard. L'avait observée toute la nuit avec amour tandis qu'elle gisait recroquevillée sur le sol. Au petit matin, la rage l'avait repris et il l'avait à nouveau sévèrement punie. Cela avait duré plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en eût marre de ne plus avoir sa femme à sa disposition.

Ce soir de février, le soir où il se rendit compte de sa disparition, il avait bu trois verres de rhum en essayant de comprendre comment elle avait pu s'enfuir. Il avait maudit plus d'une fois le maire, qui lui avait confisqué son téléphone. À cause de cela, contrairement à son habitude, Il n'avait pu surveiller son épouse. Il ne s'était pourtant guère inquiété : la maison était une forteresse, il avait dépensé suffisamment d'argent pour cela. La seule solution pour qu'elle ait pu s'échapper était de lui piquer les clefs qu'il tenait à la main. Il se souvenait bien avoir perdu un trousseau, mais c'était plus d'un an auparavant, il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir de rapport. Il continuait de boire, incapable de comprendre comment elle s'y était prise. Avait-il été étourdi au point d'oublier de claquer la porte à fermeture automatique ? Il y faisait toujours attention depuis qu'elle avait profité de cette négligence pour enfuir une deuxième fois, car il ne recommençait jamais la même erreur. Peu importait, pour l'instant, la façon dont elle était sortie, elle n'avait pu aller bien loin. Il vérifiait sans cesse son argent et savait fort bien qu'elle n'avait pu lui dérober beaucoup. Il s'en serait rendu compte si cela avait été le cas.

Après la clôture de l'enquête pour laquelle il avait dû prolonger son service d'une journée, lorsque le chef de la ville avait enfin libéré le policier et lui avait rendu son téléphone avec un sourire paternel, il avait aussitôt envoyé un texto à sa femme, lui ordonnant de se faire belle pour lui et de mettre le repas à chauffer doucement. Lorsqu'il était parti de la maison pour travailler quatre jours auparavant, il était encore tout émoustillé par leurs ébats du matin et s'était promis de recommencer dès son retour. Il avait fantasmé, tout au long du chemin, sur la manière dont il lui ferait passionnément l'amour, la manière dont il lui arracherait ses vêtements affriolants pour la pénétrer sans plus attendre, la manière dont il s'enfoncerait en elle en lui mordillant la nuque. Il était arrivé le sexe en érection, prêt à satisfaire son épouse, sachant la chance qu'elle avait qu'il soit un amant aussi prévenant qu'ardent.

Il avait senti, dès son arrivée, que quelque chose n'allait pas : aucune odeur de cuisine, aucun bruit. Elle n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'il l'avait appelée. Dans la cuisine, aucun dîner ne réchauffait, la table n'était pas mise. Il avait parcouru en courant toute la maison, ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Il avait commencé à paniquer sérieusement. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était allé prendre du rhum et qu'il s'était assis pour réfléchir. Au bout de trois verres, il s'était levé, avait attentivement examiné le placard de son épouse : aucun vêtement ne manquait, à part le manteau long qu'il l'obligeait à porter, refusant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse voir ses jambes. Il s'était tenu sur le seuil, avait cherché des empreintes de pas dans la neige. Mais la poudre blanche recouvrant le jardin était intacte. À croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Ou qu'elle avait disparu depuis deux jours, dernier moment où il avait neigé. Deux jours. Si c'était le cas, elle était peut-être allée plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

Il avait attrapé son portable, avait rapidement obtenu de l'opérateur les coordonnées du téléphone de sa femme. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé au GPS de celui-ci pour la localiser. Il avait loué son intelligence et sa prévoyance. Il avait eu conscience d'avoir été un peu hystérique, d'avoir menti comme un arracheur de dents pour obtenir l'adresse, mais c'était de son épouse dont on parlait, aussi n'avait-il aucun remord. Un jour ou l'autre, les progrès de la technologie permettraient bien de pouvoir espionner quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de passer par une autre personne. Il s'était précipité pour prendre sa voiture, avait roulé comme un fou jusqu'au lieu indiqué.

Une décharge.

Neal avait martelé le volant, le visage déformé par la rage. Cette salope l'avait roulé dans la farine ! Elle s'était crue plus futée que lui, sauf qu'elle était stupide, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait hurlé comme une bête féroce. Elle ne se remettrait jamais de la punition qu'il lui ferait subir lorsqu'il la retrouverait. Il avait fallu un moment avant que ses mains ne cessassent de trembler. Il s'était remis à conduire, rentrant hâtivement dans son quartier pour attaquer l'enquête de voisinage.

Il avait commencé par le secteur commercial, situé cinq rues au-dessus de sa maison. Il avait fait le tour des magasins, brandissant une petite photo Emma qu'il gardait dans son portefeuille, demandant si quelqu'un l'avait aperçue, demandant à voir les caméras, ce qu'on lui refusa à plusieurs reprises, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de mandat. À deux ou trois reprises, il avait parcouru la moindre artère dans un rayon de six kilomètres autour de leur quartier. Il était rentré dans la nuit, après plus de dix heures de recherches intensives. Sa bâtisse demeurait aussi vide que glaciale.

Après un dernier verre, il s'était endormi en pleurant. Il avait espéré pouvoir sentir les fragrances de sa femme. Mais le lit, comme tous les vêtements, fleuraient bon le propre et la lessive. Il avait regretté de ne lui avoir jamais offert de parfum, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il préférait l'odeur naturelle d'Emma, une odeur douce et printanière.

Le lendemain matin, il était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, tentant d'envisager d'autres possibilités sur la fuite de sa femme. Quelqu'un était-il venu la prendre en voiture ? Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mais où avait-elle bien pu le rencontrer ? Certainement pas lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses, il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Quant à la bibliothèque, il gardait sans cesse un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle déambulait parmi les étagères. De plus, il l'obligeait à en partir au bout d'une heure.

Il se rendait à la cuisine pour se servir un autre verre de rhum lorsque son téléphone avait sonné. Neal avait décroché précipitamment dans l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse d'Emma. En décrochant, Neal avait entendu la tonalité. Puis on avait raccroché. Était-ce elle ?

Dans les mois qui suivirent son départ, des mois qui devenaient des années, la douleur qu'il éprouvait ne cessa de grandir. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Emma pouvait se trouver n'importe où. L'idée de sa disparition définitive le mettait au supplice. Neal piquait des colères, cassait des objets, s'endormait en sanglotant. Il avait parfois l'impression de perdre la raison. Il l'avait aimée depuis leur première rencontre à Boston. Et ils avaient été heureux, non ? Il l'avait souvent contemplée en se disant que c'était la plus belle femme au monde.

C'était un bon mari. Il avait sécurisé sa maison pour elle, lui avait acheté tous ses vêtements, lui avait coupé les cheveux. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec passion tous les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le rôle d'une épouse, n'hésitant pas à la punir pour qu'elle apprît mieux. Après leur mariage, il lui avait offert des fleurs plusieurs fois par semaine, lui avait demandé d'allumer des bougies pour des dîners romantiques, lui avait constamment répété qu'il l'aimait.

Emma ne comprenait pas tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour elle. Elle était gâtée, égoïste. Qu'elle ne réalisât jusqu'à quel point elle avait eu la vie facile depuis qu'il l'avait épousée le rendait fou.

Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Elle devait rentrer à la maison car il désespérait de la retrouver. Elle pourrait de nouveau mener une vie heureuse. Pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance quand elle franchirait la porte, il ne la frapperait pas tout de suite, ne la giflerait pas tout de suite, ne lui donnerait ni coups de poing ni coups de pied immédiatement parce qu'il avait toujours été un bon époux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour. Juste pour information, sachez que le chapitre 19 est déconseillé aux mineurs et aux âmes sensibles. Par ailleurs, le chapitre 18 a été réécrit et rallongé. Il est donc préférable de le relire avant de vous lancer dans la lecture du chapitre 19."**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Le mois de mai, cette année-là, connut une série de journées magnifiques, comme s'il s'agissait déjà du plein été. La température grimpait, avec une humidité assez forte pour alourdir l'atmosphère. Cette météo clémente incitait les gens à festoyer. Emma effectuait donc au restaurant de longs services du soir. Elle supportait difficilement cette chaleur, rentrant maintes fois chez elle éreintée, les jambes et les pieds douloureux. Non pas qu'elle n'eût l'habitude de marcher, mais errer de fermes en fermes au gré des petits boulots qu'elle trouvait n'était pas comparable à l'intensité de déplacements hâtifs de tables en tables, à slalomer entre celles-ci tout en portant de lourds plateaux, constamment concentrée pour n'oublier aucune commande.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle était arrivée épuisée, peinant à pousser sa bicyclette, la négociante lui avait préparé un bain chaud mais pas trop. Elles avaient discuté tranquillement, la barmaid se détendant dans l'eau parfumée tandis que la veuve s'était assise à même le sol, portant un simple survêtement de sport.

Lorsque Archie avait conseillé à la serveuse de se construire de nouveaux souvenirs afin d'effacer ceux que lui avait imposés Neal, celle-ci avait finalement choisi ceux liés à la salle de bain, car il lui était trop souvent arrivé d'être incapable d'y entrer, submergée par ses émotions, au point de faire ses ablutions dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas véritablement choisi. Regina, un jour, l'avait trouvée en larmes devant la porte de la salle d'eau, l'avait longuement consolée avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu bouleverser sa douce guerrière, comme elle ne cessait de la surnommer, amenant ainsi l'orpheline à évoquer les profonds traumatismes qui la hantaient.

Les seuls moments, en réalité, où la barmaid entrait sans crainte dans la baignoire, étaient ceux du rituel de l'eau, ce rituel que le couple avait instauré après les séances de thérapie. La jeune femme blonde n'avait jamais osé avouer à la négociante, ayant trop honte pour cela, que les rares fois où elle se lavait dans la salle de bain, les rares fois où elle s'y sentait réellement en sécurité, avaient quasiment toutes lieu lors de ce rituel. La veuve n'avait pas tenté de faire parler sa compagne, comprenant intuitivement ce que celle-ci avait tu. Lorsque la crise de larmes de cette dernière s'était étiolée, la militaire avait simplement murmuré :

 **— « Nous inventerons de nouveaux souvenirs, des souvenirs si beaux qu'ils seront tel un raz-de-marée effaçant le passé. »**

Construire ces nouveaux souvenirs avait pris du temps. Emma avait eu d'énormes difficultés à parler des viols récurrents que Neal lui imposait dans la douche, de cette manière qu'il avait de la mater en se masturbant, avant de la pénétrer brutalement dans l'anus. C'était Regina qui avait eu l'idée de rester simplement dans la pièce pendant que la jeune femme blonde se baignait, de rester assise en ne regardant jamais le corps de sa dulcinée, d'être toujours dos tourné à la baignoire, d'être son rempart, sa protection contre les mauvais souvenirs, placée de telle sorte qu'elle aurait pu repousser Neal s'il avait été là.

Peu à peu, la barmaid avait réussi à formuler de timides demandes. Cela avait commencé par le délicat parfum fleuri que portait souvent la veuve, par le désir qu'elles parlassent de tout et de rien lorsque la blonde préférait un bain à une douche.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme traumatisée avait accepté que la brune se retournât, qu'elles discutassent face à face dans une demi-pénombre, osant même demander à cette dernière de se mettre nue à son tour. Jamais celle-ci n'avait eu un geste déplacé, jamais un regard concupiscent, jamais elle ne s'était attardée sur les cicatrices dues aux coups violents que la serveuse avait reçus, au point qu'Emma souhaitait parfois qu'elles partageassent un bain, aimant de plus en plus se blottir dans les bras doux et rassurants de son si bel amour. Elle avait exigé, ces rares fois-là, que l'obscurité soit totale.

Peu à peu, cet apprentissage de la tendresse les avait conduites à partager de plus en plus souvent le même lit, en tout bien et tout honneur, appréciant de se glisser ensemble dans les draps doux, un bonheur simple que n'avait jamais connu celle qui n'avait quasiment vécu qu'en orphelinat ou dans des maisons d'accueil peu ragoutantes.

Elles échangèrent ce soir-là sur les affaires de la commerçante. Depuis que la militaire avait découvert le don de sa compagne pour l'herboristerie, elle n'avait cessé de l'inciter à l'exercer, aménageant même dans sa grande demeure un petit laboratoire, tout comme elle lui avait installé peu auparavant un atelier de peinture, cherchant continuellement à faire plaisir à sa compagne tout en l'encourageant à se dépasser, car Emma passait dorénavant tous les week-ends et les jours de congés avec la famille Mills.

La jeune femme brune, l'année précédente, avait proposé à la vente dans son épicerie les remèdes réalisés par la blonde, n'ayant eu finalement guère de difficultés à convaincre cette dernière. Avec cet enthousiasme tout à la fois sérieux et enfantin qui la caractérisait dans l'intimité alors qu'elle pouvait être si froide face à des inconnus, la négociante expliquait que les produits fabriqués par Emma se vendaient comme des petits pains, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, qui n'avait pas vraiment cru la veuve lorsque celle-ci lui avait affirmé que ce serait un véritable tabac. Régina continua en évoquant les dessins de l'orpheline, qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser pour décorer le coin « herboristerie » de son magasin après avoir, bien sûr, demandé son accord à leur créatrice, dessins qui plaisaient tant que certains clients avaient désiré les acquérir. Elle s'était soudainement arrêtée de parler en murmurant : « Tu es fatiguée, mon bel amour ».

Elle l'avait soutenue avec délicatesse pour sortir du bain, l'avait séchée tendrement, l'avait aidée à passer un kimono, l'avait doucement portée jusqu'au lit lorsqu'elle avait constaté que la barmaid avait du mal à marcher, celle-ci n'ayant pu s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur en posant les pieds sur le sol. Après l'avoir attentivement déposée sur les draps entrouverts, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène lui avait timidement proposé de la masser avec l'une des crèmes de l'orpheline. Tout aussi timidement, Emma avait accepté, confiant que jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle proposition.

Elle avait été parfaitement consciente qu'il y aurait une énorme différence avec les moments où elle s'était parfois blottie de tristesse dans les bras de Regina. Lorsque c'était le cas, la veuve se contentait de prendre délicatement l'orpheline dans ses bras, la berçant comme elle aurait bercé une enfant, sans aucune ambiguïté. De fait, malgré les caresses et les baisers de plus en plus nombreux, elles n'étaient jamais allées plus loin, gardant toujours leurs vêtements lors de leurs échanges de tendresse. Ce massage était donc une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

La jeune femme brune avait pris le temps de baisser la lumière, sachant combien il était encore pénible pour son aimée d'affronter les regards sur son corps, surtout maintenant que Regina connaissait un peu mieux les sévices que celle-ci avait subis. Elle avait interrogé Emma pour savoir si cette dernière était d'accord pour débuter par ses pieds, lui avait demandé de la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle soulevait à tâtons le kimono vers ses cuisses, refusant de l'ôter totalement.

Elle avait commencé à la masser lentement, gardant constamment ses pupilles dans celles de la jeune femme blonde, guettant dans son regard la moindre douleur, le moindre rejet, faisant de petits gestes délicats avec une crème qu'elle avait pris le temps de réchauffer entre ses mains, se fiant entièrement à son instinct et à sa perception tactile. Questionnant régulièrement la serveuse sur les endroits qui la faisaient souffrir, elle avait glissé ses doigts sur chaque muscle, chaque articulation, chaque os, avec douceur et fermeté à la fois, éveillant en Emma non seulement des étoiles, mais également des sensations inconnues que l'orpheline peinait à analyser. La militaire avait rebaissé le kimono lorsqu'elle avait eu fini, proposant alors de s'occuper de son dos et de ses épaules. Il y avait eu un long silence hésitant.

 **— « Oui, avait finalement murmuré la jeune femme blonde avec reconnaissance, mais non sans inquiétude car ce serait la première fois que Regina prendrait réellement conscience de l'ensemble des stigmates défigurant son corps, puisque les rares fois où elles s'étaient baignées ensemble, cela s'était effectué dans une obscurité quasi-totale, leurs mains restant liées l'une à l'autre, la commerçante n'ayant jamais effleuré le corps de la serveuse plus que nécessaire.**

 **— Tu vas t'installer confortablement sur le ventre, Emma. Je diminuerai ensuite la lumière pendant que tu glisseras ton kimono sur tes hanches. »**

La barmaid avait soupiré de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas comment la veuve faisait pour sans cesse deviner ce qui lui donnerait confiance, pour sans cesse créer des circonstances qui lui offraient une sensation de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, pour sans cesse effacer les barrières de protection que l'orpheline avait construites entre elle et le reste du monde.

Elle avait eu peur, un instant, que la position ventrale ne réveillât en elle les pires des souvenirs qu'elle avait de Neal. Ce fut donc avec angoisse qu'elle s'était allongée sur le ventre. Aussitôt, le parfum de la négociante s'était infiltré dans son cerveau. L'orpheline avait réalisé soudainement que sa compagne avait changé sans lui dire les draps du lit. Celle-ci lui avait récemment offert plusieurs ensembles de literie, l'initiant petit à petit à plus de confort. Le tissu doux caressa sa peau, la réconfortant. Elle sentit la jeune femme brune s'asseoir lentement à ses côtés.

 **— « Tu as changé les draps. Est-ce parce que tu avais prévu de me masser ?**

 **— Oui et non. Cela fait plusieurs soirs que tu rentres épuisée, pleine de douleurs musculaires. Je n'aime pas que tu aies mal. Alors, j'ai envisagé de te proposer un massage, mais je n'étais nullement certaine que tu sois prête pour cela. J'avais peur que cela ne réveille en toi des souvenirs que tu souhaites oublier. J'ai… J'ai pensé que des draps le plus doux possible te feraient du bien. Est-ce tu te sens bien ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Emma ? »**

La jeune femme blonde tourna la tête vers la militaire. Celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'attention, extrêmement sérieusement. Elle finit par confier très doucement :

« Si tu n'aimes pas cette position, si elle te rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs, je veux que tu me le dises immédiatement. Lorsque je te masserai, je ne verrai pas tes yeux, alors je ne saurai pas si tes crispations sont dues à mon massage ou à un mauvais souvenir. »

La serveuse ne put contrôler les larmes qui coulèrent doucement sur sa joue. Elle se blottit contre le corps maternel de la brune, ayant senti la profonde inquiétude de cette dernière, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme un réflexe.

 **— « Je ne pleure pas. Enfin si, mais non. Je veux que tu me masses, Regina. Si Neal s'infiltre, je te promets de le dire. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Pas avec ton parfum pour me protéger. Tu es une vraie serpentarde, parfois, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— J'ai pensé que cela aiderait.**

 **— Baisse cette satanée lumière !**

 **— Langage, Miss Swan ! »**

Mais toutes deux souriaient.

La militaire laissa le temps à l'orpheline de se réinstaller confortablement. Contrairement à ce que la jeune femme blonde avait imaginé, la veuve resta à ses côtés, étalant la crème sur l'ensemble de son dos avec de longues caresses. Ensuite seulement, elle se positionna légèrement sur le bas du dos de sa compagne, y laissant à peine peser son poids, prenant bien soin de rester sur le kimono. Elle commença par le cou, descendant doucement sur ses épaules et sur ses bras, avant de s'attaquer à ses omoplates. Chaque geste était empli de délicatesse, dénouant tendrement chaque nœud, effaçant chaque douleur. La veuve s'attarda sur chaque cicatrice, les frôlant, les apprivoisant avec patience, les malaxant avec douceur comme si elle souhaitait les faire disparaître, murmurant à plusieurs reprises : « Ma belle guerrière. »

Les étoiles à l'intérieur de la barmaid s'étaient agitées dans tous les sens, la propulsant directement dans l'infini stellaire, tel le surfer d'argent. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu aussi chaud, de s'être sentie autant détendue et en sécurité. Pour la première fois, elle pensa que faire l'amour avec Regina serait quelque chose de merveilleux, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas peur, quelque chose qu'elle désirait du plus profondément de son être. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela, mais, elle sut avec une certitude absolue qu'elle le serait un jour, réalisant soudainement qu'elle en avait jusqu'à présent toujours douté.

Cette nuit-là, Emma avait souhaité que Regina glissât ses mains sur l'entièreté de son corps, après avoir fait de même sur le corps de la jeune femme brune. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles partageaient le même lit, l'orpheline ne s'était pas endormie en chien de fusil, ne s'était pas recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, comme elle l'avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle s'était lovée dans les bras de la veuve, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, comme lorsqu'elles se trouvaient sur le canapé et qu'elles s'y s'endormaient totalement habillées.

Elle avait perçu la morsure de larmes silencieuses s'écoulant, des larmes de bonheur, car jamais son corps n'avait eu si peu mal, jamais son corps n'avait été si apaisé. Elle avait alors glissé une main timide sur le sein droit de la militaire, l'avait effleuré au travers du pyjama de soie. Elle avait entendu le léger soupir d'approbation de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène, avait senti ses doigts délicats caresser délicatement son dos, sa chevelure blonde, lui donnant implicitement l'autorisation de continuer. Comme une enfant, elle avait lentement parcouru l'ensemble du corps de la négociante, l'embrassant parfois, tandis qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait, descendant plus fortement entre ses jambes. Elle avait eu honte soudain de la brûlure de son sexe, mais Regina l'avait maintenue doucement contre elle, murmurant simplement : « Moi aussi, Emma ».

Aucune des deux ne s'étaient dénudées, mais c'était bien plus que ce qu'elles avaient vécu jusqu'alors.

C'était à cette soirée que la barmaid pensait présentement, se surprenant à chantonner — depuis quand chantonnait-elle ? — alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Depuis ce jour, elle s'endormait, lorsque le couple passait la nuit ensemble, en se blottissant contre le corps de la jeune femme brune, s'y sentant tout à la fois libre et en sécurité. Depuis ce jour, elle quémandait parfois des massages, faisant sourire la militaire. Elle n'avait pas encore osé dire à celle-ci qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé la masser, mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque instant qui s'écoulait, elle trouvait un peu plus de courage, jusqu'au jour où elle en aurait suffisamment pour faire sa demande.

Une fois son breakfast terminé, elle examina les pourboires dans la boite à biscuits qui lui servait de banque. Elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir de compte bancaire, sachant qu'il lui faudrait donner sa carte d'identité avec une photo sur laquelle elle était parfaitement reconnaissable. Regina et Archie avaient beau lui affirmer que Neal n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver ainsi, puisqu'il ignorait son nouveau nom de famille, elle était incapable de refouler cette angoisse. Face aux réticences d'Emma, la négociante lui avait proposé d'utiliser son propre compte afin d'y déposer son liquide sur un livret épargne, d'autant plus que la veuve tenait absolument à ce que les profits résultant des ventes des produits pharmaceutiques fabriqués par la serveuse lui reviennent entièrement et qu'elle pourrait ainsi les y virer. L'orpheline avait accepté avec gratitude. Dès que la tirelire de la jeune femme était pleine, — c'était ainsi que la commerçant surnommait la boîte à biscuits —, elles échangeaient monnaie contre billets, avant de se rendre à la banque pour y déposer l'argent.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, Emma regarda par la fenêtre la maison de Daniel. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dernière rencontre : la jeune femme blonde ne savait que lui dire, ni même d'ailleurs si elle souhaitait encore communiquer avec lui. Elle ignorait au juste si elle lui en voulait ou non. Le jeune homme, c'était manifeste, tenait à Regina et aux enfants : il se faisait du souci pour eux. C'est pourquoi il lui avait confié son inquiétude. Mais les accusations portées l'avaient terriblement blessée et elle craignait de ne pouvoir lui pardonner.

Elle s'apprêta, puis partit à pied en direction de l'épicerie où elle devait rejoindre sa tendre amie. Leurs rencontres obéissaient plus ou moins à une routine, surtout depuis qu'elles passaient tous leurs week-ends ensemble. Lorsque la serveuse avait une séance avec Archie, elles se retrouvaient ensuite toutes les deux. Parfois, Alice et Henri restaient avec David. Elles profitaient alors d'une soirée sans Archie et sans enfants.

La jeune femme blonde réfléchissait, tout en marchant, aux divers changements de sa vie. Elle ne possédait quasiment rien. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi riche, car, pour la première fois, elle aimait. Elle qui n'avait jamais été mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment penser à Alice et Henry, à ce profond désir de les protéger qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Et il y avait Regina. L'orpheline pensait avec émotion aux multiples raisons pour lesquelles elle était tombée amoureuse de cette magnifique brune. Cette dernière acceptait ses silences et ses changements d'humeur, prenait soin d'elle avec une gentillesse qui l'étonnait et la bouleversait, l'encourageait sans arrêt à pratiquer les activités qu'elle aimait, comme la peinture ou l'herboristerie, continuant avec patience et humour à l'entraîner aux arts martiaux.

Néanmoins, depuis sa conversation avec Daniel, l'orpheline se demandait si elle ne se montrait pas déloyale envers celle-ci. Que se passerait-il, après tout, si Neal surgissait ? Comment réagiraient Regina et les enfants si elle disparaissait pour ne jamais revenir ? Était-elle prête à les quitter et à ne jamais les revoir les trois ? Elle était totalement persuadée qu'abandonner sa nouvelle existence serait inconcevable.

La négociante aperçut sa dulcinée perdue dans ses pensées, qui avançait lentement vers le magasin. Elle quitta donc sa caisse pendant que David, son associé, prenait sa place. Elle s'avança lentement vers Emma, qui releva les yeux en l'entendant approcher et lui sourit avec une spontanéité que la militaire n'aurait jamais espéré voir sur ce si beau visage. La barmaid allait mieux de jour en jour, ce qui réjouissait la veuve profondément. Ce n'était pas seulement ces sourires spontanés, c'était aussi son corps de moins en moins tendu, la manière dont elle était maintenant capable de s'étirer naturellement, les pétillements dans ses yeux lorsqu'elles se regardaient, la manière dont elle se blottissait sans hésiter contre la commerçante lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient, comme à l'instant.

 **— « Es-tu prête ? lui murmura la négociante.**

 **— Pas vraiment, répondit Emma, un peu crispée. Mais c'est un truc que je dois apprendre, après tout. »**

Elles quittèrent la supérette et se dirigèrent vers la jeep de Regina. En s'installant à l'intérieur, Emma sentit son regard posé sur elle.

 **— « Pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'apprendre à conduire ? Le vélo ne te suffit pas ? demanda finalement la militaire.**

 **— Il me suffit amplement. J'aimerais cependant passer mon permis ».**

Regina prit ses clés et les lui tendit. La jeune femme blonde se pencha pour embrasser sur la joue la jeune femme brune qui lui confia :

 **— « Je suis toujours heureuse que tu veuilles apprendre de nouvelles choses, tu le sais parfaitement. Mais je t'avoue que je m'interroge sérieusement. À quoi rime ce soudain besoin d'apprendre à conduire ? Je trouve essentiel de savoir conduire, bien sûr, mais les informations que tu devras donner pour ton permis permettent de pister les gens. Si tu l'obtiens, on pourra te retrouver. Ce n'est comme une banque, qui protège les données de ses clients. Le fichier des permis est national : n'importe qui peut y accéder. Il suffit d'y entrer une photo et le tour est joué.**

 **— Je sais. Mais j'ai décidé que je devais avancer. Archie et toi avez raison : ce n'est pas une vie de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir un compte bancaire, de ne pas pouvoir passer les diplômes dont tu m'affirmes que j'ai les connaissances pour les réussir, d'avoir constamment peur. Si Neal avait pu me retrouver, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et si je dois rester à Storybrooke, j'ai besoin de savoir conduire.**

 **— C'est tout ?**

 **— Oui. »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène contempla leurs mains enlacées, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux :

 **— « Es-tu certaine de vouloir entrer dans le système avec ta nouvelle identité ? De prendre ce risque dont tu me rabats les oreilles depuis plus d'un an ?**

 **— Oui. Parce qu'il y a une chose que je sais, Regina. Si Neal débarque, tu me protégeras.**

 **— Et tu me protègeras, car tu es maintenant capable de le faire.**

 **— Tu exagères un peu, mais, bien sûr que je te protègerai.**

 **— Parfait. Et bien, puisque tu veux apprendre à conduire, autant attaquer tout de suite. »**

La commerçante montra avec patience les commandes de base : pédale de frein, accélérateur, marche arrière, clignotant, essuie-glaces, phares, jauge d'essence et compteur sur le tableau de bord.

 **— « As-tu compris ? Questionna-t-elle une fois ses explications terminées.**

 **— Je pense, répondit Emma.**

 **— Tu n'utilises qu'un pied. Soit pour accélérer, soit pour freiner, d'accord ?**

 **— D'accord.**

 **— Maintenant, appuie sur le frein et démarre. Quand tu te sens prête Emma, garde le pied sur la pédale, tout en passant la marche arrière. Et relâche le frein en douceur. Puis tourne le volant pour reculer, en gardant légèrement le pied sur le frein. »**

La jeune femme blonde suivit les instructions à la lettre. Elle fit tranquillement reculer le véhicule, avant que Regina ne la guidât pour sortir du stationnement.

 **— « Tu crois que je peux prendre la grande route ? demanda la serveuse pas très sûre d'elle.**

 **— Oui. Tu vas commencer par tourner à droite et continuer sur ta lancée jusqu'au prochain tournant. Ensuite, on tournera de nouveau à droite. Et puis, je suis à tes côtés, rien ne peut t'arriver.**

 **— C'est vrai », sourit l'orpheline, qui le pensait réellement.**

Elles passèrent l'heure suivante à rouler tantôt dans la campagne, tantôt en ville. Comme tous les débutants, Emma donnait des coups de volant parfois brusques. Elle mit aussi un peu de temps à appréhender les créneaux. Elle se débrouilla, cependant, mieux que toutes les deux ne l'eussent cru. Comme la leçon touchait à sa fin, Regina la fit se garer dans un stationnement pas loin du restaurant Chez Granny.

 **— « Où va-t-on ? Demanda Emma.**

 **— Prendre un café. Cela te dit ?**

 **— Oui je veux bien. Mais je ne bois pas de café à cette heure-ci.**

 **— Ce n'est qu'une manière de parler. Prends ce que tu voudras, c'est moi qui te l'offre.**

 **— Hum, non, Regina. C'est moi qui te l'offre pour te remercier. »**

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme blonde se pencha pour l'étreindre.

 **« Merci pour cette première leçon. »**

La brune la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

 **— « Ravie de pouvoir t'aider. »**

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux en terrasse, Emma se blottit contre Regina pour lui raconter d'autres détails de sa fuite. Ces derniers temps, il lui était plus facile de confier son histoire, et même s'il y avait des choses dont elle était toujours incapable de parler, notamment sa nuit de noce, l'orpheline suivait les conseils d'Archie en partageant les aléas de son passé avec la femme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait.

 **— « Je t'aime, lui confiait parfois la militaire, tout en l'écoutant avec beaucoup d'attention et de gestes doux.**

 **— Et je t'aime aussi, Regina. », répondait l'orpheline, tout en lui caressant le visage.**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre laissez-moi vos reviews:) à bientôt pour la suite:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour. Juste pour information, sachez que le chapitre 19 est déconseillé aux mineurs et aux âmes sensibles. Par ailleurs, le chapitre 18 a été réécrit et rallongé. Il est donc préférable de le relire avant de vous lancer dans la lecture du chapitre 19."**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Neal commanda une bière, gagna l'extrémité opposée du zinc avec un pâle sourire. Il avait dit un truc idiot, mais cela avait suffi pour faire rire une bande de très jeunes femmes. Il en avait ressenti une sorte de fierté, qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur, l'incitant à espérer que son plan marcherait. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec de charmantes donzelles depuis tant d'années, qu'il craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Aussi avait-il tout prévu.

Le jeune homme demanda un verre de rhum, s'éloigna vers une table du fond protégée de la lumière d'où il pouvait tranquillement observer l'ensemble de la salle, notamment le groupe de midinettes. C'était la première fois, depuis la disparition d'Emma quatre ans auparavant, qu'il remettait les pieds dans un bar pour une raison autre que se bourrer la gueule.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix : quelques mois plus tôt, il avait commis une erreur de débutant, — arrêter un innocent sans avoir vérifié son alibi, ou plutôt son absence d'alibi —. Son capitaine l'avait ensuite convoqué, lui demandant de s'expliquer sur ses retards continuels et sur son manque d'investissement lors de ses enquêtes, ajoutant qu'il le couvrait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Le policier avait menti : s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, c'était son extraordinaire don pour le mensonge. Il avait confessé, les larmes aux yeux, — c'était réellement un excellent comédien —, que sa femme avait été très malade, qu'elle allait mieux aujourd'hui, et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Son chef lui avait dit qu'il comprenait mais qu'il fallait dorénavant que son meilleur élément se reprît en main.

Ce fut le coup de fouet dont il avait besoin. Jamais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait mécontenté son chef. Il devait cesser de se morfondre, faire preuve de volonté, redevenir l'homme qu'il était, retrouver son épouse. Il fit de réels efforts car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son boulot.

Il appréciait, en effet, d'être un héros. Il lui était même vital d'être ce héros, ce héros qui trouvait toujours les coupables. Ceux-ci, bien souvent, étaient innocents, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il suffisait qu'ils ne puissent prouver leur alibi. C'était fou, d'ailleurs, le nombre de gens qui passaient leurs soirées seuls chez eux. Leur innocence lui importait peu : il fallait bien faire monter les chiffres. Cela plaisait à sa hiérarchie, dont il tenait à avoir l'estime.

Mais ces derniers temps, il avait terriblement besoin d'argent. C'était le second motif pour lequel il ne pouvait être licencié. L'abandon et la trahison de son épouse lui coûtaient cher en pressing, en restaurant, en hôtellerie : sa maison était devenue une véritable porcherie car ce n'était pas son rôle d'effectuer les tâches ménagères. Il continuait d'y vivre, bien sûr, d'autant que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait tranquillement boire et tenter de se souvenir de sa conjointe. De plus en plus souvent cependant, il dormait à l'hôtel, juste pour se blottir dans des draps propres qui lui rappelaient ceux dans lesquels il faisait l'amour à sa femme. Penser à elle le rendait tout à la fois ivre de rage, de colère et de tristesse. Il ne la laisserait pas, de surcroît, détruire sa carrière.

Il avait décidé qu'il devait ce soir se trouver une amante. Depuis l'incompréhensible disparition d'Emma, il n'avait plus fait l'amour, lui qui avait l'habitude de baiser presque tous les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Il avait tenté à maintes reprises de faire la chose, cherchant des prostituées blondes comme substituts, si ce n'était qu'il n'arrivait plus à bander, même lorsqu'il essayait de se masturber dans sa salle de bain, lieu où il avait tant aimé prendre passionnément le petit cul de son adorée. Mais ce soir, ce serait différent, il en était certain. Tout comme il était certain que cela lui permettrait de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et d'énergie, une énergie dont il avait besoin s'il voulait retrouver son épouse.

Il avait fait provision de petites pilules bleues avant de se rendre dans un bar fréquenté, il le savait, par des jeunes du Fisher College. Il avait glissé son alliance dans sa poche, avant d'y entrer. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé auparavant. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était attiré par les jeunes femmes, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait épousé Emma. Mais les étudiantes l'impressionnaient avec leurs grands mots, aussi n'avait-il jamais osé.

Ce soir, pourtant, ce serait différent. Il n'avait nulle intention de parler : il voulait juste baiser. Il s'était fait beau, avait teint ses cheveux dans un châtain très clair qui le rajeunissait, s'était rasé de près, autant le visage que le corps, avait mis des vêtements qu'il venait de récupérer au pressing. Il avait complété l'ensemble par une paire de lunettes aux sombres montures rectangulaires.

Il remercia son métier pour lui avoir appris l'art du déguisement : il serait dorénavant difficile de le reconnaître. Il avait déjà repéré sa proie, une blondasse aux yeux verts, pas aussi verts que ceux de son Emma, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il avait pris son air le plus gentil, le plus charmant, le plus timide, cet air qu'il prenait lorsqu'il devait obtenir les aveux d'un suspect sans passé criminel, cet air où il paraissait si compréhensif, si plein de bonté.

La blonde croisa encore son regard. Il ne détourna pas les yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant, tenant son verre à la main :

 **—** **« Vous me regardez depuis tout à l'heure. Auriez-vous envie de parler ?**

 **—** **Je suis pas doué pour cela, répondit Neal. Mais je sais reconnaître ce qui est beau. »**

La jeune femme sourit, s'assit à sa table :

 **—** **« Moi, c'est Andréa.**

 **—** **Peter. »**

Il n'ajouta rien, but une gorgée de rhum, continua de l'examiner avec un petit sourire, savourant le mensonge qu'il venait de faire. L'étudiante remua la tête pour ramener sa chevelure en arrière. Il la trouva un peu plus jolie qu'au début, bien qu'elle n'eût rien d'Emma.

« J'aimerais une soirée sans prise de tête, finit-il par confier.

 **—** **J'aimerais beaucoup m'amuser avec un beau gars comme vous.**

 **—** **Suis-je un plan drague ?**

 **—** **Seriez-vous choqué si je disais oui ?**

 **—** **Non. Cherchez-vous un homme, un vrai ?**

 **—** **Peut-être, fit-elle avec un air coquin.**

 **—** **Il vous faudra être convaincante. Les vrais mecs sont particulièrement difficiles à contenter. Êtes-vous prête à aller jusqu'au bout ?**

 **—** **Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux. »**

Ils décidèrent de prendre une chambre d'hôtel, dans une chaîne qu'il connaissait, dont il se souvenait parce qu'il y avait peu de caméras de surveillance. Il paya celle-ci en liquide, ne souhaitant pas laisser de trace. Il la fit passer devant lui, afin de pouvoir avaler en toute discrétion deux petites pilules bleues. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant que celles-ci n'agissent. Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'Emma était encore présente, de les prendre en sortant du commissariat, afin d'être prêt pour sa femme dès son arrivée chez lui. Mais il avait un plan, savait comment il allait gagner du temps.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ses problèmes d'impuissance. Il était un mec, un vrai : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se heurtât à ce petit souci. Son embarras ne pouvait être dû qu'à la traîtrise de son épouse, au traumatisme profond qu'elle lui avait infligé en disparaissant. Il avait ainsi réalisé qu'il y avait un « avant Emma », un « Emma » et un « après Emma ».

Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté « avant Emma ». Le seul truc qui l'intéressait, c'était de baiser le plus souvent possible. Il allait très souvent voir des prostituées, des femmes vulgaires, pas très belles, parce que c'était beaucoup plus facile, et qu'il n'avait nulle envie de se prendre la tête pour s'envoyer en l'air. Parfois, il se foulait un peu pour trouver une femme plus belle. Il ne cherchait pas à la revoir, elle ne cherchait pas à le revoir, il s'en foutait totalement, bien qu'il ressentît parfois un peu de peine en constatant qu'aucune des minettes qu'il s'était fatigué à draguer ne le recontactait.

Puis il y avait eu « Emma ». Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation. Il l'avait immédiatement désirée, avait voulu la plaquer sur une table pour l'enculer d'un coup sec, avant de l'empaler profondément encore et encore jusqu'à la faire hurler de plaisir, puis de la retourner, de l'attacher et de la prendre sauvagement par devant. Puis de recommencer à nouveau, et de recommencer, et de recommencer. Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

Bien sûr, lors de leur nuit de noce, il l'avait honorée comme il le fallait. Il n'était pas un pédé. Découvrir qu'elle était vierge, la dépuceler avec passion, lui avait procuré un plaisir comme il n'avait jamais rêvé en éprouver, à lui, comme à elle. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient été dans la douche, lorsqu'il avait vu ses petites fesses, son pénis s'était instantanément mis au garde à vous et il n'avait pu résister. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait un cul. Jamais auparavant il n'avait osé faire une telle chose. Mais comme il s'agissait de son épouse, qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle était à sa totale disposition, il avait cédé à ses fantasmes. Il se souvenait de cette jouissance comme d'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Rien n'était plus extraordinaire que d'enculer sa propre femme. Il était marié après tout. Personne ne pourrait le traiter d'homo. De plus, ce qui se passait dans la chambre à coucher d'un homme et de son épouse ne regardait qu'eux.

Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre qu'Emma était la première femme qu'il avait véritablement désirée, les autres n'étant qu'un moyen hygiénique de se satisfaire. La première et la seule. C'était parce qu'il avait voulu pouvoir recommencer encore et encore qu'il avait pris les petites pilules bleues. Il refusait de devoir attendre d'être « à nouveau prêt » pour faire l'amour à sa conjointe. D'autant plus, qu'il avait dû patienter plus d'une année avant de la posséder charnellement. C'était donc bien de la faute d'Emma si maintenant il n'arrivait pas à baiser une autre nana. Une autre raison pour la punir, une autre raison pour allonger la longue liste de toutes les raisons qu'il aurait de la punir lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à cela. Comment bander quand la seule femme qui le faisait bander avait disparu dans la nature depuis quatre ans ? Il avait fini par réaliser que les prostituées ne l'aideraient pas à résoudre son dilemme. Aussi avait-il imaginé de reproduire des circonstances identiques, en l'occurrence : trouver une petite nénette ressemblant vaguement à Emma. C'était maintenant chose faite. Restait à appliquer la suite de son plan.

Il regarda le petit cul de la jeune femme devant lui alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées, il passa sa main sur les fesses tendres, les tâta avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, s'approcha doucement de son dos pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **—** **« Prête à satisfaire un vrai mec ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, poussant un léger soupir tandis qu'il continuait de palper sa croupe. Il n'aimait pas agir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas être lent, il n'aimait pas être tendre. Tout cela n'avait rien de viril et lui, c'était un vrai mec. Mais, à cause d'Emma, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait attendre que les petites pilules fassent leur effet, ce qui impliquait de devoir prendre son temps. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle risquait moins de s'enfuir. Il espérait également que ce ne serait pas trop long, inquiet de ne pas sentir le moindre frétillement dans son pénis.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'angoissât. Il avait eu du mal également la première fois. Il avait payé une prostituée, assez cher pour qu'elle restât toute la nuit. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée, il n'avait pas réussi à bander. Il avait dû avouer, à sa grande honte, que c'était sa première fois. Ce n'était pas avec la messe et le catéchisme obligatoires tous les jours qu'il avait pu s'initier aux joies de la sexualité. Mais la jeune pute qu'il avait choisie avait su créer son désir. Il avait décidé de considérer cette nuit avec cette fille, — comment s'appelait-elle déjà, ah oui, Andréa, il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompât —, comme son dépucelage, son dépucelage pour un après « après Emma ».

Il referma à clef la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il se souvint inopinément d'allumer le second interrupteur car celui-ci commandait la lampe de la table de nuit. Il se retourna lentement pour la regarder dans la pénombre. S'il avait été prêt, il l'aurait certainement jetée sur le lit, aurait soulevé sa jupe pour arracher sa culotte afin de la prendre immédiatement, de s'enfoncer en elle d'un coup rapide et profond. Il fut étonné de l'entendre dire :

 **—** **« Comment doit-on satisfaire un vrai mec ? »**

Il lui sourit. Parfait. Cette fille allait lui simplifier la vie.

 **—** **« Elle doit réussir à réveiller le désir du vrai mec, pendant que celui-ci fait tout pour lui résister. »**

Elle le prit par la main, l'entraîna en direction du lit, en ouvrit les draps. Elle se retourna, lui jeta un regard taquin :

 **—** **« Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine. »**

Monsieur se donna la peine, s'assit lentement sur le rebord du matelas. Elle se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, afin de dénouer ses lacets pour lui ôter ses chaussures. Le policier apprécia de la voir dans cette position soumise. Il refusa qu'elle le déshabillât, préférant enlever lui-même sa veste, sa chemise, ses lunettes. Sans la quitter des yeux, il sortit d'une poche quelques préservatifs qu'il jeta vers le haut du lit. Il détacha sa ceinture, qu'il retira et balança en direction des capotes. Il s'allongea sur le dos, ne gardant que son pantalon. Elle comprit ce qu'il attendait, commença un strip-tease langoureux. « Vingt minutes, pensa-t-il, vingt minutes et je pourrais bander ». Elle dut sentir qu'il s'ennuyait car elle termina rapidement. Sa nudité lui confirma qu'il l'avait bien choisie. Elle était mince, comme Emma, musclée, avec de tout petits seins. Il détestait les grosses poitrines.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur le ventre plat du détective. Il sentit le sexe de la femme légèrement humide. Au moins, il lui faisait de l'effet, à défaut qu'elle lui en fasse. Elle caressa son torse, se pencha pour lécher sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses mamelons. Elle les embrassa d'abord les lèvres serrées, les frôlant à peine. Elle les effleura ensuite du bout de sa langue, puis à pleine bouche. Elle se mit alors à les mordiller. Il fut étonnamment surpris d'en éprouver une forme étrange de plaisir. Il regretta un instant de n'avoir jamais forcé Emma à lui faire de telles choses. Cela vaudrait la peine d'y réfléchir lorsqu'il récupérerait son épouse. Il posa une main autoritaire sur la chevelure dorée de l'étudiante pour l'inciter à continuer. Cette fille savait clairement s'y prendre. Elle le mordit plus fort. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il ne bandait toujours pas, mais il ne douta pas de finir par y arriver. Il le fallait de toutes manières.

Encore une fois, il sentit sur son ventre l'humidité de la femme augmenter. Il n'aimait pas spécifiquement cela. Il aurait préféré la prendre directement, n'ayant aucune envie de la toucher plus que nécessaire. Encore une fois, il maudit Emma. Il se trouvait, à cause d'elle, dans cette position où il dépendait d'une femelle pour prendre son pied. Habituellement, c'était lui le maître à bord, lui qui donnait du plaisir, lui qui prenait ce dont il avait besoin. D'un autre côté, les efforts de la blonde pour le combler étaient flatteurs. Elle était à son service, telle une esclave satisfaisant son souverain. L'idée lui plut. Il se sentit plus serein.

Lorsqu'elle eut exploré l'ensemble de son torse, elle voulut remonter pour l'embrasser, mais il lui fit signe que non. Elle comprit le message, entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon. Elle parut surprise de voir qu'il ne portait pas de slip, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle descendait déjà vers sa bite toujours aussi molle, à la grande honte de Neal. Elle écarta les jambes du détective, glissant les mains sous les fesses de celui-ci. Elle gémit en saisissant le pénis mou dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme repensa à sa première fois : la jeune pute avait fait cela aussi. Il imagina Emma les poignets attachés aux rebords du lit par les menottes. Il se vit maintenir sa queue entre ses lèvres, afin d'obliger son épouse à lui faire une fellation, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Cela marcha : il sentit un léger frémissement dans son phallus.

Tout en lui suçant le gland, elle passait ses doigts sur ses testicules, les caressant, les soupesant dans sa paume, comme un trésor précieux. Il n'avait jamais laissé une femme lui faire de telles choses : cela le plaçait en position d'infériorité, ce dont il avait horreur. Il était impératif qu'il se mît à bander. Il se revit soumettant Emma, la manière dont il la prenait dans la douche, la manière dont il empalait son si charmant petit cul. Il se revit palpant les fesses de l'étudiante dans l'ascenseur. La fille léchait maintenant l'intégralité de sa queue. Hélas, malgré les frissons qu'il ressentait, celle-ci était toujours en berne. Il fallait vraiment que les petites pilules bleues fassent leur effet : il ne supporterait pas une humiliation supplémentaire.

Alors qu'elle saisissait dans sa bouche son pénis dans sa totalité, la fille glissa soudainement ses doigts mouillés sur l'anus de Neal, caressant la fente avec ferveur avant d'y enfoncer l'intégralité de son index. Le policier poussa un gémissement de surprise, tandis que son phallus se mit immédiatement en érection, une érection dont la force le submergea. L'étudiante le suça goulûment tout en faisant des allers-venues dans le cul du jeune homme. Il poussa un cri de plaisir, qu'il n'avait pu retenir. Qu'est-ce que cette salope était en train de lui faire ? Il l'attrapa par les cheveux d'une main, pour la dégager de sa queue, la remonta vers lui tout en la forçant à sortir de son anus avec son autre main. Il la retourna pour se trouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle le regarda avec insolence :

 **—** **« Ai-je trouvé le vrai mec ?**

 **—** **Peut-être, dit-il, se souvenant du rôle qu'il devait jouer. Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi attend d'un vrai mec ? »**

Elle perdit tout à coup toute sa superbe. « Ça y est, pensa-t-il, je vais connaître sa faiblesse et je pourrais en faire mon esclave. » Il lui fit son sourire le plus gentil, celui qu'il faisait dans les salles d'interrogatoire juste avant d'obtenir des aveux. Elle tomba dans son piège, comme tous les autres :

 **—** **« Je suis vierge. »**

L'intégralité de sa nuit de noce avec Emma l'envahit. L'extrême plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le sang s'écouler. Son érection devint douloureuse, sans doute parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait ressentie une. Cette fois, cependant, il n'aurait pas toutes les hésitations qu'il avait eues à l'époque.

 **—** **« On dirait que tu as trouvé ton maître. Es-tu prête à le satisfaire totalement ?**

 **—** **Oui, dit-elle en déglutissant.**

 **—** **Parfait. »**

Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif, en ouvrit lentement le sachet sans quitter la blonde des yeux, glissa soigneusement la capote sur son sexe au garde-à-vous. Il plaça lentement ses mains sur les poignets de la fille, les remontant sur les côtés de sa tête, pour qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper. Il la pénétra entièrement de toutes ses forces, prenant à peine le temps de se positionner, tant l'ardeur de son désir l'engloutissait, heurtant l'hymen qu'il anéantit avec toute la violence dont il était capable, satisfait de voir son amante hurler de plaisir. Il utilisa toute sa puissance pour effectuer une quinzaine d'allers-retours, — il les compta dans sa tête —, percutant à chaque fois le fond de son vagin. Il se pencha vers son oreille, sentant au passage les larmes qu'elle avait versée, et murmura :

« Tu jouiras lorsque je jouirais. »

Le sexe toujours en érection, il sortit du vagin de la fille. Il plaça les bras de celle-ci au dessus de sa tête, les maintint d'une seule main tandis qu'il glissait l'autre vers le sexe de son amante, afin d'y chercher du sang. Lorsqu'il la remonta, il fut heureux de voir ses doigts tout ensanglantés. Il positionna son majeur contre la bouche de l'étudiante :

« Le prix de ton dépucelage. Lèche-le. »

Elle s'exécuta. Il ressentit une profonde satisfaction à voir son esclave si obéissante. Emma avait tendance à sans cesse se rebeller contre son autorité, l'obligeant continuellement à la punir. Cette, — comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Andréa —, gonzesse avait l'air de mieux connaître son rôle.

« Pas mal, Andréa. Je vois que tu comprends ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec. Retourne-toi maintenant. »

Elle le regarda avec ce qu'il prit pour de la surprise.

« Un dépucelage se fait toujours en deux parties. Vu la manière dont tu as réveillé mes sens, j'étais certain que tu le savais. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu voulais un vrai mec ? Un qui sache te soumettre entièrement ? »

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il raffermit sa prise sur elle, s'appuyant contre son corps si fin. Il s'empara de sa ceinture, la glissa autour des poignets de la fille pour les lier fermement. Il la retourna en l'attrapant par la hanche, pressant fortement son avant-bras sur son dos pour qu'elle arrêtât de s'agiter. Il passa une main sur ses fesses, palpa à nouveau son petit cul, y mit quelques petites tapes sèches qui firent rougir la chair blanche de l'étudiante. Il sentit son désir et sa queue s'agrandir.

Il pencha la tête, regarda son pénis gonfler plus encore. Il ne savait pas que cela pouvait être possible. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il désirait tant Emma qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'explorer son corps. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était satisfaire son désir pour elle. Mais avec cette jouvencelle, cette Andréa qui n'était pas son épouse, il pouvait prendre un peu de temps. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'en serait que plus jouissif.

Il s'allongea sur les jambes de la fille pour l'immobiliser totalement. Il écarta le fessier, observa la petite fente toute étroite qu'il allait incessamment sous peu écarteler. Il sentit, à cette idée, le sang battre dans son phallus. Il continua d'examiner les petits plis rosés. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avec Emma, n'en avait jamais pris la peine. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas osé, ayant quelque peu honte, mais également parce que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son épouse était si intense, si frénétique, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à la regarder.

Tenant toujours les fesses desserrées, il remonta le long du dos de la femme, tout en vérifiant qu'il plaçait correctement son gland contre l'anus de l'étudiante.

« Tu vas t'ouvrir pour moi. Tu vas m'offrir ton petit cul. Tu vas me sentir te pénétrer intégralement et tu vas t'ouvrir encore plus pour me recevoir. Tu vas comprendre ce que cela signifie d'appartenir à un vrai mec et tu vas apprendre à le satisfaire. »

Il força d'un coup sec le petit trou serré. Il espéra que la taille épaisse de son gland la fît encore saigner, comme il avait aimé faire saigner Emma. La fille poussa un cri, de douleur peut-être, mais il s'en foutait.

« Ouvre-toi », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Laisse-moi te faire jouir. »

L'étroitesse l'avait surpris, le faisant gémir de plaisir, mais il s'enfonça sans hésitation, avec lenteur cependant, tout au plaisir qu'il prenait. Il avait été si rapide avec son épouse, honteux d'avoir si souvent envie de la prendre par derrière. Là, il prenait son temps, savourant chaque poussée qu'il donnait.

« Ouvre-toi, répéta-t-il. Donne-toi entièrement. »

Il sentit les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le satisfaire alors qu'elle s'agitait avec des bramements lascifs. Il gémit de volupté lorsqu'il fut au fond de l'anus, s'appuyant complètement sur le corps de l'étudiante. Il se retira sans pour autant sortir du rectum si serré, se renfonça toujours aussi lentement. Recommença à plusieurs reprises. La lenteur, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, rendait chaque sensation plus intense.

Pousser pour déflorer cette étroitesse, la manière dont les parois enserraient sa queue si épaisse, la manière dont le sang battait dans son phallus, c'était un plaisir si différent de celui qu'il prenait avec Emma. Son épouse le rendait dingue, le faisant constamment perdre le contrôle, l'emmenant à jouir immédiatement. Avec cette fille, paradoxalement, même si ce n'était pas aussi jouissif, il prenait réellement son pied. Il n'avait plus honte : l'expérience acquise avec sa femme lui avait donné confiance en lui, lui permettant d'assumer pleinement ses fantasmes, fantasmes qu'il avait eu quatre ans pour peaufiner.

« Ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas, d'être prise par un vrai mec. Un mec qui te fait vraiment mouiller. »

Elle couina. Il glissa sa main vers son vagin. Elle était un peu mouillée, effectivement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du sang créé par sa défloration. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Emma mouillait. C'était sa femme. Elle ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite de ses services. Il décida qu'il était temps de lâcher la bride à ses démons. Il se renfonça violemment dans l'anus étroit, estimant qu'était venu le moment où ce petit trou si serré allait lui appartenir réellement.

Tout en pénétrant de plus en plus rapidement le petit cul, qui s'agitait pour être mieux défoncé, il enfonça trois doigts dans le vagin de la minette. Elle poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, qu'il qualifia sans hésitation de « cri de plaisir ». Elle geignit tout au long de ses pénétrations de plus en plus intensives. Il se retirait jusqu'au gland, s'engouffrait à nouveau le plus profondément possible dans son rectum, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans sa vulve, doigts qui de trois étaient devenus quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mit la main toute entière. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'érection et, grâce aux petites pilules bleues, il pouvait encore continuer longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que chaque poussée qu'il effectuait le faisait bander encore plus fort. Il accéléra ses mouvements, tendant d'écarteler plus encore l'anus, s'y empalant avec concupiscence.

Chaque coup le faisait gémir, lui arrachant même parfois des vociférations de bonheur extrême. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas jouir de suite car il avait bien l'intention de rattraper ses quatre années d'abstinence forcée. Il revint à des mouvements plus lents, faisant tourner sa queue pour tenter d'élargir le passage toujours aussi étroit. Cette gonzesse était trop bonne et il le lui murmura à plusieurs reprises, tout en mordillant sa nuque, dont il avait dégagé les cheveux.

Elle poussa tout à coup un immense râle, tandis que son anus se resserrait sur son phallus et que son vagin se refermait sur ses doigts, pendant que s'en écoulait du liquide. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme Emma, qui ne produisait jamais tous ces fluides qui l'empêchaient de jouir. Il aimait la sécheresse de son épouse, car c'était ce qui l'emmenait à la jouissance, sachant qu'elle ne jouissait que lorsque lui-même avait joui. Il trouva irrespectueux que l'étudiante jouisse avant lui. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas pour autant, continuant de s'enfoncer, forçant lentement mais fermement le rectum de son esclave.

Il sentit que la fille voulait encore le repousser, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Elle était plus petite que lui, avait les mains attachées, ce ne fut pas bien difficile. Ôtant les doigts de sa vulve, il souleva son bassin pour la mettre à genoux tout en maintenant sa tête et ses épaules sur le lit. Il constata que la main qui était dans le vagin était couverte de sang, et non de cyprine comme il l'avait cru. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas encore joui. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa bite. Il pouvait, dans cette position, la voir s'enfoncer entre les fesses de la fille, ce qui lui procura d'involontaires frissons de plaisir.

Alors qu'il observait sa queue monstrueusement grosse écarter la fente du petit cul, s'y empaler profondément, il dut reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement doué, sensation qui s'accrut lorsqu'il aperçut du sang s'écouler du rectum. Comme il était agréable de prendre une femme telle la chienne qu'elle était ! Son corps était si affolé qu'il poussait des feulements de jouissance à chaque fois qu'il écartelait les fesses où il s'enfonçait avec fougue.

Il eut l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Il avait beau prendre un plaisir infini à la pénétrer, bien plus qu'avec Emma devait-il reconnaître, il crut pourtant ne jamais pouvoir jouir. Il finit par comprendre que le seul moyen qu'il avait d'éjaculer était de penser à son épouse. Il ferma les yeux, visualisant les moments savoureux où il la prenait dans la douche, se souvenant des mots qu'elle lui disait, des nuits entières où il l'avait satisfaite. Lorsqu'enfin il jouit, il eut l'impression que son sperme ne cesserait de s'écouler de sa bite. Il regrettait un peu le préservatif car il eut préféré que sa semence s'écoulât du cul de la fille. Mais l'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Tu as été parfaite. »

Il l'enserra encore plus fort. Même s'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, il avait pu jouir avec cette étudiante, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quatre trop longues années. Il savait néanmoins qu'il n'avait été entièrement satisfaisait. S'il avait été, il se serait profondément endormi. Or, il n'avait pas sommeil, son corps continuant de bouillonner de désir. La fille, elle, paraissait épuisée, des traces de larmes sur son visage. Des larmes de plaisir, il en était certain. Répétant qu'elle avait été parfaite, sachant cependant qu'il mentait, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il les trouva bien plus rêches que ceux de sa conjointe adorée.

Elle ne ressemblait nullement à Emma. Son corps, sa silhouette, son odeur étaient différents. Tout était différent. Mais elle lui avait permis de jouir, aussi éprouvait-il une certaine reconnaissance. Il se demanda s'il devait la prendre encore une fois. Une partie de lui en avait envie, mais l'autre partie savait que ce serait tout aussi laborieux, car il ne s'agissait pas de son épouse. Il était conscient de ne pas être réellement satisfait. Pas encore. Il sentit son sexe frétiller, mais l'érection, bien qu'il fît glisser sa queue contre l'anus de l'étudiante, ne vint pas immédiatement. Il continua de se frotter à elle, imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, une Emma qu'il aurait attachée au montant du lit et qu'il aurait positionnée à genoux. L'image le fit gémir. Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'il bandât à nouveau.

Il se pressa délicatement contre le cul de son amante, la mettant sur le ventre pour mieux entrouvrir ses fesses. Celle-ci se mit à sangloter plus fort, répétant un mot qu'il ne comprit pas.

« C'est normal d'avoir mal la première fois. Tu vas t'habituer et tu auras moins mal au fil du temps », lui dit-il gentiment, tout en continuant de la plaquer fortement contre le matelas. Il attrapa une nouvelle capote.

Lorsqu'il prit à nouveau son petit cul, d'un coup profond qui l'emmena directement au bout de l'anus, elle s'évanouit de bonheur. La voir ainsi inerte, comme son épouse l'avait toujours été, lui permit de jouir rapidement. Ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec Emma, mais c'était cependant drôlement agréable. Il put recommencer à plusieurs reprises, remerciant en son fort intérieur les pilules bleues. Il n'hésita pas à la repositionner sur ses genoux, — il lui avait mis des coussins sous le ventre pour la maintenir dans la bonne position —, car, vraiment, voir sa queue gigantesque forcer les plis si serrés du petit trou de son rectum, les écarter pour ouvrir la minuscule fente afin de s'y engouffrer, c'était le summum du plaisir. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il n'eut pas honte de ses propres clameurs lubriques, imaginant à chaque pénétration qu'il s'agissait de sa tendre épouse, s'enfonçant toujours aussi profondément, tantôt hâtivement, tantôt lentement, mais avec une passion constante.

Combien de fois l'encula-t-il ainsi ? Il n'aurait su répondre à cette question, mais sa frénésie était telle, qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il savait, bien sûr, que tout cela était de la faute d'Emma. Bien qu'il fût réellement jouissif de vivre enfin ses fantasmes par rapport aux pénétrations anales, — il osa penser le terme exact —, l'étudiante ne pouvait pas vraiment le satisfaire : ce n'était pas sa femme, après tout. Mais il bandait pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, aussi aurait-il eu tort de s'en priver. Finalement, après une énième jouissance, même s'il n'avait nulle envie de dormir, il sentit son désir quelque peu apaisé.

Après avoir délié sa ceinture, il prit la fille dans ses bras, avec une réelle délicatesse, sans oublier de prendre des préservatifs. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, la déposa sur le sol avant de régler l'eau. Il plaça ensuite l'ancienne pucelle dans la douche, afin de la rincer. Il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas la couleur émeraude de ceux d'Emma. Ils étaient un petit peu trop clairs à son goût. La blonde essaya de se lever, aussi l'aida-t-il, bien qu'elle tentât de le repousser. Il revit sa tendre épouse avoir les mêmes réactions. Cela suffit à réveiller son désir.

Il la retourna pour la plaquer contre le carrelage du mur blanc, écarta chacune des fesses de la femme. Il l'encula vigoureusement, violemment, heurtant le fond de son anus du premier coup, sans prendre le temps de mettre un préservatif tant son envie était intense. Il fut heureux de l'entendre hurler de bonheur. Sa queue n'avait jamais été aussi dure et puissante. Jamais il ne s'était empalé avec autant de plaisir.

La bloquant contre la paroi, il admira son pénis tandis qu'il ressortait avant de l'écarteler entièrement à nouveau. Sa queue, incroyablement longue et épaisse, était décidément parfaite. Il accentua petit à petit ses va-et-vient, sentant le cul de plus en plus étroit, de plus en plus serré, ce qui rendit ses pénétrations fébriles et profondes, sa bite restant toujours aussi énorme.

Il fut pris d'une fureur intense : toute la rage qu'il ressentait à cause d'Emma s'exprima tandis qu'il enculait furieusement l'étudiante, recommençant sans cesse et sans cesse, incapable de s'arrêter tant son besoin d'Emma était puissant. Il jouit, longtemps après, en poussant un rugissement, enfin pleinement satisfait, tandis que sa semence mêlée de sang s'écoulait de l'anus de la fille, qu'il continua de transpercer, son sexe restant bien dur malgré le sperme qui en jaillissait et qui lui facilitait l'accès. Il la serra encore plus fort contre le mur carrelé, tentant de retrouver son souffle, sentant petit à petit son pénis ramollir.

Il la lava entièrement, ne lésinant pas sur le savon. Il n'oublia pas d'introduire ses doigts enduits d'une capote pleine de savon dans son vagin et son anus, afin de bien les nettoyer. Elle était à nouveau tombée en pâmoison, ce qui lui simplifia le travail. Il l'enveloppa d'un peignoir, la laissa affalée sur les dalles du sol. Il rinça précautionneusement la douche, essuya soigneusement ses empreintes sur le pommeau et les murs. Il récupéra la fille pour la déposer sur la moquette grisaille de la chambre, afin de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Il enleva les draps, l'alèse, retourna le matelas. Il attrapa l'étudiante, qu'il déposa sur le matelas retourné, lui attacha solidement les mains avec la ceinture de la sortie de bain.

Il s'habilla rapidement, remit ses fausses lunettes avant de récupérer les préservatifs, sans oublier ceux qu'il avait utilisés. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Il se trouva plutôt beau. Le petit air triste qu'il avait eu tous ces derniers temps paraissait avoir disparu. Baiser faisait toujours des miracles.

Il saisit au fond de sa poche un petit tube de fond de teint qu'il avait pensé à emmener, s'en enduit le visage. Cela ne lui plaisait pas franchement d'avoir l'air d'un nègre. Même un nègre aussi beau que lui. Mais les nègres étaient toujours coupables de quelque chose, même si dorénavant il était plus convenable de les qualifier de « noir » ou de « black ». Il essuya minutieusement ses doigts sur son pantalon de velours, quitta la pièce.

Après avoir mis des gants de chirurgien, il fouilla les affaires de la blonde, certain d'y trouver un téléphone portable qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il débrancha ensuite celui de l'hôtel, qu'il cacha dans un placard près de la douche. Sans avoir ôté ses gants, il sortit de la chambre qu'il ferma à clef.

Il se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, où se trouvait un distributeur de cadeaux en tous genres. Il utilisa un billet de cinquante dollars pour acheter tous les bouquets contenus par celui-ci. Il en utilisa un autre pour se procurer un sac de sport. Il retourna dans la chambre en ayant abandonné la monnaie. Satisfait de voir que la fille était toujours dans les vapes, il enleva le papier translucide enveloppant les fleurs et les disposa artistiquement autour du corps recroquevillé. Entourée de ce cercle fleuri, l'étudiante ressemblait à une publicité pour un parfum. La sortie de bain gâchait un peu l'ensemble, mais il craignait qu'elle n'ait froid, aussi préféra-t-il la laisser couverte par le peignoir. Il se sentit curieusement fier d'en avoir fait une vraie femme. Il hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle gardât les mains liées.

Il répartit toute la literie dans le havresac qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il avait pris le temps, à l'aide du couteau de militaire pliable qui ne quittait jamais sa poche de pantalon, de découper les draps en plusieurs morceaux fins. Il y ajouta les préservatifs usagés, ainsi que leurs emballages qu'il avait auparavant soigneusement mis de côté. Il n'oublia pas les films translucides dans lesquels étaient enveloppés les bouquets. Il prit dans sa veste le téléphone portable de la fille, le démonta pour en ôter les cartes mémoires. Il les rangea dans le sac de sport, qu'il ferma et endossa. Repassant dans sa tête l'ensemble des gestes qu'il avait effectué, il constata qu'il n'avait laissé aucune empreinte. Au moment de partir, il décida finalement de détacher la fille, qui n'était toujours pas sortie de son évanouissement. À moins qu'elle ne dormît, épuisée par les multiples jouissances qu'il lui avait procurées. Il sortit de la chambre qu'il verrouilla.

Il chercha ensuite le local des vigiles. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner l'endroit où celui-ci se trouvait, car il dormait parfois dans cette chaîne d'hôtels dont les immeubles étaient tous conçus de manière identique. Il ne fut guère étonné de trouver la pièce déserte : les responsables estimaient que les caméras étaient un moyen de protection suffisant. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours d'une de ses enquêtes. Il récupérera les vidéos de surveillance, y compris les copies. Il s'échappa par la porte de derrière, là où il n'y avait aucun appareil d'espionnage.

Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour rejoindre sa voiture, qu'il avait garée dans un coin sombre. Il s'installa au volant, attrapa son arme de service et la flasque de rhum qu'il conservait dans la boîte à gants. Il avala plusieurs gorgées de cette dernière pour se réchauffer : marcher dans la nuit lui avait donné froid. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne vit l'heure. Quatre heures du matin. Il avait baisé la fille pendant plus de six heures. Il caressa son sexe, en proie à un immense orgueil. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se masturber. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait rentrer chez lui avant le lever du soleil.

Il démarra. Il savait qu'il roulait mal à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu, mais c'était un bon flic. Si on l'arrêtait, il ne serait pas emmené au poste, parce que les flics ne s'appréhendaient pas entre eux. Il lui suffirait juste de montrer sa plaque, n'aurait nul besoin de sortir sa carte d'identité, ce qui aurait été gênant vu qu'il avait toujours l'air d'un négro.

Il traversa le quartier des mendiants. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, s'approchant de leurs feux pour y brûler, petit à petit, le contenu du sac, qu'il abandonna, une fois vidé, près d'une clocharde, qui dormait avec ses deux enfants à même le sol. Elle en ferait certainement un bon usage. Déchirer les tissus s'était avéré une bonne idée : tout était parti en cendres à la vitesse éclair. Les seules choses qui avaient pris un peu de temps étaient les cartes mémoires, mais il s'y était attendu.

Il arriva chez lui au moment où l'aube apparaissait. Il eut besoin, une fois dans sa maison, d'un nouveau verre. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de lui : il venait de tromper sa femme. Une fois encore, Emma l'entraînait vers le bas. C'était néanmoins sa faute après tout : abandonner son mari comme elle l'avait fait. Le laisser seul depuis plus de quatre ans. Il ne niait pas avoir vu quelques prostituées avant que son épouse ne disparût, notamment lorsque celle-ci avait ses menstruations, car même s'il aimait la faire un peu saigner, il refusait de lui faire l'amour lorsqu'elle était si impure. Mais l'on ne trompait pas sa conjointe avec des prostituées, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un homme, lui, un vrai : il était bien normal qu'il eût des besoins, bien normal qu'il les satisfasse. Et comme il n'arrivait plus à jouir auprès d'une péripatéticienne, il était normal qu'il prenne une maîtresse. Quoi qu'il n'eût pas l'intention de revoir cette, — comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Andréa. Une garce. Comme toutes les femmes. Son épouse étant la première d'entre elles puisqu'elle l'avait obligé à cette tromperie.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, après s'être nettoyé le visage, pour repenser à cette nuit. Aurait-il dû prendre des photos pour mieux se souvenir ? Non. Il ne faisait aucune illusion : l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait pu jouir si souvent était due au fait qu'il avait sans cesse pensé à Emma, sans cesse imaginé que c'était à elle qu'il faisait l'amour, et non à cette salope d'étudiante. Il avait d'ailleurs été très heureux de constater qu'il pouvait à présent se remémorer le visage et le corps de son adorée, visage et corps qu'il avait vainement tentés de retrouver dans sa mémoire durant ces quatre années. Apparemment, il venait de résoudre ce problème de mémoire, en plus de ses petits soucis d'érection. Il visualisa avec succès ses prouesses sexuelles. Rapidement, il se sentit bander.

Il se masturba tout en fantasmant sur l'excellent moment qu'il avait passé. Lorsqu'il jouit avec violence, il sut qu'il lui faudrait bientôt recommencer. Il renouait, après quatre ans d'abstinence, avec le plaisir, retrouvant l'énergie qui le caractérisait, redevenant le vrai mec qu'il était. Dorénavant, il en était certain, Emma ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Il s'était enfin remis de sa trahison. Restait juste à la récupérer et à la punir sévèrement pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Dorénavant, il en était certain, il n'aurait plus aucune difficulté à bander. D'autant plus que son plan pour trouver une fille à baiser s'était révélé totalement parfait et qu'il lui suffirait de le réappliquer.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre:) j'espère qui vous plaira:) merci beaucoup à ma bêta m'avoir aider, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:) sa fait plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

La barmaid obtint son permis la deuxième semaine de juin. Sa compagne l'avait régulièrement entraînée, tant en la questionnant sur le code de la route qu'en l'emmenant conduire. La jeune femme blonde, malgré son trac, réussit quasi parfaitement son test. Elle s'était sentie toute fébrile en ouvrant l'enveloppe, bien que l'ancienne militaire lui eût affirmé à maintes reprises être convaincue de son succès. Ce soir-là, la brune l'invita à dîner. Elles flânèrent ensuite, main dans la main, marchant en silence.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, Régina offrit à Emma un massage dorsal des plus doux, empli de caresses suaves qui firent tant frémir l'orpheline qu'elle se retourna pour donner un baiser passionné à la veuve, dans un mouvement si vif que cette dernière se laissa repousser sur le dos. Toutes deux gémirent lorsque la négociante glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de la serveuse, effleurant avec délicatesse le clitoris de celle-ci. La jeune femme blonde sentit son corps lui échapper, se cambrer soudainement avant de se serrer contre le corps soyeux de son amante, tandis qu'une éruption d'étoiles l'envahissait entièrement. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène perçut une timide humidité dans l'entre-jambe de sa dulcinée, sensation qui suscita en retour l'éclosion de sa propre cyprine.

 **— « C'est bien, mon amour, c'est bien », murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa bien-aimée était totalement désemparée, presque honteuse de cette jouissance tout autant involontaire qu'inconnue.**

Elle la berça longuement, l'apaisant de paroles aimantes, tenant tendrement contre son sein la barmaid blottie contre elle, presque recroquevillée.

« Ton corps découvre la jouissance, Emma. C'est bien, mon bel amour, crois-moi, car l'une des choses dont je rêve à propos de nous, c'est de t'offrir, lorsque tu seras prête, maints orgasmes, tout comme j'aimerais de te donner du plaisir de maintes et maintes manières. »

La jeune femme blonde éclata en pleurs, de longs sanglots saccadés, preuve de son profond désarroi, de sa tristesse également en comprenant jusqu'à quel point Neal lui avait volé son corps. La négociante, elle, cacha ses larmes, ne voulant pas plus perturber l'orpheline, essayant simplement de la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la pelotonnant contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il fallut un long moment avant que ne s'atténuent les spasmes de la serveuse, un long moment avant qu'elle ne murmurât :

 **— « Et toi ?**

 **— Moi ?**

 **— Est-ce que tu as… Est-ce que tu as eu du plaisir ?**

 **— Oui. Et comme toi, je ne m'y attendais pas. Car si tu le découvres, moi je le redécouvre.**

 **— Comment… Je ne t'ai pas touchée, alors comment…**

 **— Emma, c'est de sentir que tu avais du plaisir, qui m'a donné du plaisir.**

 **— Oh ! »**

Elles se turent, Régina ne souhaitant absolument pas bousculer la barmaid, lui laissant le temps de formuler ses ressentis, sachant combien cela pouvait être difficile pour cette dernière de s'exprimer tant on lui avait laissé si rarement l'occasion de le faire. Aussi fut-elle heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau chuchoter :

« Est-ce que je pourrais moi aussi te faire l'amour ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu auras du plaisir si je te fais l'amour ?

 **— Tu pourras me faire l'amour autant de fois que tu le voudras, Emma, et oui, tu me donneras beaucoup de plaisir, n'aies aucun doute à ce propos. Et nous pourrons même nous faire mutuellement l'amour. »**

Il y eut encore un long silence avant que ne reprennent les chuchotis.

 **— « Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as déjà fait l'amour avec une femme ?**

 **— Oui. En fait avant Daniel, je n'avais fait l'amour qu'avec des femmes. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais engagée dans l'armée. Je savais que je préférais les femmes et ma mère ne risquait pas de pouvoir me marier de force si j'étais déployée à l'étranger. Par ailleurs, les femmes soldats font généralement peur aux hommes, ce qui limitait fortement la possibilité pour ma génitrice de me trouver un mari.**

 **— J'ai toujours l'impression que tu la hais.**

 **— Ce n'est pas juste une impression, Emma. Je comprends parfaitement qu'en tant qu'orpheline, tu penses qu'une mère est un immense bonheur. Et en toute honnêteté, je partage ton point de vue. Mais il y a une chose que je sais : si les familles d'accueil ont détruit ton enfance, c'est ma génitrice qui a détruit la mienne.**

 **— J'en suis désolée.**

 **— Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Tout comme toi, cela m'a rendue plus forte. »**

À nouveau le silence s'installa, un silence doux, rassurant pour les deux jeunes femmes.

 **— « Et Daniel ? Comment es-tu passée des femmes à Daniel ?**

 **— Tout autant difficilement que facilement. Difficilement, parce qu'il nous a fallu du temps pour faire l'amour, et j'ai bien peur d'ailleurs de l'avoir souvent frustré à ce niveau-là. Facilement, parce qu'il était doux, gentil, et que je pensais qu'il ferait un bon père. Je voulais des enfants, tu sais, à cause de la guerre. Tous ces morts, tous ces cadavres, je voulais des enfants pour pouvoir les effacer, sans doute aussi, de manière très inconsciente, pour détruire définitivement l'image de ma propre génitrice, la détruire en devenant une mère qui en soit vraiment une. Je n'ai jamais caché ce que je suis ou ce que je désirais à Daniel. J'ai su, dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu, qu'il ferait un merveilleux père. Je l'ai aimé profondément. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir aimé autant qu'il m'a aimée, mais je suis sûre que nous étions heureux, qu'il était heureux. J'ai perdu à la guerre une fille que j'aimais. Ensuite, j'ai perdu Daniel que j'aimais profondément. Et maintenant il y a toi, toi que j'aime. Que j'aime tant. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu réalises jusqu'à quel point le fait que tu me fasses découvrir et vivre le véritable amour est inespéré pour moi. Je pensais vraiment ne plus jamais aimer. Je pensais que l'amour n'aurait plus sa place dans ma vie. »**

Emma hésita un moment avant de poser sa question, car s'il lui était difficile de se confier, elle savait que cela était tout aussi complexe pour Regina :

 **— « Est-ce à cause de la mort de cette fille que tu t'es tournée vers Daniel ?**

 **— Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Notre histoire a duré six mois. Nous étions en Afghanistan, c'était mon premier amour et je pensais que nous passerions notre vie ensemble. J'étais si jeune. J'ai rencontré Daniel trois ans après, lors d'une permission après sept ans de déploiement à l'étranger. Il y avait en lui une sorte de calme, un calme qui m'apaisait, qui me faisait oublier les horreurs du combat.**

 **— L'armée te manque ?**

 **— Oui. Bien que ce soit du passé dorénavant, et que je ne me réengagerai plus, l'armée me manquera toujours, car c'est une partie de moi. Une partie qui devient de plus en plus petite, mais qui ne s'effacera jamais. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu être émancipée à l'âge de seize ans, ce qui m'a permis d'échapper totalement au contrôle de ma mère. J'avais passé à quatorze ans, en cachette de celle-ci, le concours d'entrée d'une académie militaire, et j'avais été reçue première. Ma génitrice a eu beau faire des pieds et des mains, ils n'ont jamais voulu me lâcher, m'évitant ainsi un mariage que je ne souhaitais pas.**

 **— Ta mère voulait te marier alors que tu n'avais pas quinze ans ?!**

 **— Oui. Avec un pédophile bien vieux et bien riche. Une femme charmante, comme tu peux le constater ! »**

Spontanément Emma embrassa délicatement Regina, juste pour la consoler, avant de s'éloigner brusquement :

 **— « Je…**

 **— Emma, je sais parfaitement que tu n'aies pas prête à faire l'amour. Je suis très heureuse de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, parce que cela signifie que ton corps guérit peu à peu, et qu'il se prépare pour de nouvelles sensations, des sensations qui lui sont inconnues. Tout comme toi. Mais je sais reconnaître tes baisers, tout comme je sais que jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais offert de baiser qui disait « faisons l'amour ». Et le fait d'aller à ton rythme ne me dérange pas, nous en avons déjà parlé. »**

La jeune femme blonde sourit, posa encore ses lèvres sur celles de son amante, caressa ses longs cheveux d'ébène, savourant les caresses douces et lentes que celle-ci glissait sur son dos, avant de fermer les yeux, de s'allonger entièrement sur le corps voluptueux de l'ancienne militaire, de placer sa tête près du sein de cette dernière afin d'entendre battre son cœur calme et serein, ce battement qui la rassurait tant.

Une dernière question, cependant, la travaillait, aussi demanda-t-elle après un instant :

 **— « Tu ne préfèrerais pas un homme, un homme qui pourrait être un père pour tes enfants ?**

 **— D'abord je préfère quelqu'un que j'aime, et cela, ce n'est même pas un sujet de discussion. Ensuite, j'ai changé. J'ai longtemps pensé que si mon père avait vécu plus longtemps, il m'aurait protégée de ma mère. Plus tard, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne m'avait pas protégée de son vivant, et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait changé de comportement s'il avait vécu plus longtemps. Je ne doute pas de son amour. Je doute de sa force. Daniel est mort, et si cela a été difficile pour Henri de perdre son père, j'ai réalisé en voyant Alice grandir qu'elle ne le vivait ni comme une perte, ni comme un manque. Il reste pour elle une entité sur une photo, une image qu'elle regarde uniquement parce que cela fait plaisir à son grand frère. Je crois maintenant que les enfants ont fondamentalement besoin de gens qui les aiment pour s'épanouir, peu importe de qui il s'agit. Mes enfants t'aiment, Emma. Ils sont heureux lorsque tu es là. Je ne sais pas s'ils te voient comme une seconde mère, comme un père, ou comme je ne sais qui, je sais juste qu'ils te considèrent comme essentielle à leur vie. C'est amplement suffisant pour moi. Dormons maintenant, car ces adorables chérubins qui n'en ont que l'apparence vont nous réveiller aux aurores. »**

La barmaid se mit à rire doucement, et le son de cette joie provoqua un tel bonheur dans le corps de la négociante, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer légèrement contre elle son amante, de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Celle-ci, après s'être calmée, leva ses yeux d'émeraude vers l'onyx sombre de ceux de la veuve, puis murmura, espiègle :

 **— « Et peut-être aussi, que tu es fatiguée de toutes mes questions. »**

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme brune qui, tout autant mutine, répondit :

 **— « Je maintiens que nous devons dormir. »**

Elle caressa délicatement la chevelure blonde de son amante, qui s'était lovée contre elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle la sentit profondément endormie, qu'elle se laissa à son tour happer par le sommeil.

—

Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans son manoir. Elle s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée, savourant l'odeur du bois et des fleurs qui en empreignaient les murs. Elle aimait cette maison, y avait passé presque tous les rares moments heureux de son enfance, des moments où sa mère, sans doute trop occupée par quelque amant ou quelque manigance, l'y avait laissée seule, tel un jouet abîmé abandonné dans un coin du jardin.

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment vécu du temps de sa jeunesse. Sa génitrice préférait qu'elles habitassent en ville, dans un immeuble haut de gamme au centre de Boston. Mais lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de sa progéniture, elle expédiait sa fille dans cette résidence d'été appartenant à la famille de son mari. Elle laissait l'enfant seule dans l'immense bâtisse, tandis qu'une marchande peu aimable passait toutes les semaines déposer de la nourriture.

La première fois, la maison était pleine de poussière et les meubles recouverts de tissus blancs. Son père venait juste de mourir. Elle avait dû tout nettoyer, fouiller dans tous les recoins pour trouver des draps, apprendre maladroitement à plumer un poulet, à le faire cuire, remerciant le « Dictionnaire de la cuisine » qui trônait dans un tiroir.

 **— « Je ne veux pas d'une 'chougnasse' dans mes pattes », lui avait balancé sa mère en la projetant sur le seuil.**

Elle n'avait pas sorti de valise du coffre, avait simplement balancé une grosse clef sur le sol.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Il faisait gris et froid. L'aube se levait à peine. Regina ne se souvenait même plus de la cérémonie. Comme s'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Tout comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu le cercueil paternel. Sa procréatrice l'avait obligée à assister à la totalité de la mise en bière du corps de son père, l'avait contrainte, malgré son refus et sa panique, à embrasser le macchabé froid, lui avait fortement maintenu la tête contre le visage du cadavre. Elle lui avait ensuite ordonné d'arrêter de pleurer, l'avait poussée dans la voiture. Le voyage avait duré longtemps. Jusqu'à ce castel inconnu où celle-ci l'avait déposée manu-militari.

La jeune femme brune se souvenait d'avoir longtemps pleuré devant la porte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père était mort, pourquoi sa mère l'avait répudiée là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle cessât de pleurer, que c'était l'unique injonction maternelle, la condition pour que celle-ci fût de retour. Mais en ne la revoyant pas revenir, au fur et à mesure de la journée qui s'écoulait, elle avait fini par réaliser qu'elle allait rester seule un bon moment.

Elle avait cherché des briques, parce que la serrure était trop haute pour elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre pour y insérer correctement la clef, une vieille clef comme elle n'en avait jamais vue. Tout était sombre lorsqu'elle avait enfin pénétré dans le hall d'entrée, car elle avait dû forcer pour enclencher le pène. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour trouver un interrupteur, avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer dessus.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière, la maison lui avait paru plus chaleureuse que la nuit qui commençait à tomber au dehors. Elle avait eu peur en ouvrant le frigo, en voyant le poulet plein de plumes. Elle avait assimilé le fait, en observant cette nourriture, qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule, que tout avait été prévu afin qu'elle prouvât à sa génitrice qu'elle n'était pas une 'chougnasse'. Elle avait mangé sans les éplucher des carottes et une pomme, avait fini par s'assoupir sur un fauteuil dont elle n'avait osé enlever la housse blanchâtre. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, poursuivie par le cadavre glacial et déformé de son père.

Son exploration de la demeure avait débuté le lendemain. Elle avait eu du mal à ouvrir les volets, néanmoins, lorsque le soleil avait pénétré dans le salon, elle avait été éblouie par les lieux. Elle avait ensuite placé des chaises près de tous les endroits trop hauts, interrupteurs, placards, fenêtres, de manière à pouvoir les atteindre. Elle avait enfin retiré tous les tissus blancs, qu'elle avait soigneusement mais difficilement pliés dans un coin.

Elle se souvenait encore du temps qu'elle avait mis pour comprendre le fameux « Dictionnaire de la cuisine », remerciant sa mère pour lui avoir appris à lire deux ans auparavant, lui donnant sa première leçon le jour de ses cinq ans. Elle avait aimé ces leçons, qui étaient son cadeau d'anniversaire mais également l'unique fois où sa génitrice avait réellement agi comme une « maman ».

Elle était restée trois mois dans la vieille demeure, y découvrant chaque recoin, chaque livre, chaque objet. Être seule ne l'avait pas dérangée, — elle en avait l'habitude —, bien que les premiers jours dans ce lieu immense et inconnu aient été difficiles. Cependant, une fois les housses ôtées du mobilier, malgré le froid régnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle fît un feu dans la cheminée, elle avait aimé l'endroit, profitant du silence pour y faire doucement son deuil. Elle avait gardé l'habitude du feu dans les cheminées, tout comme le vieux livre de cuisine.

Le manoir devint ainsi son sanctuaire, un sanctuaire où elle découvrit une autre manière d'être, loin des faux-semblants que lui imposait sa procréatrice. Elle y devint une lectrice assidue, y acquérant la culture d'une adulte alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, y devint une sportive émérite, grâce aux courses dans le bois caché derrière le castel et aux arbres qu'elle escaladait, s'autorisant de la sorte à extérioriser sa colère et sa peine. Elle y comprit, de manière totalement inopinée, que le pantalon était la liberté ultime, n'ayant trouvé comme uniques vêtements que de vieux jeans noirs qu'elle s'était empressée de mettre, s'apercevant par la suite qu'ils étaient infiniment plus confortables que les tenues apprêtées que sa mère l'obligeait à porter quotidiennement.

Lorsque celle-ci était revenue et qu'elle avait vu la manière dont son héritière était vêtue, elle lui avait ordonné froidement de se déshabiller. Elle avait ôté la ceinture du denim trop grand que l'enfant portait, puis elle l'avait battue jusqu'au sang, avait continué jusqu'à ce que le corps de la petite fille écroulée sur le sol ne soit plus qu'une plaie béante. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi violent.

Elle l'avait ensuite forcée à s'habiller avec une jupe étroite et une chemise, qui collaient à ses blessures, n'hésitant pas à la taper à nouveau en la voyant trop faible pour se vêtir, indifférente à l'hémoglobine qui tâchait les vêtements, l'avait après contrainte à mettre des petits talons hauts avec lesquels la fillette pouvait à peine marcher.

En la voyant tomber, sa génitrice l'avait giflée durement, puis l'avait attrapée par les cheveux et tirée jusqu'à la voiture où elle l'avait jetée dans le coffre. Enfermée dans un noir total, luttant contre les larmes, l'angoisse, la nausée, les souffrances insupportables que son corps lui renvoyait, l'enfant n'avait cessé de penser au manoir, tel un refuge dans lequel elle finit par s'endormir. À moins qu'elle ne se fût évanouie. Elle fut réveillée, lors de leur arrivée à Boston, par les baffes féroces de sa mère, qui lui reprochait d'avoir sali de son sang l'arrière de l'automobile.

Regina s'était habituée à cette nouvelle vie où elle était tabassée à la moindre occasion. Elle avait appris à se soigner en cachette, avait appris à résister aux coups, à la douleur, avait appris à ne pas pleurer malgré les blessures, avait appris à porter en toutes circonstances un masque pour cacher ses émotions, s'était endurcie au point de se moquer de tout cela. Mais elle travaillait dur pour ses études, lisait énormément, accumulait le plus de connaissances possibles dans l'unique but d'échapper au plus vite à sa créatrice.

Lorsque l'armée était venue pour présenter, dans son établissement privé élitiste, les différentes écoles d'officiers, elle s'était immédiatement inscrite au seul concours d'entrée ne nécessitant pas d'autorisation parentale, celui de l'Académie Militaire de Philadelphie, l'une des rares, également, qui acceptait des élèves aussi jeunes qu'elle. Elle avait réussi haut la main, avait été heureuse dans ce lycée militaire qui lui était apparu d'une douceur infinie par rapport aux coups de fouet brutaux que sa mère aimait lui infliger plusieurs fois par jour.

Être sortie majore de sa promotion était l'une de ses fiertés. Cela lui avait permis d'intégrer West Point, où elle avait fini « Valedictorian ». Elle avait pu, en tant qu'élève la mieux notée, choisir son lieu d'affectation, un lieu le plus loin possible de sa mère, ce qui signifiait une zone de combat à l'étranger, car, bien qu'elle ait coupé tout lien avec cette dernière, elle n'était pas certaine que celle-ci ne chercherait pas à se venger, non sans raison d'ailleurs.

De fait, lorsque la jeune femme brune avait été émancipée et qu'elle avait pris connaissance du testament de son père, décédé peu après son septième anniversaire, elle avait découvert qu'elle était son unique héritière et que sa mère n'avait droit à aucun bien. Elle s'était demandé si c'était pour cela que celle-ci la détestait tant. Elle avait réclamé son héritage, avait été soulagée lorsqu'on avait informé, quelques années plus tard, du décès de sa génitrice, sentant un poids dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience s'effacer.

Une fois en possession de son patrimoine, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'entretenir la vieille demeure. Durant ses rares retours au pays, elle l'avait faite moderniser afin que la bâtisse possédât tout le confort moderne. Elle avait également engagé des gens pour s'en occuper lors de ses absences. Bien qu'elle y passât, avant son mariage, toutes ses permissions, elle n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'occasion d'y vivre. Daniel, en effet, était mal à l'aise avec la fortune de sa femme. Ce fut pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais proposé d'y habiter, bien qu'elle en ait eu fortement envie, se contentant d'y venir seule, parfois, lorsque l'armée lui pesait trop et qu'elle avait besoin de sérénité.

Après le décès du père de ses enfants, elle n'avait plus supporté l'appartement où ils vivaient dans le centre de Storybrooke. Celui-ci était situé au-dessus de l'épicerie et c'était déjà suffisamment éprouvant de devoir rester dans le magasin où planait sans cesse l'ombre de son conjoint. Elle avait donc décidé d'emménager avec ses enfants dans le petit castel, les incitant à peindre leurs chambres comme ils le désiraient, tandis qu'elle faisait installer une aire de jeux dans un coin de l'immense jardin. Le lieu leur avait été bénéfique, notamment parce qu'ils n'avaient plus à se heurter constamment aux souvenirs du défunt.

Tous trois s'étaient reconstruits dans ce nouvel espace, qu'ils considéraient dorénavant comme leur véritable maison, même s'il leur arrivait quelquefois, rarement, de dormir dans leur précédent logement. Elle avait à un moment donné pensé à vendre ce dernier, mais elle avait vu dans le regard de son fils que cela lui ferait de la peine, aussi avait-elle finalement décidé d'en refaire l'agencement et la décoration. Lorsque les enfants n'étaient pas à l'école, ils pouvaient y rester, y faire leurs devoirs ou y jouer, tandis qu'elle travaillait à l'étage inférieur. Elle y accomplissait également les comptes du commerce. Le soir, en revanche, ils revenaient tous trois dans l'antique manoir. C'était un bon équilibre : cela leur permettait d'éviter les réminiscences intempestives tout en ne rompant pas avec un passé qui devenait néanmoins de plus en plus ancien. Et s'il devenait de plus en plus ancien, c'était bien grâce à Emma.

La jeune femme brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était l'effet « Emma ». La négociante se décala de la porte où elle s'était adossée, ôta sa veste qu'elle mit sur un cintre avant de l'accrocher dans le placard de l'entrée. Bien qu'elle n'y vît pas les vêtements de ses enfants, elle ne s'inquiéta pas : elle savait qu'ils étaient avec sa belle et si douce amante, sans doute dans le jardin, car celle-ci n'aurait pas manqué de la prévenir s'il en avait été autrement.

C'était un soulagement de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un. D'avoir une totale confiance en quelqu'un. Non pas qu'elle n'eût pas confiance en David, à qui elle confiait souvent ses enfants, pas seulement parce qu'il était leur parrain, mais surtout parce que ceux-ci s'entendaient admirablement avec la petite dernière de celui-ci et qu'elle estimait nécessaire qu'ils aient des amis n'ignorant pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec leur père. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait d'être anxieuse lorsqu'ils étaient avec son associé. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient avec Emma, elle n'avait nulle angoisse, était si totalement rassurée qu'elle pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur son travail et ses diverses obligations.

Elle n'essayait pas de comprendre pourquoi elle avait une telle confiance dans la jeune femme blonde. Elle pouvait bien sûr chercher des raisons rationnelles, comme par exemple le fait que l'orpheline ait tant souffert, ce qui la rendait inepte à blesser les autres, particulièrement les enfants. Elle n'en avait, cependant, pas l'envie. Tout comme elle ne tentait pas de comprendre pourquoi elle aimait la barmaid, pourquoi celle-ci créait en elle des émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvées. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était apprécier ce cadeau de la vie.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de cidre rosé. Elle était assez fière de cette nouvelle variété qu'elle venait de créer, dont elle estimait que sa saveur correspondait au bonheur lié à la présence d'Emma dans sa vie. C'était une idée qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'un supermarché s'était construit à Storybrooke. Elle avait conservé le côté « épicerie » du magasin, tout en se spécialisant dans des cidres qu'elle fabriquait elle-même. Elle avait dorénavant une certaine renommée, bien qu'elle se refusât à industrialiser sa production. Tout en tenant la bolée, elle monta dans sa chambre afin d'échanger sa tenue stricte de travail pour des vêtements plus confortables. Une fois cela effectué, elle commença à réaliser qu'elle était en vacances.

« En vacances ». Ces termes sonnaient encore étrangement en elle. Après la mort de Daniel, elle avait été incapable d'en prendre. Elle savait évidemment que c'eût été préférable pour les enfants. Elle n'avait pu rejeter cependant, cette étrange sensation qu'abandonner le magasin, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, constituerait une atroce trahison envers son défunt mari. Les seuls moments où elle l'avait fait, cela avait été pour s'occuper d'Alice ou d'Henri. C'était d'ailleurs pour avoir de moins longues journées, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux, qu'elle avait proposé un partenariat à David.

La vérité, était qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de l'argent que rapportait le commerce. Mais là encore, elle avait éprouvé une trop forte culpabilité à l'idée de vendre la boutique. Il s'agissait de l'héritage de Daniel vis-à-vis de ses enfants : sa responsabilité était de le faire fructifier. Ils décideraient, en grandissant, de ce qu'ils désireraient en faire. Elle avait donc assumé, s'était totalement plongée dans un métier qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu exercer, et les vacances étaient devenues une idée impossible.

Les choses avaient totalement changé lorsqu'Emma était entrée dans sa vie. Lorsque la militaire avait vu cette jeune inconnue si pâle, si maigre et pourtant si belle, lorsqu'elle avait vu son extrême timidité, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sursauter quand un client s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle l'ait vu, elle avait immédiatement compris. Elle avait suffisamment aidé de soldats traumatisés, de femmes violées à répétition jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent enceintes afin que leur progéniture servent à l'ennemi, pour savoir que cette juvénile femme blonde avait vécu l'enfer.

Celle-ci, tremblante, peut-être effrayée, avait relevé ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Regina y avait perçu un intense éclair de vie, juste un instant, et elle avait su que celle-ci tentait par tous les moyens de se reconstruire. Aussi avait-elle tenté de l'apprivoiser, sans s'interroger sur ce profond désir de la soutenir et de la protéger, juste heureuse de s'intéresser à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis le décès de Daniel. Elle ne la brusqua pas, se contenta de rester à distance tout en étant à sa disposition, éloignant d'elle les importuns, bénéficiant de la complicité involontaire de sa fille.

C'était pour Emma qu'elle avait pris ses premières vacances depuis la mort de son conjoint. Lorsqu'elle avait compris quel psychopathe était Cassidy, lorsque la barmaid avait commencé ses premières séances avec Archie, séances extrêmement perturbatrices, Regina avait fermé l'épicerie pour être constamment aux côtés de sa belle guerrière. Elle voulait de surcroît que ses enfants tissent des liens avec elle et le seul moyen était d'avoir du temps, un temps libre de toutes responsabilités. Le plus difficile avait été finalement de convaincre l'orpheline. Mais la veuve avait joué sa serpentarde, comme l'avait remarqué sa dulcinée, qui s'était finalement rendue à ses arguments.

La jeune femme brune avait eu raison, bien sûr. Elle avait passé la plupart des après-midis avec Emma et les enfants, profitant pleinement des longues journées d'été : elles avaient pêché avec Henry avaient construit de minuscules maisons avec Alice, qui rêvait de devenir architecte. Tous quatre avaient souvent pris les vélos pour se rendre au cinéma, comme s'ils formaient une famille.

Ils avaient créé leurs propres rituels. Ils dînaient, puis les petits se baignaient dans la rivière. Après les avoir douchés et mis au lit, Regina s'asseyait avec Emma sur un banc, derrière le manoir, tandis que la lune et les étoiles apparaissaient lentement dans le ciel. Elles sirotaient un verre de cidre, parlaient de tout et de rien, savourant ces moments d'intimité paisible. Vers le mitan de la nuit, elles remontaient dans leurs chambres. Elles étaient bien loin, à cette époque-là, de partager un lit ensemble.

Il y avait aussi les jours où la jeune femme blonde voyait Archie. Ces jours-là, Regina confiait les enfants à David. C'était durant ces premières vacances qu'elles avaient instauré le rituel du bain. C'était également durant ces premières vacances que ses enfants avaient accepté Emma comme un membre adulte avec lequel ils allaient recomposer une nouvelle famille.

Dès les premiers jours, Alice avait aimé passer du temps avec Emma. Lors de leurs promenades tous les quatre ensemble, la petite fille prenait souvent la main d'Emma ; lorsqu'elle tombait et se faisait mal dans l'aire de jeux, c'était désormais vers la jeune femme blonde qu'elle courait plus volontiers. Ce genre de scènes mettait du baume au cœur de Regina. Aussi, lorsque la fillette se précipita un jour vers sa mère pour demander si la serveuse pouvait l'emmener faire du shopping, celle-ci ne fut pas d'humeur à le lui refuser, d'autant que l'idée sembla réjouir la jolie blonde.

Henry, pour sa part, avait été moins démonstratif. Le premier jour de ces vacances, après que Regina soit passée le récupérer chez un copain, le gamin n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée, ni à Emma ni à sa mère. Le lendemain, à la plage, il s'était montré tout aussi peu loquace. La jeune femme brune savait que quelque chose le perturbait : c'était ce qu'indiquait l'étrange silence de son fils. Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le questionner, se doutant de ce qui le tourmentait, celui-ci se tourna à moitié vers elle :

 **— « Maman ?**

 **— Oui ?**

 **— Cela t'arrive de penser à papa ?**

 **— Bien sûr.**

 **— Moi aussi, je pense à lui.**

 **— C'est normal, mon chéri : il t'aimait beaucoup. »**

Henry hocha la tête, puis demanda :

 **— « Il te manque ?**

 **— Évidemment, répondit Regina. Quel est le problème, Henri ?**

 **— Juste qu'il me manque aussi, Maman.**

 **— Je sais, mon chéri.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque tu sors avec Emma ?**

 **— On mange, on discute. Parfois on va se promener à la plage, ou ailleurs ».**

La jeune femme brune se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Son fils venait d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait réellement.

 **— « Tu as pris des vacances et tu l'as invitée chez nous, continua l'enfant. Est-ce parce que tu aimes discuter avec elle ?**

 **— Oui.**

 **— De quoi discutez-vous toutes les deux ?**

 **— Oh... De choses et d'autres. Nous parlons également de toi, de ta sœur.**

 **— D'Alice et de moi ?**

 **— Oui, bien sûr. Passer du temps avec vous deux est toujours du bonheur. C'est ce que nous pensons en tous cas. Sinon, pourquoi prendre des vacances ensemble ?**

 **— Ah… D'accord. »**

Il s'était tu un long moment, avant d'ajouter :

« Emma. Est-ce qu'elle est comme nous ? Parce qu'elle a l'air d'être comme nous.

 **— Comme nous ?**

 **— Toute cassée. »**

La veuve resta un instant sidérée par le point de vue de son fils.

 **— « Je crois que l'on peut dire cela, oui.**

 **— Tu crois que nous y arriverons ? À la réparer. Parce qu'Emma, elle a l'air encore plus démolie que nous.**

 **— Je crois que cela prendra du temps, mais que nous y arriverons, oui. Qu'ensemble nous pourrons nous réparer entièrement.**

 **— Nous, nous sommes déjà un peu réparés, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Oui, Henri. Alice, toi et moi, sommes presque réparés.**

 **— Et Emma nous réparera totalement ?**

 **— Je pense qu'elle a cette capacité, oui.**

 **— Nous t'aiderons, tu sais, avec Alice, pour la réparer. »**

La négociante n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de saisir tendrement son petit garçon contre son torse, luttant contre des larmes qui montaient.

La conversation avec son fils avait tenu Regina éveillée cette nuit-là. Elle s'était surprise à contempler une photographie de Daniel avant de finalement s'endormir. Ce fut le lendemain de cette conversation qu'Alice demanda à faire du shopping avec Emma. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées de leur balade, la petite fille débordait d'énergie et d'enthousiasme. Elle avait entraîné sa mère et son frère pour leur montrer les vêtements achetés, leur offrant un véritable défilé.

Lorsque sa sœur était sortie de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre, Henry, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas levé le nez de sa console lorsque la barmaid était présente, s'était approché de la jeune femme blonde.

 **— « Tu pourrais m'emmener faire les boutiques à moi aussi ? Avait-il demandé en murmurant presque. Parce que j'ai besoin de tee-shirts et d'autres choses...**

 **— Bien sûr, gamin, lui avait-elle spontanément souri. Veux-tu que nous y allions demain ? »**

Henry lui avait rendu un mini sourire d'acceptation.

Tous les quatre, plus tard, s'étaient attablés autour d'un joyeux repas. Ce jour-là, Emma était devenue un véritable membre de la famille.

Cela s'était passé deux ans auparavant. En entendant des cris de joie venant du jardin, Regina sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les enfants poursuivaient la jeune femme blonde, qui se laissa attraper. Une séance de chatouilles fit éclater leurs rires. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Voir ses trois amours totalement hilares, incapables de s'arrêter.

Elle eut un pincement de cœur en se souvenant de la première fois où elle avait vu l'orpheline rire, rire qui s'était terminé par une crise de sanglots amers. Cela ne risquait plus d'arriver maintenant.

Emma avait retrouvé un poids normal, ne sursautait plus à chaque fois que l'on s'approchait d'elle sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, pouvait entrer dans une salle de bains sans être saisie par un effroi sans nom, aimait courir pour se blottir dans ses bras, riait et souriait sans hésitation, était apte à gagner un combat en quelques minutes. Elle avait pris confiance en elle au point d'accepter de ne travailler qu'à mi-temps chez Granny, ses remèdes et ses tableaux lui rapportant suffisamment d'argent. Elle avait pris confiance au point d'avoir voulu passer son permis. Et de l'avoir obtenu.

Il y avait également ce qui s'était passé quelques jours avant. Lorsqu'Emma avait joui. Un orgasme si secret et si inattendu. Un orgasme qui avait tant bouleversé Regina, qu'elle avait joui à son tour, chose dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable puisqu'il y avait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Retrouver cette sensation fut un immense bonheur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisât que son si bel amour ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle en avait ressenti une peine infinie, s'était employée à la rassurer.

Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'en proposant à sa compagne des massages, elle les dirigerait doucement vers une réelle sexualité. Mais rien, dans ce que la jeune femme blonde lui avait raconté de son passé, n'avait préparé Regina au fait que Neal avait été le seul et unique amant d'Emma. Que son unique expérience se réduisait aux quatre années de viols atroces que lui avait imposés ce malade.

Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du secret le plus important d'Emma quant à sa relation, si l'on pouvait qualifier cela de relation, avec le policier, qu'il s'agissait certainement de la plus colossale barrière de sa bien-aimée quant à la sexualité. Bien que la négociante ait réussi à la calmer, à lui faire saisir qu'elle avait compris ce secret, bien que l'orpheline se soit détendue au point de s'endormir dans ses bras aimants, les cauchemars avaient fait leur réapparition et l'ancienne militaire avait passé la nuit à la consoler.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela aurait dû se passer. Emma aurait dû avoir le sommeil serein qu'entraîne toute jouissance et Regina s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien vu venir. La jeune femme blonde parlait avec tendresse de sa relation avec Lily, même si elle n'avait pas pardonné à cette dernière de l'avoir trompée, et la veuve avait pensé que toutes deux étaient passées à l'acte, bien qu'il semblât finalement que c'était le non-passage à l'acte qui avait précipité la fin de leur couple.

Que sa douce guerrière ait hésité ne surprenait pas la commerçante : lorsque l'on avait été tabassé toute son enfance, tout ce qui relevait du corps était compliqué, et Regina était bien placée pour le savoir. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'école militaire, où elle avait croisé d'autres filles qui avaient été également battues par leurs parents, elle-même aurait autant de difficultés que sa dulcinée. Ses premières expériences, de fait, avaient eu lieu avec des adolescentes tout autant abusées qu'elle l'avait été, aussi ses appréhensions avaient-elles été partagées, avant de s'effacer au fil du temps.

Regina ne s'en voulait pas seulement pour n'avoir pas compris les raisons de l'échec de l'amourette entre Lily et Emma, elle s'en voulait également de n'avoir pas été attentive aux réactions du corps de son amante. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir celle-ci exprimer un désir spontané, qu'elle y avait répondu avec douceur, dans le but de le titiller, loin de se douter de ce qu'elle provoquerait. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle savait qu'Emma était loin d'être prête pour une quelconque jouissance, qu'il y avait en elle bien trop de questionnements, et que Regina, à la base, avait souhaité qu'Emma soit le chef d'orchestre de leur première nuit d'amour.

Non pas qu'elles eussent passé une nuit d'amour. C'était plutôt comme la réaction hormonale incontrôlée de deux adolescentes. Mais peut-être était-ce ce dont la jeune femme blonde avait besoin. Regina ne savait pas et ne pas savoir était quelque chose qui la contrariait profondément. Emma, en effet, n'avait pas changé de comportement, ne s'était pas repliée sur elle-même malgré le retour de ses cauchemars, comme l'avait craint la militaire. Au contraire même, puisque son aimée venait chaque nuit se réfugier dans ses bras, lui faisant totalement confiance pour apaiser ses nuits.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui avait changé, et cela faisait partie des choses qui inquiétaient la jeune femme brune. Depuis cet incident, Emma n'osait plus l'embrasser, rougissant à chaque fois que la négociante avait un geste tendre à son égard. Elle continuait de courir vers la militaire lorsqu'elle la voyait, mais dès qu'elle était plus proche, elle s'arrêtait, baissait les yeux et ne l'embrassait pas. C'était d'autant plus douloureux pour Regina que celle-ci, depuis cet accroc, redécouvrait le désir et qu'elle avait plus que besoin de sentir contre son corps celui de sa bien-aimée. Mais tant que l'orpheline n'était pas de nouveau prête à l'embrasser, la veuve ne pouvait rien faire. Aussi la négociante s'accrochait à ces nuits que la jeune femme blonde lui accordait, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait crever l'abcès. Elle espérait que ces vacances seraient l'occasion de le faire.

—

Après le repas, Regina prétexta quelques comptes à terminer afin de se sentir réellement en vacances, laissant Emma et les enfants regarder un film. Elle se rendit alors dans son bureau, ouvrit le coffre-fort d'où elle sortit une missive qu'elle avait maintes fois relue, à laquelle était accolée une enveloppe fermée. Il s'agissait d'une lettre que Daniel lui avait écrite et qui lui avait été remise après son décès. Elle en entama, une fois encore, la lecture :

« _Ma très chère Regina,_

 _Il est des rêves qui nous visitent et nous laissent épanouis au réveil. Toi, ma tendre épouse, tu représentes ce rêve, et cela m'attriste de devoir coucher sur le papier tout ce que j'éprouve à ton égard._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pendant que j'en ai encore la force. Je ne suis pas écrivain : mes simples mots me semblent si peu convenir à l'heure qu'il est, car ils ne peuvent exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, ma belle Regina._

 _Ma vie est infiniment plus agréable depuis que tu en fais partie. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rend ma tâche tellement difficile, ce qui m'empêche de trouver les mots justes pour te parler. Je suis effrayé à l'idée que tout cela doive bientôt s'arrêter. Pas seulement pour moi... Mais également pour toi et nos enfants._

 _J'ai le cœur brisé à la pensée que je serai la cause de tant de chagrin. J'ignore ce que je peux faire, si ce n'est te rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le début, d'exprimer mes regrets pour le mal que je vais vous causer, à toi ma belle amour, et à nos merveilleux enfants._

 _C'est pourquoi j'ai rédigé une seconde lettre. Elle s'adresse à la personne qui finira un jour par te guérir, qui fera à nouveau de toi une femme épanouie. J'aimerais, lorsque ce sera le bon moment, que tu la remettes à cette personne._

 _Pour l'heure je sais, mon amour, que tu ne peux imaginer une telle chose. Il te faudra des mois, voire des années. Un jour, cependant, tu donneras cette lettre à une personne qui fera rebattre ton cœur encore une fois. Aie confiance en ton instinct, ma belle Regina. Et sache que moi, quelque part là-haut, je vous sourirai à tous les deux._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Daniel. »_

Après avoir relu une nouvelle fois la missive, Regina s'assit à son bureau sur lequel elle la posa. La première fois qu'elle avait lu la lettre, elle en avait été émue. Le côté protecteur de Daniel l'avait toujours amusée : après tout, elle était militaire de carrière, avait un niveau des plus élevés dans plusieurs arts martiaux, aussi le comportement de Daniel était-il un peu passéiste, comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer à diverses reprises, mais fort touchant.

Elle réalisait à présent, en relisant cet écrit, que celui-ci ne la touchait plus, qu'au contraire il l'agaçait, même si la beauté des termes ne pouvait en être niée. Le côté protecteur qu'elle y avait trouvé lui paraissait maintenant quelque peu machiste, voire même envahissant, comme si Daniel tentait de contrôler sa vie tout en étant dans l'au-delà.

Elle ignorait totalement ce que son défunt conjoint souhaitait dire à son nouvel amour, mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre : peu importait ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa vie, cela ne concernait certainement pas quelqu'un qui était décédé depuis une décennie entière. D'autant plus qu'Emma n'avait surtout pas besoin qu'un mort vienne lui donner des conseils, ou pire, essaya de diriger sa vie et ce qu'elle devenait.

Regina ressentit une violente et amère colère contre Daniel. Quel droit s'était-il arrogé pour croire qu'il pouvait se mêler de la vie qu'elle aurait après son décès ? La pensait-il si idiote, incapable de choisir son prochain amour ? La pensait-il si fragile, inapte à reconstruire sa vie et à aider leurs enfants à le faire ? Avait-il si peu confiance en elle ? Cette lettre lui semblait à présent d'un paternalisme outrageant.

Était-ce le signe qu'elle avait changé ? Le signe qu'après avoir échappée à sa mère, puis à l'armée, puis à son mariage, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même ? Ou bien était-ce le signe qu'elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant son mariage ? Ou était-ce juste l'influence qu'Emma, qui réagissait si violemment à chaque fois que l'on tentait de la contraindre ? La jeune femme brune ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait que constater une chose : cette lettre qui l'avait émue à un moment donné lui faisait dorénavant horreur.

Sa colère finit par se calmer, et elle se sentit profondément triste, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en colère. Après un long moment, elle se leva et fit ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps : elle jeta dans les braises de la cheminée les deux missives de son défunt conjoint. Elle les regarda se consumer entièrement, pensant qu'il était juste, autant pour elle que pour Emma, que le fantôme de Daniel ne se mêla plus de leurs vies.

Elle rajouta une bûche dans le feu car, malgré l'été caniculaire, la vieille demeure restait toujours un peu froide. Curieusement, ces murs épais qui empêchaient la chaleur de pénétrer, s'avéraient particulièrement cruciaux lorsqu'il s'agissait de se protéger des glaces hivernales. Elle observa les flammes s'élever, glissa une main dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit libre, une liberté qui déclenchait en elle une sorte d'ivresse étrange, mais particulièrement douce.

Elle se leva et sortit lentement de son bureau. Il était temps de se détacher du passé et de se consacrer au présent.

—

Les choses évoluèrent peu, lors des premiers jours de vacances, entre Emma et Regina. Si ce n'était que dorénavant, chacune des deux rougissaient à chaque effleurement, volontaire ou involontaire, de leurs corps. Même les enfants semblaient avoir remarqué ce changement.

Ce fut ce qui poussa la jeune femme brune à dire doucement, alors qu'une nuit pâle éclairait légèrement le lit où elles étaient allongées, — elles n'avaient, paradoxalement, pas cessé de dormir ensemble :

 **— « Nous devons parler, Emma.**

 **— Je sais, murmura celle-ci.**

 **— Je ne parle pas seulement de tes cauchemars, même si je suis ravie de voir qu'ils me semblent moins fréquents. Et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour te protéger d'eux, du mieux que je pourrais.**

 **— Je sais. De toutes manières, mes cauchemars ne sont qu'une conséquence. Enfin, je crois.**

 **— Alors, quel est le problème ?**

 **— Tu exagères parce que tu as le même que moi.**

 **— Oui et non. Je te désire, tu me désires, nous rougissons. Est-ce pour autant que nous sommes prêtes, Emma, je l'ignore. Mais tu sais, encore une fois, que je ne ferai rien que tu ne puisses désirer. Alors, je ne comprends pas quelle est ton inquiétude.**

 **— Et si je ne pouvais jamais ? »**

L'ancienne militaire enserra tendrement la barmaid, l'incitant à se blottir contre elle plus encore.

 **— « Tu l'as déjà fait, mon bel amour, alors bien sûr que tu peux.**

 **— Mais si au lieu de toi, je voyais Neal.**

 **— Je ne suis pas Neal. Et je pense avoir prouvé mes capacités à l'effacer de ton esprit. Tu pourrais également me faire confiance pour l'effacer de ton corps.**

 **— J'ai confiance, Regina. J'ai confiance. »**

À nouveau le silence s'installa. Il fallut un moment pour la négociante comprenne ce que sa dulcinée n'osait lui dire.

 **— « Emma, si ce dont tu as peur, c'est de jouir une nouvelle fois juste en m'embrassant, sache que c'est plutôt flatteur, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison que tu te sentes embarrassée. Je te rappelle que j'ai joui tout autant que toi, et qu'il y a bien longtemps que cela ne m'était arrivé. Je crois que toi et moi sommes comme des ados qui découvrent leur corps et que notre maîtrise de celui-ci est totalement aléatoire.**

 **— Embrasse-moi, répondit la jeune femme blonde en faisant basculer la brune au-dessus d'elle.**

Leurs poitrines s'effleurèrent à travers leurs pyjamas de soie et un discret gémissement s'échappa d'Emma tandis que Regina sentait son entrejambe s'échauffer. Avec une délicatesse infinie, cette dernière posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles de son amante, les caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour la laisser passer. La barmaid la serra plus fort contre ses seins tout en écartant ses jambes pour que la femme au cheveux d'ébène puisse y glisser l'une des siennes. Et lorsque la commerçante titilla le clitoris de sa belle, celle-ci se cambra sous la jouissance, suivie immédiatement de celle de son amante.

Tandis que tout le corps de son amante tremblait, la veuve les inversa lentement, afin qu'Emma puisse se positionner sur son ventre. Elle la cajola tendrement, la laissa se blottir entièrement en elle. Lorsqu'elle la sentit finalement paisible, presque endormie, elle lui murmura :

 **— « Il n'y a pas de règle, Emma. Le rythme est celui que nous voulons. Nous avons tout notre temps pour apprendre à explorer nos corps. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes, pour la première fois depuis un trop long mois, passèrent une nuit sans cauchemar. Ce fut le lendemain qu'Emma annonça sa décision de divorcer de Neal. Restait juste à trouver un moyen pour que celui-ci ignorât les nouvelles coordonnées de son ex-femme.

—

Alors qu'Emma était passée chez elle pour arroser les plantes, elle aperçut Daniel. Il lui sourit tout en lui faisant signe. Son appréhension ne diminua pas. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux soir au bar. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le vit se diriger dans sa direction. Comme il s'approchait, elle recula pour le garder à une distance raisonnable. Il parut comprendre et s'immobilisa.

Il finit par déclarer, un peu penaud :

 **— « Tout d'abord, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé l'autre soir. Je m'en veux encore. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.**

 **— Je peux comprendre que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi. J'habite ici depuis presque trois ans mais je suis une inconnue. En revanche, je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui dit aimer Regina, tu n'as guère confiance en elle. La juges-tu inepte pour penser qu'elle n'est pas capable de se choisir un partenaire qui lui convienne ?!**

 **— Ce n'est pas cela.**

 **— Cela y ressemble beaucoup, pourtant. Tu m'as dit que tu étais son ami, je pensais que tu étais également le mien. Mais je ne souhaite pas d'un ami qui a une vision si méprisante des gens qu'il fréquente.**

 **— Emma, je…**

 **— Je n'ai pas fini, Daniel. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Et je sais que si je racontais à Regina comment parle d'elle quelqu'un qui prétend l'aimer, je suis sûre que cela briserait également le sien. Comment puis-je en être certaine ? Parce que nous avons elle et moi quelque chose en commun : nos cœurs sont si fragiles qu'un rien peut les briser. Alors, je veux bien te pardonner, mais j'estime préférable que nous gardions des relations strictement polies. »**

Le jeune homme devint extrêmement pâle, la salua et s'éloigna vers sa maison. Malgré l'infime regret qu'elle ressentit, elle fut plutôt fière de ses propos et de la manière dont elle les avait dits, fière du fait qu'elle n'avait pas crié, gardant son calme à chaque instant. Elle eut un fin sourire en réalisant qu'elle avait, sans le vouloir, pris le ton froid qu'avait Regina lorsqu'elle était en colère après quelqu'un. Parfois son ton était glacial, et Emma savait que cela signifiait que la jeune femme brune était ivre de colère. Dans ces moments-là, celle-ci était totalement terrifiante et la barmaid était ravie de n'avoir jamais eu à subir les ires de sa compagne.

Curieusement, cependant, cet aspect-là de la personnalité de l'ancienne militaire n'avait jamais inquiété l'orpheline. Elle avait l'habitude des gens qui hurlent et qui cognent. Neal était comme cela, toujours à lui gueuler dessus, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres termes possibles, tout en la tabassant. Mais le fait que sa bien-aimée puisse avoir un tel contrôle sur ses émotions était profondément rassurant pour la serveuse. Cela lui prouvait que jamais la militaire ne lèvera la main sur elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans sa pensée, au cours duquel elle sourit. Elle avait changé. Ou plutôt, la présence de Regina dans sa vie l'avait fait évoluer. Elle ne fuyait plus lorsqu'elle était en colère : elle trouvait les mots et exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine que Regina eût souhaité lui apprendre cela, c'était en regardant celle-ci faire qu'elle-même avait appris. Elle comprit qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille terrifiée qu'elle avait été.

Regina avait raison lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elles avaient tout leur temps. Emma ne contrôlait pas toujours les réactions de son corps, mais elle apprenait peu à peu, comme elle avait appris sans le savoir à utiliser les mots. Elle avait confiance en sa belle lorsque celle-ci lui disait qu'elles n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires, qu'elles n'avaient nul besoin de se presser pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait de faire l'amour.

Elle termina d'arroser, pensa qu'aussitôt arrivée chez Regina, elle prendrait l'un des tuyaux d'arrosage et poursuivrait les enfants pour les mouiller. Ils finiraient par prendre leur douche sous l'eau glaciale, tandis que sa tendre et chère lèverait les yeux au ciel en leur tendant des serviettes douces et chaudes.

Elle pensa également qu'elle avait hâte d'être cette nuit, hâte d'être dans les bras si doux de son aimée, hâte de la laisser caresser son corps, espérant que viendrait très bientôt cet instant où elle serait prête à lui dire : « Déshabille-moi. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Avertissement M**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

Neal regarda le corps s'enfoncer dans l'océan nocturne. Ou plutôt, une partie du corps, car il avait dû le découper en plusieurs morceaux. Il avait loué un bateau pour quarante-huit heures, avait attendu la nuit pour jeter, dans divers endroits de l'immensité aquatique, les différents membres du cadavre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette rombière avait résisté. Ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué : il voulait juste obtenir l'adresse de sa femme. Peu lui importait que celle-ci ait disparu depuis cinq ans ou qu'il ait été incapable de la retrouver. Emma était son épouse. Elle avait beau lui avoir fait parvenir un acte de divorce, ainsi qu'une injonction d'éloignement, Emma était sa femme et elle le resterait pour toujours. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de la législation qui autorisait un conjoint à divorcer sans avoir eu l'aval de l'autre.

Il avait cru, lorsqu'il avait reçu à son bureau l'avis de « dissolution de mariage », faire une crise cardiaque. Il avait immédiatement voulu se précipiter chez le magistrat responsable, avant de découvrir qu'à part des séries de chiffres, il n'y avait aucune information à propos de celui qui était à l'origine de ce jugement inique. Il avait dû demander quelques jours de congé, que son chef lui avait accordés sans difficulté, croyant que la femme de son subordonné avait encore un souci de santé.

Il était rentré chez lui à toute vitesse, utilisant sans vergogne le gyrophare d'urgence. Dès son arrivée, il avait pris sa batte de base-ball, avait fracassé en miettes infimes le placard de sa femme tout en hurlant de rage. Une fois quelque peu calmé, il avait réfléchi intensément, refusant de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool comme il en avait l'habitude. Il tremblait tant de toutes manières, qu'il se sentait incapable de tenir un verre ou une bouteille. Il avait fini par se souvenir de ce collègue qui venait de divorcer et qui remerciait l'avocat grâce auquel il avait ruiné sa femme.

Il s'était donc rendu chez un juriste spécialisé dans les affaires familiales. Il en avait choisi un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont le sérieux était avéré, afin que nul ne sache les soucis auxquels il se heurtait. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucun recours possible : c'était le droit de tout individu de disposer de son avenir comme il l'entendait, ce qui signifiait que l'on pouvait divorcer sans avoir besoin d'obtenir l'accord de l'autre. Cette législation était valable dans les cinquante États étasuniens et il n'existait aucun moyen de faire appel.

Par ailleurs, la dissolution du mariage ayant déjà été validée par un juge, nul retour en arrière n'était possible, d'autant plus que son ex-conjointe renonçait à tout partage financier, ne souhaitant conserver que ce qu'elle possédait avant son mariage, en l'occurrence : rien. C'était faux, Neal le savait. Il y avait un héritage qui attendait Emma quelque part, mais comme celle-ci l'ignorait, la fortune de son épouse se résumait effectivement à « rien ».

Il hésita avant de suggérer la possibilité d'un legs inconnu pouvant remettre en cause le divorce. Il ne comprit pas vraiment le regard glacial de l'avocat, qui déclara que si le policier avait réellement caché à son ex-épouse un patrimoine auquel celle-ci avait droit, cela relevait de la spoliation de biens, ce qui était punissable par la loi et serait une preuve supplémentaire de sévices subis.

L'injonction d'éloignement, quant à elle, s'expliquait par le fait que des preuves de maltraitances avaient été fournies. Des preuves convaincantes, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient été confirmées par divers experts. L'injonction étant internationale, ces preuves devaient être sacrément concluantes. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était impossible que le policier puisse d'obtenir les coordonnées de la personne ayant prononcé la dissolution, encore moins celles d'Emma.

Le juriste lui avait conseillé de laisser tomber, certifiant qu'il n'existait aucun moyen pour lui de retrouver sa femme, que tenter quoi que ce soit serait enfreindre la loi et le conduirait directement en prison car tout avait été fait dans les règles de l'art. Il était même rarissime qu'un jugement soit autant inattaquable.

Le jeune homme était ressorti fou furieux du cabinet juridique. Il avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer : se trouver une belle pour la nuit. Il n'avait eu nulle difficulté, ayant perfectionné son plan au point d'avoir pu baiser à plusieurs reprises. Il changeait de tête à chaque fois, n'avait plus de difficulté pour bander, avait pris l'habitude de scotcher les bouches de ses amantes afin que leurs cris de plaisir ne génèrent pas de « plainte pour tapage nocturne ».

Il n'aimait pas trop cela en réalité. Les gémissements, les mots doux de son épouse lui manquaient. D'un autre côté, il était plutôt fier des hurlements de ses maîtresses occasionnelles, lesquels rendaient hommage à sa virilité retrouvée. Il laissait systématiquement des fleurs, sa marque de séduction. Mais cette fois-là, il avait dû garder la fille presque deux jours tant il était en colère et tant il avait besoin de copuler. Il avait d'ailleurs eu un mal fou à jouir, preuve qu'Emma avait encore trouvé le moyen de le déstabiliser.

Il avait fini par retrouver sa sérénité, était rentré chez lui, s'était installé sur le canapé pour examiner attentivement les papiers du jugement. Il n'était pas flic pour rien, savait qu'il allait trouver un indice le conduisant à son épouse. Si ce n'était qu'il n'avait rien pu découvrir. Au bout du compte, il avait dû trouver un avocat véreux, un certain Hook, lequel se maquillait comme un pédé, ce qui lui donnait un look de pirate.

Neal n'aurait pas dû se fier aux apparences. Bien que la somme demandée l'eût fait glapir, il en avait eu pour son argent. La dissolution, tout comme l'injonction, avaient été prononcées par une juge de Los Angeles, un juge dont il avait obtenu le nom. Il comprit que retrouver Emma allait lui coûter bonbon. Il s'était alors rendu en Californie. Malheureusement pour lui, les dossiers de ce magistrat, qui ne traitait que d'affaires sensibles, étaient tous codés et sous scellés. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen d'accéder aux coordonnées de sa conjointe.

Constatant que le juge était continuellement sous protection policière, il avait décidé de s'en prendre à sa greffière, la seule qui pourrait lui fournir les informations dont il avait besoin. Changeant constamment d'apparence, il l'avait suivie durant trois jours, suffisamment pour se rendre compte que cette nana n'avait pas de vie, si ce n'était son travail et sa sale mioche. Il avait saisi sa chance lorsqu'il l'avait vue confier sa môme ainsi qu'une petite valise à une autre femme, elle-même accompagnée d'une autre gosse. Les gamines avaient l'air proche. Il en avait déduit qu'elles allaient passer le week-end ensemble.

La suite fut aisée : dès que la secrétaire fut un peu isolée, il lui demanda son chemin, inventant pour la cause un bar imaginaire ainsi qu'un portable déchargé, la chloroforma tandis qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas connaître, la glissa dans la voiture aux vitres sans tain qu'il avait louée. Il l'attacha solidement et la bâillonna. Il la fouilla pour trouver son téléphone, qu'il jeta dans l'égout. Il constata, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir l'attaché-case qu'il n'avait pas oublié de récupérer, qu'il s'agissait d'une ouverture à base d'empreintes digitales. Il soupira de soulagement : son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à kidnapper la collaboratrice du juge au lieu de simplement dérober sa mallette.

Il attrapa la main de la femme pour déverrouiller le porte-document, qui contenait uniquement un ordinateur. Là encore, l'ouverture était biométrique. Malheureusement, celle-ci s'accompagnait d'un code. Cela changeait l'intégralité de ses plans, ce dont il avait horreur. Il prépara une check-list qui commençait par « obtenir les codes d'accès ». Il roula ensuite tranquillement en direction des marinas près de Venice Beach, lieu qui, dès le début de la soirée, serait plein d'une faune dans laquelle il serait facile de passer inaperçu.

Une fois la nuit tombée, il porta sur un cabin-cruiser de location la greffière, qu'il avait enveloppée dans une bâche épaisse. Elle était toujours sonnée car il l'anesthésiait régulièrement. Après avoir vogué vers le large un long moment, il prépara soigneusement sa « salle d'interrogatoire », maugréant contre le manque d'espace. Il posa le pc portable sur un rebord de bois, le plus éloigné possible de la couchette sur laquelle il avait abandonné sa prisonnière toujours bâillonnée. Il réfléchit un instant pour savoir comment l'attacher de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Finalement, il la menotta mains derrière le dos. Comme les jambes l'inquiétaient, il décida de les replier et de lier les chevilles à ses poignets, se remémorant d'un jour où il avait ligoté Emma de la sorte afin de s'adonner à quelques jeux salaces. Il avait dû, pour cela, ôter une partie des vêtements de la secrétaire, plutôt bien foutue d'ailleurs, ainsi que les menottes, des cordes s'avérant plus pratiques pour l'immobiliser. Satisfait, il lui enleva le bâillon et lui balança un seau d'eau de mer glacée pour l'éveiller. Il fut ravi de constater la peur dans ses yeux, pensa que ce serait rapide.

Pourquoi cette conne avait-elle résisté ? Il ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il l'avait tabassée à maintes reprises, ce qui, curieusement, lui avait rappelé les moments où il avait dû punir sa compagne. Il avait eu une violente érection à ce souvenir. Sans qu'il sût comment, il s'était retrouvé à enculer sa prisonnière tout en criant « Emma, Emma mon amour, je t'aime ».

Il avait joui rapidement, ce qui avait soulagé toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulées. Les cris de la greffière l'ayant tout particulièrement énervé, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre avant de se rhabiller. Emma ne criait jamais, lui murmurant uniquement les mots qu'il adorait entendre.

La collaboratrice du juge n'avait rien lâché, se contentant, malgré sa nudité, d'un regard méprisant au travers de ses larmes. Le vieux schnoque de l'ébénisterie, qui avait tenté de l'empêcher de voir Emma, lui avait lancé le même lorsque Neal avait dû l'éliminer. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa rage : si la signification des regards qu'on lui lançait restait souvent incompréhensible pour lui, il reconnaissait sans hésiter les regards de mépris car il les avait subis toute sa vie.

Il avait donc explosé, ne s'arrêtant qu'en constatant que la mégère, salement ensanglantée, s'était évanouie. Il se calma avant de retourner remplir le seau. Elle dégusta sacrément lorsqu'il balança l'eau salée sur ses blessures à vif. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, prenant un certain plaisir à la voir régurgiter l'eau de mer tout en se tordant de souffrance.

 **— « Je ne vous dirai rien, avait-elle fini par murmurer. Vous allez me tuer, de toutes manières, alors je préfère protéger les vivants.**

 **— Pauvre conne », avait-il répondu.**

Assez curieusement, cela l'avait inspiré. Il avait finalement obtenu les informations d'une manière toute simple. Il s'en était même voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de prendre plaisir à la châtier. Aussi n'avait-il pas de regret. Il se souviendrait néanmoins que menacer de violer puis de tuer la progéniture de cette pute avait été très efficace. Elle lui avait balancé tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait vérifié que les codes donnés étaient corrects avant de sauvegarder sur une clef USB la totalité des dossiers des affaires familiales, préférant ne laisser aucun indice quant à ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait ensuite gentiment remercié la greffière, puis l'avait égorgée proprement. Avait été assez fier de ne pas avoir oublié de mettre une bâche, moins fier lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de sa chemise. C'était fou la quantité de sang que contenait le corps humain, une chose qu'il avait apprise un jour où son épouse l'avait tant énervé qu'il avait dû la réprimander sévèrement.

Après s'être changé, il avait détruit l'ordinateur à coups de marteau, s'était débarrassé de ses fringues tâchées, du cadavre, avait détesté le bruit de la scie électrique lorsqu'il avait dû le découper en morceaux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Emma le forçait à tuer quelqu'un. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Entre ses refus et sa fuite, elle le contraignait à agir à l'inverse de sa conscience, et ces meurtres étaient entièrement de sa faute. Si elle était restée à sa place de « femelle », ces dommages collatéraux n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être.

Épuisé, il avait rapidement fait imprimer les dossiers volés avant de filer à l'aéroport. L'amour, vraiment, vous obligeait à faire de drôles de choses. Il avait repris l'avion pour rentrer à Boston, avait lu durant le vol les documents concernant son épouse, avait terminé la tête pleine de questions dont les trois premières étaient : « Où se trouvait Storybrooke ? Comment Emma avait-elle trouvé ce bled paumé ? Que signifiait cette remarque notifiant que Miss Nolan portait dorénavant un nouveau patronyme mais que le juge estimait que cette information devait rester secrète ? ». Arrivé chez lui, il s'était bourré la gueule avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Il s'était attaqué, dès son retour au travail, à la recherche de cette ville au nom autant débile qu'absurde. « Conteville » ! Les mecs avaient dû fumer la moquette le jour où ils avaient choisi une telle appellation. Ce serait facile à trouver. Il avait tapé le nom sur internet. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'écran, il avait cru défaillir. Il avait recommencé à plusieurs reprises, mais il obtenait toujours cette page impossible : « Aucun résultat ». C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une telle réponse n'existait pas. Il s'était rendu sur l'ordinateur d'un collègue, lequel lui offrit un message identique. Il était revenu à son bureau, avait lancé le logiciel de géolocalisation de la police. Mais là encore : rien. Comme si cette ville n'avait aucune existence réelle. Ce qui n'était absolument pas possible.

Il s'était senti soudainement particulièrement mal, une atroce migraine lui traversant le crâne. Il devait réellement avoir l'air malade, puisque ses collègues s'étaient inquiétés, avant de le renvoyer chez lui. « Quel 'chez lui' ?, avait-il pensé avec tristesse. Depuis que sa femme l'avait trahi, un bordel infâme y régnait. Sans Emma, il n'avait plus de foyer car son foyer, c'était Emma. »

Lorsqu'il s'était allongé sur le lit conjugal, lorsqu'il avait regardé les mille et un débris du placard de sa conjointe, il avait éclaté en sanglots, de longues larmes amères de désespoir. Il avait pleuré comme une femmelette pendant des heures, avant de sombrer dans un mauvais sommeil. Il dormait si mal depuis la disparition d'Emma. Même s'il dormait un peu mieux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le plaisir du sexe.

Il avait préféré, à son réveil, ignorer l'incident. Il était hors de question qu'il redevienne la loque qu'il avait été lors des quatre années qui avaient suivi la trahison de son épouse. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il était retourné chez l'avocat véreux. Il dut encore balancer une petite fortune, fut obligé d'hypothéquer sa maison pour cela. Mais Hook lui promit une réponse, tout en lui affirmant que cela prendrait du temps et qu'il ne serait pas joignable durant cette période.

Il avait fallu six mois, six mois au cours desquels il avait cru devenir totalement fou. Fou de rage et de souffrance. Finalement, alors qu'il était convaincu de s'être fait arnaqué, il avait reçu un parchemin très ancien. Il s'agissait d'une carte tracée à l'encre de chine, sur laquelle le nom de « Storybrooke » était inscrit au dessus d'un tout petit point noir. Un petit village de rien du tout, dans lequel il n'aurait aucune difficulté pour retrouver la femme qui lui appartenait.

Neal roulait maintenant depuis des heures en direction de l'État du Maine, là où se trouvait ce bled paumé que le plan qualifiait de « pittoresque ». Il souffrait terriblement de la tête, avalant régulièrement des lampées de rhum car il avait repris, durant les terribles mois passés à attendre les informations que le pédé lui avait promises, ses vieilles habitudes. L'alcool, dont il ne pouvait réellement se passer bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais admis, avait, au début, semblé résoudre sa migraine. L'effet avait été de courte durée. Non seulement il avait tant besoin de boire que toutes ses veines en bouillonnaient, mais un poignard était planté dans son cerveau, lequel vibrait de douleur. Son supplice prenait de multiples formes : la chaleur l'accablait, sa chemise poissait contre sa peau, il crevait de soif et tremblait.

Tout cela à cause d'Emma. Tout était de sa faute. Plus il s'en rapprochait, — et il se trouvait à présent si proche d'elle —, plus il savait qu'elle était l'unique responsable de son calvaire. Elle allait payer. La manière dont elle l'avait quitté alors que son rôle était de s'occuper de lui. Uniquement de lui. La manière dont elle ne s'était pas souciée de le laisser en larmes. La manière dont elle s'était moquée de lui. La manière dont elle avait cru pouvoir divorcer de lui. Oh oui, elle allait payer.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle comprenne, irrémédiablement, qu'elle lui appartenait. Qu'elle n'existait que pour le servir et le porter aux nues. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait en lui la douleur refluer, son sexe reprendre vigueur. Se sentant à l'étroit, il déboutonna son pantalon afin de laisser respirer son pénis. Tenant le volant d'une main et se caressant de l'autre, il imagina sa tendre épouse l'accueillir.

D'abord, elle lui ouvrirait la porte, car elle serait plus qu'heureuse de le revoir. Elle… Non. Il fracasserait l'entrée, parce qu'il devait lui rappeler qu'il était son maître. Il lui donnerait la correction qu'elle méritait. Des coups de poing et de pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sang, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le suppliât. Alors, alors seulement, il lui arracherait ses vêtements et, enfin, il pourrait la prendre. D'abord par derrière, d'une seule pénétration, profonde, brutale, qu'il renouvèlerait rapidement. Plusieurs fois.

À cette pensée, il dut baisser totalement son slip pour que son phallus, grossissant de plus en plus, puisse s'exprimer. Elle hurlerait. Chacun de ses cris augmenterait son plaisir, son plaisir à lui, car elle n'était là que pour ça. Lorsqu'il se sentirait au bord de l'éjaculation, il la retournerait, s'enfoncerait en elle violemment tout en mordant ses seins. Et il jouirait. Longuement. Il recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, pour qu'elle comprenne, et qu'il puisse, définitivement, se débarrasser de sa frustration.

Il eut la surprise de sentir sa semence jaillir, éclabousser le volant, tâcher son pantalon. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Ensuite, lorsqu'il serait rassasié, — car il était prêt à la prendre autant de fois qu'il le fallait —, il l'attacherait comme la chienne qu'elle était. Il partirait à la recherche de l'inconnu qu'elle avait dû séduire comme la pute qu'elle était. Emma, de toutes manières, était incapable de se débrouiller toute seule. Il fracasserait ce voleur de femmes. Peut-être même faudrait-il le tuer. Puis il traînerait son épouse, — il avait même emmené une chaîne pour la soumettre —, et il la ramènerait chez eux. Il se pouvait même, s'il tuait l'autre, qu'il lui refasse l'amour. Elle ne le mériterait pas, mais lui, oui.

La route s'arrêta brusquement devant l'océan. S'il avait eu moins de réflexes, son véhicule aurait chuté de la falaise et se serait engouffré dans des flots particulièrement agités. Depuis quand les nationales se terminaient-elles abruptement au dessus d'une étendue de flotte ?

Le ciel devint soudainement terriblement noir. Neal, guidé par son instinct, fit hâtivement une marche arrière et démarra en sens inverse le plus rapidement possible. Il vit dans son rétroviseur une vague immense qui sembla le poursuivre. Il n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite. Même lorsqu'il pourchassait des délinquants.

La houle s'abattit pourtant sur sa voiture, immobilisant celle-ci, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur bien que les fenêtres en fussent fermées. Il hurla de surprise tant l'eau était glaciale. Elle s'amassa dans le châssis, poussant Neal à ouvrir les portes afin qu'elle s'en échappât. Mais l'onde, semblant posséder sa propre volonté, se contenta de stagner dans l'automobile, contraignant le policier à sortir précipitamment de cette dernière afin de ne pas se noyer. Au même moment, un violent orage éclata.

Il lui fallut des heures, sous une pluie battante, pour écoper son quatre-quatre, dans lequel il fut obligé de dormir bien que les sièges en soient encore trempés, obligé de porter des vêtements mouillés car ses maigres bagages n'avaient pas échappé à la déferlante. Il régnait, de surcroît, une puanteur, qui lui donnait régulièrement des haut-le-cœur. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les vitres car les gouttes tombaient de plus en plus drues contre celles-ci.

Il dut attendre encore trois jours que le déluge se calmât, que le moteur soit sec. Une véritable pestilence envahissait dorénavant l'habitacle du véhicule. Le plus ennuyeux était que sa précieuse carte avait été entièrement effacée par le déferlement. Il l'avait suffisamment étudiée pour s'en souvenir, mais il eut préféré la conserver intacte.

Sa seule certitude était qu'il aurait dû prendre à droite à un moment donné. Sauf qu'il n'avait vu aucune route. Il allait devoir refaire le chemin inverse. Il roulerait tout doucement, ne se laisserait pas distraire par la correction qu'il donnerait à Emma lorsqu'il la trouverait.

—

Les vestiges d'une tempête balayaient Storybrooke : l'orage était tombé violemment durant presque la totalité du service d'Emma. Le restaurant, avec le mauvais temps, était quasiment désert. Granny la laissa donc partir dès la première accalmie. La jeune femme blonde, qui vivait dorénavant avec Regina et ses enfants bien qu'elle eût conservé son appartement, revint au manoir lentement, préférant pousser son vélo, traversant les flaques sans les voir.

Toute la journée, l'orpheline s'était sentie encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude, sentant au fil des heures une peur irraisonnée prendre peu à peu possession de son corps. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'origine de son malaise : que sa vie soit un peu trop idyllique la terrorisait. Le problème ne venait pas de Regina ou des enfants : vivre en leur compagnie comblait un vide dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Le problème venait d'elle car elle savait ô combien les situations trop parfaites étaient éphémères.

Elle en était arrivée à un point où elle ne contrôlait plus cette angoisse, qui la submergeait sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en défendre, l'enfermant dans une souffrance de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle en avait même du mal à se mouvoir, tergiversant en direction de la vieille demeure dans laquelle elle découvrait le bonheur. Tout cela ne pourrait pas exister éternellement. Elle en était absolument certaine. Elle avait fait tout son possible, pourtant, pour que durent les choses. Elle avait même divorcé, sacrifiant pour cela les derniers vestiges de sa fierté, avait obtenu en conséquence une injonction d'éloignement.

Toutes ces actions, cependant, s'avéraient vaines. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas, bien que la dissolution de son mariage ait été prononcée depuis presque huit mois, se sentir libre. Neal la retrouverait par le biais du jugement, c'était une évidence. Regina avait beau lui répéter patiemment toutes les mesures prises pour que son ancien conjoint ne puisse la retrouver, Emma n'en démordait pas. Le seul endroit où elle éprouvait une sensation de sécurité était lorsqu'elle se trouvait au manoir, lorsque sa compagne la tenait tendrement mais ostensiblement dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas pour elle-même qu'Emma avait peur. Elle, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait peur pour les enfants. Elle avait peur pour Regina. Elle avait peur pour eux au point de ne plus vouloir qu'ils quittassent le castel. Elle en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, réveillant systématiquement sa bien-aimée.

Elle n'avait pas été capable d'évoquer ce dont elle rêvait. Elle n'avait même pas été capable d'en parler au docteur Hopper.

Elle posa le vélo contre le mur, hésita longuement avant de monter les marches, hésita encore, puis sonna. La porte s'ouvrit et elle put admirer cette Lady en pantalon dans les bras de laquelle elle vibrait d'un sentiment indicible, source d'une joie profonde. Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement :

 **— « Tu as oublié tes clefs ?**

 **— Non. Je suis venue te les rendre en fait, avec le vélo aussi. »**

De surprise, la militaire aux cheveux d'ébène souleva un sourcil, avant de l'observer attentivement. Elle attrapa une vieille veste militaire qu'elle mit sur ses épaules, sortit sur le perron, referma la porte d'entrée, sans pour autant la claquer :

 **— « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emma ? »**

La jeune femme blonde recula d'un pas, manqua tomber dans les escaliers avant d'être récupérée par sa compagne, qu'elle rejeta instantanément :

 **— « Ne me touche pas ! »**

Elle descendit hâtivement les marches pour s'éloigner, se retourna pour balancer, les points serrés :

« Qu'allais-tu faire ? Me frapper ? Me montrer que tu es comme les autres ? Vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! »

La négociante eut un mouvement de recul, comme si l'orpheline l'avait giflée, puis s'assit sur les marches.

 **— « J'ai simplement cru que tu allais tomber. Je ne te forcerai jamais, Emma. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Si tu souhaites mettre un frein à notre relation, c'est ton droit. Mais sache que je ne le désire pas, que ce sera une peine infinie pour moi, tout comme pour mes enfants, dont je pensais qu'ils étaient devenus un peu les tiens. Tu ne devrais pas laisser la peur l'emporter sur ce que tu désires vraiment.**

 **— Ne dis pas cela !**

 **— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité ? Je t'aime, Emma. Je ne m'opposerai pas à tes désirs. Si tu souhaites me rendre les clefs, fais-le.**

 **— Parfait, alors ! »**

La jeune femme blonde balança le trousseau sur le sol. Elle l'observa s'enfoncer dans le sol boueux, avant de se retourner et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, aveuglée par les pleurs qui l'envahissaient.

La jeune femme brune s'était figée, tant le geste lui rappela celui que sa mère avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonnée devant le vieux manoir. Consciente d'être au bord des larmes, elle se ressaisit, observant sa compagne qui s'éloignait en courant. Elle soupira lentement, glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle sentit un vieux paquet de cigarettes, sans doute là depuis plusieurs années.

Elle en alluma finalement une, jouant avec la fumée tout en réfléchissant calmement à la situation. Elle réalisa soudainement, alors qu'elle savourait une bouffée, qu'elle s'était mise en mode « militaire ». Était-ce parce que cela lui permettait d'y voir plus clair ou était-ce parce qu'elle devait à tout prix protéger Emma ? Elle ne le savait pas exactement, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle passa ce qui serait le premier coup de fil de sa soirée, puis entra parler à ses enfants. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les trouver tous deux dans le salon, se tenant la main d'un air angoissé. Elle ôta sa veste, s'accroupit à leur niveau avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le sol, les incita à venir se réfugier dans ses bras, où elle les enlaça tendrement.

 **— « Vous allez devoir rester quelque jours chez David, finit-elle par confier.**

 **— Parce qu'Emma ne va pas bien.**

 **— Oui, Henri. Parce qu'Emma ne va pas bien. Et je veux que vous me promettiez tous les deux de ne jamais vous éloigner de David durant cette période. C'est important. »**

Ils jugèrent solennellement, conscients que le temps des questions n'était pas pour le moment. Elle les consola jusqu'à l'arrivée de son associé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour préparer une valise, les enfants restant suffisamment souvent chez leur parrain pour y avoir chacun leur chambre.

Elle les regarda partir, alors que la pluie recommençait à tomber violemment. Elle se souvint à temps des clefs jetées par l'orpheline, les récupéra dans la boue. Elle resta un long moment sous l'orage, tenant le trousseau dans sa main ouverte vers le haut, laissant les gouttes épaisses le nettoyer.

L'eau, comme toujours, l'apaisa. Elle revint vers la maison, s'égoutta avant d'entrer, ferma la porte à double tour. Elle attrapa une serviette dans le placard de l'entrée, se déshabilla presque entièrement, récupéra sa veste oubliée dans le séjour avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle étendit ses vêtements mouillés dans la salle de bain, choisit une tenue plus adaptée à ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, hésita avant de remettre son treillis. Elle se dirigea enfin vers son bureau : le temps de son second coup de fil était venu.

 **— « Shérif Humbert ? Regina Mills.**

 **— Bonsoir Regina.**

 **— Bonsoir Graham. Je sais que le docteur Hopper vous a parlé d'Emma. Ou plutôt de l'ex-conjoint d'Emma.**

 **— Je suis étonné qu'il vous en ait parlé.**

 **— Archie ne m'en a pas parlé. Ce serait totalement contraire à la déontologie. Mais c'est le meilleur thérapeute que je connaisse et vous parler des dangers potentiels fait partie de ses responsabilités.**

 **— Je ne puis le nier.**

 **— Je suis sûre que vous avez prévu une protection pour Emma.**

 **— Vous êtes sa meilleure protection. Et vous êtes bien plus dangereuse que celle que j'ai pu prévoir. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je doive la réactiver ? »**

La jeune femme brune ouvrit son bureau pour en sortir un cendrier. Elle alluma une seconde cigarette récupérée dans sa poche.

 **— « Je ne suis pas toujours avec elle. Je fais également confiance à l'instinct des victimes.**

 **— Est-ce la militaire qui parle ?**

 **— C'est la militaire qui parle.**

 **— Nous risquons de nous heurter à un problème : le festival commence dans trois semaines.**

 **— Je sais. J'ai promis à mes enfants, et à Emma, d'y aller. J'ai confié Alice et Henri à David pour le week-end, mais je pense préférable de ne pas changer nos habitudes. Cela perturberait tout le monde inutilement.**

 **— Donc, vous irez au festival. Pensez-vous qu'il faille instaurer un contrôle à l'entrée ?**

 **— Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. C'est un policier : il maîtrise certainement l'art de passer inaperçu. Je pense, néanmoins, qu'il serait utile de laisser quelqu'un en faction devant la demeure d'Emma.**

 **— Je ferai de mon mieux, Regina, mais…**

 **— Je resterai aux aguets. Graham, merci.**

 **— C'est toujours un plaisir. Passez une bonne soirée.**

 **— Vous de même. »**

La négociante poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle avait affirmé faire confiance à l'instinct des victimes. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à sa dulcinée, la veuve ne doutait pas de la venue de Neal Cassidy. Mais à la différence de l'orpheline, Regina ne craignait pas la visite du psychopathe car c'était le seul moyen d'arrêter celui-ci, le seul moyen pour qu'Emma se sente enfin libre et le soit réellement.

Lorsque la jeune femme blonde lui avait annoncé son intention de divorcer, la militaire, malgré la joie immense qu'elle avait ressentie, avait été profondément troublée. Elle connaissait un peu trop bien les démarches qu'il faudrait effectuer car elle avait travaillé dans les services juridiques de l'armée durant ses grossesses. Elle savait donc que la procédure de divorce serait particulièrement atroce. Ce n'était pas la dissolution qui serait difficile, car il n'y avait rien de complexe dans le fait de mettre légalement fin à un mariage. Le problème serait d'obtenir une injonction d'éloignement, une injonction valable dans le monde entier, et même au delà.

La veuve ne s'était pas trompée. Elsa Fisher, l'avocate qu'Archie leur avait conseillée, avait été très claire : la dissolution du mariage ne poserait aucun problème, mais pour l'injonction, il fallait des preuves, des preuves autres que les affirmations du docteur Hopper quant aux traumatismes psychiques de sa patiente, en l'occurrence des preuves physiques des maltraitances du policier.

C'était, hélas, ce qui avait inquiété Regina. Qu'Emma doive se replonger dans des souffrances qu'elle avait tant de mal à dépasser. La négociante avait été, en revanche, fort surprise lorsque la juriste lui avait demandé son aide. Apparemment, cette dernière se souvenait de Maître Reul Ghorm pestant contre une certaine Mills, major de l'armée de terre, qui lui avait fait perdre un procès.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient rentrées songeuses au manoir. L'orpheline, comme frigorifiée, s'était blottie dans les bras de la veuve. Celle-ci avait respecté le silence de son amante, se contentant de la bercer doucement. La serveuse s'était peu à peu détendue sous les gestes tendres. Voir sa belle guerrière s'épanouir ainsi émerveillait toujours la négociante, malgré son pincement de cœur, car si le besoin de tendresse d'Emma était infini, c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçue.

 **— « Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? avait murmuré cette dernière.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que je sais ?**

 **— Ce que signifie « obtenir des preuves physiques des maltraitances de Neal ».**

 **— Oui.**

 **— Ta période « JAG ».**

 **— Mon affectation au département de la justice militaire a duré deux fois huit mois, alors oui, je sais. »**

La barmaid avait quitté son giron, s'était enfouie contre la poitrine de la négociante.

 **— « Explique-moi. »**

Regina avait soupiré. Elle ne souhaitait nullement aller contre les décisions d'Emma, cette dernière ayant été trop privée de ce droit élémentaire, mais la militaire aurait voulu que cela n'eût pas pour conséquence de réveiller les cauchemars de son aimée.

 **— « Il faudrait commencer par des radios. Elles feraient apparaître d'anciennes traces de fractures ou de luxations, ce qui tendrait à prouver l'existence de maltraitances, ce que confirmeraient les stigmates sur ton corps.**

 **— J'aurais pu me les faire moi-même. C'est ce que Neal disait, en tous cas. Que j'étais responsable.**

 **— Des blessures qu'il t'infligeait ? C'est totalement débile.**

 **— Regina.**

 **— Emma.**

 **— Elsa Fisher n'a certainement pas évoqué ton esprit retors pour rien. Je suis sûre que tu as pensé à autre chose. La cicatrice que ta mère t'a infligée au dessus de ta lèvre se tord légèrement lorsque tu as une idée derrière la tête. »**

La jeune femme brune avait souri.

 **— « Toi, tu me connais un peu trop bien. »**

Elle avait ensuite chatouillé son adorée, s'était perdue dans le fou-rire de son amante, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, heureuse de sentir Emma lui ouvrir petit à petit les portes de son corps. Elles s'étaient calmées. L'orpheline s'était à nouveau blottie contre la militaire, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Je pense à ton oncle.

 **— Gold ?**

 **— Oui. Il était médecin de formation et il t'a soignée. Je suis certaine qu'il a conservé des preuves.**

 **— Je m'étais lavée.**

 **— C'était des pénétrations anales, Emma. Il reste toujours des traces. »**

Elle avait sentie la barmaid se raidir sous le poids des mots. La veuve la berça à nouveau, sans pour autant s'excuser des termes qu'elle avait employés car elle savait qu'il était préférable d'appeler un chat, « un chat » : non seulement cela montrait à sa dulcinée que Regina n'était pas effrayée par le passé de la serveuse, mais cette dernière, pour que soit possible l'injonction d'éloignement, allait devoir s'habituer à employer sans angoisse de telles expressions.

 **— « D'accord, avait fini par murmurer dans un souffle l'orpheline. Mais…**

 **— Je le contacterai, si c'est ce que tu désires. Et s'il existe des preuves comme je le crois, je lui demanderai de les transmettre à Maître Fisher.**

 **— Merci.**

 **—You're welcome », avait répondu la négociante tout en déposant un doux baiser sur la tempe de son amante, qui l'enserra plus encore en retour.**

Gold n'avait pas seulement gardé des preuves. Il avait rédigé tout un rapport extrêmement détaillé de tous les sévices que la jeune femme blonde avait subis, de toutes les chirurgies réparatrices qu'il avait dû faire pour remettre celle-ci sur pied, avait même réussi à récupérer dans son anus du sperme de Neal Cassidy. Il avait pris comme témoin son assistante, la fameuse Belle, et avait allègrement menti à Emma sur le temps où elle avait été malade, puisqu'il l'avait maintenue dans un coma artificiel afin qu'elle guérisse sans trop de douleur. Il avait également porté plainte, une plainte qui ne s'activerait que si sa nièce le décidait.

Entendre clairement énoncer le nombre d'opérations effectuées pour réparer les déchirures de son rectum, de son vagin, les multiples luxations, fractures mal soudées qu'il avait fallu casser pour en replacer correctement les os, les cicatrices dues à des brûlures de cigarettes, à des coups, à des menottes, la datation de celles-ci dans le temps en fonction de leur profondeur, entendre tout cela avait été épouvantable.

La lecture du document avait rendue l'avocate blême, tandis que Regina hésitait entre la peine et la colère pendant que l'orpheline se tétanisait de honte. La militaire, cependant, était reconnaissante envers Gold car en profitant du coma de sa patiente pour relever toutes les preuves, il avait évité à sa bien-aimée une humiliation plus terrible que celle due à la lecture du rapport médical.

La jeune femme brune avait observé avec tristesse sa belle guerrière reconstruire les murs que la veuve avait mis si longtemps à effacer. La négociante eût aimé la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle craignait de blesser plus encore la serveuse. Encore une fois, il fallait attendre.

Elsa Fisher avait refermé le dossier. Elle l'avait posé sur la petite table entre elles trois, ayant préféré que l'entretien se passe dans le petit salon de son bureau. Elle les avait regardées toutes les deux attentivement, puis avait rapidement posé sa main sur le genou d'Emma en voyant que celle-ci était toujours réfugiée dans son esprit, trop rapidement pour la veuve puisse l'en empêcher. La barmaid avait sursauté très violemment à ce qu'elle avait vécu comme une agression, poussant Regina à réagir instinctivement.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme blonde tremblante, la protégeant de la sorte de la juriste, tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Retrouvant sans hésitation les habitudes qu'elle avait prises au début de leur relation, elle projeta des ondes d'un doux bleuté, qui caressèrent l'aura troublée de l'orpheline, jusqu'à saisir son regard perdu. Elle tendit lentement sa main, qu'Emma empoigna fortement, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée dans la tempête.

Peu à peu, la militaire se rapprocha, laissa son amante s'agripper à elle, se réfugier en elle. La veuve les repositionna sur le canapé, protégeant l'orpheline tout en la blottissant contre elle, la caressant comme on caresse un animal sauvage et effrayé, la sentant petit à petit s'apaiser, retrouver lentement un souffle normal.

 **— « Je suis désolée, murmura la serveuse.**

 **— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si quelqu'un doit ici présenter des excuses, ce n'est pas toi.**

 **— C'est exact. »**

Elles avaient eu la surprise de voir le juge de Storybrooke sortir de derrière un rideau. Il les avait rapidement rejointes, s'était assis en face d'elles.

 **— « Regina, retenez vos griffes, s'il vous plaît. Miss Swan, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cela. Nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés mais je suis le juge Leroy. Votre réaction, ainsi que les rapports des docteurs Gold et Hopper, sont des preuves suffisantes pour que je délivre une injonction d'éloignement à Monsieur Neal Cassidy. Sachez, cependant, que le jugement définitif ne sera pas établi par moi. Je vais confier votre dossier à un juge de mes amis, dont la spécialité est de traiter des affaires dont l'identité des victimes ne doit absolument pas être connue. Je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'aurez pas à le rencontrer : toutes les démarches seront effectuées par mes soins et ceux de Maître Fisher. Pardonnez également à cette dernière la petite mise en scène que je lui ai demandé d'organiser pour moi. Mais elle était nécessaire pour que je sois convaincu du bien-fondé de votre demande d'éloignement. J'aimerais juste que vous remplissiez pour moi une dernière formalité. »**

La formalité que Regina craignait tant. Elles avaient dû se rendre à l'hôpital pour une série d'examens et de radios confirmant le rapport du docteur Gold. La jeune femme blonde en avait été mortifiée, avilie, amère. Elle n'avait cessé de s'accrocher à la militaire, qui avait fini par s'énerver et négocier un certain nombre de choses, dont le fait qu'une unique doctoresse s'occupât de la serveuse et que la veuve soit toujours présente.

Les choses depuis, étaient compliquées entre Emma et elle.

La lecture du rapport, qui évoquait sans pudeur la barbarie vécue par la barmaid, les examens pratiqués avaient réactivé tous les traumatismes de celle-ci. Durant plusieurs jours, la jeune femme blonde avait régressé au point de ne plus supporter une seule caresse, même de la part des enfants. Elle avait vu Archie quasiment tous les jours jusqu'à ce que le jugement pour la dissolution et l'injonction soient effectives.

Lorsqu'un soir Regina avait trouvé Emma en larmes, totalement terrorisée à l'idée que Neal débarquât, la jeune femme brune, quelque peu timide mais terriblement inquiète, avait proposé à sa compagne de venir habiter avec eux. Elle avait argumenté que l'orpheline serait en sécurité dans le manoir, qu'être tous ensemble serait bénéfique pour tous les quatre.

L'extrême joie des enfants, lorsque l'orpheline s'était installée avec eux, avait eu un effet curatif sur cette dernière. Lentement, les choses étaient ainsi redevenues à la normale, bien qu'elles n'eussent toujours pas franchi le pas. Leurs caresses, cependant, s'avéraient de plus en plus brûlantes et Emma offrait volontiers à son cou à Regina, qui adorait le saupoudrer de doux baisers.

Voir sa belle guerrière prendre conscience que son corps pouvait lui offrir d'autres sensations que la douleur était un privilège dont jamais la militaire ne se lasserait jamais. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour effacer tous les supplices infligés et sa patience était infinie, tout comme son désir. Emma exprimait d'ailleurs le sien de plus en plus, et, à défaut d'avoir fait véritablement l'amour, elles avaient joui plus d'une fois. Regina avait fini par comprendre que cette perte de soi effrayait son amante tout autant qu'elle l'émerveillait. La négociante en avait conclu que seul le temps permettrait à son aimée de lui faire encore plus confiance.

Tout avait changé brutalement il y avait trois semaines. Les cauchemars de l'orpheline avait repris avec une violence inouïe : elle se réveillait à maintes reprises en hurlant « Non », agitée de sanglots hystériques que la veuve mettait un temps infini à calmer. Bien que la jeune femme blonde s'avérât incapable de parler de ses rêves, terrorisée tout en étant blottie dans les bras de la veuve, Regina n'avait eu aucune difficulté à en deviner le sens.

Elle savait également parfaitement ce qu'ils signifiaient : Neal Cassidy avait trouvé les coordonnées de Storybrooke et s'en rapprochait physiquement. L'instinct d'Emma s'était réveillé et ses nuits plus que troublées en étaient l'expression ultime. La veuve s'était attendue à ce que la barmaid explosât et exprimât ses peurs profondes, mais certainement pas à ce que celle-ci rompît dans un besoin vital de les protéger.

À l'instant, elle ignorait comment elle s'y prendrait pour convaincre son bel amour que les fuir n'était pas la solution, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qui avait tant bouleversé sa vie s'enfermer dans la peur et redevenir la proie d'un psychopathe dénué d'empathie.

Elle attrapa les clefs de sa Mercédès, après avoir accroché à sa ceinture l'étui discret contenant un couteau tout aussi fin que meurtrier, espérant qu'Emma s'était réfugiée chez elle et que la pluie était suffisamment violente pour l'empêcher de sortir de Storybrooke. Pour le moment, la ville était encore protégée des intrusions, mais si l'orpheline avait décidé de s'enfuir, rien ne l'arrêterait.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que la serveuse s'était enfuie en courant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espères qui va vous plaire, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou merci beaucoup pour vos reviews:)j'espère qui va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Emma s'était écroulée à même le carrelage dans l'entrée de sa maison, tout à la fois trempée et couverte de boue. À plusieurs reprises sur le chemin plein d'eau, elle était tombée aveuglée par ses sanglots, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa douleur, de l'orage, de la nuit, elle ne savait plus. Elle avait cessé de savoir dès l'instant où elle avait jeté les clefs sur le sol, dès l'instant où elle avait quitté Regina, dès l'instant où elle avait blessé cette femme si extraordinaire à cause d'un passé qui n'aurait jamais dû concerner cette dernière.

Enferrée dans des larmes sans fin, dont la pluie battante se faisait un écho, l'orpheline n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer la porte, qu'elle avait mis un temps fou à ouvrir, ses mains ne cessant de trembler, de peur ou de froid, peu importait. Neal arriverait incessamment, la punirait en la violant durement et elle était quasiment certaine que la séance se terminerait par des cigarettes qu'il s'amuserait à allumer afin de les éteindre sur sa peau. Il chercherait à savoir pour Regina, Regina et les enfants, mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de les trahir.

Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir revivre de telles tortures, de pouvoir les supporter, de pouvoir en faire abstraction, pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, pas après le bonheur qu'elle avait découvert, pas après toute la tendresse que lui offrait Regina. C'était la seule, dorénavant, qui pouvait la toucher : plus jamais elle ne voulait que Neal s'approchât d'elle, plus jamais elle ne voulait qu'il la salisse encore et encore.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'elle lui échappât, qu'un seul moyen de protéger ceux qu'elle considérait, à part Marco, comme l'unique famille qu'elle eût connue. Elle y avait souvent pensé, ne s'y était jamais résignée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Neal gagnât, et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré sa reine, elle y avait renoncé car ce qu'elle vivait avec celle-ci était si inespéré qu'elle avait toujours l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Mais maintenant, c'était la seule solution. Une solution singulière où son tortionnaire perdrait définitivement. Elle renoncerait également. Ce serait néanmoins une petite perte puisque Neal serait sans rien et que sa famille serait protégée.

Ce ne serait pas évident pour eux, elle le savait, mais Regina était forte, elle l'avait déjà vécu, et cette femme remarquable recommencerait parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour ses enfants. L'une des choses qu'elle admirait le plus chez l'amour de sa vie était le sens du devoir de la militaire, cette manière qu'avait celle-ci de faire pour les autres ce qu'elle estimait être juste, même si c'était difficile.

L'orpheline sut qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution lorsque ses larmes se tarirent. L'orage hurlait de colère autour d'elle, cependant elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle eut du mal à se relever, autant à cause de son épuisement qu'à cause du sol glissant, la pluie ayant envahi son entrée. Elle dut s'accrocher aux murs pour atteindre la cuisine, hésita longuement tandis que des éclairs sombres illuminaient par à-coups la pièce, trouva enfin le cutter sur lequel elle engagea une lame neuve.

Elle ne trouva pas la force d'aller dans la salle de bain. Sans Regina, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu qu'elle préférait. Elle s'appuya un instant sur la table de la cuisine, cherchant à rassembler ses idées, de plus en plus frigorifiée. Il ne fallait pas que le sang coagulât, aussi revint-elle péniblement dans l'entrée où la pluie pénétrait toujours.

Elle se laissa chuter sur le sol gorgé d'eau. Paradoxalement, les cris amers du tonnerre, les tambours rauques de la pluie, les rigoles qui pénétraient l'entrée, toute cette furie bruyante la rassurait, la confortait dans sa décision.

Lorsqu'elle entailla la veine de son poignet gauche dans le sens de la longueur, elle entendit dans un écho du passé le rire moqueur de Neal : au début de leur mariage, à l'époque où il ne quittait jamais la maison sans l'attacher aux barreaux du lit, elle avait réussi à subtiliser un couteau. Elle avait passé la journée à charcuter son bras.

 **— « Pauvre cloche, avait-il dit lors de son retour, c'est dans la longueur qu'il faut couper si tu désires vraiment mourir. Je suis touché néanmoins que mon absence t'attriste, aussi ta punition sera-t-elle légère. »**

Il l'avait basculée sur le ventre, avait brutalement pénétré son anus, et cela avait duré tout le week-end, un week-end où il avait également découvert le plaisir d'écraser des cigarettes incandescentes sur sa peau, s'extasiant de l'odeur agréable que cela générait, des cris qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser, ne sachant pas encor comment les étouffer. Il n'avait jamais deviné qu'elle avait tenté, non pas de se suicider, mais de se dégager des menottes afin de s'enfuir.

Durant les six mois suivants, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, — car elle ignorait exactement combien de temps cette période avait duré —, il la dénudait entièrement avant de la menotter, désirant être certain qu'elle ne fasse pas de « conneries ».

Il l'abandonnait ainsi toute la journée, parfois deux jours s'il était de garde, avec un bassin médical sous les fesses, dont l'empreinte devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, ainsi que trente-trois centilitres d'eau. Il faisait en sorte de laisser un peu de longueur sur la chaîne de son bras gauche, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse atteindre en se contorsionnant la bouteille, condamnée à l'ouvrir avec ses dents les rares fois où elle pouvait la saisir. Elle n'avait d'autre possibilité ensuite que de la reposer au sol en tentant d'éviter de la renverser.

Elle avait vite appris à se retenir, afin de ne pas récolter de punition plus drastique, préférant souvent se débarrasser comme elle pouvait de la cuvette, empêchant ainsi la formation d'escarres. La première fois, après avoir découvert qu'elle avait uriné, il l'avait férocement battue, puis avait refusé qu'elle se nourrisse, expliquant qu'il n'était pas son « infirmière ». Il avait été fier, le jour suivant, qu'elle eut intégré sa leçon, l'avait enchaînée durant cinq minutes au tuyau près des toilettes pour qu'elle puisse « déféquer », terme qu'il avait employé.

Il n'allumait, de plus, jamais le chauffage, ne lui laissait jamais de nourriture, prenait plaisir, lorsqu'il revenait, à l'observer lui préparer à manger alors qu'elle était affamée. Souvent, il la menottait à la cuisinière de manière à ce qu'elle le regardât se sustenter. Il lui jetait les os, le gras, et lui disait :

 **— « T'es qu'une chienne, mange comme une chienne. »**

Elle le faisait. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle le faisait. Elle le faisait également parce qu'elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire dans son enfance, une famille qui adorait l'affamer, et qu'elle avait compris durant les deux ans passés chez eux qu'il fallait se nourrir dès que l'on en avait l'occasion.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne lui échapperait jamais, apprenant à ruser, à mentir, à jouer la comédie pour souffrir le moins possible. Certes, elle s'était révoltée lorsqu'elle avait vu le documentaire sur les viols conjugaux. Certes, elle y avait trouvé la force pour concevoir un plan qu'elle avait un temps considéré comme presque génial, « presque » étant le mot clef. Certes, elle avait oublié, grâce à Regina et sans doute au docteur Hopper, tous les détails des premiers mois de son mariage. Ce n'était pas pour rien, néanmoins, que resurgissaient des souvenirs qu'elle avait crus à jamais disparus. La réalité, dorénavant, la rattrapait : elle ne lui échapperait jamais.

Elle enfonça la lame plus profondément dans son poignet. Cela brûlait, cela piquait, cela faisait terriblement mal, mais cela faisait du bien parce que, tout à coup, cette peur extrême qui ne la quittait plus et qui la terrifiait tant disparaissait au fur et à mesure que le couteau s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Elle savoura avec curiosité ce supplice qui effaçait sa souffrance psychique.

Très vite, cependant, son angoisse la submergea à nouveau : compte tenu des brutalités que Neal lui avait fait subir, la blessure sur son bras était peu de chose. Elle glissa son doigt sur la plaie, ne distinguant rien dans la nuit trop sombre. La lésion lui parut minuscule, insuffisante pour ce qu'elle en attendait.

Elle prit une longue inspiration, planta de toutes ses forces la lame dans la veine de son poignet, qu'elle avait auparavant repérée en tâtonnant, ne put retenir un cri tandis qu'elle tirait et poussait sur le cutter afin de s'entailler le plus profondément possible. Elle s'allongea de douleur, ses larmes ayant de nouveau jailli. Mais elle n'arrêta pas, continuant de se taillader, car elle sentait le sang s'écouler vers sa paume.

Finalement, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol trempé. Les yeux fermés, elle prit de petites inspirations. Lorsque les battements affolés de son cœur retrouvèrent un rythme plus apaisé, elle ôta brutalement le cutter de son bras. Le sang coula plus avidement, lui indiquant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la veine de son poignet. Elle ressentit une joie amère, pleine de dégoût.

Elle positionna sa blessure dans l'eau de pluie qui avait inondé le carrelage de l'entrée, afin qu'aucune coagulation ne soit possible, se rallongea sur le sol mouillé. Il lui fallait maintenant passer à l'autre poignet. Elle réfléchit un moment afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de poignarder son poignet droit alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'une gauchère.

Lorsque l'obscurité déferla dans son esprit, l'unique regret qui la traversa fut qu'elle mourrait en ne sachant pas ce que signifiait « faire l'amour » et qu'elle aurait dû laisser Regina l'aimer. Le prénom de son amante fut le dernier mot qu'elle murmura.

—

Neal poussa un gémissement. L'hôtel dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge était minable, mais il venait de dépenser tant d'argent, qu'il n'avait pas voulu se payer mieux. Il vivait un véritable calvaire. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup était de penser aux punitions qu'il infligerait à Emma pour la peine qu'elle lui causait. Quelques bonnes pénétrations anales, — surtout maintenant qu'il était devenu un expert, il pouvait pour cela remercier ses maîtresses occasionnelles —, quelques brûlures de cigarette, peut-être les deux en même temps.

Il lui faudrait recommencer toute l'éducation de sa femme dès qu'ils retourneraient chez eux. Cette fois, pas de bibliothèque ou de courses ensemble. Il l'attacherait à chaque fois qu'il devrait sortir. Les repas, le ménage, elle les exécuterait sous sa supervision. Il supprimerait l'aspirateur, puisqu'il n'en supportait pas le bruit, et elle ferait tout à la main. Il était certain que voir son épouse habillée en soubrette générerait quelques fantasmes qui les satisferaient tous les deux. Quant au supermarché, les choses avaient changé depuis la disparition d'Emma : il lui suffirait d'utiliser l'ordinateur de son bureau pour passer commande et se faire livrer lorsqu'il serait de retour chez eux.

Il gémit à nouveau, son dos toujours endolori. Saleté de matelas. Le cauchemar, depuis l'orage diluvien qu'il avait subi, ne cessait de se poursuivre. Il n'avait pu reprendre ses recherches : la voiture était constamment tombée en panne, le contraignant à la pousser régulièrement. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour atteindre une ville, se battant régulièrement contre une pluie torrentielle. Couvert de boue, puant comme un porc, il était arrivé affamé, ne s'étant nourri que de baies et de fruits trouvés sur les rebords de la route.

Il avait dû débourser une somme astronomique pour la location de la voiture, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris d'assurance. Tous des voleurs. Avait dû supplier le loueur pour qu'il lui prêtât quelques nippes et le laissât se rincer dans les toilettes du magasin. Avait dû racheter des vêtements après avoir testé les bains publics. Devait relouer un autre véhicule. Se reposer. N'ayant posé qu'un mois de vacances, il craignait dorénavant que cela ne suffise pas car il lui restait à peine quinze jours pour trouver sa femme.

Il dormit deux jours, ne se levant que pour manger.

Puis il repartit, une flasque et une bouteille de rhum cachées dans la boîte à gants, roulant à vingt à l'heure dans une antique coccinelle jaune canari aux fauteuils défoncés et douloureux, seule voiture de location restante, cherchant désespérément le chemin menant à Emma.

Rien. Il ne trouvait rien. Aucune route, aucun chemin. Hook s'était-il foutu de sa gueule ? Non, non. L'avocat l'avait prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile. À nouveau, il se retrouva face à la mer.

Dix jours maintenant qu'il parcourait cette maudite voie, revenant chaque soir à pieds dans son hôtel merdique, car il se sentait si ridicule dans cette bagnole de pédé qu'il la garait dans une grange abandonnée à l'entrée de la petite ville. Il préférait marcher jusqu'à son auberge, bien qu'il détestât cela, plutôt que d'être vu dans cette poubelle jaune poussin.

S'il se contrôlait en public, une chose dont il avait l'habitude, il passait intérieurement par des états extrêmes, allant du désespoir à la colère. Il avait même fini par interroger les gens, prenant le risque de sortir sa plaque de flic. Rien. Comme si Storybrooke n'existait pas.

Un soir, alors qu'il peinait à trouver une place confortable sur les ressorts usés du lit, il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une épreuve. Une épreuve ! N'importe quoi ! L'alcool lui montait à la tête. Il n'était pas dans un film débile et gnangnan. Emma lui appartenait. C'était son épouse : il n'avait nul besoin de cela pour la trouver.

Ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement lorsqu'il reprit son tacot le lendemain matin. Il absorba une longue gorgée de rhum avant de les poser sur le volant. Que s'était-il passé ?

Comme chaque jour, il s'était rendu aux aurores chez le loueur de voitures, espérant que ce dernier aurait enfin une automobile convenable à lui proposer. Il revit le pétillant rouquin lui affirmer :

— **« Oui, Monsieur. Je viens juste de récupérer une nouvelle voiture. Elle est toute neuve. Je suis sûr qu'elle va vous plaire ».**

Neal fut entraîné par le tourbillon enthousiaste du jeune homme. Tout fier, celui-ci lui montra une décapotable rose bonbon. Encore maintenant, le policier ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était, de rage, jeté sur le blanc-bec en hurlant :

 **— « Vous vous foutez de moi, vous vous foutez de moi ! »**

Il avait serré de toutes ses forces le cou imberbe, serré jusqu'à sentir les os craquer sous ses doigts tandis que s'écroulait le corps. Il avait regardé le cadavre sur le sol, avec cette tête faisant un angle si curieux. « Connard ! », avait-il pensé, tout en le tabassant furieusement à coups de pieds.

Il avait sorti ses gants pour récupérer le macchabé, l'avait fourré dans le coffre du cabriolet, avait cherché les caméras. Il fut surpris de n'en trouver aucune, avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait dans une petite ville. Il était parti tout aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. Fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut la grange où il cachait la coccinelle jaune. Fut soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il rebut une longue rasade de rhum, sentit ses tremblements s'arrêter peu à peu. Il soupira. Rose bonbon. Il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un pédé. Finalement le rouquin l'avait bien cherché. Encore une chose dont Emma était responsable. À force de la chercher, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation si son épouse était restée à sa place de « femelle ».

Les dettes qu'elle avait à son égard s'accumulaient dangereusement. Une seule punition n'y suffirait pas. Sans doute faudrait-il qu'il prévoit une pièce uniquement réservée aux sanctions. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il imagina tous les objets qu'il pourrait y ranger, la manière dont il pourrait les utiliser sur sa femme. Un fouet serait la moindre des choses. Rien que de penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec, il sentit sa virilité renaître avec vigueur. Lorsqu'il éjacula, le monde reprit sa place habituelle. Tuer ce loueur de voitures, au bout du compte, s'avérait positif pour ses nerfs. Ce fut donc avec sérénité qu'il reprit ses recherches.

Il lui restait trois jours de vacances lorsqu'il trouva enfin un panneau de signalisation bleu tout pourri portant l'indication « Storybrooke ». Même pas fichus d'indiquer une distance.

—

Regina paniquait. Elle qui avait survécu à maints champs de bataille tous aussi atroces les uns des autres sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose était arrivée à Emma. Toutes ses tripes le lui disaient. Elle roulait le plus vite possible dans l'orage tonitruant, presque à l'aveuglette tant la pluie était violente.

L'éclair immense la prit par surprise, l'éblouissant complètement. Toute la ville sombra aussitôt dans l'obscurité. La voiture dérapa brutalement, heurtant un lampadaire dont elle avait oublié l'existence. Lorsque l'automobile s'immobilisa, elle respira lentement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de retrouver son sang-froid : ce n'était pas en s'angoissant vainement qu'elle sauverait Emma.

La sauver ? Oui, c'était de cela dont il s'agissait, elle en était convaincue.

Il ne lui fallut même pas dix secondes pour retrouver son calme. La guerre vous donnait d'étranges habitudes. Elle redémarra en douceur la Mercédès, pensa un instant stopper les essuie-glaces tant ceux-ci lui paraissaient inutiles. Elle roulait dans plusieurs centimètres d'une eau déferlante, à la limite de la furie, dans laquelle se reflétait la lueur glauque de ses phares.

Elle avançait lentement mais sûrement, guettant, au milieu des trombes d'eau, la petite allée qui menait à la maison que louait sa dulcinée. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait Storybrooke par cœur : la nuit était si opaque qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir le chemin, lequel ressemblait plus à un ruisseau qu'à une route goudronnée.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'aucun véhicule n'était garé dans la rue. Neal n'avait donc pas encore franchi les frontières de la ville. Cela la rassura quelque peu mais n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce sentiment qu'Emma était en grand danger restait toujours présent en elle.

Elle se gara, attrapa dans la boîte à gants la lampe-torche qui datait de sa carrière dans l'armée, sortit de la voiture, ferma précautionneusement la portière, ne souhaitant pas que la pluie envahisse l'habitacle.

Elle se dirigea promptement vers le seuil, sentit son cœur s'affoler totalement lorsqu'elle vit, dans la lueur d'un éclair, la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Allumant la lampe de poche, elle courut, quelque peu surprise par l'eau stagnante sur le carrelage, s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle aperçut sur le sol le corps couvert de boue de l'orpheline. L'instant d'après, elle remarquait la flaque de sang autour de celle-ci. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Comment Neal avait-il pu passer aussi aisément les barrières de Storybrooke ?

Posant la lampe sur le dallage mouillé de manière à s'éclairer, elle s'agenouilla près du corps exsangue, saisit la main glacée afin d'en prendre le pouls. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle découvrit la plaie béante, repérant à travers ses pleurs le cutter qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans sa poche.

 **— « Regina.**

 **— Emma, mon amour, je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »**

Mais la jeune femme blonde s'était à nouveau évanouie. La militaire, après avoir essuyé d'un geste rageur ses larmes, la positionna délicatement dans ses bras, autant pour la dégager du sol trempé que pour la réchauffer quelque peu. Cette position lui permit de presser longuement le point de compression du poignet. Elle dut recommencer deux fois avant de voir le sang cesser de s'écouler. Tenant toujours sa belle contre sa poitrine, elle se précipita vers la porte et la ferma à clef. Elle avait beau savoir maintenant que le psychopathe n'avait pu traverser les limites de la ville, on n'était, néanmoins, jamais trop prudent.

Elle revint prestement sur ses pas, afin de poser la torche sur le ventre de son amante, remerciant les entraînements à la dure de l'armée, entraînements qu'elle continuait d'effectuer régulièrement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans se préoccuper des interrupteurs puisque l'électricité avait sauté dans toute la ville. Elle attrapa dans une étagère la plus grande des serviettes qu'elle remarqua, avec laquelle elle enveloppa maladroitement Emma avant de la déposer doucement sur le carrelage. Elle mit l'eau à couler, en testa la température d'une main tout en gardant un œil sur l'orpheline.

Positionnant à nouveau la lampe afin qu'elle éclairât la pièce, elle déshabilla tendrement sa bien-aimée, trouvant finalement un point positif à l'évanouissement de la jeune femme blonde : celle-ci, au moins, ne risquait pas de paniquer en voyant la baignoire. Elle l'enveloppa dans le peignoir le plus chaud qu'elle put trouver. Attrapant la sortie de bain salie et les habits boueux de cette dernière, elle les rangea dans un sac de sport qui traînait dans un coin : elle pourrait ainsi les emmener plus facilement au manoir. D'un geste vif, elle ôta sa propre veste ainsi que son pantalon, tout deux presque aussi trempés que les vêtements de la barmaid, mettant le tout à sécher sur un cintre. Reprenant la serveuse dans ses bras, ainsi que la torche, elle se rendit dans la pièce voisine où elle la posa délicatement sur le lit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint de l'endroit où se trouvait le générateur de secours. Prenant le luminaire portatif, elle repartit presque courant vers le hall d'entrée où se trouvait le placard le contenant. Elle l'enclencha, fit demi-tour pour revenir dans la chambre. Elle sortit de l'armoire la couverture chauffante, qu'elle brancha, avant d'en envelopper sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas imaginé, en la lui offrant, s'en servir dans de telles circonstances. Retournant hâtivement dans la salle d'eau, tenant toujours la lampe de poche à la main, elle attrapa la trousse de secours qu'elle avait elle-même constituée, avant de rejoindre tout aussi rapidement la barmaid.

Elle décida finalement d'allumer le lumignon de la table de nuit, préférant éviter la grande lumière, craignant surtout d'angoisser inutilement l'orpheline : elle avait remarqué que celle-ci détestait les éclairages agressifs et que la serveuse était toujours plus détendue dans l'obscurité. Utilisant la torche, elle examina attentivement la blessure. « Zut, murmura-t-elle, la veine est bien touchée. Emma, Emma, mon amour, n'as-tu donc pas confiance en mes capacités pour te protéger ? N'as-tu donc pas compris ? Cela m'aurait tuée. Cela nous aurait tués tous les trois. »

Elle nettoya la plaie du mieux qu'elle put, retrouvant avec aisance des gestes qu'elle avait maintes fois effectués dans l'urgence des combats. Curieusement, la dernière personne qu'elle avait ainsi soignée s'avérait être Graham. Ils avaient perdu tant de gens, ce jour-là. Le jeune homme, après cela, n'avait plus pu retourner sur un champ de bataille, et c'était Regina qui lui avait suggéré de prendre à Storybrooke le poste de shérif.

Elle recouvrit la blessure d'un bandage compressif, après l'avoir recouverte d'une pommade antiseptique créée par la barmaid. La militaire espéra qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de suturer, l'essentiel, pour l'instant, étant de réchauffer sa belle guerrière.

Elle baissa alors la luminosité de la lampe de poche, qu'elle installa dans la salle de bain. Elle vérifia dans la foulée la température du bain, qui lui parut suffisamment chaude, peut-être même un peu trop pour quelqu'un de frigorifié. Elle arrêta l'eau, se déshabilla totalement afin de pouvoir entrer dans la baignoire avec son amante.

Après être revenue dans la chambre, elle se glissa sous la couverture chauffante, serrant contre son torse le corps toujours trop gelé de sa dulcinée, dont l'évanouissement finissait par l'inquiéter quelque peu. Elle frotta délicatement les membres de sa belle, tentant d'en tiédir peu à peu la peau douce. Elle effleura chacune des cicatrices de celle-ci, bien trop nombreuses, réalisant avec stupeur que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait réellement les toucher, ne les ayant auparavant perçues qu'au travers des massages doux qu'elle offrait régulièrement à la jeune femme blonde. Elle se promit de faire en sorte qu'Emma n'ait plus jamais honte de ces dernières et d'en effacer l'infamie.

Elle la reprit dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'à la baignoire, heureuse que la maison soit si petite, puis se glissa dans l'eau chaude et accueillante. Elle la tint contre son épaule avec le plus de douceur possible, ne souhaitant pas que sa bien-aimée paniquât, la berçant tout en la lavant.

Elle découvrit à cette occasion plusieurs égratignures, ainsi que des bosses, dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience auparavant tant elle s'était focalisée sur les cicatrices de son bel amour. Elle comprit que sa douce avait dû chuter à plusieurs reprises lors de sa fuite éperdue dans l'orage.

« J'aurais dû la suivre », pensa-t-elle irrationnellement, car elle savait bien qu'Emma n'aurait fait que la rejeter encore plus si elle s'était aperçue qu'on la poursuivait, la militaire ayant reconnu dans les yeux de sa guerrière une terreur qu'elle avait vue à plusieurs reprises chez des femmes ayant été violées, se souvenant particulièrement de Mulan, une très jeune soldate faite prisonnière par l'État Islamique. Elle comprenait donc intuitivement ce qui avait animé la jeune femme blonde, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait qu'elles aient plus tard une réelle discussion à ce propos.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que l'orpheline se réchauffait, la négociante la sentit émerger de son évanouissement. Elle sentit également la panique s'emparer du corps de sa bien-aimée.

 **— « Regina.**

 **— Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, murmura à nouveau la jeune femme brune tout en berçant sa dulcinée.**

 **— Il…**

 **— Il ne me fera aucun mal. Ni à moi, ni aux enfants. Et il ne te fera aucun mal, Emma. Peux-tu me faire confiance lorsque je te dis que je te protégerai ? Je te protègerai toujours. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un petit flic de pacotille peut venir à bout d'une militaire formée dès son enfance ? Je suis flattée que tu aies peur pour moi, je suis flattée que tu veuilles me protéger, même si c'est d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Mais le seul moyen, mon bel amour, pour que tu me protèges, est que tu sois en vie. Est-ce tu comprends, Emma ? »**

La veuve devina plus qu'elle ne perçut les larmes de la serveuse. Elle la serra plus ostensiblement contre ses seins, laissant la jeune femme blonde s'en imprégner. Puis, lorsqu'elle la devina plus calme, elle redemanda :

« Est-ce que tu comprends, Emma ? »

La réponse vint sous la forme d'un chuchotement :

 **— « Oui.**

 **— Bien.**

 **— Est-ce que tu… Es-tu en colère ?**

 **— Après toi ? Non. Après moi ? Oui. Parce que j'aurais dû insister au lieu d'attendre que tu me parles.**

 **— Non. Non. J'aurais dû te parler. J'ai confiance en toi mais…**

 **— Mais il te terrorise.**

 **— Oui. Je suis désolée, Regina.**

 **— Tu as eu peur, Emma. Ce n'est pas si grave. Cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. Cette peur t'a submergée, provoquant une crise de panique. Et si cela arrive encore, je serai là. Je serai toujours là. »**

La négociante saisit tendrement la main de sa bien-aimée, afin d'en embrasser les doigts, confirmant ainsi le sérieux de sa promesse. Elle n'insista cependant pas car la barmaid était encore trop effarée. Il fallait néanmoins terminer de soigner cette dernière. Aussi murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'il faudrait un moment avant que sa douce lui donnât une réponse :

« Veux-tu que nous sortions de l'eau ? J'aimerais que nous rentrions chez nous afin que je puisse mieux examiner cette vilaine plaie. »

La serveuse ne répondit pas, se blottissant plus profondément contre le corps rassurant de sa reine. Celle-ci lui caressait le dos doucement, glissait parfois un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, sur ses cheveux, enserrait avec délicatesse sa taille, effaçant fermement cette terreur dont l'orpheline sentait encore les frémissements la posséder.

Elle savait bien qu'elle devait donner une réponse, mais elle en était, pour l'instant, incapable, car, même si ses affres s'étaient éloignées, Emma les voyait tournoyer autour d'elle, à l'affût, tel un animal sauvage guettant sa proie.

Elle se serra plus encore contre son aimée, cherchant sa protection sans faille, tenant si fortement son torse que leurs seins se rencontrèrent. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passa. Ni pourquoi. Mais le frisson qui la parcourut fut si sensuel qu'un gémissement lui échappa tandis que l'angoisse qui la tenaillait fut définitivement éclipsée.

 **— « Fais-le disparaître, Regina. Je veux que tu le fasses disparaître. Je veux me sentir totalement protégée par toi. Je veux… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Que j'eusse aimé que tu m'eusses fait l'amour.**

 **— Ta première fois n'aura pas lieu dans une baignoire, Emma. Ni tant que tu es blessée. Mais je te le promets : dès que tu iras mieux, nous ferons l'amour. Nous deux, Emma. Toi et moi. »**

Ce fut d'un baiser brûlant qu'elles scellèrent leur accord.

—

Regina regarda sa belle endormie. Elle avait réussi à la porter de la voiture au lit sans pour autant la réveiller. Lorsqu'elles étaient sorties de la baignoire, la militaire avait perçu toute l'appréhension de la serveuse revenir, ne s'apaisant que lorsque la négociante la tenait contre son corps. Aussi, lorsqu'elles étaient montées dans la Mercédès après s'être rhabillées, la jeune femme brune avait incité la barmaid à s'allonger contre son giron, faisant fi de toutes les procédures de sécurité, lui promettant que cela ne l'empêcherait nullement de conduire. Emma s'était assoupie, quelques minutes seulement après que l'orage se fût calmé.

La sortir du véhicule sans l'éveiller ne fut pas une mince opération, d'autant que la veuve avait dû enclencher le générateur de secours du manoir. Elle avait branché la couverture chauffante, avant de poser sa bien-aimée sur leur lit. Elle fut heureuse de la voir plongée dans un sommeil bien plus profond que ceux de leurs dernières nuits. Il était fort possible, maintenant que l'angoisse de l'orpheline s'était exprimée de la pire des manières, que la crise soit définitivement terminée et que les cauchemars de celle-ci finissent enfin par disparaître.

La veuve n'était donc pas inquiète de voir sa guerrière tant épuisée. Entre ses blessures, sa course éperdue sous l'orage, les nuits multiples où ses cauchemars les avaient tenues éveillées, que sa dulcinée ait ainsi sombré tranquillisait la négociante. Elle aurait bien aimé, cependant, posséder la recette de la potion sans rêve d'Harry Potter. Attrapant sous l'oreiller son pyjama imprégné de son odeur, elle le plaça près des narines d'Emma, espérant que les effluves du vêtement soient suffisants pour rassurer et offrir, le temps que la commerçante réglât diverses petites choses dans la demeure, un repos serein à sa douce.

Tout ce que la militaire pouvait penser était qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser la serveuse seule. Ce fut finalement la mère de famille en elle qui trouva la solution. Louant le jour où elle avait confisqué les talkies-walkies d'Henri, que celui-ci avait eu la malencontre idée d'utiliser au milieu de la nuit, elle les sortit de la table de chevet. En laissant un auprès de sa bien-aimée, elle lui murmura qu'elle partait un instant afin de vérifier l'ensemble des fermetures de la maison.

Une fois cela effectué, elle entra le code des alarmes, d'abord celle du manoir, puis celle du périmètre extérieur. Elle avait auparavant visionné les bandes des caméras de surveillance, apaisée par le constat que nul ne s'était approché de la demeure, bien qu'avec l'orage démentiel qui s'était abattu sur la ville, il y ait eu peu de chance que cela se soit passé.

Elle revint dans la chambre, soulagée de voir qu'Emma dormait toujours aussi profondément. Elle la déshabilla avec douceur, admirant le corps sur lequel elle fantasmait tant, sans pour autant perdre son sérieux.

Elle ouvrit la trousse de secours qu'elle avait auparavant prise dans la salle de bain, se désinfecta les mains. Elle commença par examiner la plaie du poignet, qui, à son grand soulagement, était propre et nette. Elle préféra, par acquis de conscience, suturer la coupure. Aussi appliqua-t-elle un patch anesthésiant, dont elle espéra qu'il fût suffisant pour étouffer toute douleur.

Il lui fallait cependant attendre une heure avant que celui-ci fasse son effet. Elle sortit, en attendant, diverses pommades, toutes fabriquées par la barmaid. La commerçante les étala sur chaque blessure qu'elle trouva, réfrénant en même temps des pensées moins chastes.

Vérifiant alors que le patch avait fait effet, elle sutura soigneusement l'entaille. Emma s'agita parfois sans pour autant s'éveiller, mais la militaire n'eut pas l'impression que c'était lié à l'opération qu'elle pratiquait. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins à chaque fois, afin de bercer l'orpheline, qui replongeait presque aussitôt dans un sommeil toujours aussi profond. La jeune femme brune eût préféré que les cauchemars de son amante eussent cessé. Il faudrait apparemment l'arrestation de Neal pour que cela eût lieu.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rhabilla sa belle guerrière du pyjama le plus doux qu'elle put trouver dans son armoire, avant de la glisser précautionneusement sous les draps maintenant bien chauds.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Cinq heures du matin. Un peu tôt pour donner des nouvelles à David et aux enfants. Elle sortit néanmoins le téléphone satellite. Tant que l'ouragan durerait, et cela pouvait durer plusieurs jours, ce serait le seul moyen de communiquer dans Storybrooke. À l'instant, elle était plus inquiète pour Emma que pour sa progéniture, qu'elle savait en sécurité avec son associé. L'hiver du Maine était empli de tempêtes de neige, chaque maison possédait donc, en sus du réseau électrique, son générateur de secours. Personne, de surcroît, ne sortirait sous un tel temps.

Elle se dévêtit à son tour, passa un pyjama qu'elle prit dans le placard, préférant laisser de côté, au cas où ce fut encore nécessaire, celui contenant son odeur et qu'elle avait utilisé pour rassurer l'orpheline. Elle rejoignit ensuite son amante dans leur lit. Elle y serait bien mieux pour veiller sa tendre et chère, n'ayant nulle intention de dormir, trop inquiète pour cela.

Sans qu'elle en eût consciente, son esprit fit apparaître le corps nu de la jeune femme blonde. Le soigner lui avait permis de le voir sous plus de lumière, car elle ne rejoignait habituellement sa bien-aimée qu'après que celle-ci fut sous les draps, tenant à respecter la pudeur, ou la honte d'Emma. De même, lorsqu'elles allaient à la plage, sa douce se débrouillait toujours pour cacher ce dernier au maximum, gardant ses vêtements ou portant des maillots une pièce le plus recouvrant possible. Regina, de surcroît, n'aurait jamais pris le risque de mettre mal à l'aise son aimée en l'observant ainsi en public. Même les enfants avaient compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder la question des cicatrices. De son point de vue, celles-ci rendaient le corps de son amante encore plus désirable, malgré toutes les tentatives de Neal pour en détruire la beauté.

« Bientôt », pensa-t-elle. Bientôt, elle l'honorerait de l'unique manière dont celui-ci aurait dû l'être. Puis elle sourit, se souvenant de ce que son bel amour lui avait demandé la première nuit qu'elles avaient passée dans ce lit. La scène jaillit avec tendresse dans son esprit.

L'orpheline s'était figée au pied du matelas, avant de demander tout autant sérieusement que timidement :

 **— « Regina, est-ce que ton mari et toi avez dormi dans ce lit ?**

 **— Non, avait-elle répondu spontanément. En fait, j'ai changé l'intégralité des literies après son décès. De plus, lui et moi n'avons jamais vécu dans cette maison. Il n'y est donc jamais venu. Pourquoi cette question saugrenue ? »**

Mais la seule réponse que lui offrit la barmaid fut un rougissement tout autant touchant que charmant, car elle n'osait lui avouer qu'elle refusait d'entrer dans un lit que la veuve aurait pu partager avec Daniel. La négociante, sans doute tout autant rougissante, avait déposé un baiser des plus doux sur la joue de sa guerrière, non seulement pour la remercier d'être si attentionnée, mais également pour lui promettre des nuits pleines de sollicitude. Taquine, elle avait ajouté :

« La chambre est insonorisée. Je considère, pour le bien-être de tous, et surtout pour une sexualité pleine de plaisirs divers, que la chambre parentale doit toujours être insonorisée. »

La militaire secoua la tête afin de revenir au présent, sentant qu'Emma s'agitait à ses côtés. La jeune femme brune se pencha vers cette dernière, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. L'orpheline se blottit contre la négociante, qui la trouva fiévreuse. Elle confirma son diagnostic d'un baiser sur le front de la serveuse. Un peu contrariée, mais guère étonnée car cela expliquait les réactions atones de la barmaid, elle se détacha de celle-ci, qui gémit mais se calma dès que Regina eut glissé près d'elle le pyjama qu'elle avait auparavant utilisé pour tranquilliser sa bien-aimée.

Elle sortit discrètement du lit afin de préparer une tisane de sureau, plante qui faisait baisser la fièvre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle se maudit pour avoir oublié de prendre un talkie-walkie. La jeune femme blonde s'était éveillée, paraissant quelque peu paniquée. La veuve se glissa à ses côtés, la rassura avant de l'inciter à boire l'infusion. Une fois sa dulcinée rallongée, la commerçante plaça sur le front de son amante des compresses fraîches, qu'elle avait remontées en même temps que la décoction antifébrile.

La militaire veilla sur cette dernière pendant cinq jours, cinq jours pendant lesquels elle ne dormit pas un instant, cinq jours pendant lesquels la fièvre d'Emma fluctua, entrecoupée de phases délirantes où l'orpheline voyait Neal la torturer. Fébrile, hagarde, terrorisée par ses cauchemars, souvent inconsciente de la présence de sa bien-aimée, la serveuse laissait voir l'étendue de ses angoisses, dévoilant bien involontairement des bribes atroces de son passé.

Malgré sa peine en découvrant certaines des cruautés que sa guerrière lui avait cachées, sans doute par honte ou simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de choses indicibles, Regina ne faillit pas, trouvant inlassablement des moyens pour apaiser son amante.

Ainsi, plus d'une fois, elle la plongea, pour faire tomber la température, dans un bain tiède, parfumé d'odeurs dont elle savait qu'elles apaisaient la barmaid. Au début, lorsque celle-ci émergeait, elle se blottissait en larmes contre la négociante, qui profitait de ces accalmies pour soigner l'orpheline, la nourrissant de bouillons, réalisant avec tristesse que personne n'avait dû prendre soin de cette dernière lorsqu'enfant elle avait été malade et qu'Emma n'avait jamais pu dire « maman ». Puis, au fil du temps, l'eau paraissait rassurer la jeune femme blonde, au point de l'y trouver parfois endormie, comme si ses multiples cauchemars l'avaient enfin abandonnée.

La fièvre tomba définitivement le cinquième jour, en même temps que l'orage s'arrêta. La négociante préféra cependant demander à David de garder encore les enfants avec lui, estimant qu'il valait mieux attendre que la barmaid soit totalement remise. Une fois le coup de fil passé, elle installa une Emma somnolente sur le sofa afin de mettre des draps propres. Le bain qu'elles prirent ensemble fut doux. La veuve n'eut guère de difficulté à convaincre sa belle de rejoindre leur lit où elles s'endormirent, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

—

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, elle se sentit en sécurité comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Une main délicate, mais néanmoins solide, était tendrement posée sur son ventre tandis qu'une autre effleurait ses cheveux. Il y avait d'ailleurs là un curieux paradoxe : les mains l'encerclaient sans pression, la rassurant sans l'enfermer, en totale opposition avec les bras de Neal, qui faisaient toujours d'elle une prisonnière.

Tout comme l'odeur. L'odeur de Neal la débectait, l'obligeant à sans cesse lutter contre l'envie de vomir. À l'inverse, l'odeur de Regina, parce qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la veuve, fleurait le printemps et le soleil s'éveillant.

Il y avait la peau également. Celle du policier piquait, celle de la négociante caressait. Une caresse douce et soyeuse sur son front, sa joue, bien distincte de celle des pyjamas qui couvraient leurs corps, dont la serveuse eût bien aimé que les boutons en fussent plus entrouverts.

Elle se mit sur le côté afin de se serrer davantage contre le torse de la jeune femme brune, passant une main sous la veste de celle-ci pour la poser sur son dos, à la recherche de la chaleur de sa peau, tout en glissant l'autre autour de la taille de son aimée. Elle se heurta, une nouvelle fois, à ce paradoxe incompréhensible : alors qu'elle cherchait à fuir la prison du corps de Neal, celui de Regina lui offrait une liberté dans laquelle elle rêvait de s'enfouir. Telle un chat, la commerçante accepta l'emprise, la ceignant tendrement sans pour autant sortir de son sommeil.

Mais Emma ne voulait pas l'éveiller. La barmaid avait un vague souvenir des heures précédentes, peut-être même des jours. Elle avait eu chaud, froid, peur, Neal la poursuivait, la torturait, si ce n'est qu'elle rêvait et qu'à chaque éveil, Regina était là, la prenait dans ses bras, la berçait, la rassurait :

 **— « Ce n'est qu'un mauvais songe, Emma. Un mauvais songe dû à la fièvre. »**

L'eau était douce, sentait bon. Pour la première fois depuis de trop longues années, la jeune femme blonde appréciait d'être dans un bain, un bain qui apaisait ses cauchemars, sa température, un bain qui lui rappelait le printemps avant qu'elle n'arrivât à Storybrooke, quand elle était remontée le long de la côte et qu'elle se baignait matins et soirs dans l'océan Atlantique.

Elle y était si bien qu'elle n'avait éprouvé aucune angoisse lorsque la militaire avait finalement accepté de la laisser seule dans la baignoire, comme si le fait d'avoir été violée à maintes reprises dans une douche était devenu un événement si lointain qu'il ne pouvait plus affecter le présent. Elle y était si bien qu'elle s'y endormait, émergeant à peine alors qu'elle était portée dans le lit chaud aux draps propres qu'elle partageait avec son amante.

Il y avait ces flashes également, où la négociante la soignait avec tant de douceur qu'il eût pu s'agir de caresses s'il n'y avait eu les senteurs médicinales. Et cette phrase, bordée d'un baiser :

« Tu n'as peut-être pas d'intérêt à tes yeux, Emma, mais tu en as aux miens ».

D'autres choses. Indicibles. D'étranges sensations. Des fragrances chaleureuses. Une mélodie douce et légère. Un cocon douillet que l'on ne pouvait quitter. Une éternité. Un rayon de soleil chatouillant sa peau. Sa présence.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'éveiller : Regina avait veillé sur elle d'une manière qui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de l'orpheline, car jamais quelqu'un n'en avait fait autant pour elle. Sauf peut-être Marco, mais cela n'avait rien à voir, Emma le savait bien. Elle se blottit dans le cou de la négociante, dans le creux de son épaule, juste au dessus de sa poitrine, où elle se rendormit sans même en avoir conscience.

—

Ce furent des baisers délicats qui réveillèrent la militaire. Des baisers doux sur son front, sur ses yeux, sur son nez, des baisers doux qui la firent sourire.

 **— « Bonjour », murmura-t-elle, tout en gardant les yeux fermés.**

D'autres baisers parsemèrent sa figure, jusqu'à ce dernier, juste au milieu de ses lèvres :

 **— « Bonjour à toi aussi. »**

Elle sentit les doigts fins de sa bien-aimée lui caresser la nuque, provoquant des frissons tout au long de sa peau. Emma, dans son sommeil, l'avait repoussée sur le dos, afin de s'allonger entièrement sur son corps. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux : la nuit, à travers les volets, dormait à peine, offrant une ombre lumineuse dans laquelle elle découvrit le visage de la serveuse. Elle plongea son regard dans celui bleu-vert de sa guerrière. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprit mais la ravit :

 **— « Oui », répondit-elle à la question muette.**

Le sourire de l'orpheline généra de nouveaux frissons, qui glissèrent sur sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme blonde poursuivit son assaut tendre sur son cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille, tandis que ses mains dégrafaient timidement le premier bouton du pyjama de la veuve. Afin de montrer son consentement, la négociante faufila ses doigts sous la veste de celui d'Emma, effleurant doucement sa taille pour aborder le dos de son amante. Un frémissement les transperça toutes les deux.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle à nouveau tandis qu'elle suivait d'un frôlement chaque cicatrice dorsale, faisant écho aux lèvres de son aimée.

Un autre bouton ouvert fit tressaillir la jeune femme brune. Déplaçant une main vers le ventre de la barmaid, elle passa l'autre dans les cheveux blonds, incitant son amante à la regarder :

« Puis-je ? »

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation dans les yeux de l'orpheline, avant qu'elle ne répondît :

 **— « Oui ».**

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant que se défaisaient peu à peu les boutonnières. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se mordillaient, se ciselaient. Leurs doigts tremblaient, frissonnaient, caressaient. Soudain, les pyjamas s'entrouvrirent fébrilement tandis que nues leurs poitrines se rencontrèrent.

Emma gémit à ce contact, se figea dans leur baiser. Regina saisit calmement la chevelure blonde, incitant l'orpheline à découvrir son torse. Celle-ci observa les seins un long moment, avant de les effleurer timidement, tournant son index autour de chaque téton, comme s'ils l'impressionnaient. Puis, tout à coup, elle posa sa bouche sur l'un des mamelons, caressant la courbure de sa paume. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent simultanément. Elle lécha l'auréole, avant de s'en saisir dans un gémissement, auquel fit écho la militaire.

Tantôt douce, tantôt passionnée, la jeune femme blonde gravait une carte du tendre de la poitrine, soutenue par la veuve, qui avait remonté sa cuisse entre les jambes de sa belle, avait glissé une main sur ses fesses tout en maintenant la tête de son aimée contre ses seins. Emma s'absorbait dans leurs textures, cajolant, choyant, câlinant leur rondeur, tétant sans vergogne leurs bourgeons dressés. Soudain plus sauvage, elle tenta d'ôter la veste de son amante. La négociante la prit par la taille, l'incita à se relever afin qu'elles puissent s'asseoir buste contre buste.

Le souffle court, elles s'observèrent, pupilles dilatées. À nouveau, leurs seins se rencontrèrent, tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, les yeux fermés. Ensemble, elles firent doucement glisser leurs vestes de pyjama, se serrant de plus en plus l'une en l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma cessât le baiser pour se blottir dans le cou de la jeune femme brune, qui n'arrêta pas, cependant, ses caresses sur les cicatrices de l'orpheline. Finalement, cette dernière murmura :

« Je suis toute mouillée.

 **— J'espère bien, répondit la veuve dans un rire doux. Car moi aussi. »**

Elle sentit la serveuse se détendre dans ses bras, mais, comme toujours avec Emma, elle savait que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Elle continua ses effleurements, provoquant peu à peu l'accélération de la respiration de la barmaid :

 **— « Fais-le-moi oublier.**

 **— Je te le promets.**

 **— Je… Est-ce que tu te mettrais nue pour moi ? »**

Regina ne répondit pas à la question, préférant doucement décaler la jeune femme blonde pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur le dos. La militaire se mit ensuite debout pour se déshabiller entièrement, lutinée par le regard désireux de la serveuse. Celle-ci, à son tour, ôta son bas de pyjama.

Nues dans l'aube qui tentait de s'éveiller, elles s'observèrent attentivement. La veuve se rapprocha lentement du lit, se glissa légèrement sur le corps de son amante, ses yeux rivés aux siens, attentive à ne pas plaquer celle-ci sur les draps, attentive à ce que l'orpheline ne se sentît pas prisonnière.

Elles frémirent au contact de leurs peaux se frôlant. Toujours plongée dans les prunelles aigue-marine, la négociante murmura :

 **— « Regarde-moi, Emma. Regarde-moi t'aimer comme tu aurais toujours dû être aimée. Laisse-moi sentir tes mains caresser mes cheveux, laisse-moi sentir tes doigts se mouvoir sur mon corps tandis que j'honorerai le tien. »**

Elle cueillit une larme perlant sur les cils blonds, avant de descendre lentement sur le visage pâle qu'elle parsemait de baisers légers. Telle une plume soyeuse, elle survola furtivement le cou de son amante, qui tressaillit, cherchant la clavicule où la commerçante savait trouver une première cicatrice.

Elle y passa une langue curieuse, en suivit de la pointe le chemin tortueux, tandis que son index droit remontait lentement la longue balafre traversant le ventre de la serveuse, qui frissonna. Ignorant les seins, la militaire saupoudra de ses lèvres une autre entaille, laissant sa main courir sur un stigmate différent. Remontant, elle embrassa chaque brûlure de cigarette qu'elle trouva, les léchant, les respirant, les cajolant, respectant chaque tressautement de la barmaid.

Trouver de nouvelles infamies ne fut guère difficile. Il y avait tant de marques sur le corps d'Emma, tant de souillures à parcourir, tant de flétrissures à étreindre, tant de méandres blessés à effacer de mille et une manières, — doigts, lèvres, nez, caresses, effleurements, titillements —, mais Regina ne s'en lassait pas, perdue et éperdue dans les palpitations de l'orpheline, ses gémissements, ses ondulations, à l'affût de chaque signe du plaisir grandissant de son aimée.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la jeune femme blonde prête à s'ouvrir totalement, la militaire s'approcha des seins de celle-ci. Elle souffla délicatement dessus, saisit le bourgeon dressé de l'un d'entre eux tandis que ses doigts courtisaient l'autre. La manière dont Emma attrapa ses cheveux pour la plaquer plus profondément fit sourire intérieurement la veuve. Elle leur accorda toute son attention, restant cependant toujours délicate dans sa manière de les flatter, les suçant avec tendresse et précision, les caressant d'un doigt ou d'une main, les léchant pleinement ou légèrement, réagissant à chaque pulsation, à chaque bruissement de sa dulcinée.

L'orpheline se cambra subitement contre la jambe de la veuve, y laissant les traces humides de son contentement. Laissant ses mains cajoler la poitrine de la barmaid, la négociante se glissa lentement vers le clitoris de son amante. Là encore, elle souffla doucement dessus, humant la moiteur océane de la serveuse, alternant brèves et longues bouffées, faisant frémir son amante.

Enfin, elle y posa la pointe fine d'une langue, qu'elle passa très lentement sur chaque lèvre, afin d'en déloger la perle gonflée. Elle s'en saisit tendrement, élégamment, la savoura délicieusement, la lécha, la suçota, l'absorba, heureuse de la cyprine qui s'écoulait, heureuse des balbutiements de sa bien-aimée, de ses mains serrant fougueusement ses cheveux, de ses jambes enserrant ses épaules. Malgré l'humidité abondante qui s'en échappait, elle ne s'approcha pas de son vagin, un jour peut-être, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Emma soudain attrapa le visage de Regina pour la remonter contre son torse, s'emparant de la bouche pulpeuse, gémissant en la sentant si mouillée et si pleine d'une odeur et d'un goût qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui venait pourtant de son propre corps. La militaire glissa immédiatement sa main entre les cuisses de sa guerrière, se faufilant jusqu'au clitoris de celle-ci, qu'elle caressa d'un index, puis d'un majeur impérieux.

L'orpheline sursauta brusquement, se tortilla sous les assauts attentionnés de son amante, relevant sa jambe contre le sexe tout aussi ruisselant de la négociante, qui continuait de choyer, d'aduler, d'exciter le joyau dur et bombé de la barmaid, prise de soubresauts et de tremblements saccadés. Étreignant vivement la commerçante contre elle, la serveuse se cambra à plusieurs reprises, exprimant sa jouissance en un long cri silencieux, protégée par le corps ardent de sa reine, qui jouit à son tour.

De longues larmes brûlantes s'écoulèrent des yeux de la jeune femme blonde, qui se blottit encore plus fort contre la militaire, qui elle-même l'encercla en une ultime protection, la laissant pleurer tout en la rassurant.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Des millions d'étoiles s'entrechoquaient dans son corps irradiant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que Regina ne la lâchât pas, qu'elle la serrât contre elle le plus fort possible. Comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de la serveuse, la jeune femme brune l'enlaça amoureusement contre son torse.

La barmaid peinait à retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Au début, elle avait suivi les conseils de sa reine, la regardant tandis que celle-ci embrassait son cou. Elle avait compris ce que tentait de lui dire la négociante : aucune image de Neal ne viendrait la troubler si elle se concentrait sur la commerçante. Mais très vite, elle avait dû fermer les yeux, se contentant de toucher la douce chevelure de son amante. La jeune femme brune s'était en effet emparée des cicatrices dont l'orpheline avait si honte.

Emma n'aurait pas su dire ce que Regina avait fait : les stigmates si douloureux s'étaient transformés en un enchevêtrement de plaisirs indicibles, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, qui l'avait transpercée, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux tant les sensations qu'elle éprouvait l'envahissaient entièrement alors que des volutes de chaleur se répandaient dans chacune de ses veines.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire, également, à quel moment elle avait perdu le contrôle, à quel moment son corps s'était étiré au point de ne plus en sentir les limites, à quel moment son unique pensée était devenue : « Mon dieu, Regina, ne t'arrête pas », un comble pour quelqu'un comme elle qui ne croyait nullement en un quelconque dieu et qui considérait que les religions n'étaient qu'un moyen de faire taire le peuple.

Tout comme elle n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment elle s'était sentie si belle, si adorée, si honorée par les lèvres, les doigts, les mains de son amante qu'elle ne pouvait que désirer s'offrir, s'offrir et s'offrir plus encore aux caresses de la militaire.

Longtemps après, une fois que ses tremblements et que ses larmes se fussent calmés, une fois qu'elle se sentît moins troublée par cette étrange plénitude, dans la sécurité infinie des doux bras de son aimée, l'orpheline murmura :

 **— « Je t'aime à l'infini ».**

Alors qu'elles s'endormaient, toujours blotties l'une en l'autre bien que Regina eût pris la peine de les couvrir afin qu'elles n'eussent pas froid, Emma pensa que ce n'était qu'un commencement, qu'elle avait à peine appréhendé ce que signifiait « faire l'amour » et qu'à son tour elle désirait explorer le corps de sa reine si magnifique pour lui rendre ce cadeau, qui serait à jamais indicible.

Ce cadeau avait le goût merveilleux de la vie et l'avait définitivement transformée de « vilain petit canard » en un magnifique cygne.


End file.
